Prüfungen eines Champions
by Kernchen
Summary: Sequel zu Midnight Guardian. Jahr 4. Harry hat nun eine Familie und freut sich auf ein langweiliges Jahr doch jeman in Hogwarts hat andere Pläne. Schreckliche Albträume, unkontrollierte Kräfte und überbehütende Sorgeberechtigte erschweren das Ganze. Nach ein gefühlten Ewigkeit ein neues Kapitel
1. Ein Sommer in Hogwarts

Da ich in letzter Zeit doch einiges an Rückmeldung von euch lieben Lesern bekommen habe, entschied ich doch schon mal das erste Kapitel als Vorgeschmack hochzuladen. Allerdings muss ich dazu sagen dass die updates entweder nur sporadisch kommen oder ihr noch eine ganze Weile warten müsst bis ich alle Kapitel fertig habe und dann alle vierzehn Tage eins hochlade, was ich eigentlich vorhatte. Viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Teil der Midnight Serie. doro

* * *

Ein Sommer in Hogwarts

Den warmen Sommertag würde jeder willkommen heißen der nicht Harry Potter war. Das perfekte Wetter würde Sport draußen bedeuten, in der Sonne zu faulenzen oder, für jeden normalen Teenager, mit seinen Freunden abzuhängen, aber Harry war nicht normal nicht mal beim Standard der Zaubererwelt und das sagte eine Menge. Die meisten Schüler der Hogwarts' Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei kehrten während der Sommerferien nach Hause zurück, aber Harry blieb. Letzten Sommer war es in seiner alten Residenz, Ligusterweg Nummer 4, schlimm geworden. Sein Onkel, Vernon Dursley, hatte beschlossen seinen Ärger an Harry auszulassen und hätte Sirius Black nicht eingegriffen, bezweifelte Harry dass er heute noch am Leben wäre.

Sirius Black war dem Zauberergefängnis Askaban entflohen (dem ersten dem das gelungen war) um Harry, seinen Patensohn, zu beschützen, obwohl alle Anderen etwas anderes glaubten. Für zwölf Jahre dachte die ganze Zaubererwelt das Sirius Harrys Eltern an einen dunklen Zauberer namens Voldemort verraten hatte, dann sollte er dreizehn Muggel (nicht magische Menschen) und einen Zauberer namens Peter Pettigrew mit einem einzigen Fluch getötet haben. In Wahrheit war Peter der Verräter und hängte Sirius seine Taten an, indem er seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte. Dann verblieb er für zwölf Jahre in seiner Animagus-Form (eine Fähigkeit sich willentlich in ein Tier zu verwandeln) bei der Weasley Familie. Sobald die Wahrheit offenbart wurde hatte Sirius eine Gerichtsverhandlung erhalten und war für unschuldig befunden worden. Ihm wurde die Vormundschaft für Harry übertragen um seinen Patensohn davor zu schützen zurück zu den Dursleys geschickt zu werden, da Harrys vorläufiger Vormund, Remus Lupin, nicht in der Lage war den Antrag zu stellen.

Remus Lupin war für Harry da gewesen, hatte ihm die Familie, die er brauchte, durch dick und dünn gegeben. Remus und Harry hatten sich mit ihrer Ähnlichkeit sofort verstanden, sie war fast unheimlich. Sie fühlten sich beide allein und missverstanden in der Welt, was keiner besser als sie selbst verstehen konnte. Sie wurden beide für etwas verurteilt über das sie keine Kontrolle hatten. Harry war der-Junge-der-lebte und Remus war ein Werwolf. Es war dieses Vorurteil das Remus davon abhielt Harry, sein Junges, als sein eigen zu adoptieren.

Dies ergab eine einzigartige Abmachung. Sirius Black war Harrys legaler Vormund aber er hatte die Angewohnheit eher wie ein Kind als wie ein Erwachsener zu handeln, was Remus übrig ließ der Elternteil für Harry und Sirius zu sein. Remus war die Stimme der Vernunft und wurde gewöhnlich von Harry unterstützt. Wenn das geschah, wusste Sirius es besser als den beiden Zauberern zu widersprechen denn alle drei Zauberer hatten eine sture Seite. Harry gab gewöhnlich nach wenn Sirius sich in seine Animagus-Form Tatze (oder Midnight wie Harry ihn immer noch nannte) verwandelte, aber Remus konnte nicht beeinflusst werden.

Normalerweise durften Schüler über den Sommer nicht in Hogwarts bleiben, aber Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, hatte es erbeten, da er die Hilfe von Harrys Vormündern benötigte. Wofür wusste Harry nicht, aber er wusste, dass es Sirius erregte. Sirius und Remus hatten Harry versprochen ihn einzuweihen, wenn sie konnten, aber es nervte trotzdem keine Ahnung zu haben. Wem sollte Harry es schon erzählen? Nur Harrys Freunde Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger sowie Rons Familie wussten, dass Harry in Hogwarts war. Soweit es alle anderen anging, verbrachte Harry seinen Sommer im noblen Haus der Blacks ein Ort den er nie gesehen und nach Sirius' Meinung auch nie sehen wollte.

Den Sommer in Hogwarts zu verbringen war Segen und Fluch zugleich für Harry. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Hexen und Zauberern unter siebzehn durfte Harry während des Sommers Magie benutzen, solange er auf dem Schulgelände blieb. Die schlechte Seite seinen Sommer in Hogwarts zu verbringen, war das endlose Training das Sirius ihn durchmachen ließ, insbesonders, wenn es schön draußen war. Sirius liebte es Duelle draußen abzuhalten um Harry darin zu trainieren alles um sich herum zu nutzen.

Es war nicht so, dass Harry nicht dankbar dafür war was Sirius für ihn tat oder dass er nicht in jeder Stunde etwas Neues lernte. Es war die Tatsache, dass Sirius so gut in dem war was er unterrichtete, (so-)dass Harry keine Chance hatte den Mann zu schlagen. Jeden Tag ging Harry und fühlte sich von sich selbst enttäuscht egal wie sehr Sirius versuchte ihm zu versichern, dass er Fortschritte machte.

Heute war es nicht anders. Sirius hatte Harry mit zehn Minuten Vorsprung auf das Gelände geschickt um sich zu verstecken und sich mit dem Gelände vertraut zu machen, ehe Sirius nach ihm suchte. Der Wald war verboten so wie alles Andere außerhalb der Tore. Harry wollte keinen Schaden verursachen, daher kam es nicht in Frage sich in der Nähe vom Schloss zu verstecken. Er war kein guter Schwimmer also war der See auch kein bevorzugter Ort. Das ließ nur Hagrids Hütte oder die Peitschende Weide übrig. Nicht wirklich viele Wahlmöglichkeiten.

_Die Peitschende Weide kommt nicht in Frage und Hagrids Hütte ist zu offensichtlich._

Harry sah auf den See hinaus und dachte er würde mal unberechenbar sein. Er rannte so schnell wie möglich zum See. Er hatte nur ein paar Minuten ehe Sirius raus kam also hatte er nicht viel Zeit um sich eine Strategie zu überlegen. Er konnte seine Kleidung nicht ablegen denn das würde verraten wo er war. Er eilte zu einem Büschel Gras das aus dem Wasser ragte, er ging leise in das kühle Wasser bis ihm das Wasser bis zur Nase stand, sodass seine Brille trocken blieb und er richtig sehen konnte. Mit einer Bewegung seiner rechten Hand hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, bereit ihn zu benutzen. Er wusste er musste geduldig sein, weil Sirius ihm nur eine Chance für Schuss geben würde.

Es waren fast zehn weitere Minuten vergangen, ehe Sirius mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand zum See hinunterkam. Harry blieb ruhig, während er seinen Paten beobachtete wie er, fast lässig aber dennoch aufmerksam, den Strand entlang ging. Sirius hatte eine Art die kleinsten Details zu entdecken, was Harry tierisch nervte. Es brauchte nur einen Fehler und die ‚Stunde' war vorüber.

Die Zeit schien im Schneckentempo vorbei zu gehen. Sirius musste sich für Harry umdrehen. Er konnte es nicht riskieren das Sirius seine Bewegung bemerkte. Es war hinterhältig, aber im Moment war es der einzige Schritt den er machen konnte.

Als Sirius sich schließlich umdrehte, musste Harry den Drang zurück halten jetzt und hier zu zuschlagen. Von der Langsamkeit der Drehung dachte sich Harry, dass Sirius nicht ganz glaubte allein in dem Gebiet zu sein. Da kein Angriff kam, ging Sirius zurück zum Schulhof. Harry sah seine Gelegenheit, hob langsam den Zauberstab aus dem Wasser und richtete ihn auf Sirius.

„_Finite Incantatem. Stupor!_", flüsterte Harry. Er hatte auf die harte Art gelernt, dass Sirius für gewöhnlich einen Verteidigungsschild um sich legte. Hoffentlich war es etwas Einfaches, sodass seine Zauber nicht abprallten und auf ihn zurück trafen.

Harry konnte kaum seine Freude zurückhalten, als die Zauber Sirius direkt in den Rücken trafen und er zu Boden ging. Vorsichtig kroch Harry aus seinem Versteck, sein Zauberstab immer noch parat. Nachdem er seine Kleider mit einem Trockenzauber getrocknet hatte, näherte sich Harry langsam Sirius. Der Mann lag mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden, seinen Zauberstab noch fest mit der Hand umklammert. Er bewegte sich nicht, aber Harry wusste Aussehen konnte täuschen. Sirius war der Typ der vortäuschen würde ohnmächtig zu sein um etwas zu verdeutlichen oder zu lachen.

„_Accio _Zauberstab", sagte Harry leise. Sirius Zauberstab flog in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Harry steckte den Zauberstab ein, hatte seinen aber weiterhin auf Sirius gerichtet als er sich langsam hinkniete um nach dem Puls zu suchen, wie Remus es ihm beigebracht hatte. Remus hatte immer darauf bestanden auf das Wohlergehen des Gegners zu achten. Harry wusste nicht ob es durch persönliche Erfahrung kam oder nicht. Er war nicht mutig genug danach zu fragen.

Sobald Harry den stetigen Puls fühlte, stieß er den Atem aus den er angehalten hatte ohne es zu bemerken. Er wollte sich gerade hinhocken, als ihn eine Hand am Handgelenk packte und ihn nach vorne zog. Harry landete auf dem Rücken und als er hochblickte, sah er Sirius' lächelndes Gesicht, was ihn dazu brachte genervt aufzustöhnen. Er hatte es wieder vermasselt.

„Sehr gut, Bambi", sagte Sirius als er Harry beim aufsetzen half. „Du hattest mich fast. Was war dein erster Fehler?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern während er wegsah. Er konnte seine Enttäuschung darüber wieder versagt zu haben nicht richtig verbergen. Er war heute näher dran als an jedem anderen Tag aber er hatte dennoch etwas falsch gemacht. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Zeit verschwende", sagte Harry leise, „ich scheine es einfach nicht zu begreifen."

Sirius kam dichter zu Harry und zog ihn in eine einarmige Umarmung. „Hey, du machst das schon gut", sagte er versichernd. „Was wir hier tun, ist _nicht _einfach aber es ist etwas was du lernen musst. Du musst in der Lage sein dich zu verteidigen. Das ist etwas was du nicht aus einem Buch lernen kannst sondern durch Erfahrung, deine eigene Erfahrung, lernen musst. Jeder hat seinen eigenen Stil. Was für mich funktioniert, muss nicht heißen, dass es bei dir auch funktioniert."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry mit müder Stimme, während er seinen Zauberstab in den Halter steckte und Sirius seinen Eigenen zurück gab. „Ich bin nur so frustriert. Ich dachte ich hätte dich dieses Mal erwischt."

Sirius nickte. „Du hast es fast geschafft.", gab er zu. „Denk nur immer daran, nur weil jemand harmlos erscheint, heißt es nicht, dass es auch so ist. Du hast das Richtige getan mich zu entwaffnen aber wir sind alle mit fünf Waffen geboren, zwei Beinen, zwei Händen und einem Kopf. Moony hat dich letzten Sommer gut unterrichtet aber er ist ein wenig zu – äh – anständig. Er hätte genau das Gleiche getan wie du – die Gesundheit des Gegners überprüft – aber das kannst du nicht machen. _Deine_ Sicherheit muss zuerst kommen. Erinner dich an das was ich dir über die Todesser erzählt habe –"

„– sie sind die Anhänger Voldemorts die alles tun werden um mich zu ihrem Meister zu bringen der immer noch irgendwo da draußen ist.", sagte Harry aus dem Gedächtnis auf. „Ich weiß, Sirius, ich weiß. Alles was ich diesen Sommer gehört habe, ist Todesser dies Todesser das. Was hat sich zum letzten Jahr geändert?"

„Nichts hat sich geändert", sagte Sirius schnell. „Ich will nur, dass du vorbereitet bist. Die Nacht in der du den Dementoren für mich gegenüber getreten bist, hat mir gezeigt, dass du kein kleiner Junge mehr bist, ohne Rücksicht auf das was Dumbledore denken mag. Du musst bereit sein für das was wirklich dort draußen ist. Ich weiß, dass deine Lehrer und Moony den Prozess letztes Jahr begonnen haben aber sie haben nur die Oberfläche angekratzt. Ich weiß du hasst es aber ich habe es lieber du bist vorbereitet und am Leben statt überrascht zu werden und tot zu sein. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Bambi."

Harry sah zu Sirius hoch und nickte. Er wusste, dass Sirius es gut meinte und wenn er es so darlegte, musste Harry ihm zustimmen. Er wollte auch lieber für das bereit sein was auch immer kommen würde. „Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren", sagte Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Danke Sirius. Ich werde mich beim nächsten Mal mehr anstrengen."

Sirius grinste. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist, Harry", sagte er lachend. „Du _gibst_ jedes Mal dein Bestes. Es fehlt dir nicht an Bemühung. Es ist nur die Erfahrung. Sei nur geduldig oh mein junger Schüler. Dies ist etwas womit auch voll ausgebildete Zauberer Probleme haben."

Harry blickte auf den stillen See hinaus. Er musste zugeben, dass er die Zeit mit Sirius genoss, egal wie nervenaufreibend es auch war. Sirius war immer ehrlich mit ihm, er behandelte Harry fast wie einen gleichberechtigten und nicht wie ein kleines Kind … wenigstens bis Remus ihn ausschimpfte, dass er Harry zu viel erzählte. Remus war während der letzten eineinhalb Wochen im Auftrag von Dumbledore unterwegs was bedeutete, dass Sirius für diese Zeit freie Bahn bei Harrys Training hatte, etwas das Remus nur zögerlich erlaubt hatte.

„Hast du was von Moony gehört?", fragte Harry leise und brach die Stille. Er wollte nicht, dass es so erschien als würde er einen Vormund dem anderen vorziehen, aber er konnte nicht anders, als sich Sorgen zu machen. Remus war nie zuvor so lange weg gewesen ohne einem von beiden eine Eule geschickt zu haben.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", sagte Sirius lässig, er bemerkte den Ton den Harry benutzte. „Es gibt nichts worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst. Moony geht es gut, es ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass er so lange weg ist. Es bedeutet, dass ihm die Leute tatsächlich zuhören … obwohl ich nicht weiß wer bei Verstand so etwas tun würde."

„Jeder außer dir?", bot Harry an, er wusste dass Sirius nur Spaß machte.

Sirius lächelte breit. „Natürlich", sagte er, „und es dauert nur eine Weile bis ich dich komplett trainiert habe, mein junger Auszubildender, in der Art und Weise Unheil anzurichten und Regeln zu brechen. Moony wird nicht wissen was ihn getroffen hat, wenn wir fertig sind."

Harry seufzte. Dies war eine gewohnte Diskussion. Sirius wollte, dass Harry ihm in seinen Fußstapfen als Rumtreiber folgte, indem er Streiche spielte, aber Harry mochte das nicht. Er hatte zu viele Jahre als die Person verbracht, auf der rumgehackt wurde, um diese Art Streiche lustig zu finden. Das Problem war, dass Sirius nichts über Harrys Jahre mit den Dursleys wusste. Harry zögerte ihm oder Anderen etwas zu sagen außer dem, was alle bereits wussten.

Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den See, er konnte nicht anders als darüber nachzudenken wie verrückt das letzte Jahre für ihn und alle um ihn herum gewesen war. Er bereute nichts was geschehen war, aber er fragte sich ob es jemand anderes tat. Er sah auf das Gras runter an dem er nervös zupfte. Es schien als wäre ein Traum wahr geworden, als Sirius und Remus seine Vormünder geworden waren, aber Harry fragte sich ob es das war, was sie wollten.

„Sirius, bist du glücklich?", fragte Harry zögernd.

Sirius sah verwirrt zu Harry hinüber. „Was in aller Welt meinst du?", fragte er.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern während er weiter auf das Gras schaute, das er zupfte. „Es ist nur so, du bist jetzt frei", sagte er unbehaglich. „Willst du jemals dein Leben zurück haben und nicht hier sein?"

Sirius zog Harry in eine enge Umarmung. „Kitz, denk nie, dass ich nicht hier sein will." Sagte er streng. „Wir drei, du, Moony und ich sind eine Familie. Ich würde das für nichts eintauschen. Ich habe zwölf Jahre mit dir verpasst. Ich werde keinesfalls mehr verpassen, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Du steckst mit mir fest. Ob du willst oder nicht."

Harry erwiderte die Umarmung, er vergrub sein Gesicht in der Brust seines Paten. Es war eine große Veränderung für Harry Leute zu haben die ihn um sich haben wollten. Die Dursleys hatten Harry immer glaubend gemacht, dass er nichts mehr als ein Freak war, etwas von dem Sirius und Remus versuchten Harry zu überzeugen, dass es falsch war. Letztes Jahr war Harrys Magie frühzeitig gereift und kam hin und wieder in kraftvollen Schüben. Sie waren komplett unberechenbar, schmerzhaft für jeden der am anderen Ende war und ermüdend für den Sender.

Obwohl niemand um Harry herum wirklich von dieser Entwicklung besorgt war, konnte Harry nicht anders als sich Sorgen zu machen. Er wollte niemanden verletzen insbesondere nicht Sirius oder Remus. Das Problem war, dass die beiden Vormünder zu glauben schienen, dass der einzige Weg, die Schübe zu kontrollieren, der war weiter zu trainieren, daher die täglichen Duelle, die selten damit endeten, dass Harry siegreich war.

Als die Sonne begann unterzugehen, kehrten Sirius und Harry zurück zum Schloss, um sich fürs Abendessen frisch zu machen. Sirius hatte sich die Freiheit genommen Harry während der ersten Wochen des Sommers ‚die Lebensnotwendigkeiten' zu zeigen, was die Küche beinhaltete wo Harry einen alten Freund fand. Den Hauself, Dobby. Er arbeitete jetzt für Professor Dumbledore in Hogwarts und schien so glücklich zu sein wie es nur ging. Dobby war freudig auf und ab gehüpft als Harry ankam da Harry es gewesen war, der Dobby von seinem alten Herren, Lucius Malfoy, befreit hatte.

Es waren zwei extrem belustigte und verwirrte Rumtreiber die Harry zwangen zu erklären wie er es geschafft hatte das durchzuziehen, dabei gab Dobby hin und wieder seine zwei Knuts dazu. Sowohl Sirius als auch Remus fanden Dobbys fanatische Hingabe für Harry unterhaltsam und freundeten sich sofort mit der kleinen Kreatur an. Sie drängten ihn im Geheimen dazu, dass er ihnen dabei half nach Harry zu sehen. Die Rumtreiber wussten sie würden nicht immer an Harrys Seite sein und fühlten sich besser, dass sie wussten, dass jemand ein Auge auf ihren Schützling warf.

Als sie ihr Quartier betraten, blieb Harry im Eingang stehen, als er jemand bekanntes, der auf sie wartete, erkannte. „Moony!", sagte er fröhlich, als er in die wartenden Arme von Remus Lupin eilte. „Wann bist du zurück gekommen?"

Remus lachte als er seine Arme um Harry wand. „Etwa vor einer Stunde", sagte er, „ich bin gerad fertig alles mit Dumbledore zu besprechen." Er sah Sirius mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Also was habt ihr zwei getrieben während ich weg war? Unheil anrichten wie in den alten Tagen, Tatze, und ziehst Harry mit dir?"

„Oh ihr Treulosen", sagte Sirius als er sich in einen nahen Stuhl setzte. „Ich sag dir, dass Harry bereits seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hat und wir haben jeden Tag sein Duellieren trainiert. Wirklich, Moony, du musst mir mehr vertrauen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich etwas tun würde, das Harry gefährden würde?"

„Ich versichere mich nur, Tatze", sagte Remus und zog sich zurück. „Jeder an meiner Stelle würde das Gleiche tun. _Du_ würdest das Gleiche tun!"

Sirius dachte für einen Moment nach, dann nickte er. „Du hast Recht", gab er zu, „Harry, geh dich waschen. Wir gehen, sobald du fertig bist!"

Harry wollte protestieren, aber ein Schubs von Remus in Richtung seines Zimmers bewies, dass der Versuch zwecklos war. Sobald er in seinem Zimmer war, wechselte Harry seine Kleider und zog eine Alltagsrobe an. Die ganzen Mitarbeiter waren in der Schule also dachte Harry er sollte präsentabel aussehen. Seit Remus für seinen Auftrag gegangen war, hatte Sirius es vorgezogen entweder in ihrem Quartier oder der Küche zu essen. Sirius hatte gesagt das Essen sei auf diese Weise besser aber Harry wusste es war weil Sirius nicht mit Professor Snape zu Abendessen wollte. Die zwei schienen sich mehr zu hassen als menschenmöglich. Sirius war unglaublich defensiv. Er sprang jedes Mal, wenn Snape etwas Schlechtes über Harry, Remus oder Harrys Vater James sagte darauf an.

Die Nacht war wie jede Andere während des Sommers in Hogwarts. Nach einem frühen Abendessen, verbrachte Harry zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek, während sich Sirius und Remus mit den Lehrern trafen. Harrys Thema für den Abend, um es zu studieren, waren persönliche Schilde. Er beendete seine Arbeit schnell, was ihm erlaubte einige Briefe zu schreiben, die er mit Hedwig senden würde. Seine Briefe sagten selten viel, da es ihm nicht erlaubt war über sein Training zu sprechen. Aber wenigstens stand er in Kontakt mit seinen Freunden.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt als Sirius und Remus aus ihrem Treffen entlassen wurden und Harry gefunden hatten, waren die drei extrem müde und bereit ins Bett zu gehen. Sie zogen sich in ihre Räume zurück. Freudig auf einen friedlichen Schlummer, um den langen Tag enden zu lassen. Was sie nicht wussten war, dass keiner von ihnen viel Schlaf oder Frieden, in dieser Nacht, bekommen würde.


	2. Ungewollte Träume

Jaaaa ich lebe noch, ich hoffe es besteht noch Interesse an dieser Fic, aber das wird sich ja dann anhand der Reviews zeigen ^^

Der Raum war heruntergekommen, schmutzig und nur von dem Feuer im Kamin erleuchtet. Eine Person saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin während eine andere an der Seite des Sessels kniete. Der Mann der kniete trug einen schwarzen Umhang der seine Gesichtszüge verbarg aber seine Hände waren sichtbar. Sie zitterten deutlich und es waren insgesamt nur neun Finger. Es war für jeden deutlich der den ‚Tagespropheten' las, dass dieser Mann Peter Pettigrew war.

Peter Pettigrew, auch bei seinen ehemaligen Freunden als Wurmschwanz bekannt, wegen seiner Animagus – Form (eine Ratte), war vom Ministerium in Gewahrsam genommen worden um irgendwie nach der Black Verhandlung zu entwischen. Niemand wusste wie und wenn dann sprachen sie nicht darüber. Auroren suchten nun nach dem Flüchtling, aber hatten nur wenig Erfolg. Eine Ratte mit nur vier Zehen an der linken Vorderpfote zu finden, war wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden.

Pettigrews leise, ängstliche Stimme füllte den Raum. „Mein Lord, da ist noch ein wenig, wenn ihr noch hungrig seid", sagte er.

Das Individuum in dem Sessel sprach, aber die Stimme klang nicht menschlich. Sie war hoch und erschreckend kalt. „Nicht jetzt", zischte er. „Bring mich dichter, Wurmschwanz." Wurmschwanz tat wie ihm geheißen, er bewegte den Stuhl dichter ans Feuer dann kniete er sich wieder hin. „Wo ist Nagini?" fragte der Mann mit der hohen Stimme gereizt.

„I-ich bin nicht sicher, mein Lord", antwortete Wurmschwanz nervös. „Ich denke sie ist auf Entdeckungstour. Darf ich fragen wie lange wir bleiben."

„Das werden wir sehen", sagte die hohe Stimme. „Wir müssen abwarten dass die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft vorüber geht. Jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer in dem verdammten Ministerium der Magie wird auf ungewöhnliche Aktivitäten achten, sie werden alles und jeden doppelt kontrollieren. So wie es sein muss."

„Mein Lord, müssen sie Harry Potter benutzen?", fragte Wurmschwanz leise, fast ängstlich. „Er ist jetzt gut geschützt in Hogwarts mit dem Köter und dem Wolf als seine Vormünder. Jeder andere wäre leichter …"

„Leichter … das ist wahr, aber ich habe meine Gründe", sagte die hohe Stimme fest. „Es muss Harry Potter sein. Ich habe Pläne die funktionieren werden trotz jeden Schutzes den der Trottel Dumbledore denkt über den Jungen zu haben. Mit ein bisschen mehr Mut von dir, Wurmschwanz, wird alles so verlaufen wie geplant. Ist das zu viel verlangt von einem Feigling wie dir?"

„Mein Lord!", sagte Wurmschwanz panisch. „I-ich war es der Bertha Jorkins zu ihnen gebracht hat! Sie war nützlich! Sie hatte Informationen –"

„- ja, hatte sie, aber es war eher ein Glückstreffer, als alles andere. Lüg mich nicht an. Du weißt was ich mit denen tu die lügen. Ihre Information war unbezahlbar, das ist wahr. Du wirst belohnt werden, Wurmschwanz. Es gibt eine Aufgabe die du ausführen darfst, eine Aufgabe für die eine Menge meiner Anhänger ihre rechte Hand geben würden, aber sie wird dir noch nicht offenbart. Wenn die Zeit kommt, wirst du so nützlich sein wie Bertha Jorkins."

Pettigrew zitterte vor Angst. „Sie … sie werden mich auch töten?" fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte die hohe Stimme verschmitzt. „Bertha wurde getötet, weil es nötig war. Wir konnten sie nicht ins Ministerium zurück gehen lassen mit dem was sie gesehen hatte, oder? Ich bin angeblich tot und _du_ wirst vom ganzen Zaubereiministerium verfolgt. Ihre Erinnerungen zu verändern kam nicht in Frage. Vergessenszauber kann man brechen was uns mit dem Problem ließ identifiziert zu werden."

Stille füllte den Raum. Der Besitzer der hohen Stimme musste in Gedanken versunken sein, weil Pettigrew nichts sagte. Er wartete einfach darauf dass ‚sein Lord' wieder sprach. „Geduld, Wurmschwanz.", sagte die hohe Stimme entfernt. „Sobald mein treuer Anhänger in Hogwarts platziert ist, wird Harry Potter so gut wie mein sein. Das ist die Weise wie es sein muss." Da war ein leises Zischen. „Ich glaube ich höre Nagini", sagte er, dann begann er zu zischen.

Einige Augenblicke später kam eine große Schlange die über dreieinhalb Meter lang war aus dem Nachbarzimmer in den Raum, sie zischte zurück zu dem Mann mit der hohen Stimme, der ebenfalls zischte. Es war fast als würden sie einander verstehen. Es war fast als könnte der Mann die seltsame Sprache sprechen die Schlangen sprachen. Pettigrew blieb dort wo er kniete, aber es war deutlich dass der Anblick von dem Mann und der Schlange die sich anzischten ihn nervös machten … nun nervöser als er bereits war.

„Laut Nagini steht ein alter Muggel im nächsten Raum und hört allem zu", sagte der Mann mit der hohen Stimme in Englisch während sich die Schlange auf dem Teppich in der Nähe des Stuhls zusammenrollte.

_LAUF! Lass ihn dich nicht sehen!_

Pettigrew sprang auf seine Füße, eilte zur Tür und drückte sie auf, dabei offenbarte er einen alten Man mit einem Gehstock, der Pettigrew alarmiert anstarrte. Es war deutlich, dass der Mann ein schlimmes Bein hatte und daher nirgendwohin eilen konnte. Pettigrew griff den Mann am Arm und zog ihn in den Raum, sodass sie dem Rücken des Stuhls gegenüber standen.

„Wie viel hast du gehört, Muggel?", fragte die hohe Stimme neugierig.

„Wie nennst du mich?", fragte der alte Mann mutig.

„Einen Muggel, bedeutet dass du kein Zauberer und daher niemand von Bedeutung bist", sagte die hohe Stimme kühl.

„Du sprichst Unsinn", sagte der alte Mann, seine Stimme fest, „ich habe genug gehört um zur Polizei zu gehen. DU hast gemordet und planst mehr! Wenn meine Familie herausfindet dass ich fort bin, werden sie für mich zur Polizei gehen."

„Du hast keine Familie, Frank Bryce", sagte der versteckte Mann leise. „Du lebst allein auf diesem Gelände. Du solltest es besser wissen als Lord Voldemort anzulügen, _Muggel_. Dreh meinen Stuhl herum, Wurmschwanz, sodass ich diesem Muggel gegenübertreten kann, der es wagt in meinen Weg zu treten."

_NEIN! Renn solange du noch kannst! Er wird dich töten!"_

Pettigrew stieß ein Wimmern aus, aber tat wie ihm geheißen. Er drehte langsam den Stuhl herum bis er dem alten Mann gegenüberstand der sofort seinen Gehstock fallen ließ und einen lauten Schrei ausstieß. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den schreienden Mann. Worte wurden gemurmelt, gefolgt von einem Blitz grünen Lichts der aus dem Zauberstab herausbrach. Das Schreien brach abrupt ab als Frank Bryce auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.

_NEIN! BITTE NICHT!_

Er war tot.

In seinem Zimmer in Hogwarts wachte Harry Potter schließlich aus einem schrecklichen Traum, er atmete schwer, er war in Schweiß gebadet und seine Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn brannte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Harry bemerkte, dass er festgehalten wurde und sah hinauf zu den verschwommenen Gesichtern von Sirius und Remus. Er begann zu zittern als er seine Sorgeberechtigten ängstlich anblickte. Dies passierte nicht. Dies konnte nicht passieren.

Sirius und Remus ließen den Teenager langsam los. „Du hast in deinem Schlaf geschrien, Harry", sagte Sirius besorgt. „Wir haben in den letzten fünf Minuten versucht dich zu wecken. Willst du darüber sprechen?"

Harry schloss seine Augen und fühlte eine Träne seine Wange hinab laufen. Wie konnte er es ihnen sagen? _Wie konnte er es nicht? _„Es-es war Voldemort", sagte Harry, seine Stimme so zittrig wie sein Körper, „und Pettigrew. Voldemort hat eine Frau namens Bertha Jorkins getötet nachdem er einige Informationen von ihr erhalten hatte. Er hat gerade einen Muggel namens Frank Bryce getötet. Er stationiert jemanden hier um mich zu holen-"

Sirius zog Harry sofort in seine Arme während Remus aus dem Raum lief. „Es ist in Ordnung, Bambi", sagte er leise, als er begann Harry vor und zurück zu wippen in der Bemühung den Teenager zu trösten. „Es war nur ein Traum-"

„- aber meine Narbe tut weh", unterbrach Harry. Der Schmerz wich langsam zurück, aber sie tat immer noch weh was etwas war das Harry seit Jahren nicht gefühlt hatte. „Es geschah nur während meines ersten Jahres als Voldemort in Hogwarts war. Ich weiß er ist nicht hier also warum tut es so weh?"

Sirius blieb stumm während er seinen Patensohn hielt. Harry mochte die Stille nicht. Sirius schien immer eine Antwort für alles zu haben, auch wenn es ‚lass uns Moony fragen' war. Für Harry hatten seine Erziehungsberechtigten alle Antworten. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in der Brust seines Paten und hielt fest, er hörte nicht einmal das Remus mit Gesellschaft zurück kam.

„Sirius?", fragte Remus leise.

„Seine Narbe tut weh", sagte Sirius als er über seine Schulter zu Remus sah, seine Augen bettelten stumm das der Werwolf seine Ängste dämpfte. „Bitte sagt mir dies ist nicht was ich denke dass es ist."

Eine sanfte Hand ruhte auf Harrys Schulter was Harry dazu zwang hochzublicken und er sah Professor Dumbledore der mitfühlend zu ihm blickte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und für einen langen Moment wurde nichts gesagt während sie sich anstarrten. Als Dumbledore schließlich den Augenkontakt brach, vergrub Harry wieder sein Gesicht in Sirius' Brust, er wollte nicht mehr als zu vergessen was er gerade gesehen hatte.

„Dumbledore?", sagte Remus , „es ist mehr als ein Albtraum, oder?"

„Das ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt schwer zu sagen", antwortete Professor Dumbledore, der gewohnte freundliche Ton war abwesend in seiner Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass das Letzte was du willst es ist das wieder zu erleben was du beobachtet hast, Harry, aber für den Fall, dass es wahr ist, müssen wir es wissen. Kannst du das für uns tun?"

Seinen Albtraum wiederzugeben, war tatsächlich das letzte was Harry tun wollte, aber wie konnte er es ablehnen wenn er so gefragt wurde? Harry entzog sich den Armen seines Paten, er sah hoch zu Professor Dumbledore und nickte. Dann begann er zu erzählen was er bezeugt hatte. Remus hatte Stühle für Dumbledore und sich beschworen während Sirius auf dem Bett sitzen blieb und Harry anblickte. Sirius und Remus schienen bereit zu sein einzugreifen in dem Moment in dem Harry begann Probleme zu haben, aber dieser Zeitpunkt kam nie.

Sobald Harry den drei Zauberern alles erzählt hatte, woran er sich erinnerte, bedankte sich Professor Dumbledore bei Harry und drängte ihn ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Harry war immer noch aufgebracht und endete damit sich mit Remus auf das Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu ziehen, der darauf bestand hellwach zu sein und schickte Sirius ins Bett.

Da Harry seine Augen kaum offen halten konnte als sie das Sofa erreichten, deckte Remus ihn mit einer Decke zu und drängte ihn sich hinzulegen, der Kopf des Teens ruhte auf den Beinen des Werwolfs. Remus blickte in das ausgehende Feuer und bemerkte nicht einmal als Harry einschlief. Alles was er wusste war, dass Albus Dumbledore glaubte, dass Harrys Traum mehr als ein einfacher Albtraum war.

OoOoOoOo

Das Geräusch von leisen Stimmen zog Harry langsam aus einem Schlummer. Die erste Stimme klang wie Sirius während die zweite bemerkenswert nach Mrs Weasley klang. Er wollte noch nicht aufwachen, Harry stöhnte als er sich umdrehte, er zog die Decke über seinen Kopf was ihm ein Lachen von jemand in der Nähe einbrachte. Sein Kopf ruhte auf etwas festem aber nicht hartem, was seltsam war. Sein Kissen war sonst so weich.

Eine sanfte Hand begann seinen Rücken zu reiben, was ihn weiter aus seiner Benommenheit zog. Harry stöhnte wieder protestierend, er rollte sich unter der Decke zu einem Ball. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich erschöpft als ob er die ganze Nacht wach gewesen war. Dann fiel Harry ein, dass er einen Albtraum gehabt hatte obwohl die Einzelheiten ein wenig verschwommen waren. Er hatte von Voldemort und Pettigrew gehandelt aber das war alles an das er sich erinnern konnte.

„Komm schon Harry", sagte Remus sanft, „es ist Zeit aufzustehen. Willst du kein Frühstück."

Harry zog seine Decke von seinem Kopf und sah zu einem verschwommenen Remus mit müden Augen hoch ehe er seine Augen wieder schloss. „Zu müde", murmelte er als er die Decke eng um seinen Körper zog. Normalerweise funktionierte die Essensdrohung bei Sirius aber Harry aß nie viel, ein Überbleibsel von seinen Jahren mit den Dursleys wobei Sirius immer ein Gesicht zog. Laut Sirius aß Hedwig (Harrys Eule) mehr als Harry.

„Lass ihn schlafen, Moony", sagte Sirius vom Kamin. „Nicht jeder steht bei Sonnenaufgang auf wie du und nach letzter Nacht verdient Harry es zu schlafen."

„Letzte Nacht?", fragte Mrs Weasleys Stimme schnell, „was ist letzte Nacht passiert?"

Sirius seufzte. Er wusste, dass Harry wahrscheinlich nicht wollte, dass jeder wusste was geschehen war, aber es gab keinen Weg, dass Mrs. Weasley nun zurück weichen würde. Sie war wahrscheinlich genau so behütend wie die beiden Rumtreiber was Harry anging. „Nur ein Albtraum, Molly", sagte er unbekümmert, dann grinste er. „Harry geht's gut. Remus scheint in seinen alten Tagen vergessen zu haben, dass Teenager Schlaf brauchen."

„Alte Tage!", schrie Remus, dann sah er zum Kamin und lächelte. „Du musst uns entschuldigen, Molly. Wir freuen uns darauf deine Familie bei der Weltmeisterschaft zu sehen." Er sah wie Mrs Weasley ein Lächeln zurück hielt und mit einem _plopp_ war sie aus dem Feuer verschwunden. Remus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Sirius während er sich von Harrys Kopf befreite und aufstand. „Mr. Moony würde Mr. Tatze gern daran erinnern, dass er sich auf gefährlichem Boden bewegt. Mr. Moony war nicht derjenige der zwölf Jahre (tatenlos) auf seinem Hintern gesessen hat."

Sirius Augen verengten sich als er aufstand. „Mr. Tatze würde Mr. Moony gern daran erinnern, dass während er sich durch Frankreich geflirtet hat, Mr. Tatze trainiert hat um jeden zur Strecke zu bringen der sich ihm in den Weg stellt", entgegnete er, „wagst du es Mr. Moony!"

Remus trat einen Schritt auf Sirius zu. „Oh, ich wage es, Mr. Tatze", sagte er fest. „Zauberstäbe also?"

„Zähl drauf", sagte Sirius als er einen Schritt auf Remus zutrat, seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn durch die Finge drehte. „Wenn ich gewinne, darf Harry heute so lange schlafen wie er will und jeden Tag für den Rest der Ferien."

„_Wenn_, du gewinnst, Tatze, und das ist ein großes wenn", korrigierte Remus. „Wenn ich gewinne, musst du mit Harry _das Gespräch_ führen, einverstanden?"

Sirius machte ein böses Gesicht. Das war das letzte was er tun wollte und Remus wusste es. Das war etwas was man als Remus Unterhaltung betrachten konnte, zumindest nach Sirius' Ansicht. „Nun, das ist einfach gemein, Moony", sagte er, „aber ich stimme zu."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen Sirius und Remus um ihr Duell auszutragen. Harry wusste, dass er jetzt nicht wieder einschlafen konnte, er tauchte aus den Decken auf und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück, um sich umzuziehen. Er hatte schnell gelernt, dass es Zeiten gab in denen Sirius und Remus ihre alten Selbst sein konnten, ohne, dass er sie dran erinnerte wie viel sich geändert hatte. Das war der Grund warum Harry seine Vormünder von Zeit zu Zeit fragte ob sie glücklich mit den Arrangements waren. Es schien als würden sie viel glücklicher sein ohne sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen.

Sobald er sich umgezogen und frisch gemacht hatte, verließ Harry das ‚Rumtreiber Quartier' wie Sirius es nannte und streifte den Gang entlang bis er zu einem Fenster kam von dem aus er seine Sorgeberechtigten deutlich sehen konnte. sie waren in der Mitte des Schulhofs, sie duellierten sich und lachten. Harry musste bei dem Anblick lächeln. Es war schön sie so relaxt wie normale Leute zu sehen.

„Eine Galleone für deine Gedanken, Harry", sagte die freundliche Stimme Professor Dumbledores hinter ihm.

Harry drehte sich schnell um und sah Dumbledore lächelnd hinter sich stehen, er zuckte mit den Schultern als er sich wieder umdrehte um seine Vormünder zu beobachten. „Sie sind glücklich", sagte er leise. „Wenn sie sich keine Sorgen um mich machen müssten, wären sie immer so glücklich wie jetzt."

Dumbledore trat vor, sodass er zu Harrys Linken stand. „Vermutlich", sagte er gedankenvoll. „Hast du jemals bedacht, dass du der Grund sein könntest, dass sie so glücklich sind? Remus Lupin war ein distanziertes und verschlossenes Individuum ehe du sein Leben ein zweites Mal betreten hast. Innerhalb weniger Wochen ist die Barriere die er um sich gebaut hatte, gebröckelt. _Du_ hast das getan Harry. Er hat dich genauso gebraucht wie du ihn." Dumbledore war für einen Moment still ehe er fortfuhr. „Sirius ist Askaban entkommen und hat dich von den Dursleys gerettet. Den Sirius den ich kenne, ist wegen dir vorsichtig. Er denkt bevor er handelt, weil er an jemand anderes neben sich denken muss. Alles was er jetzt tut, wird dich beeinflussen da er für dich verantwortlich ist."

Harry seufzte und drehte sich um, sodass sein Rücken zum Gelände zeigte. „Das ist es was ich meine", sagte er frustriert. „Er muss sich Sorgen um mich machen. I-ich will nur das sie glücklich sind." Sein Blick senkte sich zu Boden während er nervös den Nacken rieb. „Sie sollten sich keine Sorgen darum machen, dass ich Albträume habe … ich … ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass ich sie ausnutze.", verdeutlichte Harry. „Sie tun so viel für mich-"

„- tun sie das?", fragte Dumbledore nach. „Harry, sie tun was Erziehungsberechtigte für gewöhnlich tun, sie sorgen. Deine Tante und Onkel haben dir das vorenthalten und für meinen Teil tut es mir Leid. Diese Art Kindheit ist nicht normal. Was du mit deinen Vormündern hast, ist es. Es braucht Zeit sich dran zu gewöhnen, Harry. Hast du mit Sirius und Remus darüber gesprochen?"

Harry nickte. „Sie denken ich bin verrückt", sagte er leise.

Professor Dumbledore gluckste. „Das bezweifel ich", sagte er freundlich. „Sie verstehen vermutlich nicht das das was du fühlst normal ist für Kinder in deiner Situation. Du bist in dem Glauben aufgewachsen unwichtig zu sein also ist es nur natürlich, dass du Remus' und Sirius' Gefühle vor deinen eigenen berücksichtigst. Lass sie die Erwachsenen sein, Harry. _Lass sie_ die Verantwortung übernehmen. Erlaub dir selbst zum ersten Mal deinem Alter entsprechend zu handeln … in vernünftigem Maße. Ich kann dir versichern, dass die Lehrer gut ohne ein paar Streiche die dein Pate spielt leben können, aber ein bisschen Humor wäre nicht unbedingt schlecht."

„Ich werde es Sirius wissen lassen", sagte Harry ruhig. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore mit dem Recht hatte was er über seine Kindheit gesagt hatte, aber wie konnte er wie ein normaler vierzehnjähriger handeln, wenn dies normal für ihn war? Dies war wer er war.

OoOoOoOo

Es war fast Zeit fürs Mittagessen, als ein glücklicher Sirius und ein mürrischer Remus Harry in der Bibliothek fanden. Harry brauchte nicht zu fragen wer gewonnen hatte und hörte Sirius zu als dieser über die Quidditch – Weltmeisterschaft sprach, an der sie morgen teilnehmen würden. Scheinbar hatte Sirius erstklassige Sitze vom Ministerium als Entschuldigung für die zwölfjährige Haft bekommen. Sirius hatte die drei Karten akzeptiert und gefordert zu wissen wer mit ihnen in der Box sein würde. Wie es sich herausstellte, würden sie mit den Weasleys sein so wie der Familie Malfoy und einigen anderen aus anderen Ländern.

In dem Spiel morgen würden sich Bulgarien und Irland gegenüber stehen und laut Sirius hatte Bulgarien einen fantastischen Sucher namens Viktor Krum. Harry bemerkte Sirius Ton und verstand den Wink. Er wusste, dass Sirius ihm das sagte, damit Harry sich was für zukünftige Quidditchspiele abgucken konnte. Alle Mitglieder von beiden Mannschaften würden auf Feuerblitzen fliegen genau wie Harrys (welcher ein Geschenk von Sirius letztes Weihnachten gewesen war) also wusste Harry dass das Spiel temporeich sein würde.

Sie gingen früh am nächsten morgen in Muggelkleidung gekleidet per Portschlüssel zum Spiel, eine Transportmethode die Harry Unbehagen bereitete durch das plötzliche ziehen hinterm Bauchnabel. Trotz der frühen Stunde war Harry hellwach. Er war zu aufgeregt um viel in der letzten Nacht schlafen zu können und wusste er würde wahrscheinlich später dafür zahlen. Wie konnte jemand in der Nacht vor der Quidditch – Weltmeisterschaft schlafen?

Sie kamen dicht hinter der ersten Reihe Zelten an und ließen den Portschlüssel in die große Kiste mit den anderen benutzten fallen. Mit einer Hand auf jeder Schulter ließ Harry Sirius und Remus ihn dahin führen wo sie hin mussten. Keiner sagte ein Wort was Harry ein wenig nervös machte. Die einzige Zeit wenn sie ruhig waren, war wenn sie in Beschützermodus waren. Es war fast so als ob sie erwarteten, dass etwas hervorsprang und Harry fort holte, was lächerlich war. Wer würde etwas tun wenn so viele Leute da waren?

Als sie gingen, bemerkte Harry, dass die Leute mit dem innehielten was sie taten sich anstarrten und begannen sich gegenseitig zu zuflüstern. Gelegentlich konnte Harry sie „Sirius Black" murmeln hören, oder „sieh mal da ist Harry Potter!", was Harry genervt aufstöhnen ließ. Warum mussten die Leute so unhöflich sein? Harry fühlte wie sich Sirius Griff versteifte und wusste das Sirius genauso fühlte.

Sie erreichten den Waldrand an der Hügelspitze und sahen eine Menge Rotschöpfe die um ein Feuer, das gerade erst begann richtig zu brennen, und vor zwei schäbigen Zweimannzelten saßen. Bei Harry brach bei dem Anblick ein Grinsen aus. Er konnte deutlich Mr. Weasley und die Zwillinge Fred und George ausmachen sie waren zwei Jahre älter als Harry. Es gab kein Anzeichen von Harrys besten Freunden Ron und Hermine oder dem jüngsten der Weasley Kinder, Ginny.

Remus lehnte sich vor, sodass sein Mund an Harrys Ohr war. „Erinner dich daran worüber wir gesprochen haben, Harry", flüsterte er. „Ich weiß, dass wir den Weasleys trauen können, aber es sind zu viele die uns belauschen könnten. Wenn die Leute herausfänden wo der Junge-der-lebt lebt und was er tut, wollen sie die gleiche Behandlung für ihre Kinder."

Harry nickte zur Antwort. Er wusste, dass es spezielle Umstände gab, sodass er diesen Sommer in Hogwarts bleiben durfte und er wusste auch, dass niemand wissen durfte, dass es diese speziellen Umstände gab. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, Dumbledore brauchte Sirius und Remus zum helfen, Harry wollte nicht derjenige sein der die Information ausplauderte. Er musste beweisen, dass ihm vertraut werden konnte.

Fred und George waren die ersten die die drei Neuankömmlinge bemerkten. „Hey Harry!", rief Fred als er schnell mit seinem Bruder aufstand. „Hey Professor Lupin!" Die beiden sahen Sirius nervös an als ob sie sprachlos wären … zum ersten Mal.

Zuerst kam es Harry merkwürdig vor, dass Fred und George Remus immer noch mit ‚Professor Lupin' ansprachen. Wussten sie nicht, dass Remus von seiner Lehrerposition, die er im letzen halben Jahr inne hatte, zurück getreten war? Harry bemerkte die besorgten Blicke die die Zwillinge Sirius zuwarfen und entschied die Rolle des Vermittlers anzunehmen. Das letzte was er zwischen seiner Familie und den Weasleys wollte, war Anspannung. „Fred, George ich glaube nicht, dass ihr meinen Paten getroffen habt", sagte Harry strahlend. „Sirius Black."

Sirius nickte den beiden zu dann blickte er zu Mr. Weasley der aufstand um sich zu seinen Söhnen zu gesellen. Mr. Weasley war ein wenig größer als Sirius und hatte flammend rotes Haar genau wie seine Frau und alle seine Kinder. Es wurde als Weasley Eigenschaft bezeichnet was es leicht machte sie in einer Menge zu erkennen. „Arthur", sagte Sirius mit einem Lächeln, „Dir scheinen ein paar zu fehlen."

Arthur lächelte zurück. „Ron, Hermine und Ginny holen Wasser.", sagte er fröhlich. „Sie sollten jeden Moment zurück sein. Also bleibt ihr drei die Nacht über oder geht ihr nach dem Spiel?"

Remus schob Harry sanft zu Fred und George. „Warum sucht ihr drei nicht den Rest der Gruppe?", schlug er vor. „Ihr habt zehn Minuten bevor wir nach euch suchen."

Harry wusste es besser als zu protestieren, er nickte nur dann ging er mit den Zwillingen. In dem Moment in dem sie außer Hörweite waren, trat George vor Harry und blockierte seinen Weg. „In Ordnung, oh Ehrenbruder", sagte er mit einem misstrauischem Blick in den Augen. „Wir wollen alle Details über einen gewissen Sirius Black. Lass nichts aus."

Harry wurde sofort nervös. Was wollten sie wissen? Dachten sie Sirius sei wie die Dursleys? Glaubten sie ernsthaft, dass Sirius etwas tun würde um ihn zu verletzen? „Äh – was meint ihr?", fragte Harry. „Sirius und Remus sind großartig. Sirius ist mein Pate und Remus ist wie ein Onkel für mich … ein guter Onkel. Sie würden niemals-"

„Whoa Harry", sagte Fred schnell als er an Georges Seite trat. „Wir haben nie gemeint, dass sie dich verletzen. Wir beide wissen, dass Professor Lupin nie zulassen würde, dass dir etwas geschieht und was Ron uns gesagt hat, ist Mr. Black genauso beschützend wenn nicht schlimmer. Wir sind nur neugierig. Er war für zwölf Jahre in Askaban. Wie ist er bei Verstand geblieben mit den Dementoren dort?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Er dachte nicht, dass es seine Sache war so über Sirius' Vergangenheit zu spreche. „Sirius mag es nicht besonders darüber zu sprechen", sagte er ehrlich. _Wer würde es schon?_ „Sirius ist sehr lustig/spaßig. Er versucht mich dazu zu bringen Snape einen Streich zu spielen-"

„Was?", fragte Fred überrascht.

„Einen Streich?", fragte George, dann grinste er ehe er seinen Bruder anblickte. „Heute könnte doch noch ein interessanter Tag werden, Forge. Hinweise von dem einzigen Mann der je Askaban entkommen ist, könnten unbezahlbar sein."

Fred erwiderte das Lächeln. „Da stimme ich zu", sagte er, dann blickte er zu Harry, breit lächelnd. „Du warst sehr hilfreich, Harry."

„Harry!"

Harry sah an Fred und George vorbei und sah Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die einen Kessel und einige Töpfe voll mit Wasser trugen. Er hielt ein Seufzen zurück. Er wusste, dass es die Zwillinge gut meinten aber er mochte es nicht in die Ecke gedrängt und dazu gezwungen zu werden Antworten zu geben, insbesondere Fragen die er nicht beantworten sollte. Er hasste es zu lügen, aber er hatte keine große Wahl.

„Du hast es geschafft!", sagte Ron froh als er versuchte zu gehen ohne Wasser zu verschütten. „Du glaubst nicht was wir für Leute gesehen haben. Brennt das Feuer schon?"

„Sobald Dad seine Faszination mit den Streichhölzern überwunden hatte", antwortete George, dann sah er wieder zu ihrem Zeltplatz. „Kommt schon Professor Lupin wird uns suchen kommen wenn wir nicht bald zurück sind."

„Professor Lupin ist hier?", fragte Hermine eifrig. „vielleicht können wir Unterrichtsaufzeichnungen durchgehen."

Harry verlagerte nervös sein Gewicht. „Äh – ich dachte ihr wüsstet es", sagte er unbehaglich. „Remus hat gekündigt nachdem alle von seiner anderen Seite erfahren haben. Er ist kein Lehrer mehr."

Hermine starrte Harry mit großen Augen an. Offensichtlich hatte sie es nicht gehört. „Er hat was gemacht?", fragte sie geschockt. „Harry, er ist der beste Lehrer den wir je gehabt haben! Wie konnte er nur kündigen? Wen kümmert es, dass er ein Werwolf ist? Es ist nicht so, dass er jemanden von uns verletzen würde."

Harry rieb sich die Augen unter der Brille während sie zurück zum Zeltplatz der Weasleys gingen. Das würde auf jeden Fall interessant werden. Hermine war muggelgeboren und hatte nicht die Vorurteile die die hatten die von Hexen und Zauberern aufgezogen wurden. Remus hatte alles erklärt als Harry es zufällig heraus gefunden hatte. Die meisten Leute sahen Werwölfe als nichts mehr als dunkle Kreaturen die eher töteten als dich anzusehen. Harry hatte große Schwierigkeiten das zu glauben. Remus war ein Pazifist. Er würde nie jemandem wehtun.

Da waren drei Rotschöpfe mehr als sie ankamen. Percy, der zwei Jahre älter war als Fred und George, hatte Hogwarts kürzlich graduiert und schien der intellektuellste von den fünf Jüngsten zu sein. Er war Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher gewesen was seinen jüngeren Brüdern unheimlich peinlich war. Sie dachten alle Percy sei zu eng gestrickt.

Zu Percys Linken stand ein Rotschopf der wie die Zwillinge gebaut war, klein und untersetzt im Gegensatz zu Percy und Ron die groß und schlaksig waren. Sein Gesicht schien so viele Sommersprossen zu haben, dass es für Bräune gehalten werden konnte. Er hatte muskuläre Arme einer davon hatte eine Verbrennung die leicht leuchtete. Der Rotschopf der zu seiner Linken stand war groß mit langem Haar das in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden war. Er trug einen Ohrring der einem Fangzahn glich und sah so aus als käme er gerade von einem Rockkonzert, nicht ganz das Bild das Harry von einem der Weasleykinder hatte.

„Ihr seid zurück", rief Mr. Weasley als er Harry andeutete näher zu kommen. Sobald Harry es getan hatte, legte Mr. Weasley ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und wandte ihn zu den drei Rotschöpfen. „Harry, ich denke nicht, dass du Charlie getroffen hast", sagte er und positionierte Harry so, dass er dem Rotschopf in der Mitte gegenüberstand, „mein zweitältester und Bill, mein ältester. Charlie arbeitet in Rumänien und Bill arbeitet in Ägypten."

„Erfreut euch kennenzulernen." Sagte Harry freundlich. „Ron spricht die ganze Zeit von euch."

Bill und Charlie lächelten. „Ist das so?" fragte Bill verblüfft. „Wir haben auch eine Menge von dir gehört. Genau genommen, konnte Ron nicht aufhören. Ich denke wir wissen mehr über dich als du selbst."

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er wusste, dass Bill Spaß machte aber es war etwas das ihn störte seit er in der Zaubererwelt war, dass alle mehr über sein Leben wussten als er selbst. Remus und Sirius hatten ihm geholfen die Lücken über seine Eltern und seine Zeit mit ihnen zu füllen, aber es tat immer noch weh. Warum dachten alle sein Leben würde sie etwas angehen?

Das nächste an das Harry sich erinnerte, war, dass Sirius ihn von den Weasleys fort gezogen hatte. Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu bemerken, dass einige Individuen auf Mr. Weasley zukamen. Derjenige der voranging war der auffälligste mit seinen gelb-schwarz gestreiften Quidditchroben. Seine Nase sah aus als wäre sie mindestens einmal von einem Klatscher getroffen und er hatte kurze, blonde Haare und blaue Augen.

„Aber hallo Arthur", sagte der Mann mit einem Lächeln zu Mr. Weasley. „Was für ein Tag! Perfektes Wetter und die Beteiligung … unglaublich!"

„Ludo!", sagte Arthur fröhlich. „Der Mann der Stunde!" Er sah zu seinen Kindern. „Allemann, Ludo Bagman ist der Grund, dass wir so gute Karten haben." Er wandte seinen Blick wieder zu Bagman. „Meine Söhne: Percy, Charlie, Bill, George, Fred und Ron, meine Tochter: Ginny, Rons Freunde Hermine Granger und Harry Potter. Bei Harry stehen seine Erziehungsberechtigten Remus Lupin und Sirius Black."

Bagmans Augen weiteten sich bei der Erwähnung von Harrys Namen und fokussierten sich auf die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn. Dann blickte er zu Sirius und Remus, die Bagman ansahen als ob sie ihn herausfordern würden weiterhin ihren Schützling anzustarren. „Sirius Black", sagte Bagman unbehaglich. „Ihre Geschichte ist fast so legendär wie die ihres Schützlings. Wie _haben_ sie es geschafft aus Askaban zu entkommen?"

Sirius schlang einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. Harry hatte die ganze Geschichte gehört wie Sirius seine Animagus-Form genutzt hatte. Anscheinend hatten die Dementoren nicht so einen großen Effekt wenn man in Animagus-Form war. „Wenn sie es herausfänden, Bagman, würden es alle herausfinden.", sagte Sirius ausgeglichen. „Ich denke nicht, dass _jeder_ die Kleinigkeit herausfinden sollte, oder?"

„Nun, nun Sirius", warnte Remus, „ich bin mir sicher Ludo hat nichts damit gemeint."

„Nein, nein gar nicht", sagte Bagman schnell und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Mr. Weasley zu. „Du hast eine ganz schöne Menge, Arthur. Wir sehen uns später. Guten Tag." Bagman verschwand so schnell er konnte ohne dass es aussah als würde er um sein Leben fliehen.

Einen Moment später erschien mit einem lauten _krack_ ein Zauberer neben ihrer Feuerstelle. Der Mann war in einen Anzug mit Krawatte gekleidet, hatte glatte und kurze graue Haare und einen dünnen Schnurbart. Sirius' Griff wurde fester als er den Mann leise anknurrte. Harry beobachtete wie der Mann Sirius wütend anstarrte während er an ihnen vorbei ging. Anscheinend hatte er es eilig.

„Sirius" warnte Remus wieder, „denk dran wir sind alle auf der gleichen Seite. Was auch immer Crouch dir in der Vergangenheit angetan hat, sollte in der Vergangenheit bleiben. Es gibt nichts was wir jetzt dagegen tun können."

„Äh- was hat er getan?" fragte Percy zögernd.

„Er hat mich ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban geschickt", sagte Sirius bitter. „Für ihn war ich nicht wichtig, also spielten meine Rechte keine Rolle."

Remus legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes, wieder einmal war er die Stimme der Vernunft. „Aber du wurdest für unschuldig befunden, Sirius", erinnerte er ruhig. „Heute ist nicht der Tag um auf vergangene Fehler zu beharren. Lass die Kinder heute ihren Spaß haben. Die Weltmeisterschaft findet nicht jeden Tag statt."

Sirius seufzte frustriert. Natürlich hatte Remus Recht. Sirius ließ Harry los und drehte den Teenager herum, sodass sie sich ansahen. „Es tut mir Leid, Kiddi", sagte er ehrlich, „alte Wunden heilen am schwersten."

Harry nickte und schlang seine Arme um Sirius. Wenn jemand etwas über alte Wunden wussten, dann waren es Harry und Remus. Vielleicht war das der Grund warum die drei so gut zu recht kamen. Sie verstanden einander besser als alle anderen. „Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Harry leise, „ich versteh schon."


	3. Die Weltmeisterschaft

Die Weltmeisterschaft

Der Tag verging langsam. Anscheinend war Percy ein wenig besessen von Mr. Crouch (seinem Chef) daher erschütterte es den neuen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter ein wenig was er mit Sirius gemacht hatte. Für Percy konnte Mr. Crouch nichts falsch machen. Ron, Fred und George konnten nur mit den Augen rollen. Sie hatten genug von Mr. Crouch gehört um ein Leben lang zu reichen.

Als der Tag voranschritt, schien sich die große Gruppe in zwei zu teilen. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie und Percy saßen mit Remus und Sirius und unterhielten sich leise, während die derzeitigen Hogwartsschüler loszogen um die Verkaufsstände anzugucken, die verschiedenste Dinge verkauften. Ron kaufte eine Miniatur von Viktor Krum um es gleich zu bereuen, als Harry etwas fand das wie ein Fernglas mit Knöpfen und Rädern aussah. Sie hießen Omnigläser welche jemandem erlaubten das, was man gesehen hatte in slow-motion wiederzugeben, sie kosteten 10 Galleonen. Harry kaufte 3 Stücke während Hermine Programme kaufte.

Die Zeit wurde knapp und sie trafen sich mit Fred, George und Ginny und eilten zurück zu den ‚Erwachsenen' die auf sie warteten. Mr. Weasley ging voran, während Sirius und Remus der Menge folgten. Harry versuchte alles aufzunehmen ohne aus dem Tritt zu kommen. Er hatte nie etwas Derartiges gesehen. Sie streiften für fast zwanzig Minuten durch den Wald, bis sie eine Lichtung mit einem großen Stadion erreichten. Goldene Wände umrundeten das Spielfeld was alles war was Harry sehen konnte.

„Es fasst hunderttausend", sagte Sirius leise in Harrys Ohr. „Mach den Mund zu, Harry. Warte nur bis wir nach drinnen kommen."

Harrys Mund schnappte zu als er Sirius ansah und lächelte. Sie wussten beide, dass das alles neu für Harry war. Die Dursleys hatten Harry nirgendwo mit hingenommen also lag es an Sirius und Remus dies zu ändern. Sie hatten Harry nichts gesagt, weil sie Harrys Reaktion darauf kannten. Harry würde darauf bestehen, dass sie nichts tun mussten, aber das Lächeln das jetzt auf Harrys Gesicht war, war alles was Sirius und Remus brauchten um zu wissen, dass es genau das war was Harry brauchte.

Mr. Weasleys Stimme holte die drei aus ihren Gedanken. „Muggel-Abwehrzauber sind auf jedem Zentimeter angebracht", informierte er die erstaunten Kinder. „Wann immer ein Muggel zu nahe kommt, erinnern sie sich sofort an einen wichtigen Termin und gehen."

Sie erreichten den nächsten Eingang der bereits von schreienden Leuten umschwärmt wurde. Mr. Weasley überreichte seine Eintrittskarten der Hexe, die die Weasleys und Hermine anwies auf die Ehrentribüne ganz oben zu gehen. Sobald sie eingetreten waren, übergab Sirius seine Karten und wurde angewiesen den Weasleys zu folgen. Sie stiegen die Treppen hinauf bis sie zur höchsten Tribüne kamen, die auf der Höhe der Mitte des Feldes gelegen war.

Es gab zwei Reihen mit Stühlen. Harry wurde sofort von Ron in die vorderste Reihe gezogen. Harry sah hinab und konnte den Anblick nicht fassen. Zahllose Hexen und Zauberer setzten sich auf ihre Plätze über einem ovalen Spielfeld. Auf jeder Seite gab es auf 30 Metern Höhe drei goldene Reifen. Ihnen direkt gegenüber war eine große Anzeigentafel, mit goldener Schrift die magisch erschien und verschwand. Ein seltsames goldenes Licht schien alles zu umgeben, es wurde heller und heller. Es wurde unerträglich, zu blendend.

Harry brach zusammen.

Sirius und Remus eilten an Harrys Seite als Mr. Weasley Ron und Hermine schnell zurückzog. Bill hielt Ginny zurück, während Charlie und Percy die Zwillinge daran hinderten näher zu kommen. Stille erfüllte die Tribüne. Remus richtete Harrys Oberkörper auf, nahm seine Brille ab und öffnete eines von Harrys geschlossenen Augen. Er konnte nur alarmierend bei dem Anblick keuchen. Harrys Auge war unnatürlich hell. Er öffnete das andere und sah das gleiche. Remus blicke zu Sirius, der sich vorbeugte um besser zu sehen.

Sirius konnte nur geschockt starren. „Das ist nicht normal", murmelte er, „ist das sonst schon mal passiert, Remus?"

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf während er Harrys Lied losließ. Er berührte sanft Harrys Stirn, er prüfte sie nach Fieber. „Harry", er stieß ihn leicht an. „Harry, wach auf."

Es gab keine Reaktion. Eine kleine Hand berührte Remus Arm was ihn dazu brachte aufzusehen und einen Hauself zu sehen der ihn anstarrte. Es trug ein Küchenhandtuch das wie eine Toga um es gewickelt war. Die Kreatur wirkte mächtig ängstlich. „Der junge Herr Zauberer braucht Schutz für seine Augen", quiekte der Elf. „Er sieht die Magie um uns herum, zu viel für jungen Herrn Zauberer."

Remus zog sofort seinen Zauberstab und berührte damit Harrys Brille, die sich plötzlich in einer Sonnenbrille verwandelte. Er setzte sie Harry vorsichtig wieder auf dann blickte er auf und lächelte dem Hauselfen zu. „Danke", sagte er ehrlich. „Dürfen wir deinen Namen wissen und den Namen deines Herrn, sodass wir uns richtig bedanken können?"

Der Hauself errötete bei der Aussage. „Mein Name ist Winky, Sir Herr Zauberer, Sir", sagte der Elf. „Mein Herr ist Mr. Crouch. Ich ist seinen Platz besetzen. Er ist sehr beschäftigter Zauberer, Herr ist. Winky ist ein? guter Hauselfe."

„Ja, das bist du", sagte Remus mit einem Lächeln. „Wenn ich deinen Herrn das nächste Mal sehe, werde ich es ihm sagen. Danke noch mal, Winky."

Winky senkte ihren Kopf und kehrte schnell zu ihrem Platz zurück. Das Geräusch von Harrys Stöhnen lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den bewusstlosen Teenager. Als Harry seine Augen öffnete war er verwirrt, dass der Raum erheblich dunkler war als zuvor und sein Kopf hämmerte. Aus dem Augenwinkel (wo die Sonnenbrille nicht hinreichte) bemerkte Harry Helligkeit. Er griff nach oben um die Brille abzunehmen nur um von Remus abgehalten zu werden.

„Lass sie drauf, Harry", sagte Remus leise. „sie wird für den Moment helfen. Denkst du, du kannst dich aufsetzen?"

Harry nickte und setzte sich mit der Hilfe von Sirius und Remus auf. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass ihn alle ansahen. Harry stöhnte als er seinen schmerzenden Kopf griff. _So viel zu einem ereignislosen Tag._ Er fühlte wie er auf einen Sitz gesetzt wurde und sah auf in das besorgte Gesicht seines Paten. Seine Kopfschmerzen ließen nach, aber es tat noch zu sehr weh um ignoriert zu werden.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?", fragte Sirius der verzweifelt versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Kannst du das Spiel durchhalten?"

Harry nickte wieder. „Mir geht's gut", sagte er mit gezwungenem Lächeln. Er wusste, dass Sirius sich darauf gefreut hatte und er wollte es nicht für seinen Paten verderben. „Ich hab nur tierische Kopfschmerzen. Es ist nichts."

Sirius sah Harry einen Moment an, als ob er eine innere Debatte führte ob er dem Teen glauben sollte oder nicht. „Bist du sicher?", fragte er, dann stand er auf als Harry nickte. „In Ordnung. Aber, wenn du dich schlechter fühlst will ich es wissen. Egal wie klein es sein mag. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden", sagte Harry mit einem echten Lächeln. Natürlich hatte er nicht die Absicht etwas zu sagen egal was aber Sirius und Remus mussten das nicht wissen.

Die Spannung im Raum schien sich sofort zu lösen. Hermine setzte sich zu Harrys Linken während Ron zu Harrys Rechten saß. Sirius und Remus nahmen Plätze hinter Harry ein, während die übrigen Weasleys die Plätze um sie herum einnahmen. Fred, George und Ginny waren in der ersten Reihe während Bill, Charlie, Percy und Mr. Weasley in der zweiten Reihe waren. Ron zog sofort sein Omniglas heraus und begann in die Menge zu sehen. Hermine begann ihr Programm durchzublättern, aber Harry hätte schwören können, dass er sah wie sie ihn beobachtete. Er dachte sich sie wäre nur besorgt und ignorierte es so gut er konnte.

„Hey!", rief Hermine aus. „Wir werden eine Präsentation der Maskottchen von den Mannschaften sehen. Das sollte ein Anblick sein."

„Das wird es sein", bestätigte Mr. Weasley. „Aus dem jeweiligen Land werden Kreaturen mitgebracht, das ist etwas, dass man nicht alle Tage sieht."

Während der nächsten halben Stunde füllte sich die Tribüne langsam mit Leuten. Mr. Weasley schüttelte den meisten davon die Hand, Percy meist an seiner Seite. Als der Zaubereiminister, Cornelius Fudge, ankam, ignorierte er Percy und ging zu Harry den er behandelte wie es ein besorgtes Elternteil tun würde. Harry musste jegliche Kommentare und Taten zurück halten die er gegen den Mann unternehmen wollte, der seinen Paten den Dementoren ausliefern wollte, aber es war schwer. Fudge versuchte deutlich allen auf der Tribüne zu zeigen wie nah er dem Jungen-der-lebt war.

Remus hielt deutlich Sirius die ganze Zeit in seinem Sitz obwohl die beiden erschienen, als wollten sie den Minister jede Sekund angreifen. Sie hassten es, wenn Harry wie eine Art Öffentlichkeitsmittel behandelt wurde und sie wussten, dass auch Harry es hasste.

Der Minister schritt voran und sprach nun laut mit dem bulgarischen Minister obwohl es schien, dass er kein Wort Englisch verstand. Über alle Maßen genervt, stand Remus auf und begann mit dem Bulgaren zu sprechen was wie seine Muttersprache erschien. Der Bulgare lächelte Remus an und sprach mit ihm. Innerhalb weniger Momente waren sie am Lachen zum Missfallen von Fudge.

Der Bulgare und Remus schüttelten die Hände, dann setzten sie sich. Remus war sich sofort bewusst, dass ihn alle aus seiner Gruppe anstarrten. „Was?" fragte er unschuldig und das war alles, was die Weasleys brauchten um ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Remus abzuwenden. Sirius und Harry hielten ein Lächeln zurück. Sie wussten, dass Remus es vorwiegend getan hatte um Fudge auf einen Platz zu verweisen. Es war erstaunlich wie effektiv Remus' Methoden sein konnten.

Die Malfoys waren die nächsten die eintraten. Sirius und Remus blickten ins Stadion und drängten Harry leise es ihnen gleich zu tun. Harry tat es nur zu gern. Lucius Malfoy und sein Sohn Draco schienen bis ins Mark böse zu sein. Draco Malfoy und Harry waren Feinde, seit Draco Rons Familie auf ihrer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts lächerlich gemacht hatte. Harry könnte nie mit so einem Fiesling befreundet sein.

Fudge und Mr. Malfoy sprachen ein wenig miteinander, als wären sie alte Freunde und das drehte Harry den Magen um. Er spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter und wusste, dass es Sirius war der ihn still daran erinnerte, dass er nicht allein war. Harry schaltete die übrige Unterhaltung aus und gab Sirius sein Omniglas. Er konnte mit der Sonnenbrille nicht wirklich gut hindurch sehen.

„Ein Haufen schleimiger Schwachköpfe. Das ist es was sie sind", murmelte Ron.

Ehe Harry es wusste füllte Bagmans Stimme das nun gefüllte Stadion. Es war gut, dass seine Kopfschmerzen fast weg waren sonst hätte das ganze Geschrei sie nur verschlimmert. „Willkommen meine Damen und Herren zum Finale der 422. Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft!", sagte Bagman an. „Ohne weitere Worte, die bulgarischen Team Maskottchen."

Die Anzeigentafel zeige nun BULGARIEN: NULL, IRLAND: NULL, aber niemand beachtete die Anzeigentafel. Alle betrachteten einhundert schöne Frauen die über das Feld glitten. Fast sofort verdeckte eine Hand Harrys Sonnenbrille. Harry wollte gerade protestieren als die leise Stimme seines Paten in sein linkes Ohr drang. „Vertrau mir", sagte Sirius, „du willst dich nicht lächerlich machen wegen einer Veela. Halt dir die Ohren zu Harry."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und hielt sich die Ohren zu als er die Augen schloss. Er wartete bis eine sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter ihm sagte es war okay zu gucken. Es gab wütende Rufe aus der Menge. Die Veela hatten sich nun an einer Seite des Feldes aufgestellt. Als Harry zu Ron rüberblickte, musste er ein Lachen zurückhalten seinen Freund in so einem benommen Zustand zu sehen. Harry schlug Ron leicht auf den Hinterkopf was den Teenager zurückholte.

„Huh?" fragte Ron. „Warum haste das gemacht?"

Harry lachte während Hermine genervt mit den Augen rollte. Er blickte über seine Schulter zu Sirius und formte ein ‚Danke'. Sirius hatte Recht. Harry wollte sich wirklich nicht lächerlich machen insbesondere nicht wenn so viele Leute dort waren.

„Und nun die irischen National Maskottchen!", rief Bagman.

Ein Blitz grellen Lichts traf das Stadion, was Harry dazu zwang wegzusehen und seine Augen zu schließen. Er hörte wie die Menge ‚ooohte und aahte' bei etwas das wie laute Schießerei klang. Harry konnte nur vermuten, dass es ein/das? Feuerwerk war. Eine Hand berührte jede von Harrys Schultern. Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen um einen Regenbogen über dem Stadion zu sehen der sich in Kleeblätter verwandelte während es begann glänzende Objekte zu regnen. Als es über sie hinwegsauste, stellte Harry fest, dass es Goldmünzen waren die auf sie runterregneten was Harry merkwürdig vorkam. Wie konnte sich jemand leisten das zu tun?

„Leprechans!", sagte Mr. Weasley aufgeregt als er hochblickte. Harry würde seinen Worten glauben müssen. Für ihn sah es mit der Sonnenbrille aus wie ein Kleeblatt.

Das Kleeblatt löste sich auf als Ron Harry eine handvoll Münzen gab. „Für das Omniglas!", sagte er glücklich.

In dem Moment sah Harry schließlich die Leprechans die kleine, bärtige Männer und rot gekleidet waren. Sie trugen Lampen die entweder gold oder grün waren. Sie nahmen ihren Platz den Veela gegenüber ein. Sie setzten sich in den? Schneidersitz. Harry machte sich einen mentalen Denkzettel Veela und Leprechans nachzuschlagen, wenn er zurück in Hogwarts war.

„Und jetzt die bulgarische Nationalmannschaft!", brülle Bagman. „Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Uuund Krum!"

Sieben scharlachrote Figuren kamen so schnell auf das Feld was es unmöglich machte jemanden zu erkennen. Die ganze Menge brüllte in dem Moment wo Krums Name genannt wurde. Ron war einer von ihnen. Als sie langsamer wurden, war Harry in der Lage Krum zu sehen der älter schien als die 18 Jahre die er sein sollte. Er war dünn mit blasser Haut. Seine Nase war lang und gebogen, die Augenbrauen dick und schwarz.

„Und nun die irische Nationalmannschaft!", fuhr Bagman fort, „Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Uuund Lynch!"

Sieben weitere verschwommene Figuren betraten das Feld, aber diese waren grün. Sie positionierten sich so, dass sie dem bulgarischen Team gegenüber waren. Harry suchte die Sucher heraus und fokussierte sich auf sie. Es gab einen lauten Pfiff und das Spiel begann. Harry hatte Bagmans Stimme ausgeschaltet. Das Spiel war so schnell, dass Harry Angst hatte zu blinzeln. Die Menge war so laut, dass Harry sicher war bei diesem Tempo taub zu werden. Er beobachtete wie Krum fast gelangweilt nach dem Schnatz suchte. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Irland getroffen hatte.

Hin und wieder richtete Harry seinen Blick auf das restliche Spiel nur um seinen Blick wieder auf Krum zu richten. Es war deutlich, dass Lynch Krum beobachtete und nicht nach dem Schnatz suchte. Irland traf zwei weitere Male ehe Bulgarien traf. Sobald sie es getan hatten, dachte Harry er hätte Mr. Weasley etwas schreien hören, aber die Menge war so laut, dass er es nicht verstand. Seine Augen waren auf Krum fixiert als der Spieler wie eine Rakete abging. Hatte er den Schnatz gesehen?

Lynch folgte als Krum schnell abtauchte. Sie flogen auf das Feld zu, zu schnell für jede geistig gesunde Person es zu probieren. Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er begriff was geschehen würde. Krum hatte den Schnatz nicht gesehen. Er nahm seinen Gegner aus dem Wettkampf. Krum zog schnell aus dem Sturzflug. Harry schloss seine Augen und sah weg, er erwartete zu hören wie Lynch auf dem Boden aufschlug. Alles was er tun konnte, war zu wünschen, dass Lynch nicht verletzt wurde.

Stille klang im Stadium. Harry öffnete schnell die Augen um Lynch ohne Makel auf dem Boden zu sehen. „Äh – was ist passiert?" fragte er.

„Lynch ist abgeprallt", sagte Ron erstaunt, „wie konnte er das tun?"

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, stieg Lynch auf seinen Besen und folgte Krum. „Das war der merkwürdigste Wronksi Bluff den ich je gesehen habe", kommentierte Charlie. „Er sollte _aufklatschen_ nicht abprallen."

Harry sah hoch zu Krum und konnte erkennen, dass der Sucher genauso verwundert war wie alle anderen, dann begann er schnell wieder nach dem Schnatz zu suchen. Die Mannschaften rasten aus ihrer Verwunderung und spielten weiter. Wieder konzentrierte Harry sich auf die Sucher und ignorierte alles was Bagman sagte. Es gab einen Strafwurf für Irland was die Maskottchen in Aufruhe brachte. Die Leprechans begannen die Veela zu provozieren die einen Gegenangriff starteten und zu tanzen begannen. Harry sah weg und verschloss die Ohren so wie die übrigen männlichen Wesen um ihn herum. Es war erst als Hermine an Harrys Arm zog, dass er es für sicher befand zu gucken.

„Der Schiedsrichter!", rief sie und deutete auf den Schiedsrichter der nun unter dem Zauber der Veela stand.

Der Medizauberer kam schnell raus und trat den Schiedsrichter was ihn dazu zwang aus seiner Benommenheit zu kommen. Das Spiel wurde fortgesetzt, begann aber hässlich zu werden. Die Treiber taten alles um die gegnerischen Jäger, Hüter und Sucher aus dem Spiel zu nehmen. Einige wurden fast von ihren Besen gehauen und einige Freiwürfe wurden zugesprochen.

Die Leprechans machten die Veela wieder an welche schließlich die Kontrolle verloren. Sie griffen die Leprechans an, sie warfen Hände voll Feuer auf sie. Ihre Gesichter verwandelten sich von schön zu vogelartig und schuppenartige Flügel kamen aus ihren Schultern. Harry fuhr bei ihrem Anblick zusammen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Spieler über dem Feld. Irland traf ein weiteres Mal ehe einer von Irlands Treibern einen Klatscher auf Krum jagte der ihn heftig ins Gesicht traf.

Krum war nun mit Blut bedeckt aber ehe eine Auszeit genommen werden konnte, ging Lynche in einen Sturzflug in den Krum ihm folgte. Krum war deutlich der bessere Flieger und holte Lynch schnell ein. Sie waren Seite an Seite als sie auf die Erde zurasten so schnell ihre Besen sie tragen konnten.

„Sie werden verunglücken!", schrie Hermine.

„nein, werden sie nicht!", warf Ron zurück.

„Lynche doch", korrigierte Harry und Lynch tat es, diesmal gab es kein zurückprallen.

„Wo ist der Schnatz?", fragte Charlie laut.

Harry sah Krum den kleinen goldenen Ball in den Händen halten. „Krum hat ihn!", rief er, „es ist vorbei!"

Die Anzeigentafel begann zu blinken BULGARIEN: 160 IRLAND: 170. Schreie stiegen von den Irlandfans hoch. Obwohl Krum den Schnatz gefangen hatte, hatte Irland trotzdem gewonnen. Es schien so unglaublich. In Harrys ganzer Erfahrung gewann für gewöhnlich der Sucher der den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben!", rief Ron während er klatschte. „Der Idiot! Du fängst den Schnatz nicht wenn du mehr als 150 Punkte hinten liegst!"

„Irland war besser", sagte Harry sachlich während er auch applaudierte. „_Krum _wollte es auf _seine_ Weise beenden. Ziemlich genial."

„Nun sieh was es ihm gebracht hat", sagte Hermine als sie hinab sah um Krum zu sehen. „Er sieht schlimm aus."

Harry drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu Remus und Sirius um. Remus zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und tippte Harrys Sonnenbrille damit an und verwandelte sie wieder in eine normale Brille. Harry musste ein paar Mal blinzeln um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen aber es war auf jeden Fall nicht so grell wie zuvor. Alles sah normal aus. Jetzt wünschte er nur er wüsste was geschehen war.

„Hattest du Spaß?" fragte Remus als er seinen Zauberstab einsteckte.

Harry nickte. „Sehr", sagte er glücklich als er seinen Stuhl zu ihnen manövrierte und beide zur gleichen Zeit umarmte. „Danke", sagte er ehrlich. Er wusste wirklich nicht was er sonst sagen sollte. Sirius und Remus erwiderten die Umarmung es interessierte sie nicht wer sie beobachten könnte.

„Ist das ihr Sohn?", fragte eine dunkle, neugierige Stimme von hinten.

Sirius und Remus drehten sich schnell um und sahen den bulgarischen Minister für Zauberei an. Remus drängte Harry ein wenig, sodass er vor ihnen stand. „Mein Sohn, nein", sagte Remus diplomatisch. „Dies ist Harry Potter. Harry dies ist Mr. Obalonsk, der bulgarische Minister für Zauberei."

„Erfreut sie zu treffen, sir", sagte als er seine Hand ausstreckte die Mr. Obalonsk schüttelte.

„Die Freude ist ganz mein", sagte Mr. Obalonsk mit einem Lächeln. „Sie sind eine ziemliche Legende, Harry Potter. Wenn sie oder ihre Familie jemals auf Besuch kommen wollen, dann zögern sie nicht mich zu kontaktieren." Er sah auf zu Remus und Sirius. „Sehr netter junger Mann", sagte er. „Sie müssen sehr stolz sein."

„Sind wir", sagte Remus freundlich. „Sie haben eine ausgezeichnete Mannschaft und einen außergewöhnlichen Sucher."

Mr. Obalonsks Lächeln wurde breiter als er mit Remus Hände schüttelte und dann mit Sirius. Die ganze Tribüne war von dem Austausch überrascht. Ein Werwolf und ein Ex-Sträfling verstanden sich besser mit dem bulgarischen Minister als ihr eigener Minister. Die Tribüne wurde plötzlich beleuchtet, sodass alle hinein sehen konnten. Harry begann sich unwohl zu fühlen von so vielen beobachtet zu werden und wich in Remus zurück.

„Jetzt eine Runde Applaus für die bulgarische Mannschaft", rief Bagman.

Die bulgarische Quidditchmannschaft kam die Treppe hinauf und betrat die Tribüne. Die Menge applaudierte während Bagman die Spieler einzeln vorstellte. Jeder Spieler schüttelte Mr. Obalonsk die Hand dann Fudge. Krum, der der letzte war, sah von nahem noch schlimmer aus. Er hatte jetzt zwei blaue Augen und sein ganzes Gesicht war von Blut bedeckt. Harry konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Krum noch den Schnatz in der Hand hielt. In dem Moment wo Krums Name genannt wurde, schien sich der Lärm der Menge zu verzehnfachen.

Sobald Krum die Hand von Fudge geschüttelt hatte, zog ihn Mr. Obalonsk zu Harry rüber. „Viktor ich vill dir einen gleich gesinnten Sucher vorstellen, Harry Potter", sagte er als er auf den vierzehnjährigen deutete.

Krums Augen weiteten sich bei dem Namen und er blickte auf Harrys Stirn, wo er die berühmte Narbe bemerkte. Er griff Harrys Hand und schüttelte sie. „Erfreut _den_ Harry Potter kennen zu lernen", sagte Krum ehrfürchtig. „Ich habe eine Menge über dich gehört."

„Die Freude ist ganz mein", sagte Harry zittrig, überwältigt davon Viktor Krum kennen zu lernen. Er hoffte im Stillen, dass er vor dem internationalen Quiddichtstar nicht wie ein Idiot aussah. „Ich hab auch eine Menge über dich gehört."

Krum lächelte stolz als er Harry den Schnatz überreichte. „Trainiere hart, Harry Potter", sagte er. „Vielleicht verden vir uns in eineigen Jahren gegenüber stehen", Krum nickte seinem Minister zu, dann folgte er seiner Mannschaft von der Tribüne.

Harry starrte auf den Schnatz in seiner Hand. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Viktor Krum hatte ihm den Schnatz gegeben den er gefangen hatte! Harrys Hand ballte sich enger um den kleinen goldenen Ball, seine Flügel flatterten nur noch leicht. Er hatte kaum bemerkt, dass die irische Mannschaft hoch gekommen und vorgestellt wurde. Sein Hirn hatte scheinbar aufgehört zu arbeiten. Er registrierte kaum die Hände die auf seinen Schultern ruhten, bis eine Stimme sein rechtes Ohr füllte

„Schnell raus, Harry", flüsterte Sirius, „alle starren."

Das brachte es. Harry drehte sich schnell um und sah seine Vormünder mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an. Sirius und Remus konnten ihre Freude kaum unterdrücken als die beobachteten wie Ron an Harrys Seite auftauchte, seine Augen weit bei dem Anblick des Schnatzes. Die Weasley Geschwister umringten Harry, alle wollten den berühmten Schnatz genauer sehen. Alles in allem war es ein großartiger Tag für Harry.


	4. Ängste der Vergangenheit

Ängste der Vergangenheit

Bei Allem was geschehen war, wollte Harry mit Ron und Hermine in den Zelten der Weasleys bleiben aber Sirius und Remus erlaubten es nicht. Alles was es brauchte, war der _Blick_ den Sirius für gewöhnlich aufsetzte, um ihm zu sagen 'Wir haben darüber gesprochen und niemand darf davon wissen'. Es hatte sich schnell verbreitet, dass Viktor Krum den Schnatz den er gefangen hatte dem Jungen-der-lebt gegeben hatte, was Harry zur meist gesuchten Person der Presse machte, was es nur dringlicher machte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich gingen.

Sie gingen mit den Weasleys und Hermine zu ihrem Zeltplatz. Harry verabschiedete sich schnell bei allen. Er ging sicher, dass er Ron und Hermine sagte, dass er ihnen schreiben würde. Remus zog den Portschlüssel heraus den Dumbledore ihnen gegeben hatte und wartete darauf, dass Harry zu ihm und Sirius trat. Als Harry dies tat, hielt Remus den Portschlüssel so, dass Sirius und Harry ihn berühren konnten. Dann murmelt er das Passwort ‚Zuflucht'.

Mit einem ziehen hinter ihren Bauchnabeln verschwanden sie und tauchten in ihrem Quartier in Hogwarts wieder auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort brachen die drei auf dem Sofa zusammen, völlig erschöpft. Harry ließ seine Augen zufallen als sein Körper begann nach links zu fallen. Mit der Stille und Friedlichkeit die sie momentan umgab, fühlte Harry schließlich die Müdigkeit die er in der letzten Nacht hätte spüren müssen und noch mehr. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war Harry eingeschlafen noch ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Sirius und Remus blickten auf den schlafenden Teen hinab der an Remus' Schulter lehnte. „Willst du mit Dumbledore sprechen oder soll ich es tun?", fragte Sirius leise, „er sollte besser erfahren was heute geschehen ist."

Remus seufzte. „Ich mach es", flüsterte er, „ich neige dazu besser zu zuhören wenn Dumbledore zu technisch in seinen Erklärungen wird und Harry wird eine Erklärung _wollen_. Remus hob vorsichtig seinen rechten Arm und legte ihn um Harry, was ihm erlaubte ihn auf seinen Schoß zu legen. „Hast du Fudge und die Malfoys gesehen, nachdem Krum Harry den Schnatz gegeben hat?"

Sirius hielt ein Lachen zurück. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Familie je so neidisch gesehen habe", sagte er ehrlich, dann wurde er ernst. „Fudge ist ein Idiot. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihm so zur Rettung beigetragen hast. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

„Rettung?", fragte Remus verwirrt. „Im Grunde habe ich Fudge vor Obalonsk schlecht gemacht. Darum hat er so gelacht. Ich habe mich nur dafür entschuldigt, dass sich Fudge wie ein Trottel aufführt, weil er einer ist."

Sirius grinste, „Moony, manchmal überrascht du mich", sagte er stolz als er aufstand. „Ich bin erledigt. Ich kann Harry in sein Zimmer bringen, so dass du den alten Mann aufsuchen kannst ehe es zu spät wird!" Vorsichtig hob Sirius den kleinen vierzehnjährigen auf und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Harry war zu leicht für jemanden seines Alters. „Dieses Kind muss Gewicht zulegen", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Er betrat Harrys Zimmer und setzte ihn sanft auf dem Bett ab. Vorsichtig entfernte er den Schnatz aus Harrys Fingern, zog seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn lahm. Dann platzierte er den goldenen Ball auf Harrys Nachttisch. Er wusste, dass Harry am nächsten Morgen als erstes wissen wollte wo er war. Vorsichtig um den schlafenden Teen nicht zu wecken, zog er Harrys Schuhe aus und nahm ihm die Brille und den Zauberstabhalter samt Zauberstab ab ehe er ihn zudeckte.

Sirius kniete neben Harrys Bett nieder und rann seine Finger durch Harrys Haare, wie er es vor über einem Jahr im Ligusterweg getan hatte, als er sich als treuer Hund Midnight getarnt hatte. Harry stöhnte während er sich in die Berührung lehnte. Es hatte Sirius überrascht als Harry ihn und Remus nach dem Spiel umarmt hatte. Die meisten Teenager würden ihren Vormündern in der Öffentlichkeit keine Zuneigung zeigen.

Aber Harry war anders. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Harry das Gefühl Sirius und Remus für alles zu danken was sie für ihn taten. Das bereitete Sirius Sorgen. Er sorgte sich, dass Harry nicht das Gefühl hatte das er verdiente. Das Gefühl, das jedes Kind mit liebenden Eltern für garantiert zu nehmen schien. Das war etwas das Sirius hoffte ändern zu können. Harry verdiente alles und noch mehr was jedes andere Kind bekam. Harry verdiente es geliebt zu werden.

OoOoOoOo

Harry wurde aus seinem Schlummer gerissen indem ihn jemand an der Schulter rüttelte. Er stöhnte protestierend, während er langsam die Augen öffnete und Remus' verschwommenes Gesicht sah. Harry stöhnte erneut und versuchte sich umzudrehen, aber Remus hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. Gedankenverloren griff er nach seiner Brille, fand sie auf dem Nachttisch und setzte sie auf. Remus' Gesicht wurde scharf … Remus' _besorgtes_ Gesicht wurde scharf.

„Harry", sagte Remus sanft als er sich auf Harrys Bettkante setzte. „Etwas ist letzte Nacht geschehen."

Harry setzte sich schnell auf als ihn Angst erfüllte. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass Sirius etwas geschehen war, aber wie konnte das sein? Sirius war mit ihnen hier her zurück gekommen. Daran erinnerte sich Harry. Sein nächster Gedanke waren Ron und Hermine. War ihnen etwas geschehen? War den Weasleys etwas geschehen nachdem sie gegangen waren?

Remus griff Harry an der Schulter und wartete bis sich ihre Augen trafen. „Harry, allen geht es gut", sagte er versichernd. „Letzte Nacht, nachdem wir gegangen sind, haben einige Zauberer Muggel verletzt. Einige sagen es waren Todesser, aber niemand weiß es so genau. Sie wurden verjagt als das Dunkle Mal am Himmel erschien." Remus bemerkte Harrys Verwirrung und fuhr fort. „Das Dunkle Mal ist Voldemorts Symbol. Es wurde seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Voldemort und seine Anhänger haben es für gewöhnlich abgeschossen, wenn sie jemanden getötet haben. Es war die größte Angst von allen nach Hause zu kommen und es über ihrem Haus zu finden."

Harry rutschte nervös hin und her. „War es über meinem – äh – in der Nacht?", fragte er.

Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Voldemort hat … die Nacht … nie beendet", sagte er leise während sein Blick sich senkte. Er war für einige Momente still ehe er Harry wieder ansah. „Es ist heute alles im ‚Tagespropheten', Harry, also ich wollte dich nur warnen. Wenn du Fragen hast dann stell sie bitte."

„Also geht es allen gut?", fragte Harry zögerlich.

Remus nickte während er lächelte, er wusste dass Harry nun alles aufnahm. „Ich habe heute Morgen mit Molly gesprochen", sagte Remus, „Sie sind gerade heim gekommen, als ich gefloht habe. Ich versichere dir sie sind daheim, sicher und gesund."

Harry seufzte erleichtert. Er wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn jemand letzte Nacht verletzt worden wäre obwohl ihn immer noch etwas störte. „Äh – also wie sieht das Dunkle Mal aus?" fragte er neugierig.

Remus zog den ‚Tagespropheten' hervor den er im Umhang verborgen hatte und übergab ihn Harry. Dort auf der Titelseite war ein schwarz-weiß Foto von einem großen Totenkopf mit einer Schlange die aus dem Mund kam als wäre sie des Totenkopfs Zunge der über den Bäumen schwebte. Harry konnte verstehen, warum die Leute es fürchteten; nur das Bild anzusehen, sandte Kälteschauer über seine Rücken. Die Überschrift machte es Harry noch unbehaglicher zu Mute: HORRORSZENEN BEI QUIDDITCH WELTMEISTERSCHAFT. Das war es, womit Ron und Hermine sich letzte Nacht beschäftigen mussten?

Es traf Harry schwer. Sirius hatte Recht. Die Todesser waren da draußen. „Warum jetzt?", fragte Harry leise. „Es ist dreizehn Jahre her. Warum musste es jetzt geschehen?"

Remus zog sanft die Zeitung aus Harrys Händen dann kam er dem Teen näher und durchwühlte sein bereits wuscheliges Haar. „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht, Junges", sagte er, „vielleicht sind sie nur unruhig geworden und wollten etwas was sie als Spaß bezeichnen würden. Es ist jetzt vorbei also gibt es nichts was wir dagegen tun können. Alles was wir tun können ist wachsam zu bleiben für den Fall, dass etwas passiert. Vielleicht passiert nichts. Vielleicht war es eine einmalige Sache."

„Das sind eine Menge Vielleichts", murmelte Harry nervös als sich sein Blick senkte. „Du denkst nicht dass es etwas mit meinem Traum zu tun hat, oder?"

Es gab eine kurze Stille ehe sich Remus räusperte. „Das ist schwer zu sagen", sagte er ehrlich. „Dumbledore glaubt es nicht. Sirius und ich haben bereits gefragt. Ich weiß das muss schwer sein, aber versuch dir keine Sorgen darüber zu machen. Was Sirius mir erzählt hat, hast du heute eine weitere Trainingsstunde mit ihm um die du dich sorgen musst."

Harry stöhnte genervt auf als er zurückfiel, sein Kopf traf das Kissen. „Großartig", murmelte er, „es ist nur ein weiterer Tag an dem ich beweisen kann, wie unfähig ich bin. Warum kann Sirius nicht aufgeben? Ich bin nicht zu unterrichten!"

Remus hielt ein Lachen zurück. „Das ist nicht was ich zu hören bekomme", sagte er offen, „laut Sirius lernst du schneller als Zauberer die doppelt so alt wie du sind und doppelt so viel Erfahrung haben. Er hat sehr viel mehr Erfahrung als du, Harry. Nimm es nicht so schwer. Sirius ist nicht sonderlich geduldig. Wenn du wirklich ‚nicht zu unterrichten' wärst, hätte er längst aufgegeben. Er ist stolz auf dich und so bin ich es."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Remus lachte als er aufstand. „Ja wirklich", sagte er. „Nun, wenn du dich beeilst, sollte noch ein wenig Frühstück in der Großen Halle sein." Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür, er hielt an als er sie erreichte und blickte zu seinem Zögling zurück. Sein Gesicht war nun ernst; alle Anzeichen von Freude waren verschwunden. „Du weißt, dass du uns alles sagen kannst, richtig?"

Harry war verwirrt. Wo kam das her? Er hatte seinen Vormündern keine Geheimnisse verheimlicht seit sie seine Vormünder geworden waren. Harry wusste nicht so Recht was er sagen sollte und nickte, er sah wie Remus ging: Seine Gedanken versuchten sofort an etwas zu denken was er falsch gemacht haben könnte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Er hatte keine Probleme bereitet … zumindest keine von denen er wusste.

Früh am Nachmittag fand Harry sich in der berühmten Trainingseinheit wieder. Zum Glück war diese nur eine Reihe von Duellen die als Auffrischung dienten. Sirius hatte die ersten zwei gewonnen aber Harry schaffte es Sirius im dritten zu entwaffnen und zu fesseln, sehr zu Sirius' Unglauben und Remus' Freude. Remus hatte fast zehn Minuten gebraucht um mit dem Lachen aufzuhören.

In den folgenden zwei Duellen hatte Harry nicht so viel Glück. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als das Fünfte begann, war er erschöpft und wund. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, was seine Reflexe verlangsamte. Als Sirius ihn zum vierten Mal entwaffnete, stöhnte Harry erleichtert auf. Er hatte es geschafft. Er wusste dass das letzte Duell keine große Herausforderung für Sirius war aber wenigstens hatte er es überstanden.

„Ich denke das ist genug für mich heute, Tatze", sagte Remus während er sich Harry näherte, er beschwor einige Bänke für sie um sich darauf zu setzen. In dem Moment als Remus den Teen erreichte, seufzte Remus, während er mit seinem Ärmel den Schweiß von Harrys Stirn wischte. „Du hättest etwas sagen können, weißt du."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mir geht's gut", bestand er, „ich schwöre es."

Remus blickte Harry mit gehobener Augenbraue einen Moment an ehe er sich auf eine der Bänke setzte. „Setz dich, Harry", sagte er während Sirius den Zauberstab mit Phönixkern Harry zurückgab und sich dann neben Remus setzte. „Wir müssen reden."

Harry wurde sofort nervös während er sich ihnen gegenüber auf die Bank setzte. Es war niemals gut, wenn ein Erwachsener das sagte. Harry versuchte ein weiteres Mal sich an etwas zu erinnern das er falsch gemacht hatte und wieder einmal kam nichts. _Ist es so Eltern zu haben? _Musste Harry sich fragen. „Äh – worüber?", fragte er nervös, „ich habe nichts getan oder?"

„Nein, nicht im geringsten", sagte Remus versichernd. „wir wollen mit dir über gestern bei der Weltmeisterschaft sprechen ... als du zusammengebrochen bist."

„Oh das", sagte Harry erleichtert. „Nun, ich weiß wirklich nicht was geschehen ist. Alles ist plötzlich so grell geworden. Es war zu viel und – äh – wisst ihr. Es tut mir Leid wenn ich euch erschreckt habe."

Sirius rieb die Hände zusammen, fast nervös. „Ich denke du hast deine Freunde mehr erschreckt als uns", sagte er. „Wir haben diese Ausbrüche gesehen, Harry. Sie haben es nicht. Sie _werden_ Fragen stellen. Ich weiß dass du es geheim halten willst aber was wenn etwas während des Jahres passiert und wir sind nicht da um dir zu helfen? Vielleicht solltest du es ihnen erzählen-"

„- nein!" unterbrach Harry als er schnell aufstand. „Nein, sie dürfen es nicht wissen." Er seufzte und senkte den Blick. „Sie werden Angst haben … ich weiß, dass sie es werden. „Ich – ich kann das nicht wieder durchmachen. Es war schlimm genug als alle herausgefunden haben, dass ich mit Schlangen sprechen kann ... dies wird nur schlimmer."

Harry setzte sich wieder hin und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen als er sich vorlehnte, seine Arme ruhten auf seinen Beinen. Wie konnte er sie verstehen lassen? Wie konnte er sie es sehen lassen? Sie wussten nicht wie es war für jede Kleinigkeit die man tat gemustert zu werden. Sie wussten nicht wie es war die ganze Zeit beobachtet zu werden wie er es wurde. Harry konnte es sich nicht leisten anders zu sein. Harry konnte es sich nicht leisten ein Freak zu sein.

_Freak._

Vielleicht war es das was Harry am meisten fürchtete. Remus und Sirius hatten ihm gesagt, dass obwohl diese Art magischer Entwicklung ungewöhnlich war, es noch nie nicht da gewesen war. Es war Anderen auch passiert. Das hieß Harry war nicht allein … er war kein Freak. Er musste es jahrelang ertragen so von seinen Verwandten genannt zu werden. Was wenn sie die ganze Zeit recht gehabt hatten? Was wenn er tatsächlich ein Freak war?

Harry spürte eine sanfte Hand auf seinem Rücken die von der Linken kam während eine Hand von seiner Rechten auf seiner rechten Schulter ruhte. Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu bemerken, dass Sirius und Remus sich bewegt hatten und nun an seiner Seite saßen. Beide saßen für eine Weile in Stille. Sie wollten nicht drängen bis Harry bereit war. Schließlich hob Harry die Hände, fuhr durch seine Haare bis sie im Nacken verschränkt waren. Er starrte auf den Boden unfähig an etwas zu denken was er sagen könnte.

„Wir werden dich nicht zwingen etwas zu tun, Bambi", sagte Sirius schließlich und brach die Stille. „Es ist deine Entscheidung. Wir wollen nur nicht, dass du es allein meistern musst. Im letzten Semester hattest du Remus hier um dir zu helfen. Du weißt, dass du uns immer eine Eule schicken kannst, aber wir werden nicht _hier_ sein um dir helfen zu können."

„Letztes Semester ist es nur geschehen als wir am Patronuszauber gearbeitet haben", fügte Remus hinzu. „Diesen Sommer ist es für gewöhnlich während der Duelliereinheiten geschehen also dachten wir es wäre in Ordnung … bis gestern. Wir wissen nicht warum es dort geschehen ist und genauso wenig weiß es Dumbledore. Er stellt Nachforschungen an aber im Moment will er, dass wir vorsichtig sind für den Fall, dass es wieder geschieht." Remus blickte zu Sirius der nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wir wollen nur sicher gehen, dass jemand deinen Rücken schützt für den Fall, dass etwas geschieht", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry müde, während er weiterhin auf den Boden starrte. Es machte Sinn aber Harry konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden seine Freunde mit so etwas wie diesem zu betrauen. Er hatte Angst davor sie damit zu vergraulen. „Ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Ich kann es niemandem sagen. Macht mich das zu einem schlechten Menschen?"

Sirius und Remus konnten ihre Verwirrung nicht verbergen. Das war das letzte was sie erwartet hatten, dass Harry es sagte. „Nicht im geringsten", sagte Remus schnell. „Warum solltest du das denken?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich sollte ihnen vertrauen können, aber ich kann es nicht … nicht damit", gab er zu. „Macht mich das zu einem schlechten Menschen?"

„Nein", sagte Sirius sanft. „Es macht dich menschlich; Harry. Du hast ein Recht Angst zu haben. In der Vergangenheit haben die Leute erst das schlimmste von dir gedacht und später Fragen gestellt. Ds Problem dabei ist, dass Ron und Hermine nie ein Teil dieser Gruppe waren. Sie haben zuvor schon an deiner Seite gestanden. Warum sollten sie es jetzt nicht tun? Was macht dies anders?"

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Achseln. Er kannte die Antwort war aber nicht bereit etwas zu sagen. Er wollte seinen Vormündern nicht sagen, dass er Angst hatte, dass seine Freunde ihn als einen Freak oder mögliche Gefahr sahen, da er noch keine Kontrolle darüber hatte. Vielleicht war das der Grund warum Sirius ihn so schindete. Er versuchte Harry seine Grenzen finden zu lassen, wenn diese Schübe stattfanden. Das Problem war, dass es keinen bestimmten Punkt gab. Sie kamen und gingen. Die einzige Gewissheit war die Unvorhersehbarkeit.

Harry wollte diese Unterhaltung nicht weiter fortsetzen und seufzte, während er sich aufsetzte. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich zurückgehe?", fragte er leise. „Ich bin wirklich müde…"

„Sicher Harry", sagte Remus mit einem Nicken. „Du hattest ein paar aufregende Tage."

Harry seufzte erleichtert, er vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und kehrte ins Schloss zurück. Er wusste es wahr wahrscheinlich falsch von dieser Unterhaltung wegzulaufen. Er wusste, dass Sirius und Remus Recht hatten aber er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass es falsch war es Ron und Hermine zu sagen. Er würde vorsichtig sein. Solange er sich nicht an extensiven Duellen beteiligte, würde niemand verletzte werden. Es könnte funktionieren. Niemand musste es wissen.

Als Harry schließlich sein Zimmer erreichte, traf ihn seine Erschöpfung mit ganzer Kraft. Harry fiel auf sein Bett und bemühte sich nicht einmal die Brille abzunehmen oder seinen Zauberstabhalter von seinem Handgelenk zu entfernen. Er vergrub einfach sein Gesicht im Kissen und schlief fast augenblicklich ein. Welche Entscheidung er auch immer treffen müsste, sie konnte bis später warten.

OoOoOoOo

Harry öffnete seine Augen und war überrascht, dass sein Zimmer schwach beleuchtet war. Das war alles was er erkennen konnte. Seine Brille hatte jemand abgenommen aber nach einigen Sekunden des Rumfühlens fand er sie auf dem Nachttisch. Nachdem er die verbliebene Müdigkeit aus den Augen gerieben hatte, setzte Harry die Brille auf und verließ sein Zimmer. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer was Harry wundern ließ wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Er dachte sich es müsste nach dem Abendessen sein was bedeutete, dass Remus und Sirius bei ihrem Treffen mit den Lehrern waren.

Harry sah sich im Raum um und dachte sich er sollte für ein wenig Abendessen in die Küche gehen und dann ein wenig Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen um Leprechans und Veelas zu erforschen. Er musste zugeben, dass es nicht schadete etwas über die Kreaturen zu wissen, insbesondere die Veela und jede andere Kreatur die so eine Wirkung auf den Menschen haben könnte. Es wäre außerdem gut zu wissen, wie man ihr entgegenwirken konnte.

„Hallo! Ist hier jemand?"

Harry wurde überrascht. Er hatte gedacht allein zu sein. Er sah in die Richtung der Stimme die bemerklich nach Ron klang und sah Rons Kopf im Kamin schweben. Vorsichtig näherte sich Harry dem Kamin. „Äh – Ron?", fragte er zögerlich.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem flammenden Gesicht von Ron. „Harry!", sagte er aufgeregt. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag versucht durchzukommen. Hast du es gehört?"

Harry setzte sich vor das Feuer und nickte. „Remus hat es mir gesagt", sagte er obwohl Harry Remus gewöhnlich Moon nannte, versuchte er bei anderen Leuten seine beiden Vormünder beim Vornamen zu nennen. Er wusste, wenn ein bestimmtes Paar Zwillinge erfuhr, dass seine Vormünder eigentlich ihre Vorbilder, die Rumtreiber waren, würden sie Sirius und Remus ständig mit Fragen nerven. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Allen geht es gut", antwortete Ron. „Es war jedoch unheimlich. Alle sind irgendwie verrückt geworden als das Mal im Himmel erschien. Die Auroren haben fast Hermine und mich angegriffen als wir aus dem Wald kamen. Sie dachten einer von uns hätte es getan."

Harry sah Ron mit gehobener Augenbraue an. Wenn er bedachte, dass er gestern erst von dem Dunklen Mal erfahren hatte, dachte Harry, dass es Ron und Hermine ähnlich ging. „Aber ihr wisst nicht wie man das macht", sagte er verwirrt.

„Das haben wir auch gesagt", sagte Ron mit einem Hauch Reiz in der Stimme. „Es half nicht, dass, wer immer es getan hat, meinen Zauberstab benutzt hat-"

„- _wie bitte?_, unterbrach Harry. „Wie hat er deinen Zauberstab in die Finger bekommen?"

Ron sah unbehaglich aus. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu. „Vertrau mir. Ich habe es schon von Hermine und meinen Eltern bekommen. Es half auch nicht, dass, wer immer es getan hat, davon gekommen ist. Sie haben Crouch's Elfe gefunden aber sie beteuert, dass sie es nicht getan hat. Du hättest es sehen sollen. Er hat sie vor aller Augen gefeuert. Hermine war wütend. Wusstest du, dass wir dieses Jahr Festroben brauchen?"

Harry wurde von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel überrascht. „Äh – ja", sagte er unbehaglich. „Sirius und Remus haben mich mit nach Hogsmeade genommen in der Woche als unsere Bücherlisten rausgekommen sind und haben es ein wenig übertrieben. Ich dachte Jungs hassen es Klamotten zu kaufen."

Ron grinste. „Was haben sie getan?", fragte er eifrig.

Harry seufzte. „Sie haben mir eine ganz neue Ausstattung gekauft und haben alles was ich von den Dursleys hatte verbrannt." Sagte er schonungslos, dann lächelte er als er sich an das Feuer mit Sirius und Remus erinnerte. „Ich glaube Sirius hat es ein wenig zu sehr genossen. Er hat sich in Midnight verwandelt und die Kleidung in Fetzen gerissen. Das war ein Anblick."

Ron sah Harry einen Moment an. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er. „Du hast uns wirklich erschreckt, als du zusammen gebrochen bist-"

„- ich weiß und es tut mir Leid", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht was geschehen ist. Dumbledore stellt Nachforschungen an aber ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas Schlimmes ist. Ich war wahrscheinlich nur von allem überwältigt. Ich hatte die Nacht zuvor nicht geschlafen also hat mich wahrscheinlich alles auf einmal getroffen."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. „Ich meine Mr. Lupin und Mr. Black haben dich nicht bleiben lassen also dachte ich …"

Harry rieb sich den Nacken. „Damit hatte es nichts zu tun", gab er zu. „Ich hatte letztens einen Traum über Voldemort und Pettigrew. Seitdem sind sie ein wenig überbehütend. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran aber was auch immer geschehen ist, war genug um Remus und Sirius zu ängstigen, denn meine Narbe hat geschmerzt als ich aufgewacht bin-"

„- _WAS_!", fragte Ron schnell. „Harry, das letzte Mal als deine Narbe geschmerzt hat-"

„- ich weiß, war Voldemort in Hogwarts", endete Harry für seinen Freund, er bereute sofort das Thema angesprochen zu haben. Das letzte was er tun wollte, war es Ron und Hermine zu sorgen. „Er ist nicht hier, Ron. Vertrau mir, ich würde es wissen. Meine Narbe hat seitdem nicht mehr geschmerzt. Alles hier ist in Ordnung … manchmal ein bisschen langweilig, aber in Ordnung. Hermine wäre fasziniert, wie oft ich schon die Bibliothek genutzt habe."

Ron starrte Harry mit Schrecken auf dem Gesicht an. Vielleicht war es nicht schlau gewesen das zu sagen. „Harry, bitte sag mir, dass du _nicht_ zu einer anderen Hermine wirst", bettelte er. „Ich denke, dass ich das nicht aushalten könnte."

Harry grinste. „Nicht im geringsten", sagte er ehrlich. „Es gibt nur sonst nichts zu tun während der Treffen an denen ich nicht teilnehmen darf. Mit dem 1. September beginnend, plane ich so lange wie möglich von dort fort/fern/weg zu bleiben."

Ron lächelte, deutlich erleichtert. „Gut", sagte er. Dann verzog er das Gesicht. „Ich muss gehen, Harry. Mum braucht das Feuer. Wir reden später?"

„Sicher", sagte Harry als er aufstand. „Tschüss, Ron"

Mit einem _plopp_ verschwand Rons Kopf aus dem Kamin. Jetzt spürte Harry die Auswirkungen das Abendessen verpasst zu haben und verließ das Quartier um zur Küche zu gehen. Er kannte den Weg im Schlaf und war in kürzester Zeit dort. Er erreichte das Bild einer Schale mit Obst, welches den Eingang verbarg und kitzelte die Birne. Nachdem er ein Kichern gehört hatte, beobachtete Harry wie sich die Birne in einen großen grünen Griff verwandelte. Er griff den Türknauf und drückte langsam die Tür auf.

Leise Stimmen füllten Harrys Ohren und ließen ihn in der Bewegung inne halten. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass noch jemand dort war. Sollten sie nicht eigentlich beim Treffen sein? Harry musste eine schnelle Entscheidung treffen. Er konnte schnell die Tür schließen und das Abendessen vergessen, er könnte eintreten und wer immer dort drinnen war, wissen lassen, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren oder er konnte da sitzen und einen Moment lauschen.

Die Stimme seines Paten brachte Harry die Entscheidung. „Ich weiß es nicht, Moony", sagte Sirius. „Dieses Turnier … es gibt zu viele Dinge die schief gehen können. Mit allem was vor sich geht: Harrys Traum, Todesser bei der Weltmeisterschaft, das Dunkle Mal … Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang herzubringen, ist einfach zu riskant. Es ist zu riskant für Harry."

„Nun, das ist ein Wandel", sagte Remus erstaunt. „Für gewöhnlich bin ich es der bei Sicherheitsfragen überreagiert. Denkst du wirklich, dass Dumbledore es zulassen würde, dass Harry etwas geschieht? Denkst du wirklich Harry wird dabei stehen und zulassen, dass etwas passiert? Du bist diesen Sommer sein Lehrer Tatze, hast du kein Vertrauen in _deinen_ Schüler?"

Sirius blickte böse drein. „Natürlich habe ich Vertrauen in Harry", sagte er fest. „Es sind alle anderen in die ich kein Vertrauen habe. Muss ich dich daran erinnern was Harry die ersten zwei Jahre unter _Dumbledores Schutz_ durchmachen musste? Ich werde _nicht_ daneben stehen und zulassen, dass _mein Patensohn_ zum Ziel wird. Vor allem wo Karkaroff herkommt."

Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus und trat ein, dabei überraschte er seine Sorgeberechtigten. „Vielleicht wäre er kein Ziel, wenn er wüsste welche Gefahren auf ihn warten um sich darauf vorbereiten zu können", sagte er, als er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Sirius und Remus waren in erstaunter Stille gefangen an dem Tisch an dem sie saßen. Die zwei Männer starrten Harry an und Harry starrte zurück. Er forderte sie heraus die Fehler zu vertuschen die sie begangen hatten. Remus war der erste der wagte etwas zu sagen. „Wie viel hast du gehört, Harry?", fragte er leise.

„Ich habe gehört, dass es hier ein Turnier geben wird mit Schülern aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang.", sagte Harry gelassen dann sah er Sirius direkt an. Bislang war Sirius die einzige Person gewesen die ihn nie angelogen hatte. Harry hoffte nur, dass er es jetzt nicht ändern würde. „Sag mir die Wahrheit. Was ist los? Warum denkst du wirklich, dass ich in Gefahr bin?"

Sirius seufzte und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Setz dich Harry", sagte er und wartete darauf, dass Harry sich an den Tisch neben Sirius und gegenüber von Remus setzte. „Wir haben Dumbledore geholfen ein Trimagisches Turnier zu organisieren, das während des Jahres stattfindet. Es ist ein freundlicher Wettkampf zwischen Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang. _Ein_ Champion wird von jeder Schule gewählt um in drei magischen Aufgaben anzutreten. Hogwarts ist Gastgeber. Wir haben alles getan, um zu versichern, dass die Aufgaben schwer genug aber noch sicher sind."

„Es wird auch Beschränkungen geben wer teilnehmen darf", fügte Remus hinzu. „Es werden _nur_ Schüler die siebzehn oder älter sind in Betracht gezogen. Das ist um sicher zugehen, dass alle die teilnehmen genug Erfahrung haben, um die Aufgaben sicher zu beenden."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, als er die Informationen aufnahm. „Also können nur Schüler in ihrem siebten Jahr teilnehmen?", fragte er, er wollte sicher gehen, dass er richtig gehört hatte. Als er Sirius und Remus nicken sah, konnte Harry nicht anders als zu lächeln. Er würde nicht teilnehmen können. Er würde nicht teilnehmen müssen. „Das ist großartig", sagte Harry fröhlich. „Endlich! Ein entspanntes Schuljahr!"

Remus bedeckte seinen Mund um ein Lächeln zu verbergen während Sirius Harry erstaunt ansah. „Nun", sagte Sirius. „Das war gewiss nicht was ich erwartet habe. Du wolltest nicht teilnehmen, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall", sagte er fest. „Ich bezweifle, dass ich teilnehme selbst wenn ich könnte. Nun wird keiner erwarten, dass ich es tue. Könnt ihr es euch vorstellen? Dass euch die ganze Schule bei so etwas zusieht?" Harry schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.

Remus konnte ein Lachen kaum zurück halten. „Nun, ich denke wir kennen jetzt deine Schwäche", sagte er ehrlich. Dann wurde er ernst. „Du weißt, dass du deinen Freunden nichts sagen kannst, richtig Harry? Wir können Dumbledore erklären, wie du es herausgefunden hast-"

„- bekommt ihr beiden Probleme?", unterbrach Harry nervös. „Ich kann vorgeben nichts zu wissen. Wir müssen es nicht sagen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte Sirius lässig. „Die einzige Person die uns Probleme bereiten wird ist Snape, wenn er etwas sagt, verwandle ich ihn in ein flauschiges Kaninchen." Sirius konnte nicht anders als bei dem Gedanken zu lächeln. Dann kehrte er zum eigentlich Punkt zurück. „Dumbledore hatte sowieso vor es allen beim Willkommensfest zu sagen. Also spielt es keine große Rolle."

Harry nahm seine Brille ab und rieb die Augen. Er hatte nicht vor es Ron zu erzählen, aber es schien als wäre da noch etwas anderes. Ein einfaches Turnier an dem er nicht teilnehmen konnte, konnte nicht der Grund sein, dass Sirius so besorgt war. „Also warum sollte ich zum Ziel werden?", fragte er, „hat es etwas mit meinem Traum zu tun?"

Sirius und Remus sahen einander nervös an. „Ja und nein", antwortete Remus ausweichend. „Du hast gesagt, dass Voldemort jemanden in Hogwarts haben wird. Wir wissen, dass wir uns auf den neuen Verteidigungslehrer verlassen können. Er wird Dumbledore dabei helfen ein Auge auf alles zu haben, aber wir können uns nicht helfen uns zu sorgen, Harry. Du hast ein Talent dafür Ärger zu finden."

„Ich finde nicht den Ärger, der Ärger findet mich", verbesserte Harry. Dann lächelte er seine Vormünder an. Vielleicht konnte er heute mehr als ein Geheimnis heraus finden. „Also, wer ist der neue Verteidigungslehrer?"

Sirius langte herüber und wuschelte Harry durchs Haar. „Guter Versuch, Kiddi", sagte er mit amüsiertem Grinsen. „Du kannst es mit allen anderen beim Willkommensfest herausfinden. Du wirst ihn mögen. Er ist ein pensionierter Auror aber gewiss nicht außer Übung. Tu nur nichts was ich im Unterricht tun würde und er wird dich auch mögen."

Harry starrte Sirius intensiv mit einem ernsten Gesicht an, obwohl er zu gerne in ein Grinsen ausgebrochen wäre. „Niemand bei geistigem Verstand würde tun was du tust, Midnight", sagte er mit ausgeglichener Stimme was Remus zum Lachen brachte.

Sirius starrte Remus böse an. Dann blickte er Harry böse an. „Ihr zwei seid euch zu ähnlich", sagte er, als er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und begann zu schmollen. „Das ist einfach nicht fair. Du hast meinen Patensohn gegen mich verschworen, Moony."

Remus blickte kurz zu Harry und zwinkerte ehe er wieder Sirius anblickte. „Sieh es als Rache an, Tatze", sagte er unschuldig. „Für gewöhnlich war ich bei dir und James das dritte Rad am Wagen. Ihr zwei habt nie gehört. Jetzt hast du zwei von uns die es in deinen dicken Kopf prügeln."

„Wunderbar", murmelte Sirius dann blickte er zu Harry als er langsam aufstand. „Du wirst es morgen bekommen-" fügte er hinzu. Dann grinste er unheilvoll. „- oder vielleicht jetzt."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich alarmiert. Er kannte den Blick, er kannte ihn nur zu gut. Sirius würde seine Rache bekommen und sie an Harry auslassen. Ehe sein Pate angreifen konnte, rannte Harry, so schnell er konnte, aus der Küche. Er kam nicht weit, ehe er von hinten von einem schwarzen Tier das Harry als Midnight kannte, angegriffen wurde.

Er traf hart auf den Boden und rollte sich schnell auf den Rücken. Midnight begann sofort anzugreifen! Der Hund leckte Harrys Gesicht, beschmutzte seine Brille. Dann zog er spielerisch an Harrys Shirt, was Harry zum Lachen brachte als Midnights Pfoten über seine kitzligen Seiten strich. Midnight wusste, dass Harry kitzlig war und fuhr fort Harry ohne Gnade zu kitzeln.

Plötzlich verwandelte sich Midnight mit einem _plopp_ in Sirius der seinen Patensohn anlächelte. „Gibst du auf, Bambi?" fragte er, seine Hände schwebten über Harrys Oberkörper als leise Herausforderung. Wenn Harry nein sagte, würde eine weitere Runde beginnen.

Harry nickte schnell. Dann setzte er sich auf, während sich Sirius hinkniete. Harry atmete schwer. Sah zu seinem Paten und lächelte. „Also Sirius, wann werde ich ein Animagus?", fragte er neugierig.

Sirius wurde deutlich von der Frage überrumpelt, es erschien, als würde er schnell denken. „Äh – wenn du deine elterliche Erlaubnis hast", antwortete er ausweichend.

Harry keuchte. „Du meinst, wenn Moony zustimmt?", korrigierte er. „Weißt du, ich würde dich nicht hassen, wenn du nein sagst. In einigen Kulturen respektieren Kinder diejenigen die Verantwortung übernehmen Entscheidungen zu treffen und diese nicht auf andere abwälzen."

Sirius starrte Harry ungläubig an. „Weißt du, Bambi, das war geradezu tiefsinnig", sagte er erstaunt. Dann sah er Harry mit allem Ernst, den er aufbringen konnte, an. „Mach es nicht wieder. Du beginnst wirklich wie Moony zu klingen und einer von ihm ist genug und das meine ich _wirklich_."


	5. Heimweh

Liebe Leser ich habe es doch tatsächlich geschafft die Geschichte komplett zu übersetzen, es müssen nur noch 6 Kapitel abgetippt werden, da seid ihr nun gefragt mich zu motivieren^^. Ich hoffe dass ich es schaffe die Kapitel regelmäßig hochzuladen. Bis zum nächsten chappi

Heimweh?

Am folgenden Morgen hatte Dumbledore Harrys Wissen über das Turnier besser aufgenommen als Harry erwartet hatte. Der Schulleiter hatte sogar begonnen Harry vor allen Lehrern zu fragen was er von dem ganzen hielt. Da Harry wusste, dass es keinen Ausweg gab, tat er das einzige an das er in dem Moment denken konnte.

Er war komplett ehrlich.

Er erzählte Dumbledore, dass es eine gute Idee war, insbesondere die Altersbeschränkung. Sein Sommer mit den Rumtreibern hatte ihm eine Menge beigebracht. Aber wenn es um seine Einheiten ging, (die Trainingseinheiten insbesondere) fand Harry, dass er genauso viel durch beobachten gelernt hatte als selbst tätig zu werden. Er erzählte Dumbledore, dass dies wahrscheinlich den jüngeren Schülern zu Gute kommen würde zu sehen was sie leisten _könnten_. Das schien viele im Kollegium zu erstaunen. Sie dachten deutlich, dass Harry sich beschweren würde, weil er nicht teilnehmen konnte.

Nachdem sich die Erwachsenen von ihrem Schock erholt hatten, wurden die Unterhaltungen normal fortgesetzt. Alle zögerten immer noch frei vor Harry über das Turnier zu sprechen. Harry begriff schnell und brachte das Thema nicht wieder zur Sprache. Während der restlichen Woche versuchte Harry so viel Zeit wie möglich mit seinen Vormündern zu verbringen. Es war die letzte Woche des Sommers was bedeutete, dass Remus und Sirius bald im Noblen Haus der Blacks sein würden, nachdem sie Harry auf Gleis 9 ¾ abgesetzt hatten.

Entschlossen zu beweisen, dass er den Sommer über etwas gelernt hatte, arbeitete Harry härter denn je in den Trainingseinheiten mit Sirius. Er hatte immer noch Probleme seinen Paten zu besiegen aber Harry zeigte zumindest einen guten Kampf. Sirius war deutlich beeindruckt und entschied Harry ein Geschenk zu geben. Am Tag bevor sie gehen mussten, gab Sirius Harry einen kleinen eckigen Spiegel. Sirius erklärte wie der Spiegel funktionierte. Alles was Harry tun musste, war Sirius' Namen zu sagen und sie konnten, wann immer Harry es brauchte, miteinander reden.

Die Ankunft des ersten Septembers schien für Harry und seine Vormünder viel zu früh zu kommen. Trotz des anstrengenden Sommers hatte Harry die Zeit mit Sirius und Remus genossen. Er hatte seinen Paten genauso gut kennen gelernt wie Remus und er hatte Angst das zu verlieren. Harry glaubte nicht dass er je zu dem Prankster wurde, der sein Vater und Pate gewesen waren, aber vielleicht war das eine gute Sache. Er bekam schon genug Strafarbeiten von Professor Snape.

Wieder war Harrys Transportmethode zum Gleis 9 ¾ ein Portschlüssel. Es war die Methode gewesen die er letztes Jahr mit Remus genutzt hatte welche Harrys erstes Mal mit der merkwürdigen Art zu reisen gewesen war. Er hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt und hätten ihn Sirius und Remus nicht an den Schultern gehalten, wäre er wahrscheinlich hingefallen. Das Gleis war voller Leute, was den 3 Familienmitgliedern erlaubte mit der Menge zu verschmelzen.

Der Anblick der glänzenden scharlachroten Lokomotive des Hogwarts Expresses schien Harry sowohl Freude als auch Trauer zu bringen. Harry drehe sich um um seinen Sorgeberechtigten anzusehen, er versuchte an etwas zu denken das er sagen könnte. Aber alles was einem Vokabular glich schien ihn verlassen zu haben. Er wollte sich für alles bedanken was sie für ihn getan hatten. Er wollte ihnen etwas sagen um sie wissen zu lassen, wie sehr er sie vermissen würde.

Glücklicherweise schien Sirius zu verstehen und zog Harry in eine heftige Umarmung. „Sei vorsichtig, Bambi", sagte er leise. „Denk daran, wir sind nur eine Eule oder _Spiegel_ entfernt wenn du etwas brauchst oder _Etwas_ passiert. Versuch Spaß zu haben und genieß _alles_ was um dich herum geschieht."

Harry sah zu Sirius hoch und lächelte. Er wusste was Sirius nicht sagte. _Wenn du mich brauchst, benutz den Spiegel insbesondere wenn du einen weiteren Anfall hast und genieß es das Turnier anzuschauen. _„Werde ich, Sirius", sagte er mit einem Nicken. „Danke für alles." Harry zog sich von seinem Paten zurück und wandte sich Remus zu der ihn in eine weitere Umarmung zog.

„Lern fleißig", sagte Remus, was ihm ein Stöhnen von Sirius einbrachte, „aber nicht so viel dass du alles andere verpasst." Er zog sich zurück und hielt Harry auf Armeslänge, sodass sich ihre Augen trafen. „Du bist schlau, Junges. Wir wissen, dass du die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen wirst. Denk nur dran, dass es manchmal hilft, wenn man allem nicht alleine gegenüber treten muss."

Harry wusste auch was Remus nicht sagte. _Es ist nicht zu spät Ron und Hermine die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie können dir helfen. _Harry wusste warum Remus so darauf bestand es jemandem zu sagen. Sirius und Remus hatten Harry erzählt, wie die Rumtreiber heraus gefunden hatten, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist. Remus hatte zugegeben, dass es eine Erleichterung war als seine Freunde die Wahrheit herausfanden. Denn es hieß sich nicht mehr sorgen und lügen zu müssen.

Das Problem war, dass dies etwas ganz Anderes war. Zumindest nach Harrys Meinung. Remus würde nie einem seiner Freunde wehtun. Sie verwandelten sich alle in Tiere während des Vollmonds. Sie waren vor dem Heißhunger des Werwolfs auf Menschenfleisch geschützt. Harry hatte nicht so viel Glück. Es gab keinen Schutz vor diesen Anfällen und es gab keine Möglichkeit sie zu kontrollieren. Es war wie ein Wasserhahn der plötzlich voll aufgedreht wurde, bis kein Wasser mehr kam.

Der Pfiff kam und alarmierte alle, dass es Zeit zum Aufbruch war. Harry umarmte schnell noch einmal Sirius und Remus ehe er zum Abschied winkte und zum Zug eilte. Er war bereits in seine Schulrobe gekleidet, wie letztes Jahr, denn seine ganzen Sachen waren bereits in Hogwarts. In dem Moment, als er den Zug betreten hatte, drehte Harry sich um, sah zu seinen Sorgeberechtigten und winkte ein letzes Mal, ehe er nach seinen Freunden suchte.

Harry brauchte nicht lange um eine Menge rotes Haar zu finden, welches den Zug betrat. Alle hatten einen finsteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht was Harry merkwürdig vorkam. Normalerweise waren die Weasleys eine spaßliebende Truppe. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob seit der Weltmeisterschaft etwas geschehen war, das Ron ihm nicht gesagt hatte.

Hermine trat nach den Weasleys ein. Sie hatte Krummbein auf dem Arm und bemerkte sofort, dass sie jemanden beobachtete. „Harry!", rief sie freudig als sie zu ihm eilte. „Wo bist du gewesen? Mrs. Weasley hatte gehofft dich zu sehen bevor der Zug abfährt."

Die vier Weasley Geschwister drehten sich sofort um und bemerkten den dunkelhaarigen, bebrillten vierzehnjährigen mit dem Hermine sprach. Ron war sofort an Harrys Seite und zog ihn zu einem nahen Abteil als der Zug begann aus dem Bahnhof zu fahren. Regen begann gegen das Fenster zu schlagen was Harry auf das Wetter draußen aufmerksam machte. Er war den ganzen Morgen im Rumtreiber Quartier gewesen und hatte seine Sachen gepackt. Somit hatte er nicht gewusst, dass es alles andere als sonnig war.

Hermine war die letzte, die das Abteil betrat und fiel in ihren Sitz während Ron ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. Harry setzte sich neben Ron und sah seinen Freund neugierig an. Es war ein seltener Moment Ron und Hermine still zu sehen. „Also, was ist los?" fragte Harry. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Fred und George jemals so … so leise gesehen habe."

Ron schnaufte. „Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie und Percy wissen etwas", sagte er verärgert. „Sie ärgern uns schon den ganzen Sommer damit. Etwas Großes soll dieses Jahr in Hogwarts stattfinden. Ich wünschte nur sie hätten es uns gesagt."

Hermine sah Harry hoffnungsvoll an. „Du warst in Hogwarts, Harry", sagte sie, „weißt du was vor sich geht?"

_Ja weiß ich, aber ich kann es euch nicht sagen. _„Sirius und Remus haben nichts gesagt", log Harry. „Alles was ich weiß ist, dass Remus den halben Sommer für Dumbledore unterwegs war. Er hat mir nicht gesagt wo er war. Nur, dass es nicht gefährlich war. Sirius sagte etwas davon, dass es beim Willkommensfest bekannt gegeben wird. Also werden wir es wahrscheinlich heute Abend erfahren."

„Also, was hast du den ganzen Sommer über gemacht, Harry?", fragte Hermine neugierig. „Du warst wirklich sehr vage in deinen Briefen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen von Diesem und ein bisschen von Jenem. Eine Menge Büffelei", sagte er unbekümmert. „Sirius dachte es wäre das Beste, dass ich weiß, wie ich mich selbst besser verteidige. Bei allem was letztes Jahr passiert ist." Er bemerkte die neugierigen Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Er hat mir nur die Grundlagen in magischer und Muggel Verteidigung beigebracht." Harry sah zum Fenster und beobachtete wie der Regen darüber lief. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Wenn er ins Detail gehen würde, wären sie wahrscheinlich neidisch und das war das Letzte, was er wollte.

„Nun, das ist gut, Harry", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. „Du solltest wissen, wie du dich selber schützen kannst."

„Vielleicht können wir Sirius dazu bringen es uns irgendwann auch beizubringen", schlug Ron vor. „Was sagst du Hermine?"

„Es wäre nützlich", antwortete Hermine als sie das Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 4 herauszog. „Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer übersehen die Muggelarten der Selbstverteidigung, weil sie einen Zauberstab haben." Sie öffnete das Buch und sah noch mal zu Harry auf. „Ich freu mich wirklich für dich, Harry. Mit Sirius und Mr. Lupin zu leben hat dir scheinbar gut getan. Ich weiß nicht warum so viele Leute ein Problem damit haben."

Harry sah Hermine verwirrt an. „Wovon sprichst du?", fragte er. „Warum sollte irgendjemand ein Problem damit haben? Sirius wurde für unschuldig befunden und Remus ist harmlos während des Vollmonds, solange er seinen Trank nimmt, was Sirius ihn nie vergessen lässt. Sie behandeln mich besser als die Dursleys es jemals tun würden." Harry wurde plötzlich nervös. Warum hatte er davon nicht gehört? Wussten Sirius und Remus es? „Sie- sie können mich nicht wegnehmen, richtig?", fragte er Hermine. „Ich meine – Sirius hat mich adoptiert-"

„Harry beruhig dich", sagte Hermine ruhig. „Du hast Recht – Mr. Black hat dich adoptiert. Also kann dich keiner gesetzlich von ihm wegnehmen. Ich vermute die Leute wurden nur überrascht, dass in einem Moment Mr. Black ein Diener Voldemorts ist und im nächsten wird er für unschuldig befunden und zu deinem Vormund bestimmt. Was Mr. Black getan hat, war schlau. Er hat dich adoptiert, bevor irgendjemand Einwände erheben konnte."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand etwas versuchen wird, Harry", fügte Ron hinzu. „Da waren ein paar Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn, in denen sie Fudge kritisierte den-Jungen-der-lebt bei einem Ex-Sträfling und einem Werwolf leben zu lassen. Sie macht jeden nieder. Sie lebt um zu tratschen … insbesondere über ‚den-Jungen-der-lebt' oder den ‚Askaban Flüchtling'."

Harry konnte nur genervt stöhnen. „Also in anderen Worten, wenn du sie siehst, rennst du besser in die andere Richtung", fasste er zusammen während er sich vorlehnte und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Warum glaubt jeder, dass mein Leben sie etwas angeht?"

Hermine legte ihr Buch weg und kniete sich vor Harry hin. „Ich weiß dass wir uns nicht vorstellen können wie dies für dich ist, Harry", sagte sie sanft. „Denk nur daran, dass, egal was alle sagen, du jetzt eine Familie hast. Eine, die dir keiner wegnehmen kann. Die Leute werden sagen was sie wollen. Aber das macht sie nicht richtig. _Wir_ wissen, dass Mr. Black und Mr. Lupin gute Vormünder für dich sind. Wir haben sie bei der Weltmeisterschaft gesehen, als du zusammengebrochen bist und auch danach."

Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Hermine das ansprechen würde. Sie war bislang unglaublich nachsichtig mit Harry gewesen, weil er keine ihrer Fragen beantwortet hatte. _Typisch Hermine. Sie braucht eine Antwort für alles. _

„Also, hat Professor Dumbledore herausgefunden, warum du zusammen gebrochen bist?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Genau genommen war nichts über den Vorfall gesagt worden seit dem versuchten Gespräch mit Sirius und Remus am Tag danach. Remus hatte natürlich Hinweise und kleine Ratschläge fallen lassen, aber das war alles. Sowohl Remus als auch Sirius hatten das Thema fallen gelassen, als Harry an dem Tag fort gegangen war. Es wurden keine Erklärungen gegeben, weil keine nötig waren. Das war alles ein Teil von seiner Magie die zu schnell reifte. Das Problem war wie er Hermine klar machen sollte, dass sie aufhören sollte. Ohne ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

OoOoOoOo

Der Regen wurde stärker, je länger die Fahrt andauerte. Die Abteile wurden von Laternen beleuchtet, was die Atmosphäre ein wenig unheimlich machte. Am späten Nachmittag hatte Harry sich auf den Boden zurück gezogen und war tief eingeschlafen … wenigstens dachten es alle. Nachdem er den meisten Fragen von Hermine ausgewichen war, fand er, dass dies die beste Art war um weitere Fragen vorzubeugen. Er hatte den Süßigkeitenwagen kommen und gehen hören und hatte die Besuche zahlreicher Schüler ‚verschlafen' die Harry fragen wollten ob Krum ihm wirklich den Schnatz bei der Weltmeisterschaft gegeben hatte, oder wie sein Sommer mit Sirius Black gewesen war.

Nachdem die Abteiltür zum zehnten Mal geöffnet wurde, hatte Harry jede Unze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen müssen um nicht aufzuspringen und sie mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs zu verschließen. Es war gut, dass Harry es nicht getan hatte. Denn in dem Moment, als Harry Ron und Hermine genervt stöhnen hörte, wusste er, dass es kein Freund war der eingetreten war. Nur eine Person konnte _diese_ Reaktion bei Hermine auslösen.

„Nun, nun", sprach die gedehnte Stimme Draco Malfoys. „Was haben wir hier? Potty, Wiesel und das Schlammblut ohne einen _Lehrer_ der euch dieses Mal beschützt." Das Geräusch seiner lauten Schritte die näher kamen, brachte Harry zu voller Wachheit. Er lag auf seiner rechten Seite, was er zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Er konnte das Rascheln von Roben hören, gefolgt von Ron und Hermine die von ihren Plätzen sprangen.

„Raus hier Malfoy!" zischte Ron.

„Oder was, Wiesel?" schoss Malfoy zurück. „Wirst du mich verfluchen? Das ist ein Lacher. Wann hat dich Potter als seinen Bodyguard angeheuert?"

Malfoys Stimme zu hören, erlaubte Harry zu wissen, dass er in der Nähe seiner Füße stand. In einer fließenden Bewegung trat Harry Malfoys Zauberstab aus seiner Hand. Während er auf die Füße sprang, bewegte er sein Handgelenk so, dass sein Zauberstab aus dem Halter befreit wurde. „_Accio _Malfoys Zauberstab", zischte er und griff einen Moment später Malfoys Zauberstab.

Malfoy starrte Harry mit weiten Augen an und trat langsam zurück. „W-wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er nervös.

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in den Halter, während er langsam auf Malfoy zuging der seinerseits rückwärts ging um den Abstand zu wahren. „Du bist hier nicht erwünscht, Malfoy", sagte er ebenmäßig, während er weiter langsam auf den blonden Jungen zuging. In dem Moment, als Malfoy aus dem Abteil trat, warf ihm Harry seinen Zauberstab zu, ehe er die Abteiltür griff. „Ein Ratschlag: Komm nicht wieder!" Dann schloss er die Tür.

Als Harry sich umdrehte stellte er fest, dass ihn Ron und Hermine mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und glättete seine Robe, ehe er zu seinem ursprünglichen Platz zurückkehrte und aus dem Fenster starrte. Entweder war Hermine die erste die sich von dem Schock erholte oder die Erste, die das Gleichgewicht verlor, als sie sich setzte. Ron stand nur dort und starrte wie ein Fisch.

„W-was war das?" fragte Ron ungläubig. Er sah Hermine hilfesuchend an. Bekam aber keine, also richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry. „Du hast eben … du … wie hast du das gemacht? Was war das für ein Zauber?"

„Es war ein Aufrufezauber, Ron", antwortete Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. Er starrte weiter aus dem Fenster, er wollte nicht die Gesichter seiner Freunde sehen. Er wusste, dass es sie erschreckt hatte, da man Malfoy nicht so leicht schocken konnte. Harry schloss die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das Fenster. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatten. „Ich hab euch gesagt, dass Sirius mir diesen Sommer beigebracht hat mich selbst zu verteidigen."

„Äh – Harry?", fragte Hermine zaghaft. „Wir sollen den Aufrufezauber _dieses_ Jahr lernen. Wie viel hat Mr. Black dir beigebracht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und verblieb stumm. Das war wirklich nicht der Beginn des Jahres den er sich erhofft hatte. Er war nie jemand gewesen der über seine Sommer sprach. Es war immer etwas gewesen das ‚vergessen' wurde, in dem Moment in dem er den Zug betrat. Niemand fragte, also hatte er es nie erzählt. Niemand kümmerten die Dursleys also, warum war es so anders mit Sirius und Remus?

Es herrschte eine unbehagliche Stille die sich für die übrige Reise im Abteil ausbreitete. Als sie schließlich den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade erreichten, konnte Harry es nicht erwarten den Zug zu verlassen. Er war so an frische Luft und draußen sein gewöhnt, dass das lange eingesperrt sein ihn ein wenig klaustrophobisch werden ließ.

Der harte und starke Regen zwang alle über dem ersten Jahr zu den Pferdelosen Kutschen zu eilen. Harry sprang hinein, gefolgt von Ron, Hermine und Neville Longbottom, ein Gryffindor in ihrem Jahr. Sie warteten, dass die Tür sich schloss. Dann warteten sie, dass sich die Kutschen den Weg zum großen Schloss, bekannt als Hogwarts, bewegten. Harry konnte es kaum erwarten. Sobald Dumbledore seine Ansage gemacht hatte, würden Ron und Hermine alles vergessen was im Zug geschehen war … zumindest war es das was Harry hoffte.

Das Schloss zu betreten war eine größere Herausforderung als sonst. Es schien als ob Peeves, der Poltergeist, Spaß mit den bereits nassen Schülern hatte. Er warf rote Wasserbomben auf unachtsame Schüler. Ron war eines der Opfer, was alle dazu brachte so schnell wie möglich in die Große Halle zu eilen. Harry folgte Ron und Hermine zur entlegensten Seite der Halle, zum Gryffindortisch, und setzte sich. Der Anblick der goldenen Teller und Kelche machte Harry bewusst, wie hungrig er war. Gespräche füllten die Halle, als sich mehr und mehr Schüler an ihre Haustische setzten. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry Ron sehen der ihn regelmäßig anblickte, genau wie Hermine, die ihm gegenüber saß. _Bitte beeilt euch mit der Einteilung._

Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch und stellte fest, dass einige Plätze frei waren. Hagrid und Professor McGonagall fehlten und der Platz auf dem Remus letztes Jahr als Verteidigungslehrer gesessen hatte war ebenfalls frei. Es wurde zum Schema, dass die Verteidigungslehrer nur ein Jahr aushielten. Harry seufzte und starrte auf seinen Teller. Dieses Jahr würde ganz anders sein. Remus hatte ihm letztes Jahr so viel geholfen, dass Harry Schwierigkeiten hatte es sich vorzustellen ein ganzes Schuljahr ohne seinen Rat auszukommen.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine leise. „Harry, geht es dir gut?"

Harry sah zu Hermine hoch und sah sofort weg. Er wusste, dass er selbstsüchtig war. Remus und Sirius verdienten einige Zeit ohne sich Sorgen zu machen. „Mir geht es gut", sagte er zu(?) Hermine leise. „Ich hoffe nur der neue Verteidigungslehrer ist so nett wie Remus."

Hermine griff nach Harrys Hand während Ron Harrys Schulter griff. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte Ron sicher. „Du hast immer noch uns und es ist ja nicht so, dass du ihnen keine Eulen schicken kannst."

Harry nickte während er auf seinen Teller starrte. Er wusste nicht warum er sich so fühlte. Er wusste wirklich nicht was er fühlte. Er hatte nie zuvor so gefühlt als würde ihm etwas fehlen, wenn das Schuljahr begann. Er hatte nie gefühlt als wollte er an einem anderen Ort sein als diesem, der Schule. Was ging vor? Warum geschah es? Warum fühlte er so?

„Harry", sagte Hermine leise als sie sich vorlehnte damit sie niemand belauschen konnte. „Es ist normal sie zu vermissen, weißt du. Alle vermissen ihre Familie ab und zu, wenn sie fort in der Schule sind. Letztes Jahr hattest du Mr. Lupin hier um dir mit Allem zu helfen. Diesen Sommer hattest du Mr. Black. Wir wissen, dass du sie gern hast. Du musst es nicht vor uns verbergen."

Harry sah langsam zu Hermine hoch, er kaute nervös auf der Unterlippe. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er leise. „Dies ist … neu für mich … eine Familie zu haben die sich kümmert." Als Harry darüber nachdachte, bewegten sich seine Lippen zu einem halben Lächeln. „Also dies ist es sich normal zu fühlen?"

Hermine lächelte zurück und Ron grinste. „Willkommen in der Realität, Harry", sagte Ron glücklich. „Bald wirst du die Freuden von Erwartungen, Hausarrest und Heulern erfahren. Der Traum eines jeden Teenagers."

Harry konnte sein Lächeln bei dem Gedanken nicht verbergen als sich die Türen der Großen Halle öffneten. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten", sagte er als er beobachtete wie Professor McGonagall eintrat, gefolgt von den völlig durchnässten Erstklässlern. Tief im Inneren wusste Harry, dass Sirius und Remus nie so etwas tun würden, wenn Harry Probleme bereitete. Sirius würde ihm wahrscheinlich gratulieren. Remus würde versuchen ihn auszuschimpfen während er Sirius in Schach hielt.

In dem Moment, als Professor McGonagall den Stuhl mit einem alten abgewetzten Zaubererhut vor den Erstklässlern abstellte, füllte Stille die Halle. Die Auswahl würde beginnen und, obwohl sie lange her war, war es etwas das Harry seit seiner eigenen Auswahl nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Langsam öffnete sich die Krempe des alten Hutes, so als ob dort ein Mund wäre und der Hut begann zu singen.

_Eintausend Jahr und mehr ist's her,  
seit mich genäht ein Schneiderer.  
Da lebten vier Zauberer wohl angesehn;  
ihre Namen werden nie vergehn._

_Von wilder Heide der kühne Gryffindor,  
der schöne Ravenclaw den höchsten Fels erkor.  
Der gute Hufflepuff aus sanftem Tal,  
der schlaue Slytherin aus Sümpfen fahl._

_Sie teilten einen Wunsch und Traum,  
einen kühnen Plan, ihr glaubt es kaum -  
junge Zauberer gut zu erziehn,  
das war von Hogwarts der Beginn._

_Es waren unserer Gründer vier,  
die schufen diese Häuser hier  
und jeder schätzte eine andere Tugend  
bei der von ihm belehrten Jugend._

_Die Mutigsten zog Gryffindor  
bei weitem allen vor;  
für Ravenclaw die Klügsten waren  
alleine wert der Lehrerqualen._

_Und jedem, der da eifrig lernte,  
bescherte Hufflepuff reiche Ernte.  
Bei Slytherin der Ehrgeiz nur  
stillte den Machthieb seiner Natur._

_Es ist vor langer Zeit gewesen,  
da konnten sie noch selbst verlesen,  
doch was sollte später dann geschehen,  
denn sie würden ja nicht ewig leben._

_'s war Gryffindor, des Rates gewiss,  
der mich sogleich vom Kopfe riss.  
Die Gründer sollten mir verleihn  
von ihrem Grips 'nen Teil ganz klein._

_So kann ich jetzt an ihrer statt,  
sagen, wer wohin zu gehen hat.  
Nun setzt mich rasch auf eure Schöpfe,  
damit ich euch dann vor mir knöpfe._

_Falsch gewählt hab ich noch nie,  
weil ich in eure Herzen seh.  
Nun wollen wir nicht weiter rechten,  
ich sag, wohin ihr passt am besten._

Applaus brach in der Halle aus aber etwas kam Harry merkwürdig vor. „Ändert sich das Lied jedes Jahr oder so?" fragte er über den Lärm hinweg.

„Was denkst du, dass der Hut das ganze Jahr über macht?" fragte Ron rhetorisch.

Die Auswahl schritt mit Professor McGonagall, die die Namen aufrief, voran. Da war ein Dennis Creevey der sich den Gryffindors anschloss, ein jüngerer Bruder vom Drittklässler Colin Creevey der Harry aus unerfindlichen Gründen zu idealisieren schien. Es nervte Harry ohne Ende. Er hasste es, wenn Leute ihn wie eine Berühmtheit behandelten wenn er keine war. Colin schien es zu seiner Aufgabe zu machen immer seine Kamera dabei zu haben um, wann immer er konnte, eine Foto von Harry zu bekommen.

Harry blendete die übrige Auswahl aus. Genau genommen war es bis Ron anfing Essen zu greifen, dass Harry begriff, dass die Auswahl vorbei war. Hermine begann eine Unterhaltung mit Gryffindors Hausgeist, dem Fast Kopflosen Nick, über die Hauselfen, die in Hogwarts arbeiteten. Harry musste ein Grinsen verbergen bei ihrem Ausdruck, als sie über Sklavenarbeit wütete und ablehnte etwas zu essen.

Sobald das Essen vorüber war, stand Professor Dumbledore auf, er brachte die Halle nur mit der Bewegung zum schweigen. „Ein paar Ankündigungen zum Semesterbeginn", sagte er freundlich. „Mr. Filch möchte, dass ich euch daran erinnere, dass die Nutzung eines der 437 Gegenstände, auf seiner Liste, verboten ist. Eine Kopie dieser Liste hängt vor seinem Büro aus. Der Wald ist wieder verboten, genau wie das Dorf Hogsmeade für alle unter dem dritten Jahrgang. Außerdem bedauere ich es mitteilen zu müssen, dass es dieses Jahr kein Quidditch geben wird, aufgrund dessen, dass wir ab Oktober und das Jahr über hinweg das -"

Die Tür schwang auf und offenbarte einen Mann, der einen schwarzen Umhang trug und sich auf einen Stab stützte. Dieser Mann strich die Kapuze zurück und enthüllte sein langes, dunkelgraues Haar. Alle starrten ihn an, während er langsam zum Lehrertisch ging. Man konnte ein leises Klicken, bei jedem zweiten Schritt den er tat, hören, während er humpelte. Ein Blitz erhellte die Halle, erleuchtete sein Gesicht, welches tief zerfurcht war. Es fehlte ein großes Stück seiner Nase und seine Augen waren einfach … angsteinflößend. Eins war normal, während das Andere recht groß und von intensivem Blau war. Das Auge schien sich unnatürlich zu bewegen: links, rechts, rauf und runter.

Als der Mann den Lehrertisch erreicht hatte, schüttelte er die Hand von Professor Dumbledore. Dann setzte er sich auf den alten Platz von Remus. Harry schloss seine Augen, als die Worte seines Paten durch seine Gedanken hallten. Harry hatte nicht die Absicht sich schlecht im Unterricht des neuen Lehrers zu benehmen. Der Mann sah angsteinflößender aus als Professor Snape. Und das sagte eine Menge.

„Bitte heißt unseren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Moody, willkommen", sagte Professor Dumbledore an. „Nun, zurück zu dem was ich sagen wollte. Dieses Jahr ist Hogwarts Gastgeber des Trimagischen Turniers."

„WAS?", rief Fred Weasley, „machen sie Witze?"

Die Halle brach in Gelächter aus. „Nicht im geringsten, Mr. Weasley", antwortete Professor Dumbledore freundlich. Er fuhr fort über das Trimagische Turnier zu erläutern. Alle Schüler lauschten gebannt über das Ereignis das zwischen den Schulen Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang abgehalten wurde, um die internationalen Beziehungen unter den Schülern zu stärken. Alle schienen gierig darauf teilzunehmen. Bis Professor Dumbledore bekanntgab, dass nur die Schüler die erwachsen waren, also alle die siebzehn und älter waren, teilnehmen durften. Einige Schüler unter der Altersgrenze stöhnten frustriert auf. Dumbledore erwähnte, dass Maßnahmen ergriffen würden, sodass keiner unter siebzehn teilnehmen konnte.

Ohne weitere Ankündigungen wurden alle ins Bett geschickt. Viele der Schüler unter siebzehn diskutierten wie unfair die Altersgrenze war und dass sie einen Weg finden würden um dennoch teilzunehmen. Harry blieb einfach stumm auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Die drei Weasley Brüder dachten, dass das Preisgeld von tausend Galleonen zu viel war um es nicht zu versuchen. Die Weasleys hatten nie viel Geld gehabt und der alleinige Gedanke an tausend Galleonen war unglaublich verführerisch.

Harry war der erste der in seinen Schlafsaal ging. Er suchte in seinem Koffer und fand den quadratischen Spiegel den Sirius ihm gegeben hatte. Für einen langen Moment überlegte er, ob er mit seinem Paten sprechen sollte, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen und packte den Spiegel wieder weg. Ja, Harry vermisste sie, aber er wusste, dass er sie so nicht stören konnte. Er war schließlich vierzehn Jahre alt und sie brauchten Zeit, um wieder Moony und Tatze zu sein. Er konnte wie jeder andere das Jahr überstehen. Er hatte es zuvor getan, bevor er Sirius und Remus getroffen hatte, und er konnte es wieder tun.


	6. Die unverzeihlichen Flüche

Die unverzeihlichen Flüche

Als der Morgen dämmerte, war der Regen weniger geworden, dies waren gute Neuigkeiten für Harry. Er hatte gerade seinen Stundenplan für das Jahr bekommen und festgestellt, dass er erst Kräuterkunde hatte, gefolgt von Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und einer Doppelstunde Wahrsagen am Nachmittag. Harry konnte bei dem Anblick wie er seinen Nachmittag verbringen würde nur stöhnen. Wahrsagen war sein unbeliebtestes Fach und wenn man Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape bedachte sagte das eine Menge. Professor Trelawny schien es zu genießen in jedem Unterricht Harrys Tod vorauszusagen. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass ihm dieses Jahr kein entflohener Askaban Sträfling nachstellte.

Hermine war die Schlaue gewesen und hatte den Unterricht letztes Jahr fallen gelassen. Harry wünschte, er könne das Gleiche tun, er musste aber zwei Wahlfächer belegen und hatte sich nicht, wie Hermine letztes Jahr, mit Unterricht überladen. Hermine hatte jedes Fach, das den Drittklässlern zugänglich war, belegt und brauchte einen Zeitumkehrer um an allen teilnehmen zu können. Der Stress machte Hermine jedoch ab und zu ziemlich gereizt, daher waren Ron und Harry ziemlich erleichtert als sie Wahrsagen und Muggelkunde fallen ließ.

Eine Menge Eulen rauschten in die Große Halle. Harry blickte nicht auf, dies erwies sich jedoch als Fehler, da ihn ein kleines Päckchen am Kopf traf ehe es neben seinem Teller landete. Für einen langen Moment starrte Harry das Päckchen an, total verwirrt von seiner Ankunft. Er bekam selten Post und wenn, dann für gewöhnlich von Hagrid, dem Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Lehrer und gutem Freund von Harry.

Ein wenig der Verwirrung legte sich, als er seinen Namen in der Handschrift seines Paten sah. Sicher, Sirius würde ihm schreiben, aber so schnell? Immer noch in seiner Verwirrung gefangen, bemerkte Harry nicht, wie ihn seine Freunde beobachteten, wie er vorsichtig den Brief vom Päckchen zog. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe vor Aufregung, als er langsam den Brief öffnete und zu lesen begann.

_Bambi,_

_Moony hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er vergessen hat Dir das wiederzugeben also habe ich es dir so schnell wie möglich nachgeschickt. Ich verstehe ihn manchmal nicht aber er ist Moony. Nur damit Du es weißt, wir arbeiten bereits daran die Black Villa für dich zu reinigen. Ich überlege ernsthaft Dumbledore zu bitten Hauselfen zu tauschen. Kreacher für Dobby. Du erinnerst Dich noch was ich Dir über Kreacher gesagt habe, richtig? Den Familien Hauselfen der Blacks? Nun, er ist schlimmer als ich mich erinnern konnte, was ziemlich schlecht ist. _

_Wie dem auch sei, erinner Dich nur an das, was ich Dir auf dem Bahnsteig gesagt habe. Vergiss nicht dieses Jahr Spaß zu haben. Ich weiß, dass Du nicht der Typ für Streiche bist, aber es gibt mehr als eine Art im Guten alten Hogwarts Spaß zu haben. Geh nur sicher, dass Du mir alles darüber berichtest, wenn du kannst! Oh und Moony schreit mich an, dass wenn ich nicht von ihm Hallo sage, er mich lebendig häutet … und die Leute sorgen sich vor dem Wolf … wenn sie nur wüssten …_

_Pass auf Dich auf Kiddy. Denk dran, wir sind hier wenn Du uns brauchst_

_Tatze und Moony_

Harry hielt ein Lächeln zurück, während er den Brief faltete. Er zweifelte, dass er es aushalten würde, wenn Dobby der Familienelf der Blacks wäre. Aber vielleicht wäre er besser als Kreacher. Sirius hatte Harry diesen Sommer alles über die Blacksche Familiengeschichte erzählt. Offensichtlich war Sirius einer der wenigen Blacks, die sich gegen Voldemort aufgelehnt hatten. Die Blacks waren eine stolze, reinblütige Familie, genau wie die Malfoys.

Genau genommen hatte Sirius ihm offenbart, dass er durch Vermählungen mit den Malfoys verwandt war (Narzissa Malfoy war ein Mitglied der Familie Black), was Harry ein wenig mit Draco Malfoy verwandt machte, jetzt wo Sirius ihn adoptiert hatte. Aber Harry stimmte dem nicht zu. Der alleinige Gedanke mit jemandem wie Draco Malfoy verwandt zu sein, ließ Harrys Magen rollen. Harry hatte den Namen Black nicht angenommen aber er war ein Erbe der Blacks. Diese Tatsache, der ‚dunkle' Ruf der Familie Black, war wahrscheinlich der Grund, dass so viele Leute gegen die Adoption waren.

Harry sah auf das Päckchen und wusste bereits was darin war, also riskierte er es nicht es vor aller Augen zu öffnen. Es gab nur eine Sache die er Remus gegeben hatte von der Sirius wollen würde, dass Harry sie hat, da sie nur in Hogwarts nützlich war. Die Karte des Rumtreibers. Remus hatte sie letztes Jahr konfisziert und mit allem was geschehen war musste er es vergessen haben. Harry konnte das Lächeln nicht länger verbergen, als er das Päckchen und den Brief in seine Schultasche packte. Plötzlich war sein Tag viel rosiger.

Bis zum Mittag jedoch war der Tag wieder da wo er begonnen hatte. Er wollte nicht einmal daran denken, was sie in Kräuterkunde hatten tun müssen. Es war widerlich genau wie die Knallrümpfigen Kröter mit denen sie sich in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe beschäftigen mussten. Harry fürchtete schon die Wochen die Hagrid vorgesehen hatte um sich um sie zu kümmern.

Hermine war nicht lange beim Mittag geblieben, sie bestand darauf etwas Wichtiges in der Bibliothek zu tun zu haben. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte nicht an den nächsten Unterricht zu denken. Obwohl der Unterricht eine totale Zeitverschwendung war, hatte Harry während des Sommers ein wenig über das Fach gelesen. Es war alles Interpretation. Er verstand jetzt Sternenkarten und Handlesen und einige andere Punkte des Wahrsagens. Er mochte nicht daran glauben, aber er verstand genug um logische Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Wahrsagen begann langsam, Professor Trelawny mit ihrer großen Brille sagte mal wieder Harrys nahendes Schicksal vorher. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihre Lektion letzte Weihnachten nicht gelernt als Harry ihren Aberglauben gegen sie gewendet hatte. Harry konnte nur mit den Augen rollen und sah, wie Ron das Gleich tat. Ron hatte laut mitgeteilt, dass er glaubte, dass Professor Trelawny einige Tassen im Schrank fehlten.

Der Unterricht begann mit Sternenkarten, was Harry erleichterte. Endlich etwas das er verstand. „Mr. Potter", sagte Professor Trelawny träumerisch, „von ihrer Erscheinung her, könnte man annehmen, dass sie unter dem unheilvollen Einfluss von Saturn geboren wurden. Sie wurden mitten im Winter geboren, habe ich Recht?"

„Äh – Entschuldigung", sagte Harry unbehaglich, während ihn alle anstarrten, „ich habe im Sommer Geburtstag."

Professor Trelawny sah Harry für einen Moment verdächtig an, dann fuhr sie mit ihrem Unterricht fort ehe sie die Schüler ihre eigenen runden Karten anfertigen ließ um aufzuzeigen in welcher Position die Planeten zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Geburt standen. Harry hatte es bereits in den Ferien versucht und war schnell fertig, dann half er Ron mit seiner. Ron sah Harry erschrocken an, dass dieser tatsächlich wusste was er tat. Aber er hielt seinen Mund … bis Lavender begeistert aufkreischte.

„Professor!", rief Lavender, „bitte sehen sie! Welcher Planet ist das?"

Professor Trelawny trat zu Lavender und sah hinunter. „Das ist Uranus Miss Brown.", sagte sie.

Ron konnte sich nicht bremsen. „Kann ich Ur- Oomph!"

Alle sahen schnell zu Ron dessen Mund von Harry zugehalten wurde. Harry sah zu Lavender und Professor Trelawny und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. „Äh – Entschuldigung", sagte Harry während er langsam zu Ron hinüber blickte, er gab ihm eine stille Warnung die Klappe zu halten. „Manchmal hört sein Hirn auf zu arbeiten."

Professor Trelawny blinzelte einige Male überrascht. „Ich muss sagen, Mr. Potter", sagte sie und klang beeindruckt, „vielleicht steckt doch ein wenig Seherblut in ihnen. Ich habe nie jemanden gesehen, der so schnell reagiert."

Harry nahm seine Hand von Rons Mund, als er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Nein, er hatte kein Seherblut. Er kannte Ron nur zu gut um zu wissen, was er sagen wollte. Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil sahen Harry eifersüchtig an, da sie ihre Wahrsagelehrerin so anhimmelten, während Ron und Seamus versuchten nicht loszuprusten.

Rons gute Stimmung endete beim Abendessen, als Malfoy es in der Eingangshalle schaffte auf einen Artikel über Rons Vater im Tagespropheten hinzuweisen. Es war eine Menge Müll, geschrieben von Rita Kimmkorn, aber Malfoy hatte trotzdem seinen Spaß. Harry und Hermine schafften es Ron zurückzuhalten, ihn umzudrehen und ohne Konfrontation wegzugehen, als Harrys Kopf sich warnend meldete.

In einem Augenblick hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, während er sich schnell umdrehte und einen Schutzschild schuf der den Fluch den Malfoy auf sie geschossen hatte, aufnahm. Er war plötzlich dankbar für die Forschung auf diesem Gebiet, die er letztes Jahr betrieben hatte. Harry senkte den Schild und steckte den Zauberstab wieder in den Halter während er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Warum hatte Malfoy vor aller Augen einen Kampf begonnen?

_Vielleicht weil er glaubt etwas beweisen zu müssen._

„Gibt es hier ein Problem, Jungs?" fragte ein neugieriger Professor Moody, als er die Treppe runter kam. Malfoy versteifte sich sofort, als Moody langsam näher kam. Sein magisches Auge schien von Harry zurück zu Malfoy zu wandern. „Ich sehe einen Zauberstab der auf einen Klassenkameraden gerichtet ist, Mr. Malfoy. Erklären sie das."

Malfoy erbleichte als er bemerkte, dass er immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry sehen konnte, dass Malfoy Angst vor einem Lehrer hatte, statt arrogant daher zu kommen. „Nichts, Sir", sagte Malfoy als er den Zauberstab einsteckte. „Nicht im geringsten."

Moody trat einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu. „Dann mach dich auf den Weg", knurrte er, sein magisches Auge rotierte, als sähe er sich in der ganzen Eingangshalle um, selbst durch seinen Hinterkopf. „Das gilt für euch alle."

Harry wollte der Gruppe folgen, wurde aber aufgehalten, als Professor Moody ihn am Arm griff. Reflexe aus der Vergangenheit übernahmen und Harry versteifte sich sofort und zuckte zusammen in der Erwartung geschlagen zu werden. Die Reaktion verblieb Professor Moody nicht verborgen. Er lockerte sofort seinen Griff, ließ aber nicht los. Als Harry zu dem Verteidigungslehrer hochsah, bemerkte Harry, dass ihn seine beiden Augen kritisch betrachteten, fast, als würden sie ihn für etwas verdächtigen.

„Das war beeindruckend, Mr. Potter.", knurrte Professor Moody. „Sie hatten jede Möglichkeit um zurück zu schlagen, aber sie haben entschieden wegzugehen. Ziemlich schwierig durchzuziehen, wenn alle zugucken."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen etwas zu sagen. Er fühlte sich gefangen und das magische Auge machte Harry nur noch nervöser. Im Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl, als wäre er aus irgendeinem Grund in Schwierigkeiten. Er mochte das Gefühl gar nicht. Für gewöhnlich wurde das Gefühl von Schmerz begleitet. Oder stundenlang allein eingesperrt zu sein.

„Immer wachsam, Potter.", knurrte Moody, als er Harrys Arm losließ. „Denken Sie daran."

„Ja, Sir.", sagte Harry leise, dann beobachtete er wie Moody wegging. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen sich zu bewegen. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Ron und Hermine ihn ohne Widerstand in die Große Halle führten. Er schien in seinem eigenen Geist gefangen. Was zum Himmel hatte Professor Moody damit gemeint?

OoOoOoOo

Während der nächsten Tage tat Harry alles, um Professor Moody aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem neuen Lehrer. Die Behandlung die Harry durch die Familie Dursley erfahren hatte, wurde Ende letzten Jahres veröffentlicht. Das war auch die Zeit der berühmten Black-Verhandlung, also schenkte dem niemand viel Beachtung. Es wurde zum Glück übersehen.

Harry hatte schwer gearbeitet das Leben mit den Dursleys hinter sich zu lassen und wollte nicht, dass ein Lehrer, insbesondere nicht Moody, es wieder hervorholte. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand annahm, dass Sirius und Remus weniger als perfekt waren. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihn jemand von den Personen wegnahm die sich wirklich um ihn sorgten.

Zusätzlich zu Professor Moody versuchte Harry sich von Professor Snape fern zu halten, was im Zaubertrankunterricht schwierig war. Malfoy murmelte während des ganzen Unterrichts Kommentare was ihm Gekicher der anderen Slytherins einbrachte. Der fahl gesichtige Zaubertrankmeister mit Hakennase und fettigem Haar tat natürlich nichts dagegen, da die Kommentare den einzigen Schüler betrafen, bei dem er nicht verbarg wie er wirklich fühlte: Harry.

Harry wusste warum Professor Snape so reagierte. Remus hatte ihm letztes Jahr erzählt, wie Harrys Vater, James, Professor Snape schikaniert hatte, als sie beide Schüler in Hogwarts waren. Harry verstand, dass Professor Snape James Potter verachtete. Aber er hasste es, dass, seit James Potters Tod, Professor Snape seinen Ärger an dem letzten verbliebenen Potter auslies, der nicht einmal geboren war, als diese Vorfälle geschahen. Es war nicht fair. Sirius und Remus hatten sogar mit Snape darüber gesprochen aber das hatte den Lehrer noch wütender gemacht.

Als die Zeit des Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Unterrichts kam, fragte sich Harry, ob sich sein Gehirn nicht überarbeitete. Alle anderen schienen begierig von Professor Moody zu lernen und niemand hatte so viel Probleme mit Professor Snape wie er ... nun, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Neville Longbottom. Aber der Junge hatte schon immer seine Problem mit Professor Snapes fordernder Anwesenheit. Harry wusste es war unfair Professor Moody mit Professor Snape zu vergleichen. Er hatte nur ein Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Mann. Wie konnte man jemanden darüber beurteilen?

Harry folgte Ron und Hermine und betrat den Verteidigungs Klassenraum. Sie entschieden Plätze in der vorderen Reihe zu nehmen. Er zog sein Buch heraus, _Die Dunklen Kräfte – Eine Anleitung zur Selbstverteidigung _und blätterte dahin wo er aufgehört hatte zu lesen. Er war über die Hälfte durch das Buch, zu Rons Entsetzen. Dank Harrys Sommer war es zur Gewohnheit geworden beim ersten Anzeichen von Langeweile zu einem Buch zu greifen, da niemand sonst da war. In Wirklichkeit brauchte Harry etwas um sich darauf zu konzentrieren und im Moment war es die einzige Ablenkung die vorhanden war.

Das Klassenzimmer füllte sich schnell und doch blieben alle ruhig. Es war fast, als würde eine aufgeregte Anspannung von allen ausstrahlen. Man konnte sie spüren. Schließlich wurde die Stille von einem Klack gefüllt und dann ein weiteres gefolgt von noch einem als Professor Moody den Raum betrat. Harry hielt seinen Blick auf sein Buch gerichtet, er wollte nicht zu dem angsteinflößenden magischen Auge sehen.

„Heute keine Bücher", knurrte Moody, als er sich hinter den Schreibtisch setzte und darauf wartete, dass alle gehorchten. Dann ging er die Liste durch und rief jeden Namen auf. Sein Kopf bewegte sie kein einziges Mal aber alle konnten sehen, wie sich sein magisches Auge bewegte um jeden Schüler zu sehen der zu dem Namen gehörte. „Nun gut. Ich bin Professor Lupins Unterlagen durchgegangen, welches die einzigen Unterlagen der letzten drei Jahre waren. Obwohl Professor Lupin viel Stoff durchgenommen hat, seid ihr alle weit zurück was Flüche betrifft. Da ich nur ein Jahr habe um euch den Stoff aufholen zu lassen, sollten wir loslegen."

Ron und Hermine lehnten sich vor, begierig darauf mit der Stunde zu beginnen.

„Das Zaubereiministerium würde es bevorzugen, wenn ich euch nur Gegenflüche beibringe, aber Professor Dumbledore sagt etwas anderes", fuhr Professor Moody fort. „Je schneller ihr wisst was draußen los ist, desto schneller könnt ihr euch selbst verteidigen. Das beinhaltet die illegalen Dunklen Flüche. Kennt jemand die Flüche die am schwersten in der magischen Welt bestraft werden?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry sehen wie Ron und Hermine langsam ihre Hände in die Luft hoben. Das war etwas Neues. Ron gab nur selten freiwillig Antworten. Professor Moody wählte Ron als ersten.

„Mein Vater hat mir von dem Imperius-Fluch erzählt", sagte Ron nervös.

„Ja, der ist schwierig", sagte Moody mit einem Nicken als er aufstand, eine Schublade im Schreibtisch öffnete und ein Glas mit drei recht großen, schwarzen Spinnen darin herausholte. Die Klasse beobachtete wie Professor Moody eine der Spinnen aus dem Glas holte und sie auf seiner Handfläche hielt. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf. „_Imperio_!"

Alle beobachteten wie die Spinne sich begann auf eine Weise zu bewegen wie sich Spinnen natürlich nicht bewegten. Aus dem nichts begann Harry sich merkwürdig zu fühlen. Es war fast so als würde etwas seinen freien Willen nehmen. Harry schloss schnell die Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er konnte vage Leute lachen hören, aber Harry war zu beschäftigt seine Gedanken zu ordnen um es zu bemerken.

„Ich nehme an ihr findet das lustig", knurrte Professor Moody, „bis es mit euch gemacht wird." Wieder füllte Stille den Raum. „Dieser Fluch macht den Empfänger zu einem Sklaven von allem an was der Sender denken kann. Er kann bekämpft werden, aber es ist sehr schwierig. Nicht jeder hat die Stärke es zu tun. Die beste Chance die ihr habt ist ihn von vorn herein zu vermeiden. Ihr müsst IMMER WACHSAM sein!"

Alle erschreckten sich bei dem plötzlichen Lautstärkewechsel. Dann demonstrierte Moody den Cruciatus Fluch der unbeschreibliche Schmerzen verursachte. Wieder musste Harry wegsehen als Moody den Fluch auf die Spinne legte. Wie unglaublich es erschien, hätte Harry schwören können, dass er den Schmerz für einen Moment gespürt hatte. Als die Zeit des Todesfluchs kam, konnte Harry seine Furcht kaum zurück halten. Warum geschah dies? _Was _geschah?

Harry schloss die Augen und griff die Seiten seines Stuhls während er zuhörte wie Professor Moody ‚Avada Kedavra' rief. Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen konnte Harry grün sehen. Er konnte fast Voldemorts hohe Stimme und das Flehen seiner Mutter um Gnade hören. Er konnte fast einen kurzen Schmerz auf der Stirn spüren, genau da wo seine Narbe war, aber es dauerte nur eine Sekunde an, ehe es weg war.

„Es gibt keinen Gegenfluch oder eine Möglichkeit ihn zu blockieren", brach Professor Moodys Stimme in Harrys Gedanken. „Es gibt nur eine Person die ihn jemals überlebt hat den ihr alle ziemlich gut kennt." Eine unbehagliche Stille erfüllte den Raum. „Mr. Potter, geht es ihnen gut?"

Harry nickte betäubt aber hielt seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen und den Kopf gesenkt. Ehrlich gesagt, ging es ihm nicht gut. Er war zu Tode erschrocken. Hatten seine Eltern das durchmachen müssen? Hatten sie Schmerzen leiden müssen? Die Dementoren letztes Jahr hatten Harry erlaubt die Stimme zu hören von dem was passiert war, aber er konnte sich an keine Schmerzen erinnern, war dieser Fluch eine extrem schmerzhafte Weise zu sterben?

Professor Moody ging um seinen Schreibtisch und blieb für einen Moment direkt vor Harry stehen, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die übrige Klasse richtete. „Nicht jeder kann so einen mächtigen Zauber wirken", knurrte er, „aber es gibt genug die es können. Ich zeige es euch, weil ihr es wissen müsst. Ihr müsst vorbereitet sein. IMMER WACHSAM!"

Wieder erschreckte sich die Klasse bei dem Lautstärkewechsel.

„Einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche einzusetzen – den Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus und den Imperius – bringt euch einen lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Askaban ein.", fuhr Moody fort. „Nun, holt eure Federn heraus und schreibt dies ab …"

Für die restliche Stunde wurden Notizen über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche gemacht. Harry kämpfte damit seine Gedanken auf das zu richten was Professor Moody sagte. Fragen kamen ungewollt in seine Gedanken. Warum hatte er Schmerzen gespürt? Warum hatte er überhaupt etwas gespürt? Es war nicht stark, aber es war gewesen, fast wie eine Erinnerung, aber man konnte in seinen Erinnerungen nichts _fühlen_ … richtig?

Harry wurde wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es zum Ende der Stunde klingelte. Harry wollte nichts mehr als zu gehen und packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass Professor Moody wieder vor ihm stand. Harry sah langsam hoch und stellte fest, dass Moody ihn neugierig mit beiden Augen ansah. Harrys Magen zog sich plötzlich zusammen. Das war nicht gut.

„Mr. Potter, auf ein Wort.", knurrte Professor Moody.

Harry musste den Drang zurück halten nein zu sagen. Er blickte zu Hermine, die ihn nervös ansah. „Geh vor", sagte Harry leise, „geh sprich mit Neville. Er leidet." Harry hatte keine Ahnung warum er das gesagt hatte, aber irgendwie wusste er, dass es stimmte, Neville litt, genau wie er.

Als Ron und Hermine gegangen waren, richtete Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Professor Moody der ihn immer noch neugierig beäugte, was Harry sich seiner selbst bewusst machte. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, als das Gefühl zu haben, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte und nun dafür bestraft wurde. Er hasste es. Er konnte Voldemort gegenüber treten aber keiner Autoritätsperson.

„Mr. Potter mir ist ihre Reaktion auf den Todesfluch aufgefallen", knurrte Professor Moody. „Geh ich Recht in der Annahme, dass sie sich erinnern, was in der Nacht geschehen ist?" es gab keine Antwort nur ein Nicken, als Harry wegsah. „Ich verstehe. Ich entschuldige mich, wenn es sie unwohl fühlen ließ, aber sie müssen es wissen. Sie müssen vorbereitet sein. Es gibt die Chance, dass sie den Fluch wieder sehen –"

„- ich weiß" unterbrach Harry leise, als er direkt zu Professor Moody sah. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Sir. Sie müssen sich für nichts entschuldigen. Sie haben Recht. Wir müssen wissen was da draußen auf uns wartet."

Professor Moody beäugte Harry immer noch als ob er ihm nicht ganz glaubte, aber ließ ihn dennoch gehen. Harry verließ den Raum und bemerkte, dass der letzte Ort an dem er sein wollte die Große Halle für ein überfülltes Abendessen war. Er musste allein sein. Harry wusste genau den richtigen Ort zum ‚verstecken' und wagte sich in die Eulerei wo er sofort von Hedwig begrüßt wurde. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit er dort verbrachte seine Eule zu streicheln aber es war auf jeden Fall beruhigend. Hedwig war sein erstes Haustier und Geschenk gewesen.

Harry streichelte ihre Federn, sah ihr in die Augen und lächelte. Manchmal könnte er schwören, dass sie wusste was sie tun musste, damit er sich besser fühlte. „Interesse an einer Lieferung?" fragte er und bekam ein Heulen zur Antwort. „Lass es mich schnell schreiben, okay?"

Hedwig hüpfte von Harrys Arm was ihm erlaubte ein Stück Pergament, Federkiel und Tinte hervor zu holen. Harry setzte sich auf den Boden und überlegte einen Moment was er schreiben konnte, ehe er zu schreiben begann. Er wusste er musste ihn optimistisch schreiben, sonst würde er zwei überreagierende Besucher haben … nun einen überreagierenden während der andere versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

_Midnight und Moony,_

_Danke für die Karte. Ich hatte sie fast vergessen, also hack bitte nicht zu sehr auf Moony rum, Sirius. Ich war derjenige der sie ihm gegeben hat, weißt Du. Nun, wenn Kreacher so schlimm ist, warum gebt Ihr ihm nicht einfach Kleidung? Ich weiß, dass ich nicht so viel über Hauselfen weiß, aber es erscheint mir unsinnig jemanden dort zu behalten, wenn sie das Leben schlecht machen._

_Nur so ein Gedanke._

_Die erste Schulwoche war interessant. Alle waren geschockt es herauszufinden und viele wollen trotz ihres Alters teilnehmen. Macht es mich merkwürdig wenn ich es nicht will? Ich erinnere mich noch, wie mich alle angesehen haben als wir Dumbledore erzählt haben, dass ich es weiß. Sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass ich so reagiere wie ich es getan habe genauso wenig wie ihr beiden. Warum? Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum jemand versuchen wollte an so etwas teilzunehmen wenn er nicht dafür bereit ist?_

_Du hattest Recht mit Professor Moody, Sirius. Er ist einschüchternd. Ich hatte heute Unterricht bei ihm und wir haben die Unverzeihlichen Flüche behandelt. Bitte seid nicht böse, aber ich glaube etwas ist geschehen. Er hat die Flüche auf Spinnen gewirkt aber es war so als würde ich die Flüche spüren. Es war seltsam. Ich weiß nicht ob es ein ‚Anfall' war oder nicht. Es ist nicht wirklich etwas geschehen, aber Ihr sagtet, dass Ihr wissen wollt, wenn etwas Ungewöhnliches geschieht und ich dachte dies ist ungewöhnlich. _

_Ich hoffe Ihr beiden habt Spaß und ich kann es nicht erwarten euch an Weihnachten zu sehen. Es ist wirklich anders ohne euch hier. Mach dir keine Sorgen Moony. Ich bleibe dem Ärger fern und mache meine Schulaufgaben zeitig … selbst Wahrsagen. Ich hoffe der Vollmond verläuft gut._

_Vermisse euch beide._

_Harry_

Der Brief war nicht so optimistisch wie Harry gehofft hatte aber es war, was er sagen musste. Harry stand auf und rief Hedwig. Er befestigte vorsichtig den Brief an ihrem Bein und schickte sie los zu seinen Vormündern. Er beobachtete sie, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Mit nichts anderem zu tun, packte Harry seine Sachen ein und zog sich für eine lange Nacht mit Wahrsage Hausaufgaben in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Er hatte jede Absicht sie richtig zu machen, aber tief im Inneren hatte er das Gefühl sich ein paar Dinge ausdenken zu müssen.


	7. Hogwarts spricht

Hogwarts spricht

Die Antwort von Sirius und Remus kam ein paar Tage später. Sirius forderte zu wissen, was genau geschehen war, während Remus Harry ruhig anwies Professor Dumbledore über das Vorkommen zu informieren. Keiner von ihnen wusste, ob es ein ‚Anfall' war oder nicht, aber sie wollten kein Risiko eingehen. Harry zögerte den Schulleiter einzuweihen, aber er wusste, wenn er es nicht tat, würden Sirius und Remus den alten Mann trotzdem einweihen. Harry kannte Sirius und wusste, dass er ein paar Tage hatte bis Sirius Dumbledore eine Eule schicken würde um zu fragen ob Harry schon mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Harry unterschätzte seinen Paten. Professor Dumbledore hatte Harry noch am gleichen Tag aufgesucht an dem Harry die Antwort bekommen hatte. Er hatte keine Erklärung für das Vorkommnis, aber gebeten, dass Harry ihn informierte, wenn es wieder geschah. Harry stimmte zögernd zu. Zum Glück geschah es nicht wieder. Wochen vergingen und alles schien normal zu sein.

Zumindest bis Professor Moody ankündigte, dass jeder Schüler mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt wurde, um zu sehen wer sich ihm wiedersetzen konnte und wer nicht. Hermine hatte natürlich Einwände erhoben, sie meinte es wäre illegal, aber Moody verstummte sie mit einem Blick und informierte die Klasse dass, wenn jemand nicht wissen wollte wie es sich anfühlte, so könnten sie gehen. Niemand ging.

Die Schüler wurden, einer nach dem anderen, gewählt und mit dem Fluch belegt. Wieder konnte Harry etwas in seinem Hinterkopf spüren, fast wie eine nervige Anwesenheit. Er bekämpfte es sofort und beobachtete wie seine Klassenkameraden das taten was Professor Moody von ihnen verlangte. Niemand schien in der Lage ihn bekämpfen zu können. Niemand schien es einmal zu versuchen.

„Du bist der nächste Potter", knurrte Professor Moody.

Harry bekämpfte seine Nervosität und nahm seinen Platz in der Mitte der Klasse ein, wie alle anderen vor ihm. Er hielt seinen Blick geradeaus gerichtet auf Professor Moody und hoffte gegen jegliche Hoffnung dass er den Fluch bekämpfen _konnte_.

„_Imperio."_

Wieder konnte Harry spüren wie ihn sein freier Wille verließ und durch ein schwereloses Gefühl ersetzt wurde. Es gab keine Sorgen aber etwas fühlte sich falsch an. Dies fühlte sich falsch an. Harry hatte Sorgen. Er wusste es. Er hatte Geheimnisse. Harry schloss die Augen und spürte kaum wie sein Kopf sich senkte als er um Kontrolle kämpfte. Er kämpfte gegen das Gefühl an in das er so sehnsüchtig fallen wollte.

Professor Moodys Stimme füllte seinen Kopf und sagte ihm was er tun sollte, aber er konnte sie nicht ganz verstehen. Was immer es war, Harry wusste, dass er es nicht tun wollte. _Er_ hatte die Kontrolle und niemand sonst. Seine Augen öffneten sich, während sich sein Kopf langsam hob. Er sah Professor Moody direkt an und kämpfte um den Fluch zu brechen. Er fühlte etwas anderes in sich steigen als er kämpfte und die Verbindung brach.

Und Harry und Moody in gegensätzliche Richtungen fliegen ließ. Harry traf, mit seiner rechten Hüfte vorraus, hart auf dem Boden auf. Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, setzte sich langsam auf, konnte aber ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern als ihn ein Schmerz durchzuckte. Harry wurde sofort von Händen gegriffen die ihm aufhalfen. Er sah zu Professor Moody hinüber und stellte fest, dass der Lehrer in der gleichen Verfassung war wie er.

„Nun, das war etwas, was ich nicht erwartet habe", sagte Professor Moody erstaunt. „Potter hat gekämpft und mit Recht gewonnen. Lass es uns noch einmal probieren, Potter. Diesmal versuch mich nicht quer durch den Raum zu schleudern."

Sobald alle anderen zurück gewichen waren, wurde der Fluch wieder auf Harry gelegt. Dieses Mal blieben seine Augen offen während er gegen die Präsenz kämpfte, die versuchte seine Sorgen und Ängste zu nehmen. Er kämpfte gegen die Stimme die er hörte die ihm sagte etwas mit dem Tisch zu tun. Er fühlte wieder wie etwas in ihm aufstieg ihn umgab und ihn von Moodys Einfluss abschnitt.

Dieses Mal wurden Professor Moody und Harry nicht durch den Raum geschleudert, obwohl sie einige Schritte zurück traten, als hätte sie jemand geschubst.

„Sehr gut Potter!" rief Professor Moody. „Kontrolle und Entschlossenheit! Das ist es was man braucht! Mit ein wenig mehr Übung, Potter, werden sie einige Schwierigkeiten haben dich zu kontrollieren."

Am Ende des Unterrichts war Harry der einzige der den Fluch abwerfen konnte. Obwohl Professor Moody nichts sagte, hätte Harry schwören können, dass der Mann ihn beobachtete, als er den Klassenraum verließ. Er dachte sich es hatte damit zu tun, dass er durch den Klassenraum geschleudert wurde, aber Harry war genauso ahnungslos wie Moody. Er wusste nicht was geschehen war, aber dieses Mal würde er es für sich behalten. Schließlich wurde niemand verletzt und es war sinnlos sich unnötig zu sorgen.

Mit dem Anstieg an Schularbeiten war weniger Zeit etwas anderes zu tun. Alle Lehrer bestanden darauf, dass es war um sie auf ihre ZAGs vorzubereiten, die sie im nächsten Jahr absolvieren mussten, was alle genervt stöhnen ließ. Wenn dieses Jahr so schlimm war, dann würde das nächste Jahr schrecklich werden.

Als der Oktober sein Ende erreichte, wurden Notizen aufgehängt, die die Schüler daran erinnerten, dass am 30. um 18 Uhr die Schüler und Lehrer aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang ankommen würden. Die ganze Schule konnte es kaum erwarten. Es war eine Ablenkung von ihrer Schularbeit, die sie dringend gebrauchen konnten, insbesondere da der Unterricht für den Tag früher endete. Harry, Ron und Hermine konnten ihre Aufregung kaum bändigen. Je weniger Zeit sie in Zaubertränke verbrachten, umso besser.

„Könnt ihr es glauben?" rief Ernie MacMillan, der in Hufflepuff war, von hinten. „Sie kommen schon in einer Woche. Ich hoffe Cedric weiß es."

Harry sah über seine Schulter zu Ernie mit einem Lächeln. Cedric Diggory war der Kapitän der Hufflepuff Quidditch - Mannschaft und ebenfalls Sucher. Als Harry im letzten Jahr während des Spiels verletzt wurde, war Cedric der erste der sich entschuldigte nachdem Harry aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde. „Cedric nimmt teil?" fragte Harry und erhielt ein Nicken von Ernie. „Schön für ihn. Er ist eine gute Wahl für Hogwarts."

Ernie war so geschockt, dass er fast stolperte. „M-meinst du das ernst Harry?" fragte er, als er um Ron herum eilte, sodass dieser rückwärts ging und Harry ansah. „I-ich dacht du würdest nicht … nun … mit dem was letztes Jahr beim Spiel geschehen ist…"

„Es war nur ein Spiel", sagte Harry simpel. „Leute werden verletzt. _Sucher_ verletzen sich." Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Leute dachten er würde immer noch wütend sein wegen etwas das in einem Spiel geschehen war. Es war ja nicht so, als würden sie versuchen ihn zu töten oder so. Diese Erkenntnis war der Beweis den Harry brauchte um zu wissen, dass niemand wusste, wer er war. Sie kannten den Jungen-der-lebt, aber nicht Harry.

Ernie grinste. „Das ist großartig, Harry", sagte er fröhlich. „Ich werde es Cedric wissen lassen." Er eilte davon in die Große Halle und zum Hufflepufftisch, ehe jemand einen Einwand erheben konnte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast, Harry", sagte Ron und klang total erstaunt. „Wie konntest du diesen Idioten unterstützen?"

„Genau genommen stimme ich Harry zu", sagte Hermine ernst. „Cedric Diggory ist ein guter Schüler und Vertrauensschüler. Er ist auf jeden Fall besser als jeder Slytherin der versuchen würde mitzumachen."

Ron seufzte geschlagen. „Nun, wenn du Logik einsetzt…"

OoOoOoOo

Während der nächsten Woche war das Turnier in aller Munde. Die Liste derer die teilnahm, wechselte von Tag zu Tag. Als der Donnerstag vorbei war, hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus und es endete damit, dass er die meisten Abende mit Hermine in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Ron war in dem Getue um das Turnier gefangen, also ließen ihn Harry und Hermine in Ruhe.

Es war während ihrer Zeit in der Bibliothek, dass ihm Hermine von einigen Ereignissen im Fuchsbau während des Sommers berichtete, unter anderem die neueste Idee der Weasley Zwillinge: Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, ein Scherzartikelladen für all die Dinge die sie erfunden hatten. Harry musste ein Lachen zurück halten, da er deutlich sehen konnte, dass Hermine die Idee nicht guthieß. Sie sagte immer wieder es sei zu gefährlich und sie sollten sich mehr auf ihre Studien konzentrieren. Harry hatte nicht den Mut ihr zu sagen, dass es außer Schule auch noch wichtigeres im Leben gab.

Als es endlich Freitag war, waren alle so aufgeregt, dass sie keine Lust mehr hatten im Unterricht aufzupassen. Harry saß im gleichen Boot, aber aus anderen Gründen. Von dem Moment, als er aufgewacht war, hatte er starke Schmerzen in den Schläfen, die während des Tages nur schlimmer wurden. Es war fast so, als gäbe es ein intensives Gespräch, das nur Harry hören konnte, aber nicht verstehen was gesagt wurde. Er bemerkte nicht den Dekorationswechsel den die Große Halle durchmachte oder wie sauber Hogwarts in den letzten Wochen geworden war. Alles was Harry wollte, war, dass der Aufruhr in seinem Kopf aufhörte.

Harry wusste nicht wie er den Unterricht an dem Tag überstanden hatte, insbesondere Zaubertränke. Es war unmöglich sich auf etwas in der Nähe zu konzentrieren. Als die Klasse entlassen wurde, pochte sein Kopf so stark, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt. Als alle ihre Sachen in ihren jeweiligen Türmen ablegten, brach Harry auf seinem Bett zusammen und war endlich in der Lage erleichtert aufzuseufzen, als er die Augen schloss. Er wusste nicht wie oder warum. Er wusste einfach, dass er schlafen musste bis der Irrsinn in seinem Kopf aufhörte.

„Äh – Harry?" fragte Ron unsicher. „Was machst du? Wir müssen uns beeilen zur Eingangshalle zu kommen."

Harry bewegte sich nicht. Er musste etwas anderes außer der Wahrheit sagen und es musste etwas sein das auch Hermine glauben würde. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass die ganze Lehrerschaft hier hoch gerannt kam, wenn zwei Schulen im Anmarsch waren. Er wollte nicht allen den Abend verderben, nur weil es ihm nicht gut ging. „Kopfschmerzen", murmelte Harry. „Geh schon vor. Erzähl mir später davon."

Ron war schnell an Harrys Bettkante. „Ist es deine Narbe, Harry?" fragte er leise, sodass niemand es hörte. „Ist es Du-weißt-schon wer?"

„Nein", stöhnte Harry. „Es sind nur normale Kopfschmerzen. Brauche Schlaf." Er dachte sich Ron musste ihm geglaubt haben, denn das nächste was Harry wusste, war, dass er alleine war. Harry griff an seinen Kopf und bekämpfte den Drang vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien. Warum musste es von allen Zeitpunkten jetzt passieren. Er hatte die Ankunft der zwei Schulen sehen wollen. Remus hatte ihm gesagt, dass es ein sehenswerter Anblick war.

Es wurde zu schmerzhaft zu denken oder etwas anders zu tun außer da zu liegen und darauf zu warten, dass der Schmerz nachließ. Minuten erschienen wie Stunden. Selbst seine Narbenschmerzen waren nie so schlimm gewesen. Er rollte auf die Seite und öffnete teilweise die Augen, er wusste sofort, dass das ein Fehler war. Der Raum war zu hell, als dass man es aushalten konnte. Er schloss schnell wieder die Augen und flehte still das der Schmerz aufhören würde.

„_Enttarnen … wir enttarnen niemals … Besucher … erlauben niemals solche Besucher ... wir müssen stärken … wir müssen unsere Kinder schützen…"_

Es war zu anstrengend um von den fernen Stimmen verwirrt zu sein und Harry hatte keine Kraft mehr um zu kämpfen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag gekämpft. Er fühlte seine Arme erschlaffen als seine Hände seinen Kopf losließen. Er bekam kaum mit, wie sein rechter Arm vom Bettrand fiel. Seine Augen schienen sich gegen seinen Willen zu öffnen, als er auf der rechten Seite lag und auf die helle, weiße Wand starrte. Etwas Feuchtes kam aus seiner Nase aber Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er konnte sich nicht einmal bewegen. Es war fast so, als wäre er in seinem eigenen Körper gefangen.

Er hörte nicht einmal wie die Tür geöffnete wurde und zwei Individuen eintraten und zu seinem Himmelbett eilten. Alles was er bemerkte, war die blendende Helligkeit die dimmte als er auf den Rücken rollte. Jemand schüttelte ihn an der Schulter während jemand anderes seinen Puls prüfte. Harry konnte keine Gesichter sehen. Er konnte nicht ausmachen was sie sagten.

Hände berührten seine Wangen und drehten seinen Kopf nach links. „_Legilimens_", flüsterte eine Stimme als das Individuum in das Chaos eintauchte das Harrys Geist darstellte. Es wurde schnell zu viel und zwang das Individuum dazu den Zauber zu beenden.

„Severus?"

„Es ist totaler Wahnsinn da drin, Minerva", sagte Professor Snape leise, „sieh auf seine Augen. Sie leuchten. Ich glaube dies ist ein weiterer _Anfall_ vor denen uns der Schulleiter gewarnt hat." Er legte einen Arm unter Harrys Schultern und den anderen unter Harrys Knie und hob den Teenager vom Bett. „Krankenflügel Minerva. Wir müssen uns beeilen ehe uns jemand sieht."

Harry spürte, wie sein Kopf an der Brust des Zaubertrankmeisters ruhte, als sie den Gryffindorturm verließen. Professor Snapes schwarze Roben boten einen Schutz vor der Helligkeit des Schlosses, was ihm ein wenig Erleichterung verschaffte. Harry wusste nicht, ob er bewusstlos wurde oder nur das Zeitgefühl verloren hatte, denn ehe er es wusste, lag er auf einem Bett und die Helligkeit war zurück.

Das blendende weiß verschwand als ein weicher Stoff über seine Augen gelegt wurde während ein anderer langsam über seine untere Gesichtshälfte strich. Nun in der Dunkelheit gefangen, konnte Harry eine Präsenz spüren die sich Hogwarts näherte, schließlich vor den wartenden Schülern landete. Ein der zu Besuch kommenden Schulen war gerade mit einer großen von Pferden gezogenen Kutsche mit zwölf geflügelten Pferden angekommen. Das Schulwappen war auf der Kutsche, sechs Sterne die aus zwei gekreuzten Zauberstäben kamen. Irgendwie wusste Harry, dass gerade Beauxbatons angekommen war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry die Ankunft von Durmstrang spürte die mit einem ziemlich großen Schiff aus der See auftauchten. Mit den zwei Schulen anwesend, spürte Harry endlich, dass das ganze Chaos in seinem Kopf langsam nachließ. Seine Augen schlossen sich müde. Sein Körper entspannte sich, als er stöhnte ehe er sich der Dunkelheit hingab. Der Schmerz ließ endlich nach

OoOoOoOo

Gedämpfte Stimmen zogen Harry aus seinem Schlaf. Harry stöhnte genervt, vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen und versuchte es irgendwie zu ignorieren. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er fühlte sich total erschöpft. Zuerst war er verwirrt, aber langsam kamen die Ereignisse des Tages zu Harry zurück. Sie erinnerten ihn daran, warum sein Kopf immer noch schmerzte. Er wusste nicht warum es geschehen war oder was es gewesen war. Er war nur dankbar, dass es vorüber war.

Wenn jetzt nur die die in der Nähe seines Betts sprachen, still sein würden, könnte er zurück in den friedvollen Schlummer fallen, den er gerade verlassen hatte. Unglücklicherweise wurden die Stimmen deutlicher anstatt schwächer. Harry stöhnte wieder. Er wollte nicht aufwachen. Er wollte nur schlafen. Schlaf bedeutete die Abwesenheit von Schmerz … nun, die meiste Zeit tat es das.

Unfähig weiter dagegen anzukämpfen, öffnete Harry langsam die Augen und sah drei halb verschwommene Gesichter die ihn ansahen. Er blinzelte einige Male langsam, als er versuchte herauszufinden zu wem welches Gesicht gehörte. Sein Hirn schien ein wenig langsam zu arbeiten. Seine Brille wurde ihm vorsichtig aufgesetzt, was ihm erlaubte die Gesichter von Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey, sowie Professor Snape deutlich zu sehen. Harry konnte nicht anders als verwirrt zu sein. Was machten sie in seinem Schlafsaal?

„Schönen Nachmittag, Harry", sagte Professor Dumbledore freundlich. „Du hast uns gestern Abend ganz schön erschreckt. Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape haben dich in deinem Raum gefunden. Du warst in einer Art Trance und hast aus der Nase geblutet. Erinnerst du dich an etwas?"

Harry stöhnte, als er seine rechte Schläfe rieb. „Schmerz", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme. „Zu viele Stimmen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen was sie sagten. Ich glaube jemand war unglücklich etwas zu enttarnen oder so."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Professor Dumbledore nachdenklich als er kurz zu Professor McGonagall blickte. „Harry, es scheint als hättest du Hogwarts gestern Abend sprechen hören. Ich kann nicht erklären wie das geschehen ist, aber es scheint als wäre Hogwarts nicht allzu glücklich darüber die Schutzwälle zu senken um die Ankünfte gestern Abend zu erlauben. Ich fürchte wir mussten es selbst in die Hand nehmen damit es nicht wieder geschieht. Diese Ausbrüche sind zu mächtig, als dass du sie kontrollieren kannst."

Dumbledore griff nach etwas, das sich wie eine Halskette anfühlte. Bis jetzt war Harry ihrer Anwesenheit nicht bewusst gewesen und berührte sie ebenfalls. Es war keine Kette. Es fühlte sich wie kleine, glatte Quadrate an, die um seinen Hals gewunden waren. Er sah verwirrt zu Professor Dumbledore, Wofür war dies?

„Diese Kette ist deiner magischen Signatur angepasst, Harry", erklärte Dumbledore. „Sie wird alle Magieausbrüche absorbieren die du spüren könntest und wird hoffentlich verhindern, dass so etwas nochmal geschieht. Zumindest bis du sie selbst kontrollieren kannst. Ich muss ehrlich mit dir sein, Harry. Ich habe nie zuvor jemanden mit so starken Ausbrüchen gesehen. Ich entschuldige mich dafür nicht schon früher etwas getan zu haben um dies zu verhindern."

Harry seufzte und schloss die Augen. Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Machte es ihn gefährlich? Machte es ihn zu einem Freak? Harry wusste, dass er keine Antworten finden würde und öffnete wieder die Augen um Professor Dumbledore wieder anzusehen. „Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, Sir", sagte er. Dann sah er weg, „Sie haben es nicht gewusst."

„Und du hast es auch nicht, Harry", sagte Dumbledore sanft. „Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du dir nicht selbst die Schuld gibst oder dich als Gefahr für deine Klassenkameraden betrachtest. Das könnte falscher nicht sein. Deine letzten Vorfälle haben nur _dich_ verletzt, was der Grund ist warum wir diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme treffen. Wir können nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass sich gestern Abend noch mal wiederholt. Das menschliche Gehirn kann nur so viel aushalten, bis es im Wahnsinn versinkt, Harry."

Harry schloss die Augen und nickte. Er wusste, dass Professor Dumbledore recht hatte. Nach der letzten Nacht wusste Harry nicht, wie viel er noch aushalten konnte. Seine Audienz verließ ihn um zu ruhen, sodass er in der Lage sein würde am Abendessen teilzunehmen um zu sehen, wer gewählt würde um am Turnier teilzunehmen. Unglücklicherweise war das Trimagische Turnier das letzte in Harrys Gedanken.

Harry starrte an die Decke und berührte die Kette die er nun tragen musste. Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Tief im inneren wusste Harry, dass es das Problem nicht löste. Es war einfach ein Weg um es hinauszuzögern. Plötzlich zählte das Trimagische Turnier nicht mehr. Harry kümmerte es wenig wer gewählt wurde um um tausend Galleonen zu kämpfen. Professor Dumbledores Worte waren alles worüber Harry nachdenken konnte. Was wenn diese Ausbrüche Harry langsam in den Wahnsinn trieben?


	8. Unzerbrechliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme

Unzerbrechliche Vorkehrungen?

Ron und Hermine hatten als letzte Maßnahme dazu gegriffen Harry zum Abendessen aus dem Krankenflügel zu ziehen. Sie hatten keine Fragen gestellt was geschehen war, was hieß, dass sie warteten, dass Harry das Thema zur Sprach brachte oder bereits mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen hatten. Da er Ron und Hermines Neugierde und Insistenz besser als die meisten kannte, wählte er letzteres.

Während des Weges zur Großen Halle hörte Harry, wie Ron und Hermine sich die ganze Zeit über die Ankunft der beiden Schulen am gestrigen Abend unterhielten, sowie den Feuerkelch, der die Champions wählen würde, diejenigen die ihre Namen in den Kelch geworfen hatten, genau wie die, die es versucht hatten, aber Fehlschläge erlitten hatten, wie Fred Weasley, George Weasley und ihr Freund Lee Jordan. Anscheinend lag eine Alterslinie um den Kelch und all die, die noch nicht siebzehn waren, hatten sehr lange, weiße Bärte bekommen. Harry konnte sein lachen kaum zurückhalten, als er das hörte. Fred und George waren so sicher gewesen, dass sie Professor Dumbledore überlisten konnten.

„Nun, ich denke Angelina Johnson ist die beste Wahl für Gryffindor.", sagte Ron, als sie die Große Halle betraten. Sie war noch ziemlich leer, da es erst in einer Stunde Abendessen gab. Angelina war eine Jägerin der Gryffindor Quidditch-Mannschaft. „Lieber sie als dieser Diggory Typ. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du es für eine gute Idee hältst, dass er teilnimmt, Harry. Er hätte dich letztes Jahr fast getötet."

Harry hielt seinen Ärger zurück als er sich, mit Ron zu seiner Rechten und Hermine zu seiner Linken, an den Gryffindortisch setzte. „Nein, hat er nicht", sagte er und versuchte verzweifelt seine Geduld zu behalten. „Was hättest du getan, Ron, wenn du an seiner Stelle gewesen wärst? Ich hatte einen Feuerblitz. Ich war die größte Bedrohung für ihre Mannschaft. Es würde Sinn machen mich aus dem Spiel zu nehmen. Außerdem haben sie nicht versucht mich zu töten. Cedric spielt fair. Angelina spielt fair. Jeder von ihnen wäre eine gute Wahl für Hogwarts."

Ron blickte böse drein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust wie ein stures Kind. „Weißt du, es war viel lustiger bevor du vernünftig geworden bist, Harry", sagte er frustriert. „Da dachte ich Mr. Black und Mr. Lupin würden dich zu einem Rumtreiber machen und nicht zu einer weiteren Hermine."

Harry lächelte bei dem Kommentar. „Sirius wollte mich zu einem Rumtreiber machen, Ron", sagte er belustigt, „unglücklicherweise war Remus zuerst bei mir. Er war der vernünftige der Rumtreiber, als sie in der Schule waren. Ich schätze er hat Sirius und meinen Vater von Zeit zu Zeit davon abgehalten. Du hast Fred und George nicht von Moony, Tatze und Krone erzählt, oder?"

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Machst du Witze?" fragte er. „Hast du eine Ahnung was sie tun würden, wenn sie herausfinden, dass du der Sohn eines Rumtreibers bist? Weißt du was sie tun würden, wenn sie herausfinden, dass Mr. Lupin und Mr. Black Rumtreiber sind? Sie würden verlangen, dass sie jeden Streich den sie gespielt haben erzählen und rate mal an wem sie die testen. M-I-R – _mir_! Auf keinen Fall! Ich werde _nicht_ ihr Testdummy sein!"

Harry sah zu Hermine rüber und konnte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. Wenigstens war er nicht der einzige der es lustig fand. „Du hast Recht, Ron", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Vielleicht _sollte_ ich es ihnen sagen. Hermine hat mir von ihren Plänen für einen Scherzartikelladen erzählt, und wenn Sirius und Remus ihnen helfen können –"

„Wag es nicht Harry", warnte Ron, aber er konnte die Angst in seiner Stimme nicht verleugnen.

Langsam füllten die Schüler die Große Halle. Ron bot eine Ablenkung indem er erzählte, dass Viktor Krum einer der Durmstrang Schüler war der am Turnier teilnehmen wollte. Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass Krum noch zur Schule ging während er Ron zuhörte wie dieser sagte, dass er Krums Autogramm wollte und versuchte den Mut aufzubringen mit dem internationalen Quidditchstar zu sprechen.

Es wurde schwierig für Harry die Ruhe zu bewahren. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie Ron über Krum sprach. Es klang fast so wie die Creevey Brüder ihn behandelten. Er hatte ernstlich geglaubt, dass sich Ron nicht in dem Starhype verfangen würde, da er die Auswirkungen aus erster Hand kannte. Zum Glück kamen ihre Schlafsaalmitbewohner Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas und Neville Longbottom, was Ron erlaubte mit ihnen über seine Besessenheit zu sprechen. Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown kamen kurz nach ihnen, sie setzten sich Harry und Hermine gegen über. Mit den Gesprächen um ihn herum, verfiel Harry wieder in seine eigenen Gedanken zurück und keiner war schlauer.

Harry sah sich um und bemerkte schließlich den Feuerkelch der vor Dumbledores Platz am Lehrertisch stand. Eine große Frau, die Hagrid in der Größe Konkurrenz machen konnte, saß auf dem Platz rechts von Dumbledore. Sie trug schwarzen Satin und hatte ihr langes Haar fest zusammen gebunden. Ihre schwarzen Augen sahen nicht annähernd so freundlich aus wie Hagrids als sie die Schülermenge scannte.

Links von Dumbledores Platz saß ein Mann, er trug Felle mit kurzen, grau-weißen Haaren das zurück gegelt war. Er schien klein im Vergleich mit der Frau, aber ein wenig größer als Professor Snape der rechts neben ihm saß. Der Mann hatte auch einen Ziegenbart der das meistes seines Kinns bedeckte. Er blickte gelegentlich zu Professor Snape der nichts mehr tun zu wollen schien als den Mann komplett zu ignorieren.

Hermine bemerkte Harrys Verwirrung vom Lehrertisch und informierte ihn, dass die große Frau Madam Maxime aus Beauxbatons war und der Mann war Professor Karkaroff aus Durmstrang. Zusätzlich zu den beiden besuchenden Lehrern war Ludo Bagman zusammen mit Mr. Crouch am Lehrertisch anwesend. Harry war erleichtert, dass Sirius nicht dort war, denn er hatte ein ernsthaftes Problem mit Mr. Crouch.

Endlich kam auch Professor Dumbledore und das Fest begann. Da Harry fast den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte, dachte er, er würde ausgehungert sein, aber seine Gedanken waren immer noch damit beschäftigt was letzte Nacht und diesen Nachmittag geschehen war. Er spielte während er aß gedankenverloren mit seiner Kette die um seinen Hals lag. Sie war unter dem Kragenhemd verborgen wo sie auch bleiben sollte. Er wusste nicht, wie er es Remus und Sirius erklären sollte, geschweige denn Ron und Hermine.

Schließlich waren die Teller leer und Stille erfüllte die Halle. Alle sahen zum Lehrertisch auf und beobachteten, wie Professor Dumbledore aufstand um die Menge anzusprechen. „Nun, da alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, wird der Kelch jeden Moment seine Entscheidung treffen", sagte er, „diejenigen die gewählt werden, kommen bitte nach vorne und gehen in die Kammer hinter uns um weitere Anweisungen zu erhalten.

Plötzlich gingen alle Kerzen bis auf die in den geschnitzten Kürbissen aus. Der Kelch schien von bläulich-weißen Flammen erleuchtet. Die Anspannung in der Halle verdichtete sich, während alle warteten. Einige Leute keuchten, als die Flammen rot wurden, gefolgt von Funken die fast wie Knallkörper losgingen. Einige Sekunden später stieg eine große Flamme in die Luft mit einem Stück Pergament. Dumbledore schnappte es aus der Flamme, hielt es aber dicht ans Licht um den Namen lesen zu können, während die Flamme wieder blau-weiß wurde.

„Der erste gewählte Champion ist aus Durmstrang", gab Professor Dumbledore bekannt, „Viktor Krum!"

Applaus erfüllte die Halle. Harry bemerkte, wie Viktor Krum vom Slytherintisch aufstand und sich zur angegebenen Stelle begab. Professor Karkaroff gratulierte seinem Schüler als er vorüber ging, er klatschte lauter als alle anderen. Es schien, als hätten alle auf Krum als Durmstrang Champion gesetzt.

Als das Geräusch leiser wurde, starrten alle wieder auf den Kelch und warteten. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, die Flammen wurden wieder rot und ein weiteres Pergament kam mit Flammen heraus. Wieder ergriff Professor Dumbledore das Pergament und hielt es dicht an die Flammen um den nächsten gewählten Champion zu lesen.

„Für Beauxbatons", sagte Dumbledore, „wird der Champion Fleur Delacour sein!"

Der Applaus für den zweiten Champion war deutlich höflicher, als für den ersten. Einige der Klassenkameraden des Champions waren in Tränen, die große, Silber-blonde junge Frau betrat die Kammer, wo sie Krum Gesellschaft leistete. Harry bemerkte, dass der zweite Champion leichte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Veela hatte, aber hielt seinen Mund. Seine Erfahrung mit Remus hatte ihm gezeigt, dass nicht alle Leute Mischblüter gut aufnahmen, wenn es das war was Fleur Delacour war.

Zum dritten Mal erfüllte Stille die Halle, während alle sich auf den Kelch konzentrierten. Es war nur noch ein Champion übrig der gewählt wurde, der Hogwarts Champion. Jedes Haus wartete gespannt. Sie wollten, dass einer aus ihrem eigenen Haus gewählt würde. Nach einigen Momenten, die wie eine Ewigkeit schienen, wurde der Kelch wieder rot, gefolgt von heraus stiebenden Funken. Eine große Flamme schoss, gemeinsam mit einem Stück Pergament, das den Namen des letzten Champions trug, heraus.

Professor Dumbledore nahm das Pergament und blickte auf den Namen ehe er die wartenden Lehrer und Schüler ansprach, „Und für Hogwarts", sagte er fröhlich, „Cedric Diggory!"

Der ganze Hufflepufftisch brüllte vor Jubel, sie standen alle auf, gefolgt vom Ravenclawtisch. Eine Menge Gryffindors stand ebenfalls auf und applaudierte, Harry war einer von ihnen. Cedric schien überwältigt, als er sich in die Kammer zurückzog, in der die anderen beiden Champions warteten. Langsam ebbte der Applaus ab, was Professor Dumbledore erlaubte wieder zu sprechen.

„Nun, da unsere Champions gewählt sind", begann Dumbledore, „hoffen wir, dass ihr alle eurem Champion die Unterstützung gebt die er braucht. Manchmal ist ein bisschen Ermutigung alles was man braucht um weiter –."

Der Kelch schockte alle, indem er sich ein weiteres Mal rot färbte. Gemurmel brach aus, als Funken stoben. Zum vierten Mal an diesem Abend schoss einen Flamme heraus zusammen mit einem Stück Pergament. Professor Dumbledore zog das Pergament vorsichtig aus dem Feuer und las den Namen darauf. Stille füllte die Halle, als Dumbledore langsam blinzelte und tief einatmete. Er räusperte sich dann sah er zu den Schülern auf, die alle in einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Anspannung warteten.

„Harry Potter", rief Professor Dumbledore aus.

Zuerst dachte Harry seine Ohren würden ihm Streiche spielen. Er hatte sich verhört. Es musste so sein. Professor Dumbledore hatte gerade nicht seinen Namen gesagt. Das alles war ein Traum … ein schlechter Traum von dem er bald erwachen würde. Das war die einzige Erklärung. Unglücklicherweise wusste Harry, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte, als alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richteten. Er wusste, dass sein Albtraum Realität war.

Harry schloss seine Augen, während er endlich das zu verarbeiten begann, was er gerade gehört hatte. „Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht passiert", bettelte er leise, aber bekam keine Antwort, wie er wusste dass es keine geben würde. Harry öffnete die Augen und wagte nicht die um ihn herum saßen anzusehen. Er wollte nicht ihre schockierten, verdächtigenden oder bösen Blicke sehen die er wahrscheinlich bekam.

„Harry Potter", rief Professor Dumbledore nochmal, „bitte treten sie hervor!"

Zögernd stand Harry auf und näherte sich dem Lehrertisch. Dabei schüttelte er langsam seinen Kopf. Er zwischen Unglauben und Wut gefangen. Warum konnte er nicht mal ein normales Jahr haben? Warum musste er immer hervor gehoben werden? Harry sah direkt zu Professor Dumbledore, er stellte fest dass der alte Mann Harrys Gefühlschaos bemerkte und deutete ihm an zu den anderen Champions in die Kammer hinter dem Lehrertisch zu gehen. Es war kein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters. Keiner von ihnen war erfreut darüber was geschah.

Harry sah keinen weiter an, als er dem Weg folgte den die anderen drei Schüler vor ihm in die Kammer genommen hatten. Beim eintreten schenkte Harry den Einzelheiten im Raum oder den drei Jugendlichen die ihn momentan belegten keine Beachtung. Er ging einfach zur Ecke des Raums und setzte sich auf den Boden, zog die Beine an die Brust. Er ignorierte die verwirrten Blicke die er von den drei Champions erhielt die am Feuer standen.

Cedric Diggory war der erste der etwas sagte. „Harry?" fragte er neugierig. „Harry, geht es dir gut?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Knien. Er wollte nie so sehr verschwinden wie in diesem Moment. Wie in aller Welt sollte er an etwas teilnehmen was für Siebtklässler konzipiert war? Er hörte, wie sich jemand näherte und sich vor ihm hinhockte. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen hinzuschauen wer es war.

Die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet, gefolgt von einer Gruppe Menschen die herein eilten. Harry verblieb völlig ruhig. Er hoffte, gegen jede Hoffnung, dass er nicht bemerkt würde. Alle begannen auf einmal zu sprechen. Harry legte schnell die Hände auf die Ohren in der Hoffnung sie auszuschließen. Er wusste dass sie über ihn sprachen. Er wusste dass sie sich über ihn beschwerten. Er wusste dass niemand ihn verteidigen würde.

„Meine Damen und Herren", sagte Dumbledore laut und verstummte die Diskussion. „Ich kann nicht erklären wie Harrys Name gewählt wurde oder warum wir vier statt drei Champions haben. Und bevor sie starten Professor Karkaroff versichere ich ihnen, dass Harry keinen Weg gefunden hat über die Alterslinie zu kommen oder jemanden überredet hat seinen Namen für ihn reinzulegen. Er war gestern seit vor dem Abendessen im Krankenflügel."

„Wie erklären sie es dann?" fragte Professor Karkaroff. „Es kann keine zwei Hogwarts Champions geben und nur einen von den anderen."

„Unglücklicherweise gibt es nichts, was wir tun können", sagte Mr. Crouch kurz. „Die Regeln sagen deutlich, dass alle die vom Kelch gewählt wurden am Turnier teilnehmen müssen. Da das Feuer ausgegangen ist, können bis zum nächsten Turnier keine weiteren Champions gewählt werden."

„Also müssen wir dies akzeptieren?", rief Karkaroff. „Nicht akzeptabel. Ich wusste, dass dies nie funktioniert. Ich sollte meine Schüler nehmen und gehen!"

„Aber das können sie nicht, Karkaroff", knurrte Professor Moody. „Ihr Champion muss genau wie die anderen teilnehmen. Dies ist ein bindender magischer Vertrag. Ziemlich passend, finden sie nicht?"

„Wovon sprechen sie, Moody?", fragte Karkaroff.

„Nun, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, wenn sie darüber nachdenken", knurrte Moody. „Da wir ausgeschlossen haben, dass Potter selbst seinen Namen reingebracht hat, ist die einzige Erklärung, dass jemand Potters Namen in den Kelch gegeben hat und wusste, er würde, wie alle anderen, teilnehmen müssen, wenn er gewählt würde. Er würde den Gefahren gegenüber treten müssen, die auf dem Wissensstand eines Siebtklässlers aufgebaut sind. Wenn sie rüber zu Potter sehen, können sie deutlich sehen, dass dies der letzte Ort ist an dem er sein möchte."

Als ob es abgesprochen war, sahen sich alle im Raum um bis sie ihn zusammen gehockt in der Ecke hinter Cedric entdeckten. Professor McGonagall eilte an Harrys Seite. Sie wusste sie konnte einfach sagen sie wäre für Harry verantwortlich, weil er in ihrem Haus war und niemand würde schlauer sein, da die Mehrheit der Erwachsenen nicht wusste, wie nah Harry der Mehrheit des Lehrerkollegiums stand. „Mr. Potter geht es ihnen gut?", fragte sie.

Harry sah langsam zu ihr auf, dann blickte er kurz in den Raum und bemerkte, dass ihn alle anstarrten. Harry rieb sich unter der Brille die Augen und wusste, dass jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt war um total ehrlich zu sein und nickte. Er traf Dumbledores Blick und beide wussten, dass es ihm gar nicht gut ging.

„Zurück zum Thema", sagte Bagman und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Barty, die Champions brauchen ihre Einweisung."

Mr. Crouch schien aus tiefen Gedanken aufzufahren und räusperte sich. „Ja, die erste Aufgabe wird ihren Mut auf die Probe stellen", sagte er. „Ihnen wird nicht gesagt was es sein wird bis zum Tag der Aufgabe, dem 24. November. Keiner von ihnen darf um Hilfe bitten oder sie von Lehrern annehmen, das gilt für das ganze Turnier. Ihr werdet der Herausforderung nur mit eurem Zauberstab bewaffnet gegenüber treten. Wenn die Aufgabe bestanden ist, erhaltet ihr Informationen für die zweite Aufgabe. Da dieses Turnier ziemlich fordernd ist, seid ihr alle von den Jahresabschlussprüfungen befreit. Das ist alles, richtig Albus?"

„Ich denke schon", sagte Professor Dumbledore mit einem Nicken. „Sie wissen, dass sie willkommen sind in Hogwarts zu bleiben, Barty –."

„Nein, ich muss ins Ministerium zurück" unterbrach Crouch, „der junge Weatherby hat die Verantwortung und ist jetzt wahrscheinlich davon überwältigt."

Alle nahmen das als Anlass um zu gehen. Madam Maxime bugsierte Fleur aus dem Raum sie wurden von Karkaroff mit Krum gefolgt. Harry bemerkte, wie Fleur und Viktor ihm Blicke zuwarfen die eine Mischung aus Verdacht und Verwirrung zu sein schienen … na ja mehr auf Fleurs Gesicht als Viktors. Viktor schien nur einen Ausdruck zu kennen, einen nachdenklichen.

„Cedric, ich schlage vor du kehrst zum Hufflepuffturm zurück", riet Professor Dumbledore mit freundlichem aber bestimmten Ton. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass deine Hauskameraden deine Rückkehr sehnlichst erwarten um zu feiern."

Diggory nickte, als er aufstand. Er blickte zu Harry ehe er ging. Sobald die Tür zu war, wusste Harry, dass er in der Patsche saß. Von Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody und Professor Snape umringt zu sein, war keine gute Sache, egal wer man war.

Harry schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück, bis er die Wand berührte. Er starrte zur Decke hoch, aber eigentlich sah er nichts. Er wusste, dass die anderen Champions nicht glaubten, dass er nichts damit zu tun hatte was bedeutete, dass die Schule es genauso sah. Würden sie ihm beistehen? Ihn hassen? Ihn verspotten? Harry schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Das war genau der Grund warum er von Anfang an nicht teilnehmen wollte.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass es nichts gibt was ich sagen könnte um deine Sorgen zu mindern aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du einen klaren Kopf behältst", sagte Professor Dumbledore geduldig, er versuchte Harry aus seiner Stille zu locken. „Wir _werden_ herausfinden wer deinen Namen in den Kelch gegeben hat."

Harry setzte sich gerade hin und sah Dumbledore direkt an. „Was hat das für einen Zweck?", fragte er schlicht. „Ich muss immer noch an dem Teil teilnehmen." Er seufzte und stand auf. Er musste hier raus. Er musste allein sein um nachzudenken. „Ich werde jetzt aufwachen", fügte Harry leise hinzu, dann ließ er alle in Stille zurück. Es war deutlich, dass Harry im Moment alles andere als einen klaren Kopf hatte.

Harry ging durch die jetzt leere Große Halle und versuchte an einen Ort zu denken zu dem er gehen konnte. Der letzte Ort an den er gehen wollte, war der Gryffindorturm. Er wollte seinen Hauskameraden noch nicht gegenübertreten. Entweder wären sie beleidigt, dass er etwas geschafft hatte was sie nicht konnten oder sie gratulierten ihm dazu, dass er Gryffindor vertrat. Harry wollte weder das eine noch das andere hören.

Ehe Harry es wusste, fand er sich in der Eulerei wieder mit Hedwig auf der Schulter sitzend. Er sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit und betete, dass alles nur ein Scherz war trotzdessen, dass er im Inneren wusste, dass es wahr war. Die Panik hatte begonnen. Was würde er Sirius und Remus sagen? Würden sie ihm glauben? Würde es irgendjemand? Harry konnte es selbst kaum glauben, wie konnte er es von jemand anderem erwarten? Seine einzige Entschuldigung war, dass er die ganze Zeit im Krankenflügel war. Das war der Grund, warum ihm die Lehrer glaubten.

Wenigstens war es das was sie gesagt haben.

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich vor gegen das Gitter und starrte weiter in die Dunkelheit. Er wusste nicht wann er angefangen hatte alles so skeptisch zu sehen. Vielleicht war es als er herausfand, dass sein unschuldiger Pate für zwölf Jahre ohne Verhandlung eingesperrt war. Vielleicht war es das Training was Sirius ihm diesen Sommer zukommen ließ. Es war schwer zu sagen. Alles was Harry wusste, war, dass sich seine Sicht der Welt verändert hatte. Das Problem war, dass er noch nicht wusste in was sie sich gewandelt hatte.

„Ihnen ist bewusst, dass sie nach der Ausgangssperre noch draußen sind, Potter", sagte eine Stimme abfällig von hinten, was Harry aufschrecken ließ. Er drehte sich um und erblickte Professor Snape. „Angst ihren Fans gegenüber zu treten?"

Harrys Blick senkte sich, er drehte sich wieder um und starrte weiter in die Dunkelheit. „Sie wissen nichts von mir, Sir", sagte er leise. „Wenn sie es täten, wüssten sie, dass es das Letzte ist was ich will." Er hörte wie Professor Snape einige Schritte näher kam und war überrascht, dass der Mann nicht begonnen hatte Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen.

„Ist das so?", fragte Snape kalt, es gab kein Anzeichen dafür, dass es ihn kümmerte. „Also was wollen sie?"

Harry schloss die Augen und zählte leise und schnell bis zehn um seine Wut im Zaum zu halten. Er hielt seinen Arm zur Seite und wartete, dass Hedwig von seiner Schulter auf seinen Arm wechselte. Sobald sie sich auf ihren neuen Platz eingerichtet hatte, sah Harry ihr in die Augen und blickte hoch zu den anderen Eulen. Hedwig schuhute ehe sie hochflog und neben einer schlafenden braunen Eule landete. Harry drehte sich wieder um und traf Snapes kalten Blick mit seinen eigenen bitteren Augen. „Ich will verschwinden", sagte Harry ehrlich, „ich will wie alle anderen sein … ein niemand."

Professor Snape senkte für einen langen Moment den Blick. Es war fast so, als würde er versuchen herauszufinden, ob Harry ehrlich war, indem er dem Teen in die Augen sah. Harry fühlte sich bei dem Blick des Zaubertrankmeisters unwohl und musste wegsehen. Dann ging er um seinen Lehrer herum. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg. Was hatte es für einen Zweck? Es würde ihm sowieso keiner glauben.

„Mr. Potter", sagte Professor Snape, als Harry die Tür erreichte. „Wir haben alle Hoffnungen und Wünsche. Das Problem ist, dass wenige von uns je in der Lage sein werden sie zu erfüllen. Es ist besser das Leben zu akzeptieren das uns Schicksal zugespielt hat, anstatt Zeit mit Träumen zu vergeuden die niemals in Erfüllung gehen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry leise, „ich hasse es nur, dass zu wollen was alle für gegeben hinnehmen." Er verließ Professor Snape in erstaunter Stille. Er wusste, dass Snape immer angenommen hatte, dass er die Berühmtheit liebte die damit kam der-Junge-der-lebt zu sein. Er wusste, dass es vermutlich alle annahmen. Harry wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er die Fette Dame erreichte. Er murmelte das Passwort, dann trat er in Stille. Wie es aussah, hatten alle aufgegeben auf ihn zu warten.

Harry fühlte sich erleichtert.

So leise wie möglich schleppte Harry sich zu seinem Schlafsaal. Er hoffte gegen jede Hoffnung, dass seine Schlafsaalbewohner alle schliefen. Er trat langsam ein und sofort von Dunkelheit und Rons und Nevilles Schnarchen überwältigt. _Nun, wenigstens schlafen sie_, stellte Harry fest.

Das Problem war, dass Harry hellwach war, da er die meiste Zeit des Tages verschlafen hatte. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und zog sich auf die Fensterbank zurück und starrte in die wolkige Dunkelheit. Er konnte schließlich die Frustration in sich aufsteigen spüren und wollte nichts mehr, als die Wand zu schlagen, aber er wusste, dass das wahrscheinlich den Turm wecken würde … nun, alle bis auf Ron.

Harry versuchte die übrige Nacht an nichts zu denken, was leichter gesagt als getan war. Als es dämmerte war Harry in Gedanken jede mögliche Reaktion die Ron, Hermine, Sirius und Remus haben könnten, durchgegangen und keine davon ging gut aus. Mit jedem Szenario wuchs Harrys Vorstellungskraft und die Reaktion seiner Freunde und Familie wurde schlimmer.

Harry starrte auf den See hinaus und beobachtete wie die Sonne langsam aufging und das Durmstrang Schiff beleuchtete. Es schien unmöglich zu glauben wie alles innerhalb von zwei Tagen außer Kontrolle geraten konnte. Vor zwei Tagen war alles worum sich Harry Gedanken machen musste die Schule gewesen. Nun, vor zwei Tagen machte er sich auch Sorgen um magische Ausbrüche aber das war nun erledigt. Ein Schritt vor, zwei Schritte zurück.

Harry lehnte den Kopf gegen das kühle Fenster und versuchte wieder einmal nicht zu denken. Er wusste, dass es Leute geben würde die ihm nicht glaubten. Er wusste er würde herausstechen, genau so, als er bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte. Er würde der sein über den sich alle lustig machten. Es war faszinierend wie ähnlich sein Leben war, egal in welcher Welt er lebte.

Unfähig weiter zu warten, sprang Harry vom Fensterbrett und ging zu seinem Koffer. Er brauchte nicht lange um den kleinen Spiegel zu finden den Sirius ihm für Notfälle gegeben hatte und dies war auf jeden Fall ein Notfall. Er musste mit seinen Vormündern sprechen. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe.

Harry zog die Schuhe an und ergriff einen Mantel zum Tragen. Dann verließ er den Schlafsaal so leise wie er gekommen war. Er hinterließ kein Anzeichen, dass er da gewesen war. Er ging die Treppe hinunter durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, aus dem Gryffindorturm hinaus und aus dem Schloss, wo er den Mantel anzog. Er brauchte einen Ort wo ihn niemand für eine Weile finden würde. Er brauchte einen Ort wo niemand Sirius schreien hören würde.

Harry setzte sich ans Seeufer sah auf den Spiegel in seiner Hand und rief nach seinem Paten, er betete still, dass der Mann den Spiegel zur Hand hatte. Als er keine Antwort bekam, rief Harry ein weiteres Mal nur lauter. Nach einer langen Stille war Harry bereit aufzugeben, als das verschlafene Gesicht von Sirius Black im Spiegel erschien.

„Harry?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. „Harry, du musste aufhören Moony nachzumachen. Niemand bei Verstand ist an einem Sonntag so früh wach." Sirius war für einen Moment still, während seine Müdigkeit langsam verschwand. Er sah Harry genau an und zog die Stirn kraus. „Hast du letzte Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?"

„Nein", antworte Harry ehrlich. „Sirius, es ist etwas passiert und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll."

Sirius rieb seine Augen nun komplett wach. „Hattest du einen weiteren Anfall?", fragte er sofort.

Harry rieb seinen Nacken. „Nein – ja, ich hatte einen, aber das ist es nicht worüber ich mit dir sprechen muss", sagte er schnell. „Sirius, jemand hat mich ins Turnier gebracht. Ich schwöre, dass ich es nicht war. Ich weiß nicht wer es war, aber Crouch, Bagman und Dumbledore sagen alle, dass ich teilnehmen muss. Du hast geholfen es zu organisieren. Bitte sag mir, dass es einen Ausweg gibt."

Sirius sah total verwirrt aus. „Langsam Kitz", sagte er, „fang vorn an und lass nichts aus."

Also tat Harry es. Er erzählte Sirius so viel wie er sich erinnern konnte. Von seinen Kopfschmerzen und was Professor Dumbledore getan hatte um das Problem zu beheben. Dann erklärte er, wie es ihm unmöglich war sich selbst ins Turnier zu bringen und alles was, nachdem sein Name ausgerufen wurde, geschehen war. Zu sagen, dass Sirius wütend war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Zum Glück war Sirius nicht auf Harry wütend.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore uns nicht kontaktiert hat" wütete Sirius. „Ich weiß ehrlich nicht was wir wegen des Turniers tun können, aber vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass Moony und ich ein paar Wörtchen mit Dumbledore haben werden. Er hatte kein Recht dir das aufzuerlegen ohne uns vorher zu fragen." Sirius hielt sich zurück und beruhigte sich. „So hart wie dies sein mag, Harry, versuch dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich glaube dir. Ich weiß, dass du nie deinen Namen in den Kelch geben würdest. Erklär mir was mit deinen Freunden geschehen ist. Wenn sie sehen wie aufgewühlt du bist, werden sie keine Wahl haben dir nicht zu glauben. Wen sie es nicht tun und dir Schwierigkeiten bereiten dann waren sie von Anfang an keine Freunde."

„Sirius was soll ich tun?", fragte Harry ängstlich. „Wie kann ich nicht daran denken?"

„Hör zu, Harry, Moony und ich werden so schnell wie möglich dort sein", sagte Sirius versichernd. „Wir werden eine Lösung finden, versprochen."

Jetzt fühlte Harry sich schlecht Sirius die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, dass Sirius alles fallen ließ und herkam. Er wollte nur jemanden zum reden haben. „Sirius, ich pack das schon", sagte er schnell, „wirklich. Ihr müsst nicht kommen. Ich bin sicher du und Moony habt wichtigeres zu tun –."

„Netter Versuch, Harry", unterbrach Sirius, „nichts ist wichtiger als du. Remus und ich werden dort sein ehe du es weißt. Wir müssen ein paar Dinge mit Dumbledore klären. Halt durch Kid."

Harry beobachtete wie Sirius aus dem Spiegle verschwand. Die kalte Morgenluft ließ Harry zittern, was ihn seinen Mantel enger ziehen ließ. Er wusste, dass er nicht lange hier draußen bleiben konnte, aber er wollte nicht wirklich ins Schloss zurück. Sirius glaubte ihm, was gute Nachrichten waren. Die schlechten Nachrichten waren, dass Sirius und Remus nach Hogwarts kamen und nicht in bester Stimmung sein würden, wenn sie kämen. Die Frage war jetzt, ob Ron und Hermine ihm auch glaubten.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er am See geblieben war und nichts Bestimmtes anstarrte. Er hatte einen Wärmezauber auf seinen Mantel gewirkt und fühlte nun nicht mehr die kalte Morgenluft. Aber er wusste er würde nicht für immer hier draußen bleiben können. Sirius hatte Recht. Er musste seine Gedanken ablenken, sich in Schularbeit zu stürzen, würde es tun aber das bedeutete zum Gryffindorturm zurück zu gehen.

Und das steht völlig außer Frage.

Harry lehnte sich gegen einen großen Fels, schloss seine Augen und lauschte. Er konnte hören wie das Wasser auf das Ufer und das Durmstrang Schiff traf, die Äste die im Wind wehten und die fernen Geräusche von den verschiedenen Kreaturen im Wald ertönten. Harry konzentrierte sich darauf und konnte sich entspannen. Er konnte spüren, wie ihn die Erschöpfung, die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen zu haben, einholte.


	9. Rita Kimmkorn

Rita Kimmkorn

„_Ich habe ihn gefunden!"_

Harry hörte wie jemand an seine Seite eilte, aber er wollte seine Augen noch nicht öffnen. Er fühlte sich warm und entspannt; etwas das er die ganze Nacht nicht gespürt hatte. Eine kalte Hand berührte sein Gesicht und ließ ihn zittern. Zögerlich öffnete Harry die Augen und sah Hermines besorgtes Gesicht als vier Rotschöpfe ins Blickfeld kamen. Harry war plötzlich verwirrt. Warum sahen alle so erleichtert aus? Es war immer noch eine Stunde ehe das Frühstück begann, oder?

Sie trugen alle Mäntel sowie Schals und Handschuhe. Immer noch in den Mantel mit dem Wärmezauber gehüllt, konnte Harry die kalte Brise nur auf dem Gesicht spüren. Es war draußen immer noch kalt, aber nicht so kalt wie bei seinem Gespräch mit seinem Paten. Wie lange war er hier draußen geblieben? Es schien nicht so lange um alle zu sorgen.

„Wir haben überall nach dir gesucht, Harry", sagte Hermine schnell. „Professor Dumbledore war davor eine Suche nach dir zu beginnen. Was machst du hier draußen in der Kälte? Bist du die ganze Nacht hier draußen gewesen?"

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Warum sollte Dumbledore eine Suche beginnen? Die Mehrheit der Schule schläft noch."

Die vier Weasley Geschwister sahen sich nervös an. „Äh – Harry, es ist fast Zeit fürs Mittagessen", sagte George. „Du musst hier draußen eingeschlafen sein, oder so. du wurdest seit einigen Stunden ‚vermisst'."

Harry stöhnte und nahm seine Brille ab um seine Augen zu reiben. Er konnte bereits eine Steife in seinem Nacken spüren und wusste er würde wahrscheinlich für den restlichen Tag dafür zahlen hier draußen eingeschlafen zu sein. „Entschuldigung", sagte er leise und setzte die Brille wieder auf. „Ich schätze ich war müder als gedacht. Sind Sirius und Remus schon hier?"

„Sie kommen?", fragte Ron.

Harry nickte und blickte auf den See hinaus. Die Sonne stand fast direkt über ihnen. Er hatte für einige Stunden geschlafen. „Sirius war nicht glücklich als er herausgefunden hat, dass mich jemand ins Turnier gebracht hat.", sagte Harry immer noch mit leiser Stimme. „Es hat auch nicht besonders geholfen, dass ich nicht klar gedacht habe, als ich es ihm sagte. Ich hatte gehofft es gäbe einen Weg es zu umgehen."

„Wie hast du mit Sirius sprechen können?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, „hier draußen gibt es nicht gerade viele Kamine."

Harry zog seinen Spiegel heraus und gab ihn Hermine. „Sirius hat den anderen", sagte er, „ich muss nur seinen Namen sagen und wir können sprechen. Offensichtlich haben Sirius und mein Vater sie ziemlich oft benutzt, wenn sie getrennt nachsitzen mussten."

Fred und George sahen den Spiegel gierig an. „Genial", sagte Fred erstaunt. Dann sah er Harry verblüfft an. „Äh – fass das nicht falsch auf, Harry, aber warum willst du einen Weg aus dem Turnier finden?", fragte er.

Harry sah ungläubig zu Fred rüber. „Machst du Witze?", fragte er. „Dieses Turnier wurde für _Siebtklässler_ geschaffen nicht für Viertklässler. Ich bin für so etwas nicht bereit und selbst wenn ich es wäre, würde ich es nicht tun. Ich brauch die Aufmerksamkeit nicht die damit kommt. Ich _will_ die Aufmerksamkeit nicht die damit kommt." Er richtete seine Augen wieder auf den See. „Ich denke ich werde hier draußen bleiben."

„Früher oder später musst du allen gegenübertreten, Harry", sagte Hermine sanft, als sie ihm den kleinen Spiegel zurück gab. „Wir wissen, dass du deinen Namen nicht in den Kelch gegeben hast. Du hattest keine Zeit. Du warst im Krankenflügel. Wir glauben dir. Das ist alles was zählt."

Fred und George näherten sich Harry und halfen ihm auf die Beine. „Nun, lieber Bruder", sagte George mit einem Lächeln und Augenzwinkern. „Es ist unsere Pflicht und Privileg jedem einen Streich zu spielen der dir Probleme bereitet."

„Sieh es als Probelauf für unseren Scherzartikelladen", fügte Fred hinzu. „Du lieferst uns Testobjekte –."

„ – die eine Lektion lernen müssen", endete George für seinen Bruder.

„Wenigstens testet ihr eure Experimente nicht mehr an mir, ich bin voll dafür", sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen. „Lasst uns zum Mittag gehen. Ich bin am verhungern."

„Ron!", schimpfte Hermine. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du in einer Zeit wie dieser ans Essen denken kannst." Hermine bekam von Ron nur ein hilfloses Schulterzucken. Sie rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Also was ist letzte Nacht passiert? Diggory sagte, dass du ziemlich erschüttert warst als wir heute Morgen mit ihm gesprochen haben. Weiß Dumbledore wer deinen Namen in den Kelch gebracht hat?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf als sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zum Schloss machte. Er entfernte den Wärmezauber von seinem Mantel und zitterte als die Kälte schließlich seinen Körper erreichte. Als sie das Schloss betraten, konnte Harry nicht anders als sich erleichtert zu fühlen. Hermine und Ron glaubten ihm genau wie Fred, George und Ginny. Vielleicht würde es nicht so schlimm werden.

Sie bertraten die Große Halle und setzten sich ans Ende des Gryffindortisches. Ron und Hermine versuchten einige Unterhaltungen zu beginnen, aber es war klar, dass das Einzige an was alle dachten das Turnier war. Am Hufflepufftisch saß eine große Menge um Cedric Diggory herum, sie bestand ausschließlich aus Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Alle schienen an Cedrics Worten zu hängen. Harry musste lächeln als Hermine genervt stöhnte. Wenigstens konzentrierten sie sich auf Cedric und nicht auf ihn.

„Ehrlich, ich kann einige Leute nicht verstehen", sagte Hermine, „wie können sie nur so um ihn herumschwirren?"

„Ruhm ist eine launische Sache, Miss Granger", sagte Fred ernst, was ihm Gelächter von George, Ron und Ginny einbrachte. Selbst Hermine lächelte schwach bei dem Spruch. Wer wusste schließlich besser wie launisch Ruhm war als die Freunde des Jungen-der-lebt?

Nach dem Mittagessen kehrten Harry, Hermine und die Weasley Geschwister zum Gryffindorturm zurück. Da sie wussten, dass Harry Ruhe und Frieden mehr als alles Andere wollte umringten sie ihn an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum wo sie ihre Hausaufgaben machten. Einige Leute versuchten sich Harry zu nähern und ihn nach dem Turnier zu fragen, aber die vier Weasley Geschwister schickten alle mit einem Blick fort während Hermine versuchte Harry von denen abzulenken die versuchten mit ihm darüber zu sprechen der vierte Champion zu sein.

Am späten Nachmittag wussten alle sich vom Tisch in der hintersten Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum fern zu halten. Als ihnen die Möglichkeit verwehrt wurde mit Harry zu sprechen, suchten sich die meisten einen Platz und arbeiteten an Schularbeiten und stahlen Blicke zu Harry in der Hoffnung doch mit ihm sprechen zu können. Die Unterhaltungen wurden im Flüsterton gehalten mit Ausnahme von gelegentlichen genervten Ausrufen.

Das war ziemlich irritierend aber Harry biss sich auf die Zunge und versuchte es zu ignorieren. Er hasste es, dass die Leute ihn wie im ersten Jahr behandelten. Er hatte gedacht die Leute in seinem eigenen Haus würden ihn gut genug kennen um zu wissen, dass er Aufmerksamkeit hasste. Er dachte nicht, dass er die Weasley Familie als Bodyguards brauchen würde obwohl es Fred und George unendlich zu amüsieren schien.

Alle achteten zu sehr auf Harry oder ihre eigenen Hausaufgaben um zu bemerken, dass sich das Porträtloch öffnete und zwei Individuen den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Niemand sah wie sie den Raum scannten und versuchten ein Individuum in der Masse zu finden. Sie bemerkten eine Menge rotes Haar in der entferntesten Ecke und dachten sich es wäre der beste Ort um zu beginnen.

„Das ist echt traurig", verkündete die Stimme von Sirius Black laut und erlangte damit aller Aufmerksamkeit. „Es ist Sonntagnachmittag und alle sind drinnen – hier, und lernen. Das Leben in Hogwarts hat sich deutlich verändert."

Alle schauten schockiert drein. Sirius Black, der einzige Mann der Askaban entflohen war, Pate und Vormund von Harry Potter, war in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen mit ihrem ehemaligen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrers, Remus Lupin. „Ja, es ist erstaunlich wie viel sich in einem Jahr verändert." Bemerkte Remus. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern je so einen Anblick gesehen zu haben."

„Ich denke hier ist ein Dementor oder so etwas in der Nähe", sagte Sirius nachdenklich, „denn dies muss meine schlimmste Angst sein: Kinder die freiwillig am Wochenende lernen. Das nächste was wir sehen werden ist Snape der mit einem Lächeln durch die Flure rennt … lachend … singend … tanzend –."

„Uargh!", rief Remus angewidert. „Sirius, hör auf damit! Du wirst allen Albträume bereiten." Er zitterte deutlich. „Inklusive mir."

Sirius grinste, als er seine Finger verschränkte und die Arme vor sich ausstreckte. „Dann ist meine Arbeit getan", sagte er stolz. Dann sah er zu den Schülern, die sie erstaunt ansahen. „Nun, weiß einer von euch wo sich mein Patensohn verstecken könnte?"

Harry schloss sein Bucher und stand auf. „Ich bin genau hier, Sirius", sagte er. Dann manövrierte er vorsichtig um alle herum um zu seinen Vormündern zu kommen. Er versuchte verzweifelt ein Lächeln zurück zu halten. „Ihr zwei wisst wirklich einen Auftritt hinzulegen." Harry sah Sirius mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Snape singend und tanzend? Kannst du nicht an etwas weniger wahrscheinliches oder traumatisierendes denken?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht, seltsamere Dinge sind geschehen", sagte er. Dann dachte er für einen Moment nach. „Mir fällt im Moment nichts ein aber gib mir Zeit." Sirius sah Harry genau an. Seine gute Laune von eben war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. „Hast du Zeit für einen Gang über das Gelände?"

Harry nickte und ging mit seinen Erziehungsberechtigten. Er vergaß ganz den Gemeinschaftsraum voller Leute, die sie beobachtet hatten. In dem Moment, als sie aus dem Gryffindorturm traten, wurde Harry in eine feste Umarmung von Sirius gezogen, gefolgt von einer weiteren durch Remus. Harry sah hoch zu seinen Vormündern und konnte es auf ihren Gesichtern sehen. Er musste immer noch am Turnier teilnehmen.

„Was hat Professor Dumbledore gesagt?", fragte Harry leise.

Remus seufzte, legte Harry einen Arm um die Schulter und begann den Flur entlang zu gehen. Er deutete an, dass Sirius und Harry mit ihm mithalten sollten. „Er hat sich dafür entschuldigt uns nicht von deinem Anfall am Freitag berichtet zu haben.", sagte er leise, „Obwohl wir nicht damit einverstanden sind wie es gehandhabt wurde, denken Sirius und ich, dass es die beste Lösung ist. Insbesondere jetzt, wo du in dem Turnier bist. Du musst in den Aufgaben einen kühlen Kopf behalten und wenn deine Magie ausartet, könnte es katastrophal für dich sein."

„Wir haben versucht dich aus dem Turnier zu bekommen, Harry", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Wir haben es wirklich, aber der bindende, magische Vertrag ist nicht rückgängig zu machen. Glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, dass Dumbledore weiß, dass er Mist gebaut hat. Er weiß, dass jemand hier ist der versucht dir wehzutun. Er überprüft jeden der angekommen ist nochmal um herauszufinden wer eine Bedrohung ist."

„Was haltet ihr von dem Ganzen?", fragte Harry leise. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen ob noch etwas anderes in Professor Dumbledores Büro geschehen war. Sirius war ein wenig zu diplomatisch. Sirius war nie diplomatisch. Remus war der ruhigere. Als Harry von einem zum anderen sah, begann er nervös zu werden. „Was ist los?"

Sirius und Remus tauschten einen schnellen Blick aus. „Lass uns einfach sagen, dass wir mit Dumbledore im Moment nicht von Auge zu Auge gegenüber stehen", sagte Remus vorsichtig. „Wir stimmen nicht mit Dumbledore überein, dass er dich zwingt teilzunehmen, da du deinen Namen nicht selbst in den Kelch gegeben hast." Harry wollte eingreifen und Dumbledore verteidigen, aber Remus stoppte ihn. „Ja, wir wissen von dem Vertrag, Harry, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir es mögen müssen. Dumbledore hatte uns versichert das niemand den Schutz um den Kelch überwinden könnte."

„Und was ich gehört habe, hat es niemand geschafft", versicherte Harry Remus, als sie die bewegliche Treppe erreichten. „Niemand unter dem Alter von siebzehn hat die Alterslinie übertreten. _Das_ war die Beschränkung."

„Was heißt, dass jeder über siebzehn irgendwie den Kelch verwirrt hat deinen Namen irgendwie zu akzeptieren", schlussfolgerte Sirius. „Das scheint für einen Siebtklässler eine ziemlich komplizierte Aufgabe zu sein, was nur noch Erwachsene lässt. Mein Hauptverdächtiger ist Karkaroff."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf als sie die Treppe hinunterstiegen. „Ich denke nicht", entgegnete er. „Professor Karkaroff und Madam Maxime waren nicht im Geringsten von meiner Teilnahme begeistert. Karkaroff hat sogar gedroht Krum aus dem Turnier zu nehmen. Die einzig anderen Erwachsenen die ich gesehen habe, waren Crouch und Bagman aber warum sollten sie mich einschleusen? Das macht keinen Sinn."

„Nein, tut es nicht", stimmte Remus zu. „Bagman hat nicht den Grips um so etwas durchzuziehen und Crouch würde nicht wagen so etwas zu tun vor allem nicht bei allem was in letzter Zeit geschehen ist." Sowohl Harry als auch Remus sahen zu Sirius, der ungewöhnlich ruhig war. Es war ein Schlag für das Ministerium gewesen als Sirius für unschuldig befunden wurde. Da ihm keine Verhandlung gewährt worden war, waren viele Fragen aufgekommen was die Behandlung derjenigen anging, die vor all den Jahren für Todesser-Aktivität bestraft wurden. Fragen von denen das Ministerium nicht wollte, dass sie gestellt wurden, was der Grund war, dass sie Sirius alles gegeben hatten worum er bat. Die Vormundschaft von Harry Potter eingeschlossen.

Sie erreichten den Fuß der Treppe und gingen in die Eingangshalle. Vorbeikommende Schüler keuchten beim Anblick von Sirius, der mit Harry Potter vorbei ging. Sirius Black war fast so eine große Berühmtheit, wie Harry. Viele waren neugierig, wie jemand, der so lange in Askaban gewesen war, ein angemessener Vormund für einen Jugendlichen sein konnte, ganz zu schweigen von Harry Potter.

Sie gingen in Stille, bis sie das Gelände erreichten. Harry mochte die Spannung nicht die von seinen Vormündern ausstrahlte. Es schmerzte ihn zu wissen, dass er der Grund war, dass sie so waren. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte Harry leise, „ich wollte euch nicht wütend machen –."

Sirius blieb plötzlich stehen und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. „Fang nicht an", warnte er, „dies ist _nicht_ deine Schuld Harry. Wir sind nicht böse auf dich, nicht im geringsten. Wir wissen beide, dass es eine Menge ist. Insbesondere, weil du drei Jahre jünger bist als die anderen Teilnehmer. Der ganze Druck ist das Letzte was du brauchst."

Sie verbrachten die übrige Zeit bis zum Abendessen mit Gesprächen über belanglose Dinge. Sirius und Remus gaben zu, dass die Desinfektion des Black Hauses eine größere Hürde war, als sie angenommen hatten. Offensichtlich hatte Kreacher während der letzten zwölf Jahre alles andere gemacht als zu putzen. Harry hörte nur zu, dankbar für die Ablenkung die sie boten. Für eine kurze Weile fühlte sich alles normal an.

Sirius und Remus hatten sich verabschiedet als das Abendessen begann, aber nicht ehe sie Harry mit Ratschlägen überhäuft hatten. Sie versprachen bei der ersten Aufgabe Ende November dort zu sein um ihn zu unterstützen und warnten ihn auch vor der Presse. Den Jungen-der-lebt im Turnier zu haben, war ein gefundenes Fressen für große Schlagzeilen, die zwei Rumtreiber sorgten sich, dass Harry ausgenutzt würde um Zeitungen zu verkaufen. Harry versprach mit keinem Reporter ohne sie zu sprechen was die Sorgen der beiden Männer minderte. Sie wussten, dass Harry nicht für die Gemeinheit der Presse bereit war.

OoOoOoOo

Die nächsten Tage waren für Harry unbehaglich. Er wurde selten allein gelassen, was viele daran hinderte ihm nahezukommen. Aber es hielt niemanden vom starren ab. Es schien, als kümmerte es die Gryffindors nicht, ob Harry sich selbst ins Turnier gebracht hatte oder nicht. Sie waren nur überglücklich, dass jemand aus Gryffindor am Turnier teilnahm. Die Hufflepuffs waren deutlich zwie gespalten. Cedric Diggory gehörte zu den Hufflepuffs die Verständnis für Harrys Situation hatten und scharte viele aus seinem Haus um sich. Es gab jedoch einige die dachten Cedric sei zu gütig, da die Gelegenheit für Hufflepuff gewesen wäre zu glänzen, was sonst nur Gryffindor und Slytherin taten.

Das Haus Ravenclaw war ebenfalls geteilt. Aber sie zeigten es nicht so deutlich. Das einzige Haus das sich gegen Harry im Turnier aussprach, war das Haus Slytherin. Draco Malfoy verschwendete keine Zeit damit anzufangen Harry aufzuziehen wie gefährlich die Aufgaben waren. Harry sagte nichts, da er wusste, dass es wahr war. Das war der Grund warum die Altersbegrenzung in erster Linie eingeführt worden war.

Harry hielt die Blicke und Flüstereien nur bis zu einem gewissen Grade aus und verbrachte daher die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek. Er arbeitete seine Hausaufgaben durch, nur um sich dann in Bücher über Zauberkünste, Zauber und Flüche zu vertiefen … alles was ihm möglicherweise im Turnier helfen konnte. Er wusste, dass er jede Hilfe brauchen würde, die er kriegen konnte.

Als am Freitag die Zeit für eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke kam, war Harry bereit für ein Wochenende in Einsamkeit. Malfoy trug zu dem Ärger bei, indem er, zusammen mit seinen Hauskameraden, seine neueste Erfindung darbot. Alle Slytherins trugen große Anstecker an ihren Roben die mit dem Satz: _Ich bin für Cedric Diggory, den WAHREN Hogwarts Champion_ aufleuchteten. Harry drehte sich sofort um und sah aus dem Fenster. Er brauchte Ferien.

Das nächste was Harry mitbekam war, wie Ron Malfoy angriff. Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Situation und bemerkte, dass die Anstecker nun mit ‚Potter stinkt' leuchteten statt des ersten Satzes. Harry half Hermine schnell Ron von Malfoy wegzuziehen und ihn festzuhalten. Sie warteten darauf, dass sich Ron beruhigte. Ohne Warnung schoss ein Blitz an Ron und Harry vorbei und traf Hermine.

Harry und Ron drehten sich sofort zu Hermine, die ihren Mund hielt. Ohne nachzudenken, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und beendete schnell den Fluch. Er zog Hermine von der Menge weg und nahm langsam ihre Hände von ihrem Mund und sah genauer hin. Er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen als er sah, dass Hermines Schneidezähne gewachsen waren und nun mehr Biberzähnen ähnelten als menschlichen. Hermine hob die Hand und betastete ihre neuen Zähne und Tränen füllten ihre Augen.

„Wir sollten sie zu Madam Pomfrey bringen", murmelte Ron von dort hinter Harry, wo er stand.

Harry blickte über seine Schulter und konnte sehen, dass Ron sich schuldig fühlte den Kampf begonnen zu haben und wusste, dass es zum Teil auch seine Schuld war, weil Ron ihn verteidigt hatte. „Du hast Recht", sagte Harry und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Hermine. „Willst du, dass wir mit dir gehen, Hermine? Alles was du tun musst, ist zu nicken und wir bleiben so lange wie Madam Pomfrey braucht um dies zu beheben."

Hermine hörte auf zu weinen und sah von Harry zu Ron. Obwohl ihr Mund verdeckt war, konnten Harry und Ron sehen, dass sie aufgrund der Geste lächelte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gehen, hielt aber an um noch mal zu ihren Freunden zu sehen.

„Wir wissen es", sagte Ron, „macht Notizen und sagt Snape wohin ich gegangen bin. Wir kümmern uns drum, Hermine."

Hermine ging schnell, als Professor Snape kam. Harry blieb zurück als alle den Klassenraum betraten, sodass er der Letzte war. In dem Moment, als er Professor Snape erreichte, atmete Harry tief ein und sah den Zaubertrankmeister an. „Professor, Hermine wurde von einem Fluch getroffen und musste zum Krankenflügel gehen", sagte er so tapfer er konnte. „Wenn sie die Arbeit nachreichen –."

„ – ich bin sicher sie wird mich finden", unterbrach Professor Snape. „Jetzt beweg dich Potter."

Harry wusste es besser als zu diskutieren und tat, wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich neben Ron. Sie begannen ihre Arbeit an Gegengiften. Harry und Ron machten für Hermine so viele Notizen wie möglich. Sie wussten beide, dass sie sehr traurig wäre, wenn sie nicht alles dokumentierten, egal wie klein das Detail war. Alle hatten gerade begonnen ihre Materialien zusammen zu suchen um zu brauen, als es an der Kerkertür klopfte. Harry konzentrierte sich so sehr auf das richtige brauen, dass er es nicht mitbekam.

Professor Snape bemerkte es und war nicht glücklich darüber. „Ja, Mr. Creevey?", sagte er kühl.

„Äh – Harry wird oben gebraucht", sagte Colin nervös, „Mr. Bagman will ihn und die übrigen Champions sehen."

Harry musste ein genervtes Stöhnen zurückhalten, als er es hörte. Konnte er dem verdammten Turnier nicht für eine Stunde entrinnen? War das zu viel verlangt? Er krallte sich am Tisch fest und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Alle traten einen Schritt zurück, als ihre Kessel unkontrolliert zu wackeln begannen. Harry schloss seine Augen und versuchte seinen Ärger zu unterdrücken. Wegzulaufen würde nichts helfen. Von allen das Gegengift zu zerstören, würde auch nicht helfen.

Die Kessel hörten auf sich zu bewegen und der ganze Raum blickte nervös zu Professor Snape. Niemand wusste was er jetzt tun sollte … zumindest bis Professor Snape alle böse anblickte und sie sofort an ihre Arbeit zurückkehrten. Es war ja nicht so, als würde Snape Fragen darüber beantworten was gerade passiert war.

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und bemerkte, dass Professor Snape nun zu seiner Rechten stand und ihn aus dem Augenwinkel ansah, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Colin richtete. Harry seufzte als er unbewusst nach der Kette griff die unter seinem Shirt verborgen war. Er hatte gedacht, dass sich Dumbledore darum gekümmert hatte. Das war der Grund warum er diese Kette die ganze Zeit tragen musste.

„Potter, pack deine Sachen zusammen", sagte Professor Snape kalt. „Ich werde sie und Miss Granger später sehen um die verpasste Zeit aufzuholen."

Harry nickte, dann packte er seine Sachen zusammen, murmelte Ron eine Entschuldigung zu und verließ den Kerker. Er folgte Colin in die Eingangshalle und einen Flur entlang zu einem kleinen Klassenzimmer. Colin hatte versucht einige Unterhaltungen zu beginnen, aber Harry war zu tief in seinen Gedanken versunken um zu antworten. Er musste mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Er musste wissen was in aller Welt vor sich ging.

Harry atmete tief ein, klopfte an die geschlossene Tür und öffnete sie langsam. Er steckte den Kopf hinein um zu sehen, dass eine große leere Fläche in der Mitte des Raums war und fünf Stühle die in einer Reihe standen. Ludo Bagman saß auf einem und unterhielt sich mit einer Frau in dunkelroten Roben, die Harry nicht kannte. Viktor Krum lehnte allein gegen einen der Tische während Cedric und Fleur leise miteinander sprachen.

Bagman war der erste der Harry bemerkte und stand schnell auf. „Komm herein, Harry", sagte er fröhlich, „sobald die übrigen Juroren eintreffen, können wir mit der Zeremonie zur Eichung der Zauberstäbe beginnen. Dein Zauberstab wird überprüft um sicher zu gehen, dass es keine Probleme gibt, da du ihn für die bevorstehenden Aufgaben brauchst. Dumbledore ist mit dem Experten oben. Dann gibt es ein kleines Fotoshooting.", Bagman sah zu der Hexe mit der er zuvor gesprochen hatte. „Dies ist Rita Kimmkorn, eine Reporterin des Tagespropheten. Sie wird einen kleinen Artikel über das Turnier schreiben."

Rita Kimmkorn sah direkt zu Harry. Ihre lockigen Haare schienen nicht zu ihrem Gesicht oder der glänzenden Brille, die sie trug, zu passen. „Die Größe steht noch nicht fest, Ludo", sagte Rita, „vielleicht könnte ich ein kurzes Interview mit Harry führen."

„Es tut mir Leid, ma'am", sagte Harry höflich plötzlich froh, dass Sirius und Remus ihn vor Reportern gewarnt hatten. „Ich darf nicht mit der Presse sprechen, wenn nicht einer meiner Vormünder anwesend ist."

Rita Kimmkorn runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn, aber erholte sich schnell. „Ich erwähne es nicht, wenn du es auch nicht tust", bot sie an.

„Miss Kimmkorn", sagte Cedric als er an Harrys Seite trat. „Harry hat nein gesagt. Wenn sie ihn so unbedingt interviewen wollen, sollten sie vielleicht seinen Vormund um Erlaubnis bitten." Er blickte zu Harry und zwinkerte, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf Rita Kimmkorn richtete. „Das heißt natürlich nur, wenn sie keine Angst vor Sirius Black haben. Sie haben keine Angst vor ihm, oder?"

Offensichtlich hatte Rita Kimmkorn Angst vor Sirius Black, denn sie zog sich sofort zurück. Cedric zog Harry mit, sodass sie nun beide bei Fleur standen. Sie mussten nicht lange warten bis Professor Dumbledore kam, gefolgt von Professor Karkaroff, Madam Maxime, Mr. Crouch und Mr. Ollivander. Harry musste annehmen, dass Mr. Ollivander die Eichung übernahm, da er seinen Zauberstab vor über drei Jahren bei ihm in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Rita Kimmkorn setzte sich und zog eine Rolle Pergament und einen Federkiel heraus der sofort begann von allein zu schreiben.

Professor Dumbledore deutete den Champions an Platz zu nehmen. Nachdem sie gehorcht hatten, sah Dumbledore über seine Schulter zu Mr. Ollivander und nickte. „Die Dame und Herren, dies ist Mr. Ollivander", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Er wird ihre Zauberstäbe überprüfen, wenn sie bitte ihre Zauberstäbe heraus holen, dann können wir beginnen."

Fleurs Zauberstab war der erste, Rosenholz, 24,13 Zentimeter mit einem Kern aus Veela Haar. Harry musste kämpfen, dass sein Mund nicht aufklappte. Also war Fleur zum Teil Veela. Cedric war der nächste, Esche, 31,11 Zentimeter mit Einhornhaar als Kern. Viktor folgte. Sein Zauberstab war 26 Zentimeter Weißbuche mit Drachenherzfaser als Kern. Was Harry übrig ließ.

Mit einer Bewegung seines rechten Handgelenks hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Seit ihm Remus den Halter letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten gegeben hatte, bewahrte er seinen Zauberstab an keinem anderen Ort auf. Sirius hatte Harry auch die richtige Pflege beigebracht, was eine gute Sache war, denn ansonsten würde sein Zauberstab nicht präsentabel aussehen. Harry übergab seinen Zauberstab und sprang zurück, als Mr. Ollivander geschockt keuchte und ihn schnell fallen ließ.

Alle umringten ihn um zu sehen, was geschehen war, Mr. Ollivander sah Harry beeindruckt an. „Sie haben begonnen ihren Zauberstab zu personalisieren Mr. Potter", sagte der Zauberstabmacher. „Sehr beeindruckend. Die meisten fangen nicht damit an bis sie aus der Schule sind. Letztendlich können nur sie ihn berühren ohne Schmerzen zu spüren."

Harry sah Professor Dumbledore hilfesuchend an. Ihm war nicht bewusst so etwas getan zu haben. Er hatte ihn nur in den letzten beiden Sommern häufig benutzt. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir", sagte Harry zu Mr. Ollivander. „Ich – äh – habe es nicht gewusst."

Professor Dumbledore ging in die Hocke und hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf. „Es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst, Harry", sagte er freundlich. Er bewegte seine freie Hand über den Zauberstab, dann gab er ihn Mr. Ollivander.

Harry erinnerte sich an den Tag, als er zum ersten Mal Mr. Ollivanders Laden betreten hatte und den 27,94 Zentimeter, Stechpalme Zauberstab mit einer Phönixfeder als Kern, der gleiche Kern wie in Lord Voldemorts Zauberstab, kaufte. Harry hielt bei dem Gedanken ein Zittern zurück. Er wollte wirklich nichts mit Voldemort gemein haben. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen was die Leute sagen würden, wenn Rita Kimmkorn die kleine Information veröffentlichen würde.

Da die Eichung vorüber war, stellten sich alle für ein paar Fotos auf, dann wurden sie entlassen. Harry lehnte das Angebot für Einzelaufnahmen ab und ging so bald er konnte. Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, musste er erleichtert aufseufzen. Er hatte es überlebt und jede Minute davon gehasst. Er hatte es gehasst, dass Rita Kimmkorn versucht hatte ihn hervorzuheben und irgendwie wusste Harry, dass es nur der Anfang war.


	10. Eifersucht

Eifersucht

Anscheinend war die Drohung von Sirius Black alles was es brauchte. An dem Tag als Rita Kimmkorn ihren Artikel über das Turnier veröffentlichte, war Harry sicher das etwas aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen wurde aber überraschenderweise war es nicht so. es gab gleich viel Informationen über alle vier Champions obwohl Harry eindeutig zum Außenseiter gemacht wurde der bereit war sich tapfer durch die Aufgaben zu kämpfen, Harry konnte bei dem Kommentar nur mit den Augen rollen. Warum musste ihn jeder zu einer Art Held machen? Er war weit davon entfernt.

Das war alles was Malfoy an Motivation brauchte um seine Hänseleien zu verstärken. Es war fast so als würde ihm Malfoy folgen um auf die erste Gelegenheit die sich bot zu warten. Jedes Mal wenn Harry mit Ron und Hermine in die Bibliothek ging, war Malfoy dort und beobachtete sie. Jedes Mal wenn Harry vom Essen aufstand, folgte ihm Malfoy ihm kurze Zeit später. Glücklicherweise erkannten Ron und Hermine was vor sich ging und verbreiteten Wort unter den Gryffindors. Nun gab das ganze Haus acht auf Harry, aber sie konnten nicht die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite sein.

Da kein Schüler von Harrys Ausbrüchen wusste, musste Harry Zeit finden um allein mit Professor Dumbledore darüber zu sprechen zu können was nach dem Abendessen sein musste wenn alle bereits in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren. Wie es sich herausstellte, hatte Dumbledore es in dem Moment gewusst als es passierte weil er einige Zauber auf die Kette gelegt hatte. Unglücklicherweise hatte die Kette das getan was sie sollte und den größten Teil des Ausbruchs absorbiert was Harry extrem nervös machte. Wenn das was passiert war nur ein Bruchteil von dem was hätte passieren können, wollte er sich nicht vorstellen was geschehen wäre wenn die Überladung volle Kraft hatte. Es gab nur eine Lösung um sicher zu gehen dass so etwas nicht wieder geschah.

Harry konnte seine Gefühle nicht die Überhand gewinnen lassen … jemals. Er wusste nicht wie er so etwas schaffen sollte, aber er wusste dass er es versuchen musste. Er konnte es nicht riskieren das jemand verletzt wurde weil er wütend war.

Als Harry Professor Dumbledores Büro verließ, war er so tief in Gedanken dass er nicht bemerkte dass er verfolgt wurde. Er musste einen Weg finden um die mächtigen Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Er hatte über Gefühlsunterdrückungszauber gelesen, aber wusste dass sie riskant waren und die Nachwirkungen wenn sie abgenommen wurden, waren nicht sonderlich angenehm. Alles was man nicht gefühlt hatte, kam auf einmal an die Oberfläche. _Oh ja, warum zerstöre ich nicht Hogwarts wenn ich schon dabei bin._

Bis ihn jemand auf den Hinterkopf schlug, hatte Harry nicht bemerkt dass er nicht allein war. Er stolperte einige Schritte vorwärts bis er sein Gleichgewicht wiederfand. Als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle mit fiesen Grinsen auf sich zukommen. Er begann in Panik zu geraten. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte nicht riskieren zurück zu schlagen und die Kontrolle zu verlieren aber konnte auch nicht einfach rumstehen und nichts tun.

„Was ist los, Potter?", sagte Malfoy abfällig. „Jetzt ist keiner hier um dich zu beschützen. Kein Vormund, keine Freunde und keiner deiner liebenden Anhänger. Du denkst du bist besser als alle anderen, dass alle dich anbeten sollen nur weil du eine dumme Narbe in einem blöden Unfall bekommen hast. Du hast alle Lehrer um den Finger gewickelt weil du deine Eltern verloren hast und dein Onkel versucht hat dir Verstand einzuprügeln."

Harry erstarrte. War es das was die Leute dachten? Was hatte er getan damit die Leute das glaubten? Er glaubte nicht dass er besser als alle anderen war. Wenn überhaupt war er neidisch auf alle anderen. Er hatte die Lehrer nicht um den Finger gewickelt. Er war ihnen nah weil sie ihm durch schwierige Zeiten geholfen hatten, aber viel weiter ging es nicht. Sie hatten ihm gesagt dass sein Onkel falsch gehandelt hatte seinen Ärger an einem Teenager auszulassen, also warum sagte Malfoy das er es verdient hatte?

_Wem wirst du glauben? Deinen Lehrern, Vormündern und Freunden oder Draco Malfoy?_

Die Erkenntnis brachte Harry wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück während Crabbe und Goyle ihn an den Armen griffen und fest hielten. Das war es. Malfoy war neidisch auf das was Harry alles gegeben wurde. Harry hatte alles was Malfoy wollte: Ruhm, Beliebtheit und Erwachsene die auf ihn Acht gaben. Es spielte keine Rolle das seine Leben in ständiger Gefahr war. Es war nicht wichtig das Voldemort ihn tot sehen wollte. Alles was Malfoy sah, waren die Vorteile die es hatte der-Junge-der-lebt zu sein. Er dachte nicht einmal an das schlechte das damit kam.

„Hast du eine Ahnung was der Werwolf am Tag der Weltmeisterschaft getan hat", fuhr Malfoy fort, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Er hat das Ministerium total blamiert. Der bulgarische Minister hat Fudge gefragt warum es nicht mehr Leute wie Lupin im Ministerium gibt. Es hat ihn nicht mal gekümmert als Fudge ihm sagte das Lupin ein Werwolf – ein Halbblut war. Weißt du was das für ein Schlag ins Gesicht das für mein Vater war das jemand ein Halbblut einem Reinblüter bevorzugt?"

„Nenn Remus nicht so", sagte Harry defensiv. Malfoy war zu weit gegangen. Harry konnte die Beleidigungen ertragen aber niemand sprach schlecht über Remus und Sirius. „ER ist ein besserer Mensch als es dein Vater jemals sein wird."

Malfoys Augen verengten sich vor Ärger als er auf Harry zutrat und seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete, zitterten seine Hände vor Wut. „Ist das so?", zischte er. „Was weißt du schon, Potter? Du wurdest von Muggeln aufgezogen. Du bist nichts Besseres als ein Schlammblut und Halbblut. Du bist eine Platzverschwendung."

Harry starrte wütend zu Malfoy. „Nun, du verschwendest eine Menge Zeit mit der Platzverschwendung", schoss er zurück. Er musste Zeit schinden. Früher oder später würde jemand vorbei kommen … hoffentlich. „Du konntest mir nicht gegenübertreten als meine Freunde dabei waren also hast du den Weg für Feiglinge gewählt und brauchtest deine Lakaien um mich festzuhalten während du mich verfluchst. Wo ist die Ehre dabei?"

_ZACK!_

Eine Faust traf auf Harrys Gesicht und drehte es durch die Wucht des Aufschlags nach links. Seine Brille flog von der Nase und er sah weiß. Harry versuchte sich zu orientieren, aber seine nun verschwommene Sicht machte es schwierig. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte die Verwirrung abzuschütteln, aber er schien es nicht zu schaffen. Gelächter erfüllte seine Ohren aber er starb schnell als ein entferntes Klacken den Gang erfüllte.

„ICH DENKE NICHT, JUNGS!"

Die Griffe um Harrys Arme verschwanden was ihn für einen Moment das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ. Mit einer Handbewegung hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und beschwor seine Brille zu sich. Harry setzte sie auf und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock als er an Stelle von Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle ein weißes und zwei schwarze Frettchen sah. Er trat einen Schritt nur in etwas zu rempeln, er drehte sich schnell um und erblickte Professor Moody der ihn mit seinem normalen Auge ansah während das magische auf die drei Frettchen gerichtet war.

Professor Moody griff Harrys Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht um den blauen Fleck zu sehen den Harry bereits spürte wie er auf seinem Gesicht Form nahm. Moody atmete tief ein, dann ließ er Harrys Kinn los. „Alles in Ordnung, Potter?", knurrte er.

Harry vertraute seiner Stimme nicht und nickte nur. Harry hielt Moodys intensivem Blick nicht stand und sah weg. Die Bewegung sandte Schmerzen durch seinen Nacken und ließ Harry zusammen zucken. Professor Moody bemerkte es und zog ein Taschentuch hervor das er gegen Harrys Hinterkopf presste.

„Das wird schon", knurrte Moody als Harry instinktiv nach dem Tuch griff damit Moody es nicht halten musste. „Nur ein kleiner Schnitt. Es ist gut das der Hauself mich gefunden hat. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme dass diese _netten_ Individuen auch dafür verantwortlich sind?" Harry antwortete nicht. „Dacht ich mir", sagte Moody und trat um Harry herum. „Nun, was mach ich mit den drei Tyrannen?"

Harry drehte sich um und beobachtete wie Moody drei Käfige beschwor. Die drei Frettchen liefen weg, aber mit einer Zauberstabbewegung hatte Moody sie wieder in Richtung Käfig befördert und schließlich jedes in einen gesperrt.

Er hatte nie so etwas Derartiges gesehen. Obwohl er darüber lächeln musste, was auf Malfoy zukam, fragte Harry sich ob es Lehrern erlaubt war dies mit ihren Schülern zu tun.

Mit einem wutschen und schnippsen hoben die drei Käfige in die Luft ab. „Du solltest besser zum Krankenflügel gehen, Potter", sagte Professor Moody. „Keine Sorge. Ich geh sicher das diese _Schüler_ nie wieder so etwas Feiges tun. Wenn es diese Art Verhalten ist die Snape seinen Schülern erlaubt dann werde ich auch ein paar Wörtchen mit ihm sprechen."

Harry musste es nicht zweimal gesagt werden und ging zum Krankenflügel, wo Madam Pomfrey schnell den Schnitt am Hinterkopf schloss und so viele blaue Flecke wie möglich in seinem Gesicht heilte. Sie bestand darauf dass er die Nacht dort verbrachte um sicher zu gehen dass es keine Komplikationen mit der Kopfverletzung gab. Harry war zu müde um zu widersprechen und schlief fast sofort ein. Er hoffte nur das Professor Moody Malfoy und seine Schläger nicht zu sehr … weh tat.

OoOoOoOo

Der folgende Morgen war der längste den Harry je erlebt hatte. Ron war in Panik geraten als er sah dass Harry nicht in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte und alarmierte Dean, Seamus und Neville. Die vier waren wahrscheinlich die beschützerischsten der Gryffindors und begannen eine Suche. Als sie Harry im Krankenflügel fanden und den Grund dafür erfuhren, waren sie wütend. Sie konnten nicht glauben das Malfoy so etwas tun würde. Sie brüllten jedoch vor Lachen als sie erfuhren das Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle von Professor Moody in Frettchen verwandelt wurden.

Sobald Harry den Krankenflügel verlassen durfte, hatte er einige Leute die sich weigerten sich von seiner Seite zu bewegen. Es verbreitete sich schnell in den vier Häusern und erreichte die Lehrer die schockiert aussahen. Die einzige Bestätigung die sie brauchten, war der schwache blaue Fleck in Harrys Gesicht. Die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape eilten aus der Großen Halle um nur zwanzig Minuten später mit Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle zurück zu kehren die drei sahen aus als hätten sie eine schwere Nacht hinter sich. Keiner der Lehrer sah erfreut aus als sie sich wieder setzten. Harry versuchte nicht einmal zu Malfoy zu blicken der am Slytherintisch saß.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Harry mit Ron und Hermine so schnell wie möglich nach Hogsmeade, ein Dorf das Schüler ab der dritten Klasse besuchen durften. Nach der letzten Nacht und der ersten Aufgabe kurz vor der Tür brauchte Harry die Abwechslung. Er trug eine Mütze über seinen Haaren und der Narbe so dass er nicht erkannt wurde aber die Leute wussten dennoch wer er war. Die Leute wünschten ihm ständig Glück für das Turnier was Harry unbehaglich machte. Die Leute sollten ihre Wünsche Cedric, Fleur und Viktor entgegen bringen.

Sie gingen zu den gewohnten Geschäften: Honigtopf und Zonkos ehe sie die Drei Besen betraten wo sie sich so weit wie möglich wegsetzten um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry zu lenken. Ron erklärte sich bereit die Butterbiere zu holen und ließ Harry und Hermine allein in der Stille. Das schwache Licht verbarg jede Verfärbung auf Harrys Gesicht. Harry starrte auf den Tisch und versuchte Hermines Blick zu ignorieren. Sie hatte nicht viel gesagt seit sie es herausgefunden hatte und Harry fragte sich wie wütend sie wirklich war.

„Wirst du mich jetzt anschreien oder weiter starren?", fragte Harry leise.

Hermine sah schnell weg. „Entschuldige Harry", sagte sie, „du bist in Ordnung, oder? Du bist heute sehr still."

Harry schnaubte bei dem Kommentar. „Ich sollte dir sagen dass für dich das gleiche gilt", sagte er gerade heraus. Er bemerkte wie sie peinlich berührt lächelte und bemerkte das etwas anders war. „Madam Pomfrey hat deine Zähne gerichtet." Hermine sah Harry überrascht an dann errötete sie und nickte. „Sie sehen gut aus", fügte er hinzu was Hermine noch roter werden und ein Danke murmeln ließ.

„Drei Butterbier", sagte Ron als er zurück kam und die Getränke austeilte. „Ihr zwei werdet nicht glauben was ich belauscht habe. Einige Slytherins sind gerade reingekommen und haben über Malfoy gesprochen. Sie sagen das Malfoy Slytherin 100 Punkte gekostet hat und nun zwei Monate bei McGonagall nachsitzen muss. Er steht auch auf Bewährung. Wenn er noch etwas anstellt wird er suspendiert oder fliegt gar von der Schule. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen wie Malfoys Vater das morgens mit der Post bekommt?"

„Das hat er verdient", sagte Hermine schlicht. „Er hätte dir wirklich wehtun können, Harry. Warum hast du nicht wie im Zug zurück geschlagen? Warum warst du überhaupt nach der Ausgangssperre draußen?"

Harry sah für einen Moment zu seinen Freunden ehe er seinen Blick senkte und auf sein Butterbier starrte. Aus irgendeinem Grund bekam er die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht nicht aus seinem Kopf. „Glaubt ihr zwei dass ich denke das ich besser bin als alle anderen?", fragte er distanziert. „Glaubt ihr die Leute beten den Boden an auf dem ich gehe? Denkt ihr ich habe verdient was Onkel Vernon getan hat?"

Ron und Hermine sahen entsetzt aus. „Absolut nicht!", rief Hermine, „Harry, warum fragst du so etwas? Wir wissen dass du es nicht magst wenn die Leute dich anders behandeln als alle anderen. Ist es das was Malfoy dir letzte Nacht gesagt hat?"

„Hermine!", warnte Ron, „Ruhe!"

Hermine errötete und sah sich schnell um um sicher zu gehen dass sie keiner belauschte. „Entschuldigung", sagte sie leise, dann lehnte sie sich vor so dass nur noch Harry und Ron sie hören konnten. „Harry, niemand verdient das was dein Onkel dir angetan hat. Ja, die Leute neigen dazu dich zu vergöttern, aber das ist nicht deine Schuld. Malfoy ist nur neidisch. Er braucht seinen Vater um ihm das zu kaufen was dir von Natur aus liegt."

Harry rollte die Augen. „Er darf gern Voldemorts täglich Obsession mit mir haben", sagte er bitter. „Alle scheinen den Preis zu übersehen der mit diesem Ruhm kommt den sie so dringend wollen. Wissen sie nicht das ich ihn sofort aufgeben würde um ein normales Leben zu führen und meine Eltern wieder zu haben?"

Ron und Hermine sahen sich an ehe Hermine Harrys Hand berührte. „Nein Harry", sagte sie sanft, „sie begreifen nicht das hinter dem Namen des Jungen-der-lebt ein Teenager steckt der genauso ist wie der Rest von uns."

Als der Pub sich mit mehr Leuten füllte, nahmen Harry, Ron und Hermine das als Signal um zu gehen. Sie trafen fast auf Rita Kimmkorn die gerade eintrat aber sie hielten ihre Köpfe gesenkt damit sie nicht bemerkt wurden. Harry hatte erzählt wie Rita versucht hatte ein Interview aus ihm heraus zu bekommen was seine beiden Freunde dazu brachte die Frau zu verachten. Sie wussten je weiter sie von Rita Kimmkorn weg waren desto besser.

Sie machten sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts als zwei Personen in Blick kamen, genau genommen ein ziemlich großer Mann und ein normaler Mann der hinkte und einen Schluck au seinem Flachmann nahm. Hagrid und Professor Moody. Hagrid stach mit seiner Größe aus jeder Menge hervor. Bevor Harry Hallo sagen konnte, hatte Hagrid ihn in eine Umarmung gezogen und es sah nicht so aus als würde er ihn bald loslassen. Nicht ehe Harry begann benommen zu werden durch den Sauerstoffmangel ließ Hagrid ihn los.

„Geht's dir gut, Harry?", fragte Hagrid dann bemerkte er den blauen Fleck auf Harrys Gesicht. „Dumbledore sucht nach dir." Dann lehnte sich Hagrid vor so dass er mit Harry auf Augenhöhe war und legte Harry eine riesige Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich muss dich heut Nacht um Mitternacht sehn, Harry", flüsterte er. „Komm allein und trag den Umhang deines Vaters."

Harry war verwirrt, nickte aber trotzdem als Hagrid sich aufrichtete und sich Ron und Hermine zuwandte. Warum wollte Hagrid ihn allein sehen und auch noch so spät? Hagrid und Moody verabschiedeten sich und gingen weiter nach Hogsmeade und ließen Harry in Erstaunen zurück. Harry schob den Gedanken an Hagrids kryptische Nachricht bis später zurück und ging mit Ron und Hermine nach Hogwarts. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen damit sich niemand sorgte, denn Hagrid wollte sich nicht umsonst zu so einer komischen Zeit mit ihm treffen.

OoOoOoOo

Wie sich herausstellte wollte Professor Dumbledore nur wie alle anderen wissen ob es Harry gut ging. Er versicherte Harry auch das Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle für ihr Verhalten bestraft wurden. Nachdem er einige Fragen aus dem Weg gegangen war warum er nicht zurück geschlagen hatte verließ Harry Dumbledores Büro so schnell wie möglich. Er wusste das es Angst war die ihn zurück hielt zurück zu schlagen. Es war auch nicht hilfreich gewesen das Crabbe und Goyle ihn so fest gehalten hatten dass er sich nicht befreien konnte.

Spät in der Nacht schlich Harry sich aus dem Gryffindorturm um sich mit Hagrid zu treffen. In den Tarnumhang seines Vaters gehüllt, konnte Harry sich schnell bewegen ohne Angst haben zu müssen dass ihn jemand sah. Die Flure waren zumeist leer bis auf die Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler die patroulierten. Einige Vertrauensschüler grummelten über ‚dumme Slytherins' was Harry darauf aufmerksam machte das so viele Leute unterwegs waren wegen der Ereignisse der letzten Nacht.

Harry trat auf das Gelände hinaus und eilte zu Hagrids Hütte. Er kannte den Weg auswendig und die Beleuchtung aus der Hütte halt Harry durch die Dunkelheit zu manövrieren. Als Harry näher kam, bemerkte er dass auch in der Beauxbatons Kutsche noch Licht brannte. Es schien als wären heute Nacht noch einige Leute lange wach.

Harry kam schnell an der Hütte an und klopfte leise an die Tür. Er wollte nicht das alle mitbekamen das Hagrid einen Besucher hatte. In dem Moment als sich die Tür öffnete, schlüpfte Harry schnell hinein und zog den Umhang ab. Er sah Hagrid genau an und war überrascht den Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Lehrer nervös zu sehen. Was ging hier vor?

„Was ist los, Hagrid?", flüsterte Harry, „ist etwas geschehen?"

Hagrid legte einen Finger auf den Mund und deutete Harry an leise zu sein. „Komm schon, Harry", sagte er leise, „ich muss dir was zeigen. Zieh deinen Umhang wieder über."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und folgte Hagrid aus der Hütte. Er hielt schnell inne als er sah wie Hagrid zur Beauxbatons Kutsche ging. Er beobachtete wie Hagrid klopfte und von Madam Maxime begrüßt wurde. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er folgte ihnen und hielt großen Abstand damit Madam Maxime nicht bemerkte dass er dort war. Er konnte kaum hören wie Hagrid über etwas sprach das sehenswert war aber man noch nichts drüber wissen durfte. Das ließ ihn nachdenken. Was für ein Spiel spielte Hagrid? Konnte dies etwas mit der ersten Aufgabe zu tun haben?

Seine Fragen wurden durch ein lautes Brüllen beantwortet. Harry stolperte schockiert. Das Brüllen konnte nur von etwas sehr großem und sehr gefährlichem kommen; etwas dem Harry nicht zu nahe kommen wollte. Harry sah das Hagrid und Madam Maxime stehen geblieben waren und schloss vorsichtig die Lücke und wagte einen Blick auf das was sie anstarrten. Seine Augen weiteten sich alarmiert. Es war definitiv etwas großes dem er fern bleiben wollte.

Drachen … vier von ihnen.

Harry beobachtete wie Zauberer die Drachen umringten und versuchten sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Harry konnte nicht viel erkennen aber er konnte sagen das sie mindestens fünfzehn Meter groß waren mit großen Zähnen in ihren extrem großen Mündern aus denen sie Feuer in den Himmel spien. Sie waren an den Boden gekettet aber das war nicht vertrauenserweckend. Die Drachen sahen stark genug aus loszubrechen ehe jemand blinzeln konnte.

Er beobachtete wie die Zauberer versuchten die Drachen zu beruhigen in dem sie Schockzauber auf die großen Tiere schossen. Sieben mächtige Zauber trafen jeden Drachen und zwangen die Tiere in einen tiefen Schlummer mit Ausnahme des Plumpses der ertönte als die großen Körper auf den Boden schlugen. Harry machte sich eine Notiz nicht in der Nähe eines Drachen zu sein wenn er so etwas probierte.

Ein Zauberer entfernte sich von der Gruppe und näherte sich Hagrid und Madam Maxime. In dem Moment als sein rotes Haar zu sehen war, erkannte Harry Rons Bruder Charlie, der mit Drachen in Rumänien arbeitete. Aus irgendeinem Grund bezweifelte Harry stark das diese Tiere für die nächste Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Stunde waren.

„Es geht ihnen jetzt gut, Hagrid", sagte Charlie und klang erschöpft. „Ihnen wurde für die Reise ein Schlaftrunk gegeben. Sie haben den Tapetenwechsel nicht gut aufgenommen." Charlie blickte zu Madam Maxime ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Hagrid richtete. „Du weißt dass die Champions nichts davon wissen sollen."

„Ich dachte sie würd sie gern sehn", sagte Hagrid mit einem Lächeln. „Vier von ihnen. Einer für jeden Champion um was zu tun? Sie bekämpfen?"

„Ich bin nicht hundertprozentig sicher", sagte Charlie ehrlich. „Ich denke sie müssen nur an ihnen vorbei kommen. Wir werden da sein wenn die Dinge aus dem Ruder laufen. Sie haben uns um brütende Mütter gebeten, also haben wir sie gebracht. Ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz – bösartiges Vieh, einen gemeinen Walisischen Grünling, einen Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler und einen Chinesischen Feuerball", Charlie hielt für einen Moment inne ehe er Hagrid neugierig ansah. „Also wie geht es Harry?"

Harry sah unbehaglich aus. „Nicht so gut, Charlie", sagte er ehrlich, „er wurde letzte Nacht von ein paar Slytherins angegriffen. Dumbledore is wütend –."

„ – geht es ihm gut?" unterbrach Charlie mit einer Spur von Beschützer in seiner Stimme. „Bitte sag mir dass etwas dagegen getan wurde. Mum ist aufgeregt seit Fred ihr die Eule geschickt hat um alles zu erklären. Wenn sie herausfindet –."

„ – keine Sorge Charlie", sagte Hagrid schnell. „Dumbledore hat sich darum gekümmert."

Harry wollte nicht mehr hören und eilte zum Schloss zurück. Er konnte nicht glauben dass sie so über ihn sprachen. Dann traf es Harry was geschah. Alle sahen ihn, den Jungen-der-lebt als Jungen. Sie sahen ihn als nichts mehr als ein Kind. Er musste zugeben das er wie eines gehandelt hatte wie er Sirius kontaktiert hatte und in seinen Problemen gesuhlt hatte aber nicht länger.

Die erste Aufgabe war am Dienstag was ihm wenig Zeit zur Vorbereitung gab. Er konnte seine freie Zeit morgen nutzen um über Drachen zu lesen insbesondere brütende Mütter um ihre Schwäche zu finden. Charlie hatte gesagt er musste nur an ihnen vorbei kommen und Mr. Crouch sagte er würde nur seinen Zauberstab haben. Man brauchte sieben voll ausgebildete Zauberer um einen Drache mit Schockzaubern nieder zu bringen, also kam das nicht in Frage.

In Gedanken verloren, wurde Harry überrascht als er in etwas lief das ihn zurück fallen ließ. Das Geräusch von jemand der in die Dunkelheit rief ‚wer ist da?' war genug um Harry wissen zu lassen das er in jemanden gelaufen war. Er blieb komplett ruhig, er wagte es nicht ein Geräusch zu machen. Harry blinzelte in die Dunkelheit und konnte es kaum glauben als ein bekannter Ziegenbart in Sicht kam. Er war in Professor Karkaroff gerannt.

Nach einigen Minuten gab Karkaroff die Suche auf und ging in die Richtung in der die Drachen waren. Sobald er weit genug weg war, rannte Harry zurück zum Schloss. Es gab keine Frage was Karkaroff vorhatte. Er würde für Viktor herausfinden was Madam Maxime für Fleur herausgefunden hatte. Das hieß die einzige Person, die einen Nachteil hatte, war Cedric, die eine Person die für Harry eingetreten war.

Er betrat den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und zog den Umhang herunter. Es war fast ein Uhr morgens und Harry war zu aufgewühlt um zu schlafen. So leise wie möglich betrat Harry seinen Schlafsaal, packte seinen Umhang weg, schnappte sich einige Bücher und schlich wieder hinaus. Er konnte den ganzen morgigen Tag damit verbringen Drachen zu erforschen. Er bezweifelte das es jemand gutheißen würde wenn er jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen würde.

Er setzte sich auf den Boden vor dem Feuer und begann mit seinem Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Buch, aber fand nur wenig über Drachen. Er ging zu seinem Zauberkunstbuch über aber wurde wieder enttäuscht wie er es erwartet hatte. Als Harry das letzte Mal nachgesehen hatte, war einem Drachen gegenüber zu treten kein Teil des Stoffes für die vierte Klasse. Dann ging er zum Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Buch über ehe er seine Schulbücher aufgab und das Buch über Verteidigungszauber herauszog das er diesen Sommer gekauft hatte. Wenn es zum schlimmsten kommen sollte, konnte er wenigstens verhindern getötet zu werden.

Es dauerte lange bis Harry überhaupt an Schlaf dachte.


	11. Die Ehre eines Gryffindors

Die Ehre eines Gryffindors

Sobald die Sonne aufging, war Harry aus dem Gryffindorturm direkt auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, wie besorgt seine Zimmerkameraden sein würden, wenn er wieder einmal verschwunden war.

Unwahrscheinlich, aber man konnte ja hoffen.

Harry betrat die leere Bibliothek und ging direkt in die Abteilung für magische Kreaturen und zog ein ziemlich großes Buch über Drachen hervor. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen das Bücherregel. Er begann das Buch durchzublättern und las einige Absätze um etwas zu finden, das helfen könnte. Er fand heraus, dass der schwächste Punkt eines Drachen die Augen waren, was nützlich sein könnte. Er lernte auch, dass nistende Mütter extrem auf ihre Eier aufpassten und alles angriffen, was ihnen zu nahe kam.

Das brachte Harry zum Nachdenken. Er musste an der nistenden Mutter vorbei um was zu holen? Wahrscheinlich wegen einem der Eier. Das machte Sinn. Die Frage war nun was er tun sollte. Sirius hatte ihm diesen Sommer einiges beigebracht und Remus im Sommer davor eine Menge, aber nichts von dem Training würde etwas gegen einen Drachen bewirken. Er könnte das Ei herbei beschwören, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit das zu schaffen, ohne dass der Drache es merkte, war sehr gering.

Harry seufzte frustriert. Er wollte mit Sirius und Remus reden, wusste aber, dass er es selbst tun musste. Cedric, Viktor und Fleur würden nicht hilfesuchend zu ihren Eltern laufen und Lehrern war es nicht erlaubt zu helfen. Wenn sie es schafften, dann konnte er das auch. Harry musste nur noch herausfinden wie in aller Welt er das bewerkstelligen sollte.

Das Geräusch der Bibliothekstür, die sich öffnete und wieder schloss, riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell legte er das Buch wieder weg, ging rüber zum Stapel mit Zauberkunstbüchern und zog dort ein Buch heraus. Er setzte sich wieder, lehnte sich gegen das Regal, öffnete das Buch auf einer Seite in der Mitte und gab vor es zu lesen.

Fußtritte schallten durch den Raum, als die Person näher kam. Harry konnte hören, wie sie immer näher kam, hielt seinen Blick aber auf das Buch gerichtet. Er ignorierte jeden Instinkt der ihm gebot den Unbekannten/ anzugreifen. Er unterdrückte das Bedürfnis den Zauberstab zu zücken und sich zu verteidigen. Schließlich würde man Malfoy nicht freiwillig so früh morgens in der Bibliothek antreffen.

„Harry Potter?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme mit akzentuiertem Englisch.

Harry blickte auf und entdeckte Viktor Krum der ihn überrascht ansah. „Äh- guten Morgen", sagte er nervös. Harry wusste er hätte es erwarten sollen. Es war nur natürlich, dass Viktor und Fleur auch mehr über Drachen wissen wollten. „Ähm- ich kann gehen, wenn du lernen willst oder so –"

„Nein, das ist in Ordnung.", sagte Viktor schnell. „Ich bin nur überrascht dich von allen Leuten hier so früh zu sehen. Ich erinnere mich noch, als ich vierzehn war. Der letzte Ort an dem man mich finden vürde, väre die Bibliothek. Natürlich hatte ich nicht deinen Ruf …"

Harry erbleichte, während sich seine Augen weiteten. Er hasste es an die Hälfte der Gerüchte zu denken, die die Slytherins, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs bislang über ihn verbreitet hatten. Hermine, Ron und die übrigen Weasleys hatten alles getan, um Harry davon abzuschirmen, aber man konnte nicht leugnen, dass es geschah. „Was immer du gehört hast ist eine Lüge.", sagte Harry schnell.

Viktor konnte ein Lachen kaum zurück halten, als er sich neben Harry setzte. „Ist das so?" fragte er freimütig. „Du hast Du-hast-schon-weißt-du-wen nicht in dieser Schule aufgehalten als du erst elf warst? Ich habe auch gehört was du letztes Jahr für Sirius Black getan hast. Einige Leute sagen, dass du für ihn den Dementoren entgegen getreten bist. Niemand hat alle Details offenbart aber ich weiß, dass du einen unheimlichen Eindruck hinterlassen hast."

Harry rieb sich nervös den Nacken und versuchte etwas zu finden, was er sagen könnte, aber er fand in seinen Gedanken nichts Glaubhaftes. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er diese Unterhaltung mit Viktor Krum führte. „Nun, du weißt ja, dass die Leute gerne reden", sagte Harry leise. „Die Wahrheit kümmert sie nicht wirklich, solange sie etwas zum Reden haben."

„Stimmt", sagte Viktor nachdenklich. „Ich sollte dir sagen, Harry Potter, dass ich eingeschüchtert war, als ich dich getroffen habe. Du hast Du-weißt-schon-wen aufgehalten als du ein Baby warst. Du bist eine Legende. Und dann komme ich her und sehe, dass du ein normaler Teenager bist. Du hast Freunde, Feinde und Herausforderungen. Genau wie wir anderen … nun vielleicht nicht wie wir übrigen. Ich habe gehört was geschehen ist."

Harry stöhnte. „Alle haben gehört was passiert ist", grummelte er. „Malfoy verhält sich immer so. Es ist nur, weil Professor Moody ihn gefasst hat und nicht Professor Snape, dass etwas deswegen getan wird." Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich das Letzte war, was Viktor hören wollte. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte er leise, als er sein Buch schloss. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Besseres zu tun, als dir meine Tiraden anzuhören. Ich lass dich weiterlernen."

Harry zog sich auf die Füße, legte das Buch zurück und drehte sich um, um zu gehen, er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie Viktor Krum von ihm eingeschüchtert war. Wie konnte jemand von ihm eingeschüchtert sein? Er war nur ein kleiner, dünner Junge mit Brille. Er war gewachsen und hatte Gewicht zugelegt seit er von den Dursleys fort war, aber er war bei weitem nicht so groß wie Ron oder die anderen Champions.

„Harry", sagte Viktor schnell, was Harry dazu brachte sich umzudrehen und den bulgarischen Quidditchspieler anzusehen. Er sah aus, als sei ihm unbehaglich, fast als führe er einen inneren Kampf um eine wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen. „Nun. Viel Glück am Dienstag."

Harry ließ ein sanftes Lächeln zu und nickte. Er wusste, dass Viktor debattiert hatte, ob er sagen sollte was die erste Aufgabe war oder nicht. „Danke.", sagte Harry dankbar. „Dir auch viel Glück, Viktor. Ich hoffe nur es ist nicht _zu gefährlich_."

Viktor zuckte zusammen, aber Harry war gegangen, ehe noch etwas gesagt werden konnte. Harry gab Viktor keine Schuld nichts gesagt zu haben. Hogwarts hatte bereits den Vorteil zwei Champions zu haben. Wenn er an Viktors Stelle gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht gewusst, was er hätte tun sollen. Er hatte genug in der Schule gehört um zu wissen, dass Viktor der Favorit war. Alle erwarteten von ihm, dass er mit Bravur bestand genauso wie sie von Harry erwarteten, dass er versagte. Der Druck diesen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden, musste inzwischen immens sein.

Es war ein Glück, dass Harry zu dem Zeitpunkt gegangen war. Bei seiner Rückkehr in den Gryffindorturm stellte er fest, dass alle erst begannen aufzustehen. Für den Rest des Tages versuchte Harry sich einen Weg zu überlegen, wie er an einem Drachen vorbeikam. Ron und Hermine war seine niedergeschlagene Stimmung aufgefallen und sie versuchten zu helfen, aber Harry konnte seine Gedanken nicht von der zukünftigen Aufgabe abwenden. Rons Frage ob er zur Entspannung fliegen gehen wollte, brachte Harry zum nachdenken. Fliegen? Er konnte nur seinen Zauberstab bei sich tragen, wenn die Aufgabe begann, also warum sollte er nicht seinen Feuerblitz beschwören können um an dem Drachen vorbeizufliegen? Würde das als Schummeln angesehen?

Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich an etwas, was Sirius gesagt hatte. „_Was nicht gebrochen werden kann, kann gedehnt werden."_, Sirius benutzte das immer als Verteidigung, nachdem er eine Geschichte über die Rumtreiber und ihre Zeit in Hogwarts erzählte. Es schien seltsam dass Harry sich an Weisheiten von Sirius hielt, aber er musste zugeben, dass der Spruch Sinn machte. Er würde die Regeln nicht brechen, wenn er bei der ersten Aufgabe ohne seinen Besen kam um ihn später zu beschwören. Es könnte funktionieren.

Der Montagmorgen kam schnell. Harry war in der Großen Halle und aß Frühstück ehe die Mehrheit der Schüler aufgestanden war. Es gab noch eine Sache die er erledigen musste von der niemand etwas wissen durfte. Er musste Cedric warnen. Er wusste nur noch nicht wie er es machen sollte. Cedric war immer von Freunden umringt, von denen die meisten nicht begeistert waren, dass Harry beim Turnier dabei war.

Tief in Gedanken bemerkte Harry nicht, dass sich jemand ihm gegenüber hingesetzt hatte. Bis derjenige sich räusperte, was Harry überrascht auffahren und die Person sehen ließ, mit der er reden wollte und die ihn neugierig ansah. Harry rieb seine müden Augen unter der Brille. Sobald die Aufgabe vorüber war, war er reifer als reif für Ruhe.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Cedric sanft. „Fass das nicht falsch auf, aber du siehst schlimm aus."

Harry musste bei der unverblümten Aussage lächeln. Es klang wie etwas was Ron sagen würde. „Ich habe nur viel im Kopf", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich habe irgendwie etwas herausgefunden was ich nicht hätte herausfinden sollen …" Er bemerkte, dass sich Cedric vorlehnte. _Es hatte keinen Sinn drum herum zu reden_. „Cedric, die erste Aufgabe sind Drachen", flüsterte Harry. „Ich habe sie gesehen. Es gibt vier von ihnen. Wir müssen irgendwie an ihnen vorbei kommen."

Das war das letzte was Cedric von Harry erwartet hatte zu hören. „Äh – was?", fragte er mit großen Augen. „Bist du sicher Harry?"

Harry nickte. „Ich glaube Fleur und Viktor wissen es bereits weil Madam Maxime und Professor Karkaroff sie gesehen haben.", flüsterte er. Er bemerkte wie sich Cedrics Gesichtszüge von panisch zu skeptisch wandelten. Cedric glaubte ihm nicht. „Sieh mal, ich weiß dass du keinen Grund hast mir zu vertrauen. Ich dachte nur … nun … du verdienst es das zu wissen. Jetzt hat niemand einen Vorteil."

Cedric sah Harry für einige Augenblicke an ehe er sich zurücklehnte und sich aufrecht hinsetzte. „Du bist zu nobel für dein eigenes Wohl, weißt du das?" fragte er. „Ich schätze die Warnung Harry." Er blickte über seine Schulter zu seinen Freunden die am Hufflepufftisch auf ihn warteten, dann verabschiedete er sich und ging.

Harry konnte nicht anders als erleichtert zu seufzen. Nun musste er sich nur noch Sorgen um den Unterricht machen und einem Drachen gegenüber treten, aber es schien, dass einfach nur zu handeln der leichteste Weg für Harry war. Die meisten seiner Lehrer ließen es ihm durchgehen, da sie annahmen er sei nervös. Alles was Harry wusste war, dass er in einem Moment zu Kräuterkunde ging und im nächsten Moment war der nächste Morgen … der Tag der ersten Aufgabe.

Wieder einmal funktionierte Harry nur, während er in Gedanken wiederholte Male den Beschwörungszauber durchging. Ehe Harry es wusste, war der Morgen vorbei und Professor McGonagall führte ihn zum Treffpunkt der Champions auf dem Gelände. Sie gab ihm einige Ratschläge, aber Harry hörte sie nicht einmal. Er bemerkte, dass sie dorthin gingen, wohin ihn Hagrid einige Nächte zuvor geführt hatte. Dies war es. Hoffentlich funktionierte sein Plan. Hoffentlich würde er überleben.

Sie hielten vor einem Zelt an. Professor McGonagall berührte Harry sanft an der Schulter, aber er war zu sehr in seinen Gedanken gefangen, um es zu bemerken. Professor McGonagall schien das zu bemerken und neigte sanft seinen Kopf, so dass sich ihre Augen trafen. „Harry, du weißt dass wir nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas zustößt.", sagte McGonagall leise, „es gibt Zauberer die die Aufgabe überwachen für den Fall, dass es außer Kontrolle gerät. Tu einfach nur dein Bestes."

Harry nickte zur Antwort, ehe er das Zelt betrat. Das war wirklich alles was er tun konnte. Er wünscht nur er wüsste, ob es genug sein würde. Als er in das Zelt trat, bemerkte er, dass Fleur in der entferntesten Ecke saß und nervöser aussah als er sie je gesehen hatte, was nicht oft war. Viktor starrte nur vor sich hin. Cedric war der einzige der sich bewegte, er wanderte hin und her bis er Harry bemerkte dem er zunickte und dann weiter auf und abging.

Wenigstens war Harry nicht der einzige der nervös war.

Ludo Bagman bemerkte Harrys Ankunft auch. „Oh gut.", sagte er fröhlich, während er einen kleinen purpurfarbenen Beutel hervorzog. „Alle sind hier. Sobald alle im Stadion sind, werdet ihr alle ein Modell dessen, was ihr gleich gegenüber treten werdet, aus diesem Sack ziehen. Jedes ist nummeriert um zu zeigen in welcher Reihenfolge ihr antretet. Eure Aufgabe ist es so schnell und sicher wie möglich das goldene Ei zu holen."

Harry schloss die Augen und seufzte als Bagman gegangen war. Er versuchte die Nervosität aus einen Gedanken zu verbannen, um sich zu konzentrieren, fand es aber schwierig. _Was hatte Sirius mir noch beigebracht um den Geist zu beruhigen?_ Harry entfernte sich von den anderen im Zelt kniete sich auf den Boden und senkte den Kopf Sirius hatte ihm gesagt nie einer Gefahr gegenüber zu treten, wenn man nicht alle Sinne bei sich hat. Sirius hatte noch mehr gesagt, aber an vieles davon konnte sich Harry im Moment nicht erinnern. Harry schloss die Augen und nahm tiefe, beruhigende Atemzüge. Während er versuchte sich auf den Sommer und die Stunden mit seinem Paten zu konzentrieren. Jetzt wusste er, warum er immer versagt hatte. Er hatte kein Selbstvertrauen. Er hatte gewusst, dass er keine Chance gegen Sirius hatte. Genau wie er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte dies zu gewinnen.

„_Den Kampf in Gedanken zu gewinnen, ist der halbe Kampf. Du kannst es schaffen, Kitz. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Du musst es nur selbst begreifen."_

Harry erinnerte sich an den Tag. Es war nach einer langen Duellierstunde gewesen in der sie angefangen hatten neue Flüche zu lernen. Harry schien es nicht hinzubekommen und wurde total frustriert. Sirius hatte Harry hingesetzt und ihm eine wichtige Stunde in Selbstvertrauen und einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, erteilt. Nach dem Gespräch war Harry in der Lage alle Flüche erfolgreich zu wirken. Sirius hatte damals Recht und jetzt hatte er auch Recht.

„Wie kann er einfach schlafen?" fragte Fleur genervt.

„Ich schlafe nicht", sagte Harry mit ruhiger, entfernter Stimme, seine Augen immer noch geschlossen und den Kopf gesenkt. „Ich reinige meine Gedanken von unnötigen Geräuschen um mich auf die Aufgabe, die vor mir liegt zu konzentrieren. _Nur mit freien Gedanken kann man den Gefahren gegenüber treten und Erfolg haben ohne sich und andere zu gefährden_. Ich kann mich nicht mit Dingen beschäftigen die ich nicht kontrollieren kann."

Die drei älteren Teenager starrten Harry erstaunt an. Cedric war der erste der zu Harry ging und sich neben ihn kniete, eine Geste die Fleur und Viktor überraschte. „Kannst du es mir beibringen?", fragte er leise.

Harry nickte. „Schließ deine Augen.", sagte er leise. „Atme tief ein und aus. Die Geräusche um dich herum interessieren dich nicht. Was auch immer du aus dem Sack ziehst, ist nicht wichtig. Die Menge die dir zuguckt, ist nicht wichtig. Du kannst sie nicht kontrollieren. Konzentrier dich auf das, was du weißt. Für mich sind es Erinnerungen an die Stunden die mein Pate mir diesen Sommer gegeben hat. Denk an etwas Schönes oder beruhigendes. Dein Körper wird den Rest erledigen."

Stille erfüllte das Zelt. Harry konnte Cedrics tiefe Atemzüge hören und wusste, dass Cedric entspannt war. Harry kehrte zu seinen eigenen beruhigenden Gedanken zurück und bekam kaum das Geräusch der am Zelt vorbei gehenden Schüler mit. Es war fast so, als würde sie eine große Glasscheibe von allen anderen trennen. Es war überraschend, wie sehr Harry die Stunden mit Sirius im Sommer gefürchtet hatte um nun aus ihnen Komfort zu schöpfen.

Das nächste an das er sich erinner konnte, war Bagman der zurück war und den Sack öffnete. „Und nun, Damen zuerst.", sagte Bagman fröhlich.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah wie Fleur ein Modell eines Walisischen Grünlings herauszog. Er hatte die Nummer zwei um den Hals gebunden. Viktor war der nächste und zog einen roten Chinesischen Feuerball heraus, der die Nummer drei trug. Cedric war der dritte. Er zog einen blau-grauen Schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler mit der Nummer eins um den Hals. Harry war der letzte und man brauchte kein Genie zu sein um zu wissen was kam. Harry griff hinein und zog das übrig gebliebene Drachenmodell heraus: Den Ungarischen Hornschwanz, der die Nummer vier trug.

„So nun", sagte Bagman. Seine Fröhlichkeit begann auf die Nerven zu gehen. „Mr. Diggory, sie sind der Erste. Gehen sie einfach raus, wenn sie einen Pfiff hören. Ich werden kommentieren, also ihnen allen viel Glück. Harry, dürfte ich mit dir sprechen?"

Harry sah zu Bagman auf. Er mochte den Ausdruck in Bagmans Gesicht nicht. Es war der gleiche Ausdruck den Fudge bei der Weltmeisterschaft getragen hatte. Warum hatten alle das Bedürfnis ihn wie ihren Sohn behandeln zu müssen, obwohl er sie kaum kannte? „Vielleicht später, Sir.", sagte Harry freundlich, er ließ ein wenig Angst heraus hören, „Ich kann es mir im Moment nicht leisten abgelenkt zu werden."

Bagman sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus, überspielte es aber schnell. „Ich verstehe.", sagte er. Dann ging er.

Wieder schloss Harry die Augen und atmete die beruhigenden Atemzüge und er konnte hören, wie Cedric es ihm gleich tat. Ein lauter Pfiff brach die Stille und Harrys Konzentration. Er hörte wie Cedric langsam aufstand und das Zelt verließ. „Viel Glück.", sagte Harry leise.

„Danke Harry.", antwortete Cedric mit zittriger Stimme. Dann ging er.

_Alles was man jetzt tun konnte, war es zu warten_. Einen Moment später gab es ein lautes Brüllen der Menge. Cedrics Aufgabe hatte begonnen. Sie konnten alles hören, aber da sie nichts sehen konnten, konnten sie sich nur vorstellen, was geschah. Die Schreie, das Gekreische und Gekeuche hatten einen deutlichen Einfluss auf Fleur. Sie rannte nun auf und ab und zuckte nervös. Harry schloss die Augen um von ihrem Gerenne nicht beeinflusst zu werden. Ihre unregelmäßige Atmung war schon aufwühlend genug.

Bagmans Kommentare waren auch keine Hilfe. Egal wie sehr es Harry versuchte, er schaffte es nicht die Kommentare die das Publikum in Atem hielten auszublenden. Wie es klang, hatte Cedric Probleme, was die Nerven derer, die noch dran waren nicht beruhigte. Nach fünfzehn Minuten gab es wieder ein Brüllen der Menge, dann Stille. Es gab nur einen möglichen Schluss: Cedric hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

„Und nun die Wertung der Juroren!", rief Bagman. Nichts wurde gesagt, was hieß, dass sie auf andere Weise präsentiert wurden. Einen Moment später hallte Bagmans Stimme wieder. „Gut gemacht, Mr. Diggory!" schrie er. Ein Pfiff erscholl was dem zweiten Champion andeutete heraus zu kommen. „Und nun, unser zweiter Champion, Miss Delacour!"

Harry hielt seine Augen geschlossen, aber konnte ihre Angst in Wellen spüren. Sie verließ das Zelt schnell, um sich ihrem Drachen zu stellen. Wieder mussten Harry und Viktor Bagmans Kommentaren und den Geräuschen der Menge lauschen. Es waren nur 10 Minuten bis die Menge in Applaus ausbrach, was bedeutete, dass Fleur auch ihr Ei erreicht hatte. Ihre Wertung wurde gezeigt, gefolgt von einem Pfiff zum dritten Mal. Viktor sah das als sein Zeichen und verließ das Zelt.

„Und jetzt, Mr. Krum!" schrie Bagman.

Jetzt allein im Zelt versuchte Harry die Ruhe zu bewahren, aber die Erwartung hinderte ihn. Auf gewisse Weise hatte Cedric es leicht gehabt. Er musste dies nicht hören. Er musste nicht warten. _Beschwörungszauber, Harry! Konzentrier dich!_

Bagmans Stimme brach ein weiteres Mal in seine Konzentration. „Ich glaube es nicht!", schrie er. Es kam ein lauter Schrei von dem Chinesischen Feuerball. „Mr. Krum hat ganz schön Nerven … uuund … ja! Er hat das Ei!"

Der Applaus verstummte Bagmans Stimme. Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen. Bald war er an der Reihe. Er stieß einen beruhigenden Atem aus und bemerkte plötzlich, wie angespannt sich sein Magen fühlte. Ein lauter Pfiff erfüllte seine Ohren. Es war Zeit. _Ich kann es schaffen. Ich muss nur daran glauben_. Als Harry das Zelt verließ, dachte er an das, was er konnte und an das, was er tun musste. Er ging an den Bäumen vorbei und weiter, bis er die Tribünen sah. Er sah den Hornschwanz auf der anderen Seite über ihre Eier gekauert. Sie sah ihn direkt mit ihren gelben Augen an. Harry fiel ihr dorniger Schwanz auf. Er musste sich Mühe geben ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Harry kniete nieder, griff eine Hand voll Dreck und stand wieder auf. Er öffnete langsam die Hand und ließ den Dreck fallen. Es wehte nur ein leichtes Lüftchen. Das konnte er nutzen. Harry schloss die Augen konzentrierte sich, bewegte die rechte Hand und spürte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er hob langsam seinen Zauberstab. _„Accio Feuerblitz",_ rief er.

Für einige Augenblicke gab es nichts außer dem Geräusch von etwas Schnellem das näher kam und von allen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Harry öffnete die Augen und steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein. Er sah über seine Schulter und entdeckte, wie sein Feuerblitz auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Die ganze Menge war ruhig als er an seiner Seite hielt, schwebend darauf wartend bestiegen zu werden. Die Menge brach in Jubel aus, als Harry den Besen bestieg und abhob.

Die ganzen Geräusche verschwanden, als er mit ungeheuerlicher Geschwindigkeit nach oben flog. Seine Angst und Nervosität verließ ihn. Hier gehörte er hin. Er war in seinem Element. Harry sah zu dem Drachen hinab und ging im Kopf einige Ablenkungsmanöver durch. Er erinnerte sich daran was er über Drachen gelesen hatte und wusste, dass der einzige Weg an das goldene Ei zu kommen es war, den Drachen vom Nest zu locken.

Ohne Warnung tauchte er ab und beschleunigte. Der Hornschwanz beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Er sah wie sie ihr Maul öffnete und lenkte in die andere Richtung, um dem Feuer zu entgehen das ihn beinahe in einen Kartoffelchip verwandelt hätte. Er flog um den Drachen herum und zog hoch, gerade außer Reichweite. Er musste sie ärgern. Er musste eine Plage sein. Er musste sie von dem ablenken, was sie versuchte zu beschützen.

Zu Beginn flog er langsam, er steigerte das Tempo und die Höhe. Der Hornschwanz brüllte, als sie mit ihm aufstieg. Er nervte sie definitiv. Sobald er zu hoch für sie war, um mit gestrecktem Hals heranzukommen, steigerte er die Höhe ein wenig bevor er sie wieder senkte. Er reizte sie. Sie zeigte ihm wütend ihre Zähne, als er ein Stück höher flog.

Der Hornschwanz schluckte den Köder und spreizte die Flügel um abzuheben, was Harry die Öffnung gab, die er brauchte. In einem Augenblick tauchte er ab. Er fiel schneller zu Boden als jemals zuvor. Es waren noch 15 Meter bis zum Aufschlag … sieben … drei …

So abrupt wie er abgetaucht war, zog er hoch - gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe er aufgeschlagen wäre - und schoss auf die Eier zu, die nun unbeschützt waren. Harry repositionierte seinen Körper. Er hielt sich mit einem Arm und beiden Beinen am Besen fest, während er seinen Körper drehte, um das goldene Ei zu schnappen und mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit davon zu fliegen. Er zog sich hoch, sodass er bequem auf dem Besen saß und landete an der gleichen Stelle, von der er gestartet war mit einem erleichterten Seufzen. Es war vorbei.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt bemerkte Harry die ganzen Geräusche um ihn herum. Sie waren laut und betäubend. Harry musste lächeln. Er hatte es durchgezogen. Er hatte diesen Sommer doch etwas gelernt.

„Eine beeindruckende Flugleistung von Mr. Potter!" schrie Bagman. „Der jüngste Champion ist der schnellste um sein Ei zu holen!"

Harry war sofort von Professor McGonagall, Hagrid und Professor Moody umringt, die ihn für die gute Arbeit beglückwünschten. Er fühlte sich plötzlich erschöpft und hörte nicht alles, was die Lehrer sagten. Professor McGonagall schien dies zu bemerken und führte ihn zum Erste-Hilfe-Zelt. Beim Betreten ließ Harry es zu, dass ihm Professor McGonagall seinen Feuerblitz und das Ei aus den Händen nahm und sie in einem nahen Bereich ablegte. Bald kam Madam Pomfrey und führte einen schellen Checkup durch.

„Mr. Potter, wann war das letzte Mal, dass sie etwas gegessen haben?" fragte Madam Pomfrey streng. „Ich bin überrascht, dass sie noch wach sind, geschweige denn stehen."

Die Frage überraschte Harry total und er musste nachdenken. Das war alles was Madam Pomfrey an Information brauchte und gab ihm einen Nährungstrank. Harry nahm den Trank gehörig und spürte sofort seinen Konzentration wieder kommen. Zufrieden mit Harrys Reaktion auf den Trank eilte Madam Pomfrey wieder zu Cedric. Harry interpretierte das als seine Erlaubnis zu gehen und verließ das Zelt, nur um von Ron und Hermine in eine Gruppenumarmung gezogen zu werden.

Als er sich aus der Umarmung zurückzog, musste Harry feststellen, wie blass die beiden waren. „Äh – geht es euch beiden gut?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

Ron und Hermine lächelten zurück, wenn auch etwas zögerlich. „Harry das … das war unglaublich.", sagte Hermine atemlos. „Als du in den Sturzflug … alle dachten du … würdest abstürzen. Du hättest Mr. Lupin und Mr. Black sehen sollen. Sie waren nervöse Wracks."

Harry sah sofort in die Menge und fand sie nach einigen Minuten, wie sie ihm zuwinkten. Er winkte mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht zurück. Er wusste, dass er mit ihnen reden musste und hoffte sie würden noch bleiben. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Freunde und bemerkte, dass sie sich beruhigt hatten insbesondere Ron.

Ron begann schnell darüber zu sprechen was die anderen Champions probiert hatten. Cedric hatte versucht den Drachen abzulenken, indem er einen Stein in einen Hund verwandelt hatte. Das hatte in gewisser Weise funktioniert, bis er einige schlimme Verbrennungen erlitten hatte, als der Drache sich auf ihn und nicht auf den Hund konzentrierte. Fleur versuchte den Drachen in Trance zu bringen, was funktioniert hatte, aber sie bekam Probleme, als ihr Rock brannte, nachdem Flammen aus dem schnarchenden Tier gekommen waren. Viktor hatte anscheinend das gleiche Buch wie Harry gelesen, da er die Augen des Drachen angriff. Das einzige Problem war, dass der Drache dabei die Hälfte der echten Eier zerstörte, wodurch er Punkte verlor.

Sie kehrten zum offenen Feld zurück und sahen, dass der Hornschwanz fort war. Harry konnte nun die fünf Juroren am anderen Ende auf ihren Plätzen sehen, erhoben über allen anderen. Sie hatten scheinbar auf ihn gewartet.

„Die zehn ist das höchste was du von jedem Juror bekommen kannst.", bemerkte Ron.

Madam Maxime war die erste. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab in die Luft und schoss ein silbriges Band hervor das die Nummer neun bildete. Die Menge applaudierte. Mr. Crouch war der nächste und schoss eine weitere neun. Professor Dumbledore folgte mit Harrys dritter neun. Der Jubel wurde lauter. Bagman brachte eine zehn hervor und die Menge wurde noch lauter. Karkaroff war der letzte und gab eine sechs. Die Menge protestierte gegen die letzte Wertung, aber Harry kümmerte es nicht. Er hatte besser abgeschnitten als er gehofft hatte.

Charlie Weasley eilte an Harrys Seite. „Du bist auf dem ersten Platz Harry!" rief er glücklich und schüttelte Harrys Hand. „Mum wird das nie glauben! Ich kann es kaum glauben und ich habe es gesehen! Oh! Du musst ins Champions Zelt um dir noch Instruktionen abzuholen." So schnell wie er gekommen war, war er auch wieder fort.

Harry verabschiedete sich von Ron und Hermine. Ehe er zum Zelt zurück eilte, hielt er am Erste-Hilfe-Zelt, um seinen Feuerblitz und das Ei zu holen. Als er das Champions-Zelt betrat, bemerkte Harry, dass Fleur, Viktor und Cedric bereits warteten. Cedrics Gesicht sah schlimm aus. Es war mit einer orangenen Paste bedeckt, aber er lächelte in dem Moment, indem er Harry sah und eilte auf ihn zu.

„Das war hervorragend Harry.", sagte Cedric glücklich.

„Danke.", antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Glückwünsch.". Er sah in Cedrics verbranntes Gesicht und sein Lächeln verschwand. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. „Äh – geht es dir gut? Die Verbrennung sieht ziemlich schlimm aus."

Cedric berührte reflexartig die Stelle seines Gesichts die orange bedeckt war. „Es ist schon besser als es war.", sagte er ehrlich. „Madam Pomfrey sagte es sollte bis morgen verheilt sein."

„Glückwünsch euch allen.", sagte Ludo Bagman glücklich, als er das Zelt betrat. „Die zweite Aufgabe wird am 24. Februar um halb zehn Uhr morgens stattfinden. Euer goldenes Ei, das ihr gerettet habt, ist der Schlüssel zur nächsten Aufgabe. Wenn ihr genau hinseht, könnt ihr sehen, dass es sich öffnen lässt um den Hinweis zu offenbaren. Euch allen viel Glück. Nun ab mit euch."

Als Harry das Zelt verließ, konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln, als er zwei weitere Personen neben Ron und Hermine warten sah. Hinter seinen Freunden standen Remus und Sirius. Sein Pate war der Erste, der sich bewegte. Er zog Harry in eine Umarmung, dicht gefolgt von Remus. Keinen kümmerten die Blicke der anderen Champions als sie an ihnen vorbei gingen. Cedrics Augen weiteten sich, als er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und Sirius so liebevoll mit Harry umgehen sah. Viktor blickte nur kurz auf die Szene ehe er weiterging. Fleur andererseits entdeckte Sirius und lächelte. Er hingegen war zu sehr um seinen Patensohn besorgt, um es zu bemerken.

„Das war ausgezeichnete Flugkunst, Bambi.", sagte Sirius mit einem Grinsen und Zwinkern in Harrys Richtung. „Aber musstest du uns wirklich so erschrecken. Ich dachte wirklich, dass der alte Moony hier der Schlag trifft."

Remus starrte Sirius wütend an. „Du hast mich nicht gerade _alt_ genannt.", schoss er zurück, „_Ich_ habe mich nicht an meinen Sitz gekrallt, als hinge mein Leben davon ab. Der Tatze an den ich mich erinnere der hat Stress mit einem Lachen genommen. Nun denke ich, sehe ich sogar Falten. Wenn überhaupt dann bist _du_ es der alt ist."

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen. „Mr. Tatze möchte Mr. Moony daran erinnern, dass die Infragestellung seines Alters vor seinem Patensohn als Zeichen des Krieges gedeutet wird.", sagte er durch die Zähne, dann grinste er böse und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Harry zu. „Vielleicht sollten wir die letzte Entscheidung Mr. Bambi überlassen. Wer denkst du ist alt, Harry?"

Harry blickte nervös von Sirius zu Remus. Egal was er sagen würde, er würde _angegriffen _ werden. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an Sirius' Antwort auf die Frage, ob er ein Animagus werden dürfte und lächelte. Vielleicht gab es doch einen Ausweg. „Mr. Bambi denkt, es ist das Klügste nicht zu antworten, da er seine geistige Gesundheit und sein Leben sehr schätzt.", sagte Harry selbstsicher.

Remus begann zu kichern. „Ausgetrickst von einem vierzehnjährigen, Tatze.", kommentierte er. „Kluger Zug, Harry. Nun, ich glaube ich habe was von einer Party im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gehört die du gerade verpasst. Wir wollten dir nur gratulieren. Wir sind stolz auf dich Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von uns je daran gedacht hätte an dem Drachen vorbeizufliegen."

Harry lächelte bei dem Kommentar. „Danke Remus.", sagte er, dann sah er zu Sirius. „Ich hätte es nicht geschafft, wenn ich nicht dein Training im Sommer gehabt hätte, Sirius. Diese Beruhigungstechniken haben wirklich geholfen. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich ein nervöses Wrack gewesen das im Zelt wartet."

Sirius zog Harry wieder in eine Umarmung. „Gern geschehen, Kiddi", sagte er ehrlich. „Denk nur daran wenn du etwas brauchst – egal was - weißt du wie du uns erreichst. Wir sind nicht zu beschäftigt für dich und das meine ich so, Harry. Wir wissen, dass wir dich nicht durch das Turnier bringen können, aber das heißt nicht, dass du uns nicht um Rat fragen kannst.

Harry sah zu Sirius auf und nickte. Er wusste was Sirius sagt. Sie konnten nicht alles für ihn machen, aber sie hatten keine Probleme damit ihm den rechten Weg zu weisen. Das Angebot war verlockend, aber Harry, wusste dass er es allein durchziehen musste. Hagrid hatte ihm mit der ersten Aufgabe geholfen und Harry war entschlossen es ohne Schummeln durch die zweite Aufgabe zu schaffen. Vielleicht hatte Cedric Recht. Vielleicht war er zu nobel.


	12. Die Farbe der Freundschaft

Harry verabschiedete sich von seinen Vormündern und versicherte ihnen, dass er Hedwig senden würde, wenn er etwas brauchte. Sirius warnte ihn noch mal wegen Professor Karkaroff. Harry verstand, dass es mehr als eine freundliche Warnung war, konnte aber mit Ron und Hermine in der Nähe nicht weiter nachfragen. Dies war eine weitere Diskussion, die bis zu den Weihnachtsferien warten musste.

Als sie zum Gryffindorturm zurückkehrten, stellte Harry fest, dass Remus richtig gehört hatte. Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum war mit Plakaten, die von Dean Thomas gestaltet wurden, geschmückt. Überall waren Platten mit Essen genauso wie Krüge mit Kürbissaft und Butterbier. In dem Moment, als alle bemerkten, dass ihr Ehrengast angekommen war, begannen sie zu jubeln und zu johlen. Ron brachte Harrys Feuerblitz in den Schlafsaal, da Harry mit Handschlägen und Schulterklopfern bombardiert wurde. Es sprachen so viele zur gleichen Zeit, dass es unmöglich war zu verstehen, was gesagt wurde.

Sobald Harry sich durch die Menge gekämpft hatte, brach er auf einem Sessel zusammen. Ron und Hermine setzten sich zu ihm. Harry setzte das goldene Ei ab und griff gedankenverloren nach einer Kürbispastete, welche er langsam aß. Er konnte sich an keine Zeit erinnern, in der er mehr als ein paar Bissen essen konnte, ehe ihm übel wurde. Er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte.

Harry war so durch den Wind, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Lee Jordan das goldene Ei aufhob bis er zu sprechen begann. „Das Teil ist schwer, Harry", sagte er verwundert, „hast du es schon geöffnet?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Ich fange morgen an daran zu arbeiten.", sagte er. „Ich denke ich habe einen freien Tag verdient."

„Stimmt, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht einen Blick hinein werfen können.", sagte Lee mit einem Grinsen und lauter Stimme, sodass ihn alle hören konnten. „Komm schon Harry. Öffne es." Einige Leute stimmten in Lees Enthusiasmus ein, während er Harry das Ei wiedergab.

„Er soll es selbst herauskriegen", protestierte Hermine. „Das sind die Regeln des Turniers."

„Wir werden es nicht für ihn lösen", unterbrach Fred, als er an Lees Seite trat. „Wir wollen nur wissen, was im Ei ist. Außerdem können wir ein Geheimnis wahren, Hermine. Vor allem, wenn es Harry und das Turnier betrifft. Er ist auf dem ersten Platz. Wir wollen das nicht riskieren, indem wir etwas Dummes tun. Das ist die Spezialität der Slytherins."

Harry sah zu Hermine rüber und zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln, ehe er das Ei öffnete, um es beinahe sofort fallen zu lassen, weil ein lautes, schrilles Klagen den Raum erfüllte. So schnell wie möglich schloss Harry das Ei, während die Schüler ihre Ohren zuhielten. Stille breitete sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aus. Alle sahen das Ei schockiert an. Niemand hatte sich vorgestellt, dass so etwas Schreckliches darin ist. Harry andererseits lächelte und sah unschuldig zu Fred und Lee. „Nun, ihr könnt nicht sagen, dass Hermine euch nicht gewarnt hat", sagte er offen heraus.

Ron hielt seinen Mund zu, als er vor Lachen nieste. Einige andere lachten auch. Fred und Lee lachten bald mit und kehrten zur Party zurück. Harry sah auf das Ei hinab und begann nachzudenken. Das war also der Hinweis. Jetzt wusste Harry, warum sie drei Monate bis zur nächsten Aufgabe hatten. Solange würde er wahrscheinlich brauchen um herauszufinden, was in aller Welt diese Stimme war.

Während der nächsten Wochen wurde die Bibliothek zu einer zweiten Heimat für Harry. Zusätzlich zu seinen Hausaufgaben ging Harry jedes Sprachenbuch durch das er finden konnte, um heraus zu bekommen, was die Stimme aus dem Ei möglicherweise sein konnte. Hermine und Ron hatten es auf sich genommen ihm auf jegliche Weise zu helfen. Es hatte einige Male gegeben, wo sie von ihren Büchern aufblickten, nur um Harry vor Erschöpfung auf den Büchern schlafend zu sehen. Sie waren fast so weit seinen Erziehungsberechtigten eine Eule zu schicken, wussten aber, dass es nichts änderte. Wenn Harry entschlossen war, gab es nichts was ihn aufhielt.

Harry war nicht der einzige Champion, der viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Viktor Krum war ebenfalls von Büchern und Fans umgeben, die in die Bibliothek kamen um ihm nachzuspionieren. Das Geräusch der kichernden Mädchen nervte Hermine ohne Ende. Es gab sogar Momente, in denen Hermines Frustration die Oberhand gewann und sie die Bücher auf den Tisch donnerte und Harry aufweckte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry schnell.

Hermine stieß einen langen Atem aus. „Entschuldige Harry", sagte sie ehrlich, als sie an Harrys linker Schulter vorbei zu Viktor Krum sah. „Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus. Denken sie wirklich, dass er sie mögen wird, wenn sie sich so verhalten?"

Harry rieb sich die verbleibende Müdigkeit aus den Augen, ehe er über seine Schulter zu Viktor sah, der genauso genervt wirkte, wie Hermine. Harry brachte all seinen Mut auf, stand auf und näherte sich dem Durmstrang-Champion. Er wusste nicht was er tat, aber alles war besser, als sich, die nächsten Stunden, Hermines Klagen anzuhören.

Harry atmete tief ein, zog einen Stuhl hervor und setzte sich Viktor gegenüber hin. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Viktor die gleiche Ansicht über die _liebende_ Öffentlichkeit hatte. „Äh – bitte fass das nicht falsch auf, aber magst du – äh – sie", sagte er in Richtung von Viktors Fans deutend, die die Szene mit Interesse beobachteten. „wie sie sich benehmen. Sie können ein wenig ablenken."

Viktor rollte mit seinen Augen. „Da erzählst du mir was", sagte er direkt heraus. „Ich vünschte sie vürden verstehen, dass ich nicht etwas bin das man anstarren kann. Wenn es dich und deine Freunde wirklich stört, könnte ich gehen."

„Aber das hilft dir nicht wirklich", sagte Harry nachdenklich. _Wird schon schief gehen_. „Willst du dich mir und meinen Freunden anschließen? Ich verspreche wir sind nicht so furchteinflößend, wie wir aussehen. Wir können auch ein paar Stummzauber auf die wirken, die es nicht verstehen."

Viktor erschien zunächst skeptisch, dann sammelte er seine Bücher zusammen. „Ich vürde mich sehr darüber freuen", sagte er dankbar, als er aufstand und Harry zu Ron und Hermine folgte.

Stille erfüllte die Bibliothek. Niemand konnte es glauben. Als Harry den Tisch erreichte, starrten ihn Ron und Hermine geschockt an. Das war das Letzte, was sie erwartet hatten. „Viktor, dies sind meine besten Freunde", sagte Harry mit einem Blick, der ausdrückte, kommt damit zurecht! „Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Ron, Hermine ich glaube ihr kennt Viktor."

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Hermine leise, als sie Viktor die Hand reichte, der sie schüttelte. Ron folgte. Harry setzte sich Hermine gegenüber, während Viktor sich Ron gegenüber hinsetzte. Hermine blickte auf Viktors Bücher. „Magische Kreaturen?" fragte sie neugierig. „Da solltest du mit Hagrid sprechen. Er weiß eine Menge über so etwas."

„Muss er, da die meisten seiner Haustiere zu dieser Kategorie gehören", fügte Ron leise hinzu. „Fluffy … Aragog … Seidenschnabel … Norbert … muss ich noch mehr sagen?"

Viktor blickte verwirrt zu Harry. „Nun, Fluffy ist ein dreiköpfiger Hund, den wir irgendwie in unserem ersten Jahr hier getroffen haben", erläuterte Harry. „Aragog ist eine Acromantula, die wir im zweiten Jahr getroffen haben, Seidenschnabel ist ein Hippogreif, den wir letztes Jahr getroffen haben und Norbert war Hagrids Hausdrache … äh … was war es noch?"

„Ein norwegischer Stachelbuckel", sagte Ron sofort. „Ich hab das Ding gehasst. Es hat mir fast den Finger abgebissen. Es war gut, dass wir Hagrid überzeugt haben ihn Charlie mit nach Rumänien nehmen zu lassen, als er noch jung war. Wenigstens hat er nicht versucht uns zu essen, wie Aragogs Kinder. Ich habe immer noch Albträume davon."

Viktor sah die drei vierzehnjährigen mit großen Augen an. „Ihr drei seid dem bereits gegenüber getreten?" fragte er. „Aber ihr seid erst vierzehn. Wie habt ihr es geschafft zu überleben?"

„Mit viel Glück" murmelte Harry, als er sich umsah und feststellte, dass die Leute sie immer noch beobachteten. „Wir sollten diese Unterhaltung nicht hier führen. Es ist keine große Sache. Mit Hagrid als unser Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Lehrer ist es normal, seltsame Kreaturen zu treffen."

„Normal Harry? Seit wann ist es normal einen Basilisken – au!" Hermine zuckte zusammen, als Harry ihr auf den Fuß trat, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Viktor sah Harry direkt an. „Du hast gesagt es vären nur Gerüchte", sagte er leise, während ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbrach.

„Ich stimme zu, dass es nicht der beste Ort ist, aber ich erwarte später alles über eure Abenteuer zu hören."

Von da an saß Viktor mit Harry, Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek. Ron und Hermine fanden das Arrangement zu Beginn nicht so gut, aber sie behielten ihre Meinung für sich, da nichts über die anstehende Aufgabe gesagt wurde. Gelegentlich gab Viktor seinen Kommentar ab, während sie ihre Hausaufgaben machten, was ihnen weiterhalf. Selbst Hermine war dankbar für die Hilfe, die Viktor bot.

Das Gerücht ging um, dass sich Rita Kimmkorn auf der Suche nach einem Interview auf dem Schulgelände rumtrieb. Alle Mitarbeiter wurden gewarnt, nicht mir ihn zu sprechen, da ihr Hauptthema Harry Potter war. Die Bedrohung durch Sirius Black hielt sie von Harry fern, aber andere Schüler hatten nicht so viel Glück. Inzwischen wusste Rita, mit wem Harry eng befreundet war, und wen sie bedrängen musste, wenn sie aufs Gelände traten. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war die beste Zeit, um jeden Gryffindor, den sie finden konnte, zu bedrängen. Aber mit denen sie sprach, sagten nur ‚keinen Kommentar'.

Als ob die Schule nicht genug zu reden gehabt hätte, kündigte Professor McGonagall an, dass der Weihnachtsball am 1. Weihnachtstag um acht Uhr stattfinden würde und bis Mitternacht in der Großen Halle abgehalten würde. Er war für alle Viertklässler und älter, aber jüngere Schüler konnten eingeladen werden. Festroben waren erforderlich. Harry ließ es in ein Ohr rein und aus dem anderen wieder raus. Er hatte bereits Pläne für die Weihnachtsferien. Pläne, auf die er sich freute, seit das Schuljahr begonnen hatte. Harry hatte nie ein Heim gehabt, in dem er nicht gehasst wurde. Sirius und Remus hatten ihm gesagt, dass das Black-Haus bei Weitem noch nicht fertig war, aber Harry wollte unbedingt sehen, wo er während der Sommerferien blieb … böser Hauself oder nicht.

Als der Unterricht endete, wollte Harry mit allen anderen gehen, aber eine strenge Stimme ließ ihn inne halten. „Mr. Potter, auf ein Wort bitte.", sagte Professor McGonagall. Harry drehte sich um und wartete darauf, dass alle gingen. Professor McGonagall schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen. „Harry, mir ist aufgefallen, dass dein Name nicht auf der Liste der Schüler steht, die über die Ferien hier bleiben."

Harry war durch den Kommentar verwirrt. Warum sollte sein Name auf der Liste sein? „Weil ich nicht bleibe.", sagte Harry vorsichtig. „Ich geh nach Hause. Dies ist mein erstes Weihnachten mit Sirius und Remus. Warum sollte ich hier bleiben?"

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich nervös. „Harry, bitte setz dich.", sagte sie und setzte sich selbst. Als Harry dem Wunsch nachkam, steckte McGonagall die Finger ineinander und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Harry, ich kann verstehen, dass du Weihnachten mit deinem Paten und Mr. Lupin verbringen willst. Ich weiß, wie wichtig Familie für dich ist … jedoch bist du ein Champion und hast bestimmte Verpflichtungen –"

„- Verpflichtungen?" fragte Harry unbehaglich. Er mochte den Klang gar nicht. „Was für Verpflichtungen könnte ich schon haben? Ich habe alles getan, was sie verlangt haben. Ich habe die Schikane und den Stress durch das Turnier ausgehalten. Ich denke es ist nicht zu viel verlangt eine Pause von diesen vier Wänden haben zu wollen."

McGonagall griff nach seiner Hand. „Harry, wir haben dieses Jahr so viel von dir verlangt, ich weiß.", sagte sie geduldig. „Du hast dich den Herausforderungen hervorragend gestellt. Ich weiß es scheint unfair, aber es ist Tradition, dass die Champions mit ihren Partnern den Ball eröffnen. Du bist einer der Champions. Wenn du willst, kann ich Mr. Black und Mr. Lupin für dich kontaktieren. Ich weiß, dass sie es verstehen werden …"

Harry konnte sie nur anstarren. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Das passierte nicht. Warum musste er immer für die Taten anderer Zahlen? Es war nicht fair. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, seit Sirius ihn adoptiert hatte. Harry schloss die Augen und schluckte einige gewählte Worte runter, die McGonagall nicht gut gefunden hätte und zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen. Dies war nicht Professor McGonagalls Schuld. Sie war nur der Bote.

Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah Professor McGonagall, die ihn mit einem Ausdruck von Sympathie und Bedauern ansah, direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe bei der Sache keine Wahl, oder?" fragte Harry leise.

Professor McGonagall drückte sanft Harrys Hand und bot ihm so die Bestätigung, die er brauchte. „Möchtest du, dass ich deine Vormünder verständige?", fragte sie nochmal.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde es selbst tun.", sagte er, während er aufstand. „Es gibt sowieso noch ein paar Dinge, über die ich mit ihnen reden muss." Als Harry seine Schultasche hochnahm, konnte er bereits seine Gedanken spüren, die nach einer guten Lösung suchten es Sirius und Remus zu sagen. „Danke für das Angebot, Professor.", sagte er leise. Dann verließ er das Klassenzimmer und ging zum Gryffindorturm.

Er ging wie benebelt durch die Flure. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er den Gryffindorturm erreicht hatte, bis ihn die Fette Dame aus seinen Gedanken holte. Gedankenverloren murmelte Harry das Passwort. Dann eilte er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum die Treppe hinauf. Harry betrat seinen Schlafsaal, schloss die Tür und verriegelte sie, ehe er zu seinem Koffer eilte und den kleinen Spiegel herauszog, den er brauchte, um Sirius zu kontaktieren. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett, atmete tief ein und rief nach Sirius. Er bereitete sich innerlich auf eine unangenehme Unterhaltung vor.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis Sirius' Gesicht im Spiegel erschien. „Hey Bambi." sagte Sirius fröhlich. „Wie geht es meinem Lieblings Patensohn?"

Harry grunzte bei dem Kommentar. „Sirius, ich bin dein einziger Patensohn.", sagte er. Dann erinnerte er sich, warum er seinen Paten kontaktiert hatte. Harry kaute nervös auf der Unterlippe. Dies war schwerer als er gedacht hatte. „Ist Remus bei dir?"

„Er ist unten und greift einen Irrwicht an" sagte Sirius vorsichtig. „Harry, was ist los?"

Harry atmete tief ein und dachte sich, er sollte es einfach hinter sich bringen. „Ich kann Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen", begann er, „Professor McGonagall hat mir heute gesagt, dass ich am Weihnachtsball teilnehmen muss, der an Weihnachten stattfindet, weil ich einer der Champions bin. Ich will nicht mal hingehen und ich muss den Ball eröffnen. Was in aller Welt bedeutet das?"

Sirius grinste. „Harry, das heißt, dass du und deine Verabredung den Eröffnungstanz tanzen müsst.", sagte er mit amüsierter Stimme. Harry sah bei dem Gedanken schockiert aus, was Sirius zum Lachen brachte. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe den Weihnachtsball total vergessen. Es ist eine Tradition des Trimagischen Turniers. Das war der Grund, warum dieses Jahr Festroben benötigt wurden. Ich wusste da war was, was wir vergessen haben dir zu sagen."

Harry stöhnte, während er sich durch die Haare fuhr. „Also bist du nicht wütend?", fragte er.

Sirius seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. „Harry, ich weiß, dass es etwas ist was du tun musst", sagte er, „natürlich bin ich nicht sauer. Ich werde mit Dumbledore sprechen und sehen, ob er ein paar Fäden ziehen kann. Nun, dieser Ball auf den du gehen musst. Eine Idee, wen du als Date mitnimmst?"

Harry bewegte sich nervös auf seinem Bett. „Nein.", sagte er ehrlich. „Jeden Ratschlag, den du erteilen kannst, ist herzlich willkommen."

„Nun, in meiner Schulzeit wäre ich mit dem hübschesten Mädchen, das mit mir gehen wollte, gegangen", sagte Sirius ehrlich. „Nun, ich würde wahrscheinlich jemanden nehmen, den ich kenne und mit dem ich mich wohl fühle. Wenn du dich mit deinem Date nicht wohl fühlst, steigert es die Nervosität nur noch mehr. Frag jemanden, den du gut kennst, sodass du zumindest weißt, worüber du reden kannst."

„Aber ich kenne nicht viele Mädchen", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Das einzige, was sie meist in meiner Nähe tun, ist starren und kichern."

Sirius begann zu lachen, sehr zu Harrys Leidwesen. „Das Geheimnis von Frauen ist eine längere Diskussion, die noch etwas warten muss.", sagte er aufrichtig. „Ich warne dich jedoch. Diese Mädchen, die starren und kichern, wären wahrscheinlich nicht die, die ich wählen würde. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie mehr daran interessiert sind mit dem Jungen-der-lebt zu gehen, als mit Harry."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Na super.", murmelte er. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie man tanzt. Dies ist ein totaler Albtraum."

„Nicht viele in deinem Alter können es, Harry.", sagte Sirius ehrlich, „Frag herum, vielleicht kann es dir jemand beibringen. Ich dachte Moony hätte es erwähnt, dass die Jäger in deiner Quidditchmannschaft Mädchen sind. Du kennst sie seit Jahren. Wenn sie nicht wissen wie es geht, kennen sie jemanden, der es kann."

Harry musste zugeben, dass der Vorschlag Sinn machte. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell und Alicia Spinnet waren drei Mädchen, die ihn nicht anders behandelten, wie die anderen im Team. Er hoffte nur, sie würden helfen. „Danke Sirius.", sagte Harry dankbar. „Bist du später da … nur für den Fall?"

„Wenn nicht ich, dann wird Moony da sein.", sagte Sirius mit versichernder Stimme. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken darum, Harry. Du hast einem Drachen gegenüber gestanden. Dies ist nichts, im Vergleich dazu."

Aus irgendeinem Grund stimmte Harry nicht zu. An dem Drachen vorbei zu kommen hing von Instinkten ab. Harry hatte viel Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet. Die weibliche Seite der menschlichen Rasse, andererseits, war ein Gebiet, von dem Harry keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sie verstehen sollte.

Am Abend, nach dem Essen, schaffte es Harry Angelina und Katie allein zu treffen. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Angelina ihren Namen ins Turnier eingebracht hatte und war daher vorsichtig, wie er seine Frage stellte. Am Ende war es total unnötig. Die beiden Gryffindor-Jägerinnen hatten totales Verständnis für Harrys Dilemma und nahmen sofort das Angebot, ihm das Tanzen beinzubringen, an. Die Stunden fanden jeden Abend für eine Stunde statt, solange Harry sie brauchte.

Zu entscheiden, wen er zum Ball mitnehmen sollte, war ein wenig schwieriger. Harry hatte vor, Sirius' Rat zu befolgen. Es würde den Abend erträglicher machen, wenn er sich mit seinem Date wohlfühlte. Das Problem war, dass Harry nur wenig Mädchen kannte, mit denen er sich wohlfühlte. Die meisten waren mehr Bekannte, als Freunde.

Die offensichtliche Wahl war Hermine. Sie war eine seiner besten Freunde. Das Problem war, Harry war nicht schnell genug gewesen. Am gleichen Tag, an dem er mit Hermine in der Bibliothek reden wollte, belauschte er, wie jemand anderes, mit akzentuiertem Englisch, sie zum Weihnachtsball einlud. Harry konnte die Aufregung in Hermines Stimme hören, als sie akzeptierte und er konnte nicht anders, als sich für seine Freundin zu freuen. Er hatte selten den Ton in Hermines Stimme gehört. Es sei denn, es handelte sich um Hausaufgaben.

Es schien, als wäre es das höchste Ziel der weiblichen Hogwartsbevölkerung einen Champion als Date zu haben. Harry wurde von Mädchen gefragt, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte und musste höflich ablehnen. Je länger Harry darüber nachdachte, desto deutlicher wurde es ihm, dass er schnell eine Verabredung finden musste. Wenigstens hatte er dann die kichernden Mädchen vom Leib.

Tief im Inneren wusste Harry, wen er fragen wollte, aber er hatte Angst davor, was die Leute sagen würden. Als er mit Ron und Hermine am Hausaufgaben erledigen war, kam er zu dem Entschluss es hinter sich zu bringen. „Äh – Ron?", fragte er leise. „Ich frage mich, ob du ein Problem damit hättest, wenn jemand Ginny mit zum Ball nimmt … natürlich nur als Freunde."

Ron starrte Harry mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Was hast du gehört?" fragte er beschützend. „Wer hat ein Auge auf meine Schwester geworfen?"

„Ron!" wies Hermine ihn zurecht, dann senkte sie die Stimme, sodass nur Ron und Harry sie hören konnten. „Das war nicht das, was Harry gesagt hat. Er hat gefragt, ob du ein Problem damit hättest, wenn er mit Ginny zum Ball geht."

Zu sagen, dass Rons Hirn langsam arbeitete, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. „Warum solltest du sie fragen?", fragte er dümmlich. „Sie ist meine Schwester. Es gibt eine Menge anderer Mädchen in dieser Schule –"

„- die mehr daran interessiert sind mit dem Jungen-der-lebt zu gehen, als mit mir" unterbrach Harry. „Sirius hat gesagt, ich soll mit jemandem gehen, mit dem ich mich wohlfühle. Ginny ist wie eine Schwester für mich. Außer Hermine ist Ginny das einzige Mädchen, das mir von Anfang an geglaubt hat mich nicht selbst ins Turnier eingebracht zu haben. Sie weiß bereits alles was wir durchgemacht haben und will nicht den ganzen Abend etwas davon hören um die Gerüchteküche zu schüren."

„Das macht Sinn.", sagte Hermine gedankenvoll, „Du hast dir offensichtlich einige Gedanken darüber gemacht, Harry. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

„Warum fragst du nicht Hermine?" fragte Ron neugierig.

Harry blickte kurz nervös zu Hermine. „Äh – ich glaube Hermine ist bereits vergeben.", sagte er zögerlich was Hermines Augen vor Überraschung weiten ließ. Er hatte ihr gegenüber noch kein Wort über den Vorfall in der Bibliothek fallen gelassen.

Ron sah von Hermine zu Harry und wieder zurück zu Hermine. „Mit wem gehst du?", fragte er sie verdächtigend.

„Mit einem Freund, der mich gefragt hat", sagte Hermine ausweichend. „Ich denke du hast da einen guten Standpunkt Harry. Außerdem bist du praktisch ein Teil der Weasley Familie. Es wäre besser wenn du mit Ginny gehst als jemand, der sie ausnutzen würde. Findest du nicht auch, Ron?"

Das funktionierte. Ron ließ sofort seine Sturheit fallen und gab Harry seine Zustimmung mit Ginny zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen. Sobald Ron sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben gewidmet hatte, formte Harry ein ‚Danke' zu Hermine, die ein ‚Wir reden später' zurücksandte. Sie wussten beide, dass sie viel zu erklären hatten.

Hermine war geschockt, als sie herausfand, dass Harry mit angehört hatte. wie ihre Verabredung sie in der Bibliothek gefragt hatte. Sie war auch überrascht, dass Harry überlegt hatte sie zu fragen und bestand darauf, dass ihre Verabredung nur ein Freund war. was Harry merkwürdig vorkam. Warum sollte ihn das kümmern? Solange sie eine gute Zeit hatte, wen interessierte es? Hermine erwähnte nie den Namen ihres Dates und deutete Harry so an, dass sie nicht wollte, dass jeder es wusste. Er hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt, respektierte aber Hermines Wünsche.

Mit Hermines Hilfe gelang es Harry Ginny zu erwischen, als sie am nächsten Morgen allein war. Ron um Erlaubnis zu fragen erschien wie Kinderkram. im Vergleich dazu, alles richtig für Ginny zu formulieren, damit sie es nicht falsch verstand. Das einzige Problem war, dass alles, was in seinen Gedanken war, unfähig zu sein schien, aus einem Mund rauszukommen. Warum war es so schwierig? Dies war Ginny.

Harry sah Ginny direkt in die Augen und betete leise, dass er es nicht vermasseln würde. „Ginny, ich glaub du weißt, was von mir auf dem Weihnachtsball verlangt wird.", begann er und seufzte erleichtert als sie nickte. „Ich mag es nicht im Rampenlicht zu stehen und eine Verabredung zu haben die ich kaum kenne, macht es nur schlimmer. Ich weiß, dass wir uns nicht so gut kennen, wie wir sollten, aber ich sehe dich als einen meiner engsten Freunde, genau wie den Rest deiner Familie. Du hast mir im Oktober beigestanden, als die Mehrheit der Schule sich abgewendet hat. Du weißt nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet hat. Ich denke, was ich fragen will, ist, ob du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehst … als Freunde?"

Ginny starrte Harry einen langen Moment an, ehe sie es zuließ, dass ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erschien und sie ihre Arme um Harrys Hals schlang. „Ich würde liebend gern mit dir zum Ball gehen, Harry", sagte sie glücklich. Dann trat sie, mit einem berechnendem Lächeln im Gesicht, zurück. „Willst du es meinen Brüdern sagen oder überraschen wir sie?"

Harry kaute auf der Unterlippe. „Nun, Ron weiß es bereits.", sagte er und hoffte, dass Ginny nicht traurig wurde. „Ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass er kein Problem damit hat. Er ist mein bester Freund und ich weiß, wie sehr er dich beschützt…"

Ginny sah Harry nur erstaunt an. „Wie hast du es geschafft ihn zu überzeugen", fragte sie.

„Dafür kannst du Hermine danken", antwortete Harry ehrlich. Dann gab er wieder, wie Hermine Ron überzeugt hatte, sodass Harry die beste Wahl für seine Baby-Schwester war. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob sie nicht in Slytherin sein sollte.", fügte er gedankenvoll hinzu. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wenn Hermine und Malfoy –"

„Ihhhh!" rief Ginny angeekelt. „Böse Vorstellung!"

Sie begannen beide zu lachen. Harry konnte nicht anders, als erleichtert zu sein. Nun war das einzige, was er tun musste, die Stunden zu beenden, die ihm Angelina und Katie gaben, den Hinweis für die zweite Aufgabe heraus zu kriegen und die Hausaufgaben vor Trimester-Ende fertig zu stellen. Angelina und Katie hatten ihm versichert, dass er schnell lernte und bereit wäre, wenn der Weihnachtsball kam. Es war schwierig, mit zwei Mädchen die größer waren, als man selbst, tanzen zu lernen, aber sie waren in Ordnung. Harry kam inzwischen durch die Stunden, ohne jemandem auf die Füße zu treten und den Takt zu verlieren. Dies war eine ziemliche Verbesserung. Alles in allem war Harry überglücklich. Er würde nun doch keinen Trottel aus sich machen.

Als die letzte Woche des Trimesters anbrach, war der Weihnachtsball das einzige Gesprächsthema. Einige Lehrer hatten es aufgegeben zu unterrichten, während andere ihren Stoff, trotz der Abgelenktheit, durchzogen. Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody und Professor Snape waren die schlimmsten. Professor McGonagall war immer streng, niemand wagte es Professor Moody in Frage zu stellen und Spaß in Zaubertränke war so wahrscheinlich, wie ein Professor Snape der nicht jeden Gryffindor hasste, der ihm begegnete.

Harry und Ginny hatten vereinbart nicht groß zu verbreiten, dass sie miteinander auf den Ball gehen würden. Genau genommen hatte Ginny Harry angebettelt, um ihre Brüder Fred und George zu ärgern. Ron und Hermine hatten versprochen Stillschweigen zu bewahren, obwohl es Ron ein wenig schwerer fiel, als Hermine. Ron war verärgert, dass Harry und Hermine beide eine Verabredung hatten, während er noch niemanden gefragt hatte. Es störte Ron auch, dass seine kleine Schwester eine Verabredung vor ihm hatte.

Harry saß vor dem Feuer und blätterte mal wieder durch ein Buch über magische Sprachen. Der Unterricht war vorbei, was ihm Zeit gab sich während der Ferien auf die zweite Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Hermine und Ginny saßen in der Nähe und unterhielten sich über die Gruppe, die beim Ball auftreten würde, die Schwestern des Schicksals. Harry hatte nie zuvor von ihnen gehört und wie es klang, hatte Hermine es auch nicht.

„Musst du das wirklich jetzt tun, Harry?", fragte Ron mit gelangweilter Stimme von dem Stuhl Harry gegenüber. „Du hast über zwei Monate, um das komische Ei zu lösen. Warum spielen wir nicht eine Runde Schach oder sogar explodierendes Mau-Mau?"

Harry sah zu seinem Freund auf und fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich, so in seinen eigenen Problemen gefangen zu sein, um nicht zu sehen, dass Ron seine Eigenen hatte. Das Problem war, dass Ron seine Probleme schuf, indem er zögerte. „Ich bekomme es lieber rechtzeitig raus und bin vorbereitet, als wie ein Idiot auszusehen, Ron.", sagte er ehrlich. „Ich hatte Glück, dass ich den Aufrufezauber bereits für die erste Aufgabe kannte. Das verstehst du doch, oder?" Er seufzte, als Ron das Gesicht verzog und wegsah. „Okay, wie ist es mit dem Ball? Hast du schon jemanden gefragt? Wir könnten dir helfen jemanden zu finden…"

„Was ist der Sinn?" fragte Ron stur, während er ins Feuer starrte. Das Selbstmitleid in seiner Stimme war erdrückend. „Ich bin nicht wie du Harry. Ich bin kein Champion. Die Mädchen stellen sich bei mir nicht an, wie bei dir."

Harry schloss sein Buch und legte es beiseite. Es klang fast so, als wäre Ron neidisch, aber er hatte sich immer beschwert, wie viel Harry für das Turnier lernte. Es machte keinen Sinn. „Aber ich musste trotzdem mein Date fragen.", wies Harry hin, „Ich musste sogar ihren Bruder um Erlaubnis fragen. Technisch gesehen musste ich sogar zwei Mal fragen. Außerdem, Champion zu sein ist nicht so toll wie es scheint. Wenn überhaupt, komme ich mir wie ein Stück Fleisch auf dem Präsentierteller vor."

„Wenigstens wirst du bemerkt", murmelte Ron bitter.

Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Mit dem Buch wieder in der Hand stand Harry auf und drehte sich um zum gehen. „Oh ja, ich werde bemerkt.", sagte er über seine Schulter zu Ron. „Der einzige Grund, warum ich immer bemerkt werde ist, weil mich jemand töten will. Für gewöhnlich die gleiche Person, die meine Eltern ermordet und mein Leben verflucht hat. Wenn du so unbedingt mein Leben willst, Ron, dann kannst du es gerne haben … alles davon."

Harry wollte keine schwache Entschuldigung hören und ging vom Gryffindorturm in die Bibliothek. Er wollte im Moment mit niemandem reden. Rons Eifersucht hatte ihn tief verletzt. Harry hatte geglaubt, dass Ron die ‚Berühmtheit' hinter sich gelassen hatte, als sie ihn am Morgen nach seiner Bekanntgabe als Champion, schlafend am See gefunden hatten. Die Wahrheit aber war, dass Ron sie nicht vergessen hatte. Er hatte nur nichts darüber gesagt.

Harry war nicht im Geringsten überrascht die Bibliothek leer vorzufinden. Wer würde schon zum Ferienbeginn lernen? Er fand tief in der Bibliothek einen Tisch und zwang sich, sich auf das Material zu konzentrieren, das er las. Er war fast halbwegs durch das Buch. Er fing gerade mit den Kreaturen an, die mit ‚M' begannen. Das war wahrscheinlich der falsche Weg, um herauszufinden welche Sprache das Ei sprach, aber Harry gingen die Ideen aus.

Glücklicherweise zahlte es sich aus, als Harry zu den Meermenschen kam. Die Beschreibung ihrer Sprache, meerisch, war die beste Übereinstimmung, mit dem Kreischen, das er von seinem goldenen Ei gehört hatte. Gegen jegliche Hoffnung eilte Harry zur Abteilung magischer Geschöpfe und suchte nach einem Buch über Meermenschen. Er wählte einige und brachte sie zu seinem Tisch, nur um zu sehen, dass er Gesellschaft hatte, von der rothaarigen Sorte.

Die Weasley-Zwillinge- Sie schienen beide extrem aufgewühlt. Harry konnte nur annehmen, dass sie gehört hatten, was zwischen ihm und Ron geschehen war. „Gibt es etwas, womit ich euch beiden helfen kann?", fragte er, als er sich wieder setzte und eines der Bücher öffnete.

„Ginny hat uns gesagt was passiert ist.", sagte George, „Wir wollten nur sagen –"

„- entschuldige, dass sich unser Bruder wie ein Trottel aufführt", sagte Fred für George, „wir sind gekommen um Erlaubnis zu fragen, –"

„– seinem dummen Hintern Streiche zu spielen.", endeten die Zwillinge zur gleichen Zeit.

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als er sich die Augen unter der Brille rieb. „Wie sehr ich den Gedanken auch mag, wisst ihr beide, dass ihr es nicht tun könnt", sagte er leise. „_Ron ist_ euer Bruder, nicht ich. Wenn ihr zwei weiter meine Seite einnehmt, verstärkt es nur seine Eifersucht."

Der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge war urkomisch. Beide schienen in einem Stadium zwischen Verwirrung und Empörung. „Aber er verhält sich wie ein Trottel.", rief Fred ungläubig. „Nur weil er zu feige ist ein Mädchen zu fragen, gibt es ihm nicht das Recht –"

„was zu?", unterbrach Harry. „Eifersüchtig zu sein? Das scheint dieses Jahr beliebt zu sein. Malfoy ist eifersüchtig auf mich, also greift er mich an … Ron ist eifersüchtig …" Harry ließ den Satz schweben. Er brauchte das im Moment wirklich nicht. Er brauchte es nicht, dass ihm sein bester Freund den Rücken zukehrte. Er wollte nicht, dass sich die Weasley-Familie wegen ihm nicht verstand. „Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen.", sagte er, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch richtete. „Mir geht es gut."

Glücklicherweise nahmen Fred und George es als Zeichen für ihren Abgang. Harry blieb bis zu seiner Stunde mit Angelina und Katie in der Bibliothek und kehrte anschließend dorthin zurück. Die Ferien hatten kaum begonnen und schon fürchtete Harry sie. Allein in der zugigen Bibliothek konnte Harry nur darüber nachdenken, wie sehr es sein Leben vermasselt hatte, einer der Hogwarts Champions zu werden.


	13. Nur ein Ball

Während der Woche vor dem Ball mied Harry den Gryffindorturm so viel wie möglich. Er hatte aus den Büchern über Meermenschen erfahren, dass es etwas brauchte um das Kreischen zu absorbieren. Er hatte es mit Kissen, Decken und anderen Sachen, die um das Ei passten, probiert, aber nichts schien zu funktionieren. Nach zwei Tagen beschloss Harry, dass eine Pause nötig war und begann mit seinen Hausaufgaben. Die Lehrer schienen es gut gemeint zu haben und hatten viel aufgegeben.

Hermine, Ginny, Fred und George kamen ab und zu in die Bibliothek, um nach Harry zu sehen, aber sie schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie tun oder sagen sollten. Sie alle stimmten überein, dass Ron die Grenze überschritten hatte, aber respektierten Harrys Wünsche und hielten sich da raus. Harry war der Meinung er würde nur das Feuer schüren, wenn Ron seine Familie auf Harrys Seite sah und nicht auf der ihres eigenen Bruders. Es berührte Harry, dass Fred, George und Ginny an seiner Seite standen, aber das löschte nicht den Schmerz, den er fühlte, dass sein bester Freund die gleichen Gefühle wie Draco Malfoy hegte.

Wo wir gerade von Malfoy sprechen, Harrys Rückzug in die Bibliothek gab dem Slytherin Schüler die Gelegenheit, die er brauchte, um seine Spötterei wieder aufzunehmen, aber dieses Mal richtete er sie auf Hermine und die Weasleys. Eines Abends, während des Abendessens, Harry kehrte gerade von der Küche zur Bibliothek zurück, als er hinter einer Ecke Stimmen belauschte. Langsam und leise überprüfte Harry die Ecke, um zu sehen, wer dort war, nur um zu sehen, wie Malfoy mit Crabbe und Goyle vor Hermine und Ginny stand.

„Leugne es nicht, Schlammblut.", sagte Malfoy abfällig. „Potter konnte niemanden für den Ball finden, also musste er dich nehmen."

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass er weiter außer Sichtweite war. Er wollte nicht, dass Malfoy wusste, dass er den Kommentar gehört hatte. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor Moody.", sagte er unschuldig. „Ich habe Malfoy nicht gesehen. Soll ich ihm sagen, dass sie ihn suchen?"

Das Geräusch schneller Schritte erfüllte den Flur. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle liefen so schnell sie konnten in die andere Richtung, um eine weitere Begegnung zu vermeiden. Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand und wartete geduldig, bis Hermine und Ginny in Sichtweite kamen. Die beiden sahen Harry, und nur Harry, bis sie begriffen, dass es eine List gewesen war, um Malfoy zu verschrecken. Lächeln brach auf ihren Gesichtern aus, ehe es in unkontrolliertes Gelächter ausbrach.

Als das Gelächter nachließ, sah Harry sie genauer an, während sie näher kamen. Die Tatsache, dass Malfoy sie in einem verlassenen Flur in die Ecke gedrängt hatte, rief unangenehme Erinnerungen hervor. „Geht es euch beiden gut?", fragte Harry ernst.

Hermine und Ginny nickten. „Wir haben Malfoy im Griff.", sagte Hermine selbstsicher, als sie an Harrys linke Seite trat und einen Arm um seinen schlang. „Deine Methode war jedoch besser. Er ist ein sprunghaftes kleines Frettchen, oder?", sie lächelte ihn an, was Harry nicht erwiderte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für euch zwei da gewesen bin.", sagte Harry leise, während sich sein Blick auf den Boden senkte. „Ich kann mich einfach nicht dazu bringen, Ron gegenüber zu treten. Ich habe genug mit dem Turnier, Schulaufgaben und dem Ball zu tun, ohne ihm ständig beweisen zu müssen, dass sein Leben besser ist als meins. Ich dachte die erste Aufgabe würde genug sein, um zu zeigen, dass ein Champion zu sein nicht nur Spaß und Spiel bedeutet. Ich schätze da lag ich falsch."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, trat an Harrys rechte Seite und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Ich hasse es, es dir sagen zu müssen, Harry, aber Ron war schon immer der eifersüchtige Typ.", sagte sie ehrlich. „Er hat fünf Brüder, die alle auf ihre Weise Erfolg haben. Bill war Schulsprecher, Charlie war Quidditchkapitän, Percy war Schulsprecher und die Zwillinge versuchen diesen Scherzartikelladen zu starten. Um ehrlich mit dir zu sein, war Ron neidisch in der Nacht, als dein Name aus dem Kelch kam. Die Sorge um dich am nächsten Morgen war stärker und hat die Eifersucht verdrängt."

Harry seufzte und beugte den Kopf so weit zurück, bis er an die Wand stieß. „Warum hat es mir niemand gesagt?", fragte er.

„Um dich schlechter fühlen zu lassen für etwas, über das du keine Kontrolle hast?", fragte Hermine. „Du hattest genug mit dir selbst zu tun. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron noch eifersüchtig darauf ist ein Champion zu _sein_. Ich glaube es hat mehr damit zu tun, was seitdem geschehen ist.", aufgrund Harrys verwirrtem Blick fuhr Hermine fort. „Du verbringst deine ganze Zeit mit Lernen, was nicht schlimm ist … es ist nur anders. Dann freundest du dich mit Viktor Krum an, einem internationalen Quidditchstar und Berühmtheit, genau wie du.", Harry wollte sich verteidigen, aber Hermine ließ ihn verstummen, indem sie ihre freie Hand auf seine Lippen legte. „Lass mich ausreden. Es war richtig das zu tun, Harry. Diese Mädchen waren wirklich nervig und Viktor schätzt es sehr, dass ihn jemand normal behandelt. Du hast jetzt andere Leute in deinem Leben. Ich denke Ron fürchtet zurückgelassen zu werden, dass du ihn nicht mehr brauchst."

Harry starrte Hermine total verwirrt an. „Das ist lächerlich.", sagte er frei heraus. „Ron ist mein bester Freund. Nichts kann das ändern."

„Wir wissen das, Harry.", sagte Hermine geduldig, „und mit der Zeit wird Ron das auch begreifen." Sie blickte zu Ginny rüber, ehe sie Harry wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Hör mal zu, Harry. Warum verbringst du heute Abend nicht einige Zeit im Gryffindorturm? Du siehst erschöpft aus. Wann hattest du das letzte Mal eine gute Nachtruhe?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Ehrlich gesagt konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Ihm ging einfach zu viel durch den Kopf. Hermine und Ginny verstanden seine Stille als Zustimmung und zogen ihn in die Bibliothek, wo er seine Sachen packte. Dann wurde er zum Gryffindorturm geführt. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, was nicht überraschte, wenn man bedachte, dass noch alle beim Abendessen waren.

Harry wollte noch nicht zu Bett gehen, also ging er zu einem Sofa und ließ sich nieder. Er öffnete sein Verwandlungsbuch und las weiter. Hermine und Ginny eilten in ihre Schlafsäle und kamen mit Hausaufgaben wieder. Hermine setzte sich ans andere Ende des Sofas, während Ginny sich auf einen Sessel neben Harry setzte. Das war es nicht, was sie im Sinn gehabt hatten, aber wenigstens zog Harry sich nicht allein zurück.

Alle waren überrascht Harry zu sehen, als sie vom Essen zurückkamen. Einige fragten Harry, wie er mit der zweiten Aufgabe vorankam, während andere ihn dazu drängten zu sagen, mit wem er auf den Weihnachtsball ging. Harry ging diesen Fragen vorsichtig aus dem Weg und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Buch. Schließlich starb der Aufruhr und alle kehrten in ihre Räume ein. Harry war einer der Ersten, der ging. Nach so vielen Tagen allein, war der Lärm zu viel gewesen. In all der Aufregung fiel Harry dennoch auf, dass Ron ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum aus dem Weg ging. Der große Rotschopf saß allein da, mit einem ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Das war alles, was Harry brauchte, um zu wissen, dass Ron seine Eifersucht noch nicht überwunden hatte.

Das Gefühl von etwas feuchtem in seinem Gesicht holte Harry schnell aus seinem Schlaf. Als Harry seine Augen öffnete, sah er einen Haufen verschwommenen Fells und musste lachen. Er brauchte seine Brille nicht, um den großen Fellball zu erkennen, der ihn gerade geleckt hatte. Harry wand die Arme um den Hals des Hundes und hielt ihn ganz doll fest. Er wollte ihn für lange Zeit nicht los lassen. Er hatte Midnight wirklich vermisst. Er hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bemerkt, wie sehr.

„Hey Midnight.", sagte Harry leise in Midnights Fell. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Körper zitterte, wusste aber nicht warum. Alles was er wusste, war, dass sein Pate da war und alles der vergangenen Wochen ihn mit voller Wucht traf. Er hörte ein plopp und spürte Arme die ihn umschlangen um ihn zu halten. Kein Wort wurde zwischen ihnen gesprochen, bis Harry aufhörte zu zittern.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Bambi" flüsterte Sirius leise, während er zärtlich den Rücken seines Patensohns streichelte. „Moony ist unten und wartet auf uns. Es scheint, als hätten wir eine Menge zu bereden. Warum ziehst du dir nicht was Warmes an und triffst uns unten? Wir nehmen ein frühes Frühstück und reden worüber du willst."

Harry nickte und ließ den Hals seines Paten los. Sirius ließ Harry los, rutschte zurück und lächelte den Teenager an, während er ihm die Haare durchwühlte. Die einfache Geste ließ Harry grinsen. Für einen Moment fühlte es sich so an, als wäre alles normal, genau wie im vergangenen Sommer. Harry wartete bis Sirius den Raum verlassen hatte um aus dem Bett zu springen und sich ein Paar Jeans anzuziehen und einen Pullover überzuwerfen. Sobald er Socken und Schuhe anhatte, verließ er eilig den Schlafsaal. Er rannte die Treppe runter und sah, wie Sirius und Remus leise vor dem Kamin sprachen.

Die beiden Rumtreiber sahen besorgt aus, versteckten es aber sofort hinter einem Lächeln, als sie Harry auf sich zueilen sahen. Remus zog Harry in eine Umarmung, aber nicht ohne vorher die Ränder unter Harrys Augen zu sehen. „Frohe Weihnachten, Junges.", sagte er, während er Harrys Haare glatt strich. „Bist du bereit fürs Frühstück?"

Harry sah zu Remus und nickte, unfähig aufzuhören zu lächeln. „Frohe Weihnachten.", sagte er glücklich. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr gekommen seid." Sein Lächeln verschwand plötzlich. Während seiner vier Weihnachten in Hogwarts konnte Harry sich nicht erinnern Eltern hier gesehen zu haben. „Bekommt ihr beiden Ärger, weil ihr hier seid?", fragte er nervös.

„Wir?" fragte Sirius mit gespieltem Schock. „Nie. Du, Bambi, siehst zwei der Anstandspersonen für den Ball heute Abend."

Harry blinzelte einige Male, während er versuchte zu begreifen, was Sirius gerade gesagt hatte. Er konnte Remus als Anstandshüter sehen. Remus war letztes Jahr ein Lehrer gewesen und hatte die Tendenz, wie ein Erwachsener zu handeln. Sirius hingegen handelte eher wie Fred und George Weasley, als wie ein Erwachsener. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Sirius tun würde, wenn er von denen umgeben war, die ihn zum Streiche spielen inspirierten. „Professor Dumbledore hat dem zugestimmt?" fragte Harry skeptisch.

Remus hielt ein Lachen zurück. „DAS war auch meine anfängliche Reaktion.", gab er zwinkernd zu. Dann schob er Harry sanft auf das Porträtloch zu. „Jetzt komm. Du weißt, wie schlecht gelaunt Tatze wird, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig gefüttert wird. Wir können auf dem Weg reden."

„Hey!", sagte Sirius, als er folgte. „Ich werde nicht nölig! Moony hör auf meinen Patensohn mit Lügen zu vergiften!"

Sie verließen den Gryffindorturm und traten in einen leeren Korridor. Harry sah aus dem Fenster und stellte fest, dass die Sonne gerade erst aufging. Es war noch früh genug, dass sie zur Großen Halle gehen konnten, ohne jemanden in den Gängen zu sehen. Harry lauschte dem Gezanke von Remus und Sirius über Essgewohnheiten. Erst, als sie die leere Große Halle betraten, fiel Sirius und Remus auf, wie still Harry war.

Sirius legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter und zog den vierzehnjährigen in eine einarmige Umarmung. Harry sah zu Sirius auf und lächelte. Er versuchte dem Mann zu versichern, dass nichts los war. Er war nur so an die Stille und das Alleinsein gewöhnt, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass es kein normales Verhalten war. Sirius lächelte zurück, ehe er zu Remus blickte, als ob er versuchte seine Vermutungen zu bestätigen.

Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und Sirius und Remus begannen ihre Teller mit Essen zu füllen. Sie warfen Harry die ganze Zeit über Blicke zu. Schließlich wurde die Stille zu viel. „In Ordnung, Harry.", sagte Sirius dann. „Was ist los? Du scheinst ein komplett anderer Mensch zu sein, als vor einem Monat. Ist etwas geschehen, das wir wissen sollten?"

Harry kaute nervös auf der Unterlippe. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wenn er Sirius und Remus alles sagte, wären sie wahrscheinlich verärgert, weil sie seine Teilnahme am Turnier so persönlich nahmen. _Sie nehmen alles, was mich angeht, persönlich_. „Es war nur ein langes Trimester.", sagte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich habe viel an dem Hinweis für die zweite Aufgabe gearbeitet also …"

„Also hast du entschieden, dich auszulaugen?" fragte Remus vorsichtig. „Harry, wie sehr wir auch deine Entschlossenheit bewundern, du kannst die Bedürfnisse deines Körpers, zu essen und zu schlafen, nicht ignorieren. Was macht dich noch so nieder? Du siehst aus, als läge das Gewicht der Welt auf deinen Schultern."

Harry zögerte. War es wirklich so offensichtlich? Sah er wirklich _so_ schlimm aus? Harry stieß einen müden Seufzer aus und ließ seiner Frustration freien Lauf. „Ron und ich hatten einen kleinen Streit.", gab Harry zu. Dann erklärte er, was geschehen war. Sobald er geendet hatte, vergrub Harry das Gesicht in den Händen, um den Blicke, die ihm Sirius und Remus gezwungener Maßen zuwerfen mussten, zu entgehen.

Sirius Hand ruhte auf Harrys Schulter, während Remus' Hand Harrys Arm berührte. „Wir wissen, dass es schwierig für dich sein muss, Harry.", sagte Remus leise. „Es ist schwer sich an das Schlimme zu erinnern, wenn das Gute lockt. Ich habe das Gefühl, Ron weiß, dass dein Leben nicht so ist, wie es zu sein scheint, aber dass es leichter für ihn ist, seine Probleme auf etwas zu schieben, was er nicht kontrollieren kann, als auf etwas, was er kann. Kein Date für den Ball zu haben, weil er nicht beliebt ist, ist eine befriedigendere Entschuldigung, als zu sagen, dass er zu feige ist jemanden zu fragen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ron kapiert es schon."

„Ihr beide stammt aus total verschiedenen Familien.", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Du hast dein Leben als jemand gelebt, der anders war und versucht hat sich anzupassen. Ron war immer ein Teil einer Gruppe und versucht hervorzustechen wie die meisten Schüler hier. Keiner weiß, was du durchgemacht hast, bevor du deinen Hogwarts-Brief bekommen hast, was du seitdem durchgemacht hast und wogegen du deswegen angehen musst. Die Leute sehen nur das Ziel und nicht die Kämpfe, um es zu erreichen."

„Also, was mache ich?", fragte Harry seine Vormünder. „Gestern Abend, im Gemeinschaftsraum, ist er nicht mal in meine Nähe gekommen. Ich hasse es, dass seine Brüder und seine Schwester auf meiner Seite stehen. Ich hasse es, dass Hermine auf meiner Seite ist. Es fühlt sich so an, als zwänge ich sie, sich zwischen uns zu entscheiden."

Remus lehnte sich näher zu Harry. „Du zwingst sie überhaupt nicht etwas zu tun, Junges.", sagte er ehrlich. „Sie treffen eine Entscheidung und sie _entscheiden_ damit übereinzustimmen, dass Ron kein Recht hat seine Probleme auf das zu schieben, was dir angetan wurde. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ron kommt schnell genug zur Besinnung." Er stieß Harry sanft an und lächelte. „Iss auf. Dann gehen wir zurück zum Gryffindorturm, Geschenke auspacken."

Harry nickte und begann sein Frühstück zu essen. Sie waren gerade fertig, als die Schüler begannen die Große Halle zu betreten. Harry ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke in ihre Richtung und ging mit Sirius und Remus zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, bemerkte Harry einige Schüler, die auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren. Er führte Sirius und Remus den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch und stellte fest, dass seine Mitbewohner noch schliefen. Denn von Rons und Nevilles Bett konnte man Schnarchen hören. Ihre Vorhänge waren zugezogen, um das Sonnenlicht, das nun den Raum erfüllte, auszuschließen.

Sie betraten leise den Raum. Sirius und Remus setzten sich ans Kopfende, während Harry am Fußende bei dem Haufen Geschenke Platz nahm. Harry hatte Ihre in die Villa Black geschickt und sie wurden, laut Moonys Aussage, im Moment Ihrer Ankunft geöffnet. Sirius war nie besonders geduldig. Harry hatte ihnen gerahmte Bilder von ihrer Zeit, hier im Sommer, in Hogwarts, geschenkt. Zusammen mit einigen Artikeln von Zonkos für Sirius und einigen verzauberten goldenen Lesezeichen für Remus, die bis zum letzten Wort das gelesen wurde markierten.

Harry öffnete die Geschenke von seinen Freunden und Mrs. Weasley schnell. Er war überrascht eines von Ron zu finden. Harry blickte zu Rons Himmelbett und fragte sich, was mit seinem besten Freund vorging. Sirius und Remus bemerkten Harrys Verwirrung, blieben aber still. Er hob Remus' Geschenk auf und öffnete es. Darin fand er ein, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes, Fotoalbum und in goldenen Buchstaben konnte man _Die Familie Potter_ lesen. Harry öffnete das Album mit zitternden Händen. Auf dem ersten Foto war ein Jungen mit Brille, der genau wie er aussah, er hielt die Hand von einem großen und dünnen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und die einer dünnen Frau, die dunkelbraune Haare und eine Brille hatte. Sie lächelten und lachten. Harry fuhr mit den Fingern über das Bild. Das konnte nicht sein, oder?

„Sind das meine … meine Großeltern?" fragte Harry mit zitternder Stimme.

„In dem Album sind Bilder von deinen Eltern, Großeltern und sogar deiner Ur-Großeltern.", sagte Remus sanft. „Es ist verzaubert, sodass man Seiten hinzufügen kann, wenn nötig, sodass wir Bilder von dir hinzufügen können. Ich habe versucht das Gleiche für die Evans Seite der Familie zu tun, aber deine Tante war nicht besonders kooperativ."

Harry sah zu Remus hoch, während er das Album schloss und gegen seine Brust hielt, als ob er Angst hätte es würde verschwinden, wenn er es losließ. „Danke.", sagte er dankbar. „Ich habe nie zuvor gewusst, wie sie aussehen. Habt ihr beiden sie gekannt?"

Sirius und Remus nickten mit in Erinnerung schwelgenden Ausdrücken auf dem Gesicht. „Deine Großeltern waren wunderbare Menschen, Harry.", sagte Sirius mit einem Lächeln. „Sie haben mich aufgenommen, nachdem ich von meiner Familie weggelaufen bin. Wir erzählen dir später mehr von ihnen. Pack weiter deine Geschenke aus!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen bei den kindischen Anstalten seines Paten. Es gab Zeiten, da schien es unmöglich, dass Sirius älter war als er. Natürlich hatte Harry erst in Hogwarts Weihnachtsgeschenke erhalten, also könnte Harrys Fehlen an Weihnachtsfreude damit zusammen hängen. Harry hob das letzte Paket hoch, hielt ein Lächeln zurück und öffnete es. Er fand zwei Dinge darin. Das erste war ein Taschenmesser mit Zubehör, das jeden Knoten aufbekam und jedes Schloss öffnete. Das zweite war ein in rotes Leder gebundenes Buch mit goldener geschwungener Schrift. Harry musste lachen, als er las was die Buchstaben sagten: _Die erfolgreichsten Streiche der Rumtreiber_.

„Soll das ein Hinweis sein?", fragte Harry mit gehobener Augenbraue und deutete auf das Buch.

Sirius grinste stolz, während Remus genervt stöhnte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihm von allen Sachen _das_ gegeben hast.", sagte Remus zu Sirius. „Was ist damit geschehen, dass wir beide zuerst zustimmen, bevor wir ihm etwas geben. Das war _deine_ Regel!"

„Was?" fragte Sirius unschuldig. „Ich übergebe nur unser Vermächtnis an unseren einzigen Erben. Was ist daran falsch? Außerdem ist Harry nicht wie wir … nun er ist nicht wie James und ich. Er wird das Buch verantwortungsvoll verwenden … nun mit Grund natürlich. Komm schon Moony. Harry, vor allen anderen, hat das Recht ab und zu Spaß zu haben. Ich gebe ihm nur einen kleinen Stoß in die richtige Richtung."

Remus rieb sich frustriert die Augen. „Ein Stoß?", fragte er. „Das Buch ist der größte Stoß, den ich je gesehen habe."

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe zuzugeben, dass er das Streichbuch in nächster Zeit nicht benutzen würde. Es war eine weitere Verbindung zu seinem Vater und den übrigen Rumtreibern, als sie in seinem Alter gewesen waren. Es würde außerdem extrem verdächtig aussehen, wenn Streiche, die seit den Tagen der Rumtreiber nicht gesehen wurden, wieder auftauchten. Alle Lehrer würden ihn sofort verdächtigen. Es sei denn, er ließe die Zwillinge das Buch leihen…

Nachdem Harry seinen Erziehungsberechtigten gedankt hatte, zog Sirius Harrys Wintermantel hervor und warf ihm diesen zu. Harry verstand den Hinweis, packte sich dick ein und ging mit Sirius und Remus übers Gelände spazieren. Sirius und Remus griffen sich ihre Mäntel auf dem Weg aus dem Gryffindorturm. Sie hatten sie auf Stühlen vor dem Kamin gelassen.

In dem Moment, als Harry das schneebedeckte Gelände betrat, wurde er von einer vierbeinigen Kreatur, die er Midnight und Remus Tatze nannte, von hinten attackiert. Remus war schnell aus dem Weg gegangen, um nicht auch mit umgerissen zu werden. Harry musste lachen, als er versuchte den großen schwarzen Hund runterzubekommen. Schließlich kam Remus zu Harrys Hilfe und zog das Tier runter, was Harry erlaubte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Das war alles an Zeit, was er hatte, ehe sich Midnight losriss und Harry wieder angriff. Um sich zu verteidigen, begann Harry Schneebälle auf Midnight zu werfen, der versuchte sie mit dem Maul zu fangen.

Letztendlich waren sie erschöpft und gingen weiter über das Gelände. Dann gesellten sich Hermine und Ginny zu ihnen. Hermine stolperte beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße, als sie hörte, dass Remus und Sirius am Abend die Anstandspersonen spielten. Sirius und Remus schafften es auch Hermine und Ginny davon zu überzeugen, sie nicht so förmlich anzusprechen. Hermine hatte mehr Probleme bei Remus, als bei Sirius, weil er ihr Lehrer gewesen war, aber als die Zeit des Mittagessens kam, waren die beiden bei Vornamen mit den Rumtreibern.

Nach einem großen Mittagessen in der Großen Halle, (Sirius und Remus saßen wieder am Gryffindortisch mit Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Fred und George) schlug Sirius eine Schneeballschlacht vor. Die Mehrheit der Gryffindors stimmte sofort zu, während die Schüler der anderen Häuser eher langsamer zustimmten. Gryffindor und Hufflepuff hatten die meisten Teilnehmer und entschieden sich sofort für Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff. Da waren mehrere Ravenclaws die sich den Teams anschlossen und einige Slytherins aus den jüngeren Jahrgängen. Da waren auch einige Durmstrang Schüler, unter ihnen Viktor Krum, der sich Harrys Team anschloss.

Um fünf Uhr wurde das Feuer eingestellt. Alle waren von Schnee bedeckt und bis auf die Knochen durchgeweicht. Die Mädchen, die teilgenommen hatten, waren die ersten, die gingen. Sie behaupteten, sie bräuchten die Zeit, um sich vorzubereiten. Die Jungen folgten zögerlich. Sie wollten sich mehr als alles andere aufwärmen. Als er den Gryffindorturm betrat, wurde Harry plötzlich von Angelina und Katie zur Seite gezogen. Anhand ihrer Gesichtsausdrücke konnte er nur annehmen, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Du hast einiges zu erklären, Harry Potter.", sagte Angelina streng, als sie eine goldene Kette mit einem Besenanhänger hochhielt.

Harry sah Angelina und Katie nervös an. Er wusste von dem Geschenk. Er hatte es für sie beide besorgt. „Magst du sie nicht?", fragte er. „Der Verkäufer sagte es wäre perfekt für einen weiblichen Quidditchspieler."

Katie Bells Blick wurde sofort sanft. „Natürlich mögen wir sie, Harry.", sagte sie. „Wir waren nur überrascht sie heute Morgen zu finden. Wir wollten nur, dass du weißt, dass wir dich nicht unterrichtet haben, um was von dir zu bekommen. Wir haben dir geholfen, weil wir es wollten."

Plötzlich machte es Sinn. Sie fürchteten Harry fühlte sich gezwungen ihnen etwas zu kaufen. „Das weiß ich.", sagte Harry leise. „Und ich wollte es tun. Ihr beide habt eine Menge Zeit aufgegeben, um mir zu helfen. Ich wollte euch nur dafür danken."

Angelina und Katie lächelten und küssten Harry auf die Wange, ehe sie die Treppe rauf eilten. Harry beobachtete ihren Abgang. Dann gesellte er sich zu Fred, George und Neville am Kamin. Er hatte Ron den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen und fragte sich wo er war. Alle sagten Harry Geduld zu haben und darauf zu warten, dass Ron zu ihm kam, aber er vermisste seinen besten Freund. Er hatte nie begriffen, wie sehr er davon abhing, dass Ron die Stimmung hob. Bis jetzt.

Die Jungs der vierten Klasse zogen sich im Stillen ihre Festroben an. Harry trug smaragdgrüne Roben, auf die Sirius bestanden hatte sie zu kaufen. Er ging sicher, dass die Kette aus kleinen, schwarzen glasähnlichen Quadraten unter seinem Kragen des schwarzen Hemdes, was er drunter trug, versteckt war. Er konnte darauf verzichten, dass es jemandem heute Nacht auffiel. Aus Gewohnheit trug Harry weiterhin den Zauberstabhalter am Handgelenk. Es war fast so, als fühlte sich das Stück Drachenhaut, das seinen Zauberstab hielt, wie ein Teil von ihm an. Er fühlte sich nackt ohne ihn.

Als Harry die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter schritt, stellte er fest, dass Ginny auf ihn wartete. Ihr rotes Haar war aufgedreht und kleine Perlen überall darin verteilt. Die marineblaue Festrobe, die sie trug, war ein wenig figurbetont und enthüllte ihre schlanke Figur. Sie sah Harry lächelnd an, was er erwiderte. Nun war alles, was er zu tun hatte, zu verhüllen, wie nervös er war.

Als er sie erreichte, bot er ihr den Arm an, den sie schnell akzeptierte. „Du siehst nett aus Ginny.", sagte er, „Bist du bereit zu gehen?"

Ginny errötete bei dem Kommentar und nickte. Sie verließen den Gryffindorturm und gingen in die Eingangshalle. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Harry bemerkte, dass Ginny sich unruhig rührte und dachte sich, dass sie genauso nervös war, wie er. Die Eingangshalle war voll mit Schülern, die alle darauf warteten, dass sich um acht die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis Professor McGonagall die Champions zu sich rief. Harry und Ginny waren die letzten die zur Gruppe stießen.

Cedrics Verabredung war Cho Chang, eine hübsche Ravenclaw, die Sucherin für ihre Mannschaft war. Fleur Delacour war mit Roger Davies gekommen, ebenfalls ein Ravenclaw und noch dazu Mannschaftskapitän. Er schien mehr von seinem Date beeindruckt zu sein, als dem zu lauschen, was irgendjemand sagte. Da blieben nur noch Viktor und seine Verabredung, bei der Harry sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Es war Hermine, sie sah extrem nervös aus und total anders. Ihr Haar war ähnlich zurückgesteckt, wie Ginnys und ihre Festrobe war von hellblauer Farbe.

Harry entschied ein wenig Spaß zu haben und stieß Viktor an, der ihn verwirrt ansah. Harry deutete Viktor an sich vorzulehnen und wartete, bis der bulgarische Quidditchspieler es tat. „Du passt besser gut auf sie auf. Ansonsten muss ich dich töten.", sagte er spielerisch und erntete ein Lächeln von Viktor.

„Keine Sorge, Harry.", sagte Viktor. „Ich verspreche sie gut zu behandeln."

Sie warteten, während alle die Halle betraten, ehe sie sich aufstellten und Professor McGonagall folgten. Als die Champions eintraten, füllte Applaus die Luft. Harry konzentrierte sich so darauf nicht zu stolpern, dass er nichts bemerkte, bis sie den großen runden Tisch am anderen Ende der Halle erreichten, wo die Juroren bereits saßen. Professor Dumbledore saß in der Mitte, Professor Karkaroff zu seiner Linken und Madam Maxime zu seiner Rechten. Direkt neben Madam Maxime saß Ludo Bagman, der die Zeit seines Lebens zu haben schien. Neben Professor Karkaroff saß die letzte Person, die Harry erwartet hatte zu sehen: Percy Weasley.

Wenn man das Keuchen, das Ginnys Lippen entfuhr, bedachte, hatte sie es auch nicht erwartet. Das war nicht gut. Das letzte, was Harry heute Abend brauchte, war Percy, der ihn belehrte, wie er seine kleine Schwester zu behandeln hatte. Ginny hatte erwähnt, dass sie Mrs. Weasley eine Eule geschickt hatte, aber ihrer Mutter befohlen hatte, es keinem ihrer Brüder zu sagen … für Harrys Segen.

Die Champions und ihre Verabredungen füllten die übrigen Plätze am Tisch. Harry und Ginny saßen unglücklicherweise bei Percy. In dem Moment, wo sie sich gesetzt hatten, begann Percy zu erzählen, dass er zu Mr. Crouchs persönlichem Assistenten ernannt wurde und für Crouch einsprang. Harry musste zugeben, dass es so besser war, da Sirius Anstandsperson war. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was geschah, wenn Sirius der Person gegenüberstand, die für seine falsche Inhaftierung verantwortlich war.

Das Abendessen verging schnell. Es schien, als sei Percy mehr darauf bedacht wichtig auszusehen, als sich darum zu kümmern wer Harrys Verabredung war sehr zu Harrys und Ginnys Erleichterung. Harry sah sich um und stellte fest, dass die ganze Halle silbern zu glänzen schien. Unzählige Girlanden kreuzten die Decke. Kleine Tische füllten die Halle und auf jedem stand in der Mitte eine Laterne als Lichtquelle.

Nach kurzer Zeit stand Professor Dumbledore auf und bat alle es ihm gleich zu tun. Als sie es taten, wedelte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und alle Tische schoben sich an die Wände, was den Boden frei ließ. Eine Bühne erschien mit mehreren Instrumenten darauf. Applaus brach aus, als die Schwestern des Schicksals erschienen. Sie trugen schwarze Roben, die anscheinend an mehreren Stellen absichtlich zerrissen waren. Als die Gruppe die Instrumente ergriff, folgte Harry den anderen Champions und führte Ginny auf die Tanzfläche.

Harry atmete tief ein und sah sich absichtlich nicht um und konzentrierte sich auf das, was Angelina und Katie ihm beigebracht hatten. Ein langsames Lied begann und der Instinkt übernahm. Harry nahm Ginny bei der Hand und drehte sich langsam herum, ehe er eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte und in die andere ihre Hand nahm. Ginny legte reflexartig ihre freie Hand auf Harrys Schulter und ließ Harry führen.

Schließlich gesellten sich andere zu den Champions und ihren Dates auf der Tanzfläche. Als das Lied endete applaudierten alle, bis das nächste Lied begann. Das war ein schnelleres aber musste sehr beliebt sein, wenn man von den Jubelrufen ausging. Ginny schien mit mehr Leuten auf der Fläche entspannter zu sein und erlaubte Harry seine Stunden mit Katie und Angelina anzubringen. Sie tanzten für einige Lieder, ehe sie eine Pause machten und sich an einen nahen Tisch setzten. Harry sah Ginnys erhitztes Gesicht und bot an ihr etwas zu trinken zu holen und ging, als sie akzeptierte, los.

Als Harry den Tisch mir Erfrischungen erreichte, griff er zwei Butterbiere und ging zurück zu Ginny. Nur um festzustellen, dass sie nicht allein war. Es schien, als hielten es zwei der Anstandspersonen es für nötig ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Als Harry den Tisch erreichte und Ginny ihr Getränk übergab, unterbrachen Sirius und Remus sofort das Gespräch, was Harry misstrauisch machte, aber er sagte nichts.

„Für jemanden der nicht tanzen kann, hast du dich da draußen gut geschlagen, Harry.", sagte Remus mit einem Lächeln, als Harry sich setzte. „Verrätst du uns dein Geheimnis?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, während er an seinem Getränk nippte. Er blickte zu Sirius und lächelte. Er wusste, dass er vergessen hatte ihnen etwas zu sagen. „Ich habe einen Rat befolgt.", sagte er unschuldig, „Von jemandem, der auf seine Art weise ist."

Sirius lachte bei dem Kommentar. „Gut gesagt.", sagte er stolz. „Nicht alle von uns haben ihre Intelligenz aus Büchern, wie der gute Remus hier. Einige sind auf Versuch und Irrtum angewiesen." Er stand auf, ging zu Harry und legte dem Teen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Habt Spaß heute Abend ihr zwei. Wir sehen dich später, in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte und beobachtete, wie seine Vormünder in der Menge verschwanden. Das Lied endete bald und Harry wurde von Ginny wieder auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Sie formten bald ein Muster mit Hermine und Viktor, das aus einigen Tänzen und dann einer kurze Pause bestand. Ginny und Hermine unterhielten sich während der kurzen Ruhepausen, während Harry und Viktor sich nur kurz ansahen und lächelten. Es schien, dass die beiden das Gleiche dachte: Mädchen. Harry machte sich eine Notiz Sirius an das Gespräch über die weibliche Gedankenwelt zu erinnern. Denn er verstand auf keinen Fall, wie sie reden und reden konnten, über nichts Bestimmtes.

Der wahrscheinlich peinlichste Moment des Abends war es, als Angelina und Katie vorbei kamen und einen Tanz forderten. Einen der _besonderen_ die sie ihm beigebracht hatten. Ehe Harry ablehnen konnte, hatte Katie ihn auf die Beine gezogen. Ginny, Hermine und Viktor beobachteten verwirrt, wie Katie und Angelina Harry auf die Tanzfläche zogen. Die Tat zog die Aufmerksamkeit einiger andere auf sich. Das Lied war ziemlich schnell und Harry wusste sofort, welchen Tanz sie meinten. Es war eine der Stunden gewesen, in der Angelina und Katie wollten, dass Harry Spaß hatte und ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen wollten.

Da er wusste, dass er es ihnen zu verdanken hatte, dass er heute nicht wie ein totaler Idiot aussah, machte Harry mit. Sie erreichten die Mitte der Tanzfläche und Harry stand Angelina und Katie gegenüber. Mit einem Nicken von Angelina glitten die drei nach rechts aber Harry in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Mädchen. Schritt um Schritt kam aus der Erinnerung. Harry hielt seine Augen auf Angelina und Katie gerichtet. Er wollte nicht sehen, ob jemand zusah.

Als das Lied schließlich endete, applaudierte die Menge und ein langsames Lied begann. Harry spürte eine Hand auf dem Arm und sah zu Hermine, die dastand und ihn anlächelte. Harry sah über seine Schulter, dass Ginny mit Viktor tanzte, also bot er seiner Freundin die Hand an. Er legt ihr die Hand auf die Hüfte und spürte sofort wie angespannt sie war. Etwas stimmte nicht.

„Hermine, was ist los?", fragte Harry direkt in ihr Ohr. „Hat Viktor etwas getan –"

„– nein.", sagte Hermine schnell. „Es ist nicht Viktor. Es ist Ron. Ich schätze, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache. Sieh nur, was er verpasst, nur weil er zu stur ist sich zu entschuldigen und zuzugeben, dass er Unrecht hat. Die Sache hätte ganz anders laufen können…"

„…wenn ich kein Champion wäre.", endete Harry für sie. Er hatte das gleich gedacht. „Ich weiß. Ich will es mit ihm in Ordnung bringen, aber er kommt nicht in meine Nähe. Er hat nicht einmal heute Nachmittag an der Schneeballschlacht teilgenommen. Hasst er mich wirklich so sehr?"

Hermine festigte ihren Griff um Harrys Hand leicht. „Er hasst dich nicht, Harry.", sagte sie ehrlich. „Er hasst es, dass er nicht mehr wie du sein kann. Es hat Mut gebraucht, um Ron um Erlaubnis und Ginny um eine Verabredung zu fragen." Harry wollte widersprechen. „Ich weiß sie ist nur eine Freundin, aber du warst nervös, oder?" Harry nickte. „Ron ist nicht anders. Er musste nur nicht, wie du, eine Verabredung haben. Er hat sich nicht um Rat an seine Eltern gewandt." Sie hielt inne, ehe sie grinste. „Er hat keine Tanzstunden, so wie du, bekommen.", antwortete sie offen heraus.

„Hättest du es lieber, dass ich dir auf die Füße trete?", fragte Harry ernst. „Ich wollte nicht vor allen wie ein Trottel da stehen. Angelina und Katie waren bereit mir zu helfen. Ist etwas falsch daran?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf während sie ihm in die smaragdgrünen Augen sah. „Ich bin nur überrascht.", sagte sie unschuldig, „Du hast dich wirklich verändert, Harry. Ich wusste bis heute Abend nicht, wie sehr. Remus und Sirius machen definitiv etwas richtig."

Harry musste einfach lächeln. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er dieses Jahr getan hätte, wenn Sirius und Remus nicht zum helfen dagewesen wären. Sie waren letztes Jahr in sein Leben getreten, aber er hing schon so sehr von ihnen ab. Er wusste ernstlich nicht, was er ohne sie tun würde. Sie machten sein Leben normaler, als er sich je daran erinnern konnte, dass es so war.

Zum Ende der Nacht hin wurde Harry von Fred und George in die Ecke gedrängt. Sie planten bereits, wann Harry ihr offizieller Bruder wurde. Es brauchte eine Menge Überzeugungskraft, damit Fred und George akzeptierten, dass Harry nur mit Ginny befreundet war und als sie fortgingen, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie es immer noch nicht glauben wollten. Das war auf jeden Fall nicht die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte. Aber wenigstens hatten sie nicht versucht ihn zu töten.

Der Ball kam schließlich zum Ende und alle wurden ins Bett geschickt. Harry blieb zurück und dankte Sirius und Remus dafür, dass sie dieses Weihnachten zum Besten gemacht hatten, was er je hatte. Der Kommentar war als Kompliment gemeint, aber es diente als Erinnerung an die Fehler, die gemacht wurden, für die Harry den Preis zahlen musste. Sirius zog Harry in eine Umarmung und erinnerte ihn Hedwig zu schicken oder den Spiegel zu benutzen, um die Rumtreiber auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Sobald Sirius Harry losgelassen hatte, übernahm Remus und drückte ihn genauso fest und erinnerte den Teen besser auf sich Acht zu geben.

Mit einem abschließenden Grußwort verließ Harry die Große Halle in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Die Flure waren leer, was eine unheimliche Stille verursachte. Je eher er den Gryffindorturm erreichte, umso besser. Er erreichte die bewegliche Treppe und stellte fest, dass jemand auf ihn wartete. Cedric Diggory.

„Hey, Harry.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir schon für die Drachen gedankt habe." Harry öffnete den Mund um zu sagen, dass es nicht nötig war, aber Cedric hob die Hand und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Ich meine es ernst. Nicht viele würden das tun, was du gemacht hast. Wie läuft es mit deinem Ei?"

Harry wusste, dass er lügen konnte, hatte aber nicht die Kraft dazu. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass Cedric so spät am Abend noch um Hinweise bat. „Langsam.", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Ich kann es nicht zum Schweigen bringen."

Cedric lachte über den Kommentar. „Ich habe das gleiche Problem.", sagte er. Dann lehnte er sich näher zu Harry. „Bis ich ein Bad genommen habe.", flüsterte er. „Leg das Ei unter Wasser. Im fünften Stock, die vierte Tür links von Boris dem Bekloppten ist das Vertrauensschülerbad. Das Passwort ist Pinienfrisch. Vertrau mir."

Harry blinzelte Cedric einige Male an, während er überlegte, was er sagen könnte. „Äh – okay.", sagte er schließlich. „Danke für den Tipp."

Cedric lächelte. „Kein Problem.", sagte er „Nur damit du es weißt. Alle in Hufflepuff haben über die Schneeballschlacht gesprochen. Wir hatten eine Menge Spaß. Wir müssen das bald wiederholen. Gute Nacht."

Harry wünschte eine gute Nacht und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Gefangen zwischen den Gedanken. Er musste zugeben, dass Wasser Sinn machte. Meermenschen wohnten in Gewässern. Es würde Sinn machen, das Ei unter Wasser zu halten. Ich muss ziemlich dumm sein, das nicht herausbekommen zu haben. Ein anderer Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn. Cedric hatte es bereits gelöst. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich extrem dumm. Er fühlte sich, als würde er wirklich nicht in den Wettbewerb gehören. Keiner der anderen Champions verbrachte jede wache Minute damit das Rätsel zu lösen. Nur er. Das erinnerte ihn nur daran, dass es nicht seine Liga war. Es traf Harry hart, dass es nur eine Sache der Zeit war, bis es alle anderen herausfanden, wenn sie es nicht bereits wussten.


	14. Die Riesen Wahrheit

Nun, da die Weihnachtsferien vorbei waren, war die Bibliothek wieder ein beliebter Ort. Die Schüler arbeiteten panisch an ihren Schulaufgaben, die sie stur beiseitegeschoben hatten. Die Ereignisse von gestern schienen weit entfernt zu sein. Den Spaß, den die Mehrheit der Schule während der Schneeballschlacht hatte, war vergessen. Die Geschehnisse des Weihnachtsballs schienen unwichtig, obwohl es schien, dass mehr unter den Mädchen geflüstert und gekichert wurde, wenn Harry vorbei ging.

Harrys Tisch war mit Büchern und Pergamenten bedeckt. Er hatte gerade seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz beendet und ging zögerlich zu Zaubertränke über. Hermine saß ihm gegenüber in ihr Arithmantikbuch vertieft. Ginny saß neben ihr und schrieb ihren Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Aufsatz, während sie versuchte Fred und George zu ignorieren, die ihr gegenüber saßen und tuschelten. Von der Aufregung in ihren Stimmen konnte man davon ausgehen, dass Hausaufgaben das letzte waren, worüber sie sprachen.

Harry blickte sich um und entdeckte Ron an einem Tisch mit Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati und Lavender. Die vier Jungen schienen unheimlich gestresst zu sein, während Parvati und Lavender miteinander flüsterten und hin und wieder kicherten. Harry seufzte und kehrte zu seinem Aufsatz zurück. Das war die letzte Hausaufgabe, die er erledigen musste dann konnte er sich auf die zweite Aufgabe konzentrieren. Er hatte vor, Cedrics Rat zu befolgen. Das einzige Problem war, dass er es in der Nacht machen musste, wenn ihn niemand ins Vertrauensschülerbad schleichen sehen konnte. Vertrauensschüler waren Fünftklässler und älter, als Harry es war. Harry war ein Jahr zu jung, um überhaupt in Betracht gezogen zu werden das Bad zu benutzen.

Sobald Harry seinen Aufsatz beendet hatte, packte er alles ein. Er konnte noch so leise sein, er erlangte von allen, um ihn herum, die Aufmerksamkeit. Das war auf jeden Fall ein Unterschied zu vor Weihnachten, als er mit sich selbst reden konnte ohne jemanden abzulenken, weil niemand dort war. _Okay, ich muss wohl einen anderen, abgelegenen Ort finden. Ich kann nicht am Hinweis arbeiten, wenn die ganze Schule dabei ist._

Hermine sah Harry neugierig an, als sie ihr Buch ablegte. „Harry, was denkst du dass du tust?", fragte sie. „Wir müssen Schulaufgaben machen. Hast du eine Idee, wie lange wir brauchen werden, um den Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Aufsatz zu schreiben?"

„Zweieinhalb Stunden", rezitierte Harry leise, als er aufstand. Er hielt seine Tasche fest, damit sie nicht wieder aufging. „Hermine, was denkst du, hab ich vor Weihnachten gemacht? Ich brauchte, von Zeit zu Zeit, eine Pause vom Rätsel. Ich bin fertig." Er gab ihr ein Buch, das er eigentlich auf den Stapel legen wollte. „Das sollte beim Zaubertrank Aufsatz helfen.", fügte er lächelnd hinzu, „Viel Spaß."

Hermine sah böse drein, während Fred und George verzweifelt mit sich kämpften, um nicht loszulachen. Harry verließ die Bibliothek. Er war entschlossen die Schüler nicht anzusehen, die ihn ungläubig anblickten. Es war ein deutliches Zeichen für die Apokalypse, wenn Hermine Granger bei irgendeiner Art von Schulaufgaben Hilfe brauchte. Und das war es, was Harry Potter gerade getan hatte.

In der Nacht schlich Harry, mit Hilfe des Tarnumhangs und der Karte der Rumtreiber, aus dem Gryffindorturm. Er hatte seine Schultasche mit dem goldenen Ei, Tinte, Federkiel und einigen Stücken Pergament dabei und machte sich auf den Weg zum Vertrauensschülerbad. Er erreichte die Statue von einem Zauberer, der verloren aussah und die Handschuhe falsch herum trug, und ging weiter, bis er die richtige Tür erreichte. Nachdem er zweimal geprüft hatte, dass keiner in der Nähe war, flüsterte Harry das Passwort und trat zurück, während sich die Tür langsam öffnete.

So schnell und leise wie möglich, betrat Harry den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und versicherte sich noch einmal, dass sie zu war. Er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Sicher, dass niemand den Raum betreten konnte, zog Harry den Tarnumhang ab und blickte sich in dem großen Raum um. Das Licht war schwach, aber Harry konnte das große rechteckige Schwimmbecken, das in die Mitte des Bodens eingelassen war, erkennen. Goldene Wasserhähne umrundeten das Becken. Jeder hatte ein andersfarbiges Juwel auf dem Drehknopf. Es gab sogar ein Sprungbett, was Harry ein wenig überraschend fand. An der Wand war ein Gemälde von einer blonden Meerjungfrau die schlief. Harry machte sich eine Notiz absolut still zu sein, um sie nicht zu wecken.

Nachdem er seine Schultasche abgelegt hatte, öffnete er sie langsam und holte seine Materialien heraus. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig unsicher und verwandelte seine Hose in eine Badehose. Er griff eins der Handtücher und legte es an Beckenrand, ehe er Hemd, Zauberstabhalter, Schuhe und Socken auszog. Er drehte einige Hähne auf und füllte das Becken mit Wasser, während er seine Sachen neben sein Handtuch legte. Sobald er die Hähne geschlossen hatte, glitt Harry ins Wasser und griff sich das Ei.

Harry atmete tief ein, tauchte unter und öffnete das Ei. Ein Chor von Stimmen, die Harry nie zuvor gehört hatte, füllte seine Ohren. Es klang fast schon schaurig.

_Komm such, wo unsere Stimmen klingen_

_Denn über dem Grund, können wir nicht singen_

_Und während du suchst, überlege jenes:_

_Wir nahmen, wonach du dich schmerzlich sehnest._

_In einer Stunde musst du es finden_

_Und es uns dann auch wieder entwinden._

_Doch brauchst du länger, fehlt dir das Glück_

_Zu spät, 's ist fort und kommt nicht zurück._

Harry schloss das Ei und stieß etwas Luft aus, ehe er es wieder öffnete. Er lauschte dem Gedicht noch einmal genau, ehe er die Oberfläche durchbrach und die übrige Luft ausstieß. So schnell wie möglich setzte Harry das Ei am Rand ab und trocknete Hände und Arme, so gut es ging, ab. Dann tunkte er den Federkiel in die Tinte und schrieb alles auf, woran er sich erinnern konnte. Er hatte geschafft die Hälfte aufzuschreiben, bis er es sich erneut anhören musste.

Sobald er das ganze Gedicht aufgeschrieben hatte, zog Harry sich aus dem Becken und trocknete sich ab. Er zog sein Hemd wieder an und wickelte das Handtuch um die Hüfte. Dann setzte er sich auf den Boden und sah sich das Gedicht genau an. Es war einfach genug zu übersetzen: Finde die Meermenschen, hol das, was sie dir weggenommen haben in einer Stunde wieder oder du verlierst. Das hieß, dass Harry für eine Stunde unter Wasser atmen musste.

_Das wird immer besser._

Er räumte seine Unordnung so schnell wie möglich auf und zog sich weiter an. Dann prüfte er die Karte der Rumtreiber ehe er unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt ging. Es war niemand in der Nähe, was Harry die Gelegenheit gab, unbemerkt zum Gryffindorturm zu eilen. Er wusste, dass er heute Nacht nicht weiter kommen würde und stellte sich auf einen langen Tag in der Bibliothek ein. Außer der Tatsache, dass er nicht gut schwimmen konnte, musste Harry einen Weg finden, um zu atmen. Das hatten sie noch in keinem Unterricht durchgenommen.

Als der Unterricht wieder begann, hatte Harry drei mögliche Gebiete gefunden, um unter Wasser atmen zu können. Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke. Er hatte mit Zauberkunst begonnen und Bücher nach Möglichkeiten durchsucht. Er hatte einen Kopfblasenzauber gefunden und schrieb alles, was er finden konnte nieder. Das nächste war Verwandlung. Die offensichtliche Antwort war, sich selbst in ein Wassertier zu verwandeln, aber seine Nachforschungen auf dem Gebiet ergaben, dass es nicht besonders erstrebenswert war. Es war sehr schwierig und konnte leicht in Etwas enden, worüber Harry nicht nachdenken wollte.

Harry suchte noch nach einem passenden Zaubertrank, war bislang aber nicht fündig geworden. Er hatte den Überblick verloren, wie viele Bücher er gelesen hatte und er konnte Professor Snape nicht um Hilfe bitten (nicht, dass er es wollte). Harry wusste, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit geben musste. Er hatte sie nur noch nicht gefunden. Das war wahrscheinlich das nervenaufreibendste. Zu wissen, dass es da draußen etwas gab und es nicht finden zu können.

Es wurde schwierig für Harry weiter zu forschen nachdem der Unterricht wieder begonnen hatte. Das kalte Wetter ließ alle ihren Unterricht im Freien fürchten, insbesondere Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, wo es keinen Unterstand gab. Harry und Hermine hatten sich auf eine weitere Stunde Kröter pflegen eingestellt, aber waren überrascht jemand anderes auf sich warten zu sehen.

Eine Frau mit kurzen, grauen Haaren stand an der Stelle von Hagrid. Sie stellte sich als Professor Raue-Pritsche vor und sie würde vorrübergehend ihre Lehrerin sein, da Hagrid im Moment verhindert war. Das machte Harry und Hermine nervös. Hagrid liebte nichts mehr, als zu unterrichten. Er würde nie den Unterricht verpassen, es sei denn, etwas Schreckliches wäre geschehen.

Professor Raue-Pritsche führte die Klasse zum Waldrand, wo ein großes Einhorn angebunden war. Harry fühlte sofort mit der Kreatur mit. Es verdiente diese Behandlung nicht, damit Schüler es anstarren konnten. Alle Kreaturen von Hagrid schienen freiwillig am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Harry traf den Blick der Kreatur und für einen langen Moment bewegte sich keiner von beiden. Harry wusste nicht wie, aber er verstand das Einhorn. Fast schon instinktiv neigte Harry dem Tier den Kopf zu, welches die Geste erwiderte.

„Nun, Jungs tretet zurück!", befahl Professor Raue-Pritsche. „Einhörner bevorzugen die Berührung von Frauen."

Die Mädchen in der Klasse grinsten und näherten sich langsam. Das Einhorn begann ängstlich auszuschlagen, als es so viele Leute kommen sah. Professor Raue-Pritsche befahl sofort allen stehen zu bleiben und zu warten, bis sich die Kreatur wieder beruhigt hatte. Harry wusste, dass es nicht so schnell passieren würde und trat vor. Dabei ignorierte er die Warnung von Hermine und der Ersatzlehrerin. Harry hielt die Hände erhoben und deutete dem Einhorn so an, dass er nicht schaden wollte, während er sich weiter näherte.

Das Einhorn begann sich zu beruhigen, hörte aber nie auf Harry anzusehen aber dort war keine Angst nur Neugierde. Wieder senkte Harry respektvoll den Kopf, ehe er vorsichtig die Hand ausstreckte und das Gesicht berührte. Er begann es zu streicheln und zu beruhigen. „Hier, nun.", sagte Harry leise, „Wir wollen dir nicht wehtun. Wir wollen nur deine Rasse kennenlernen."

Das Einhorn stieß ein Geräusch, das nur als sarkastisches Grunzen gedeutet werden konnte. Harry lachte, als das Einhorn näher zu ihm kam. Es senkte den Kopf unterwürfig. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Einhörner wussten, was Sarkasmus war. Harry sah zur Klasse und wurde plötzlich nervös, als er sah, dass ihn alle schockiert ansahen. Wie sollte er das erklären?

„Äh – Ich denke es sollte jetzt in Ordnung sein.", sagte Harry, während er weiter die Kreatur streichelte. „Haltet es nur auf einige zur gleichen Zeit beschränkt. Er vertraut Menschen nicht besonders."

Parvati und Lavender waren die ersten der Gruppe, die sich vorsichtig näherten. Bereit zurück zu rennen, sobald das Einhorn wieder bockte. Harry streichelte weiterhin das Gesicht der Kreatur und sprach leise zu ihm, während ein Schüler nach dem anderen kam, um es zu streicheln. Professor Raue-Pritsche erholte sich schließlich von ihrem Schock und informierte die Klasse über Einhörner. Harry ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke, die sie ihm sandten, leise darum betend, dass der Unterricht bald zu Ende war. Er wusste, dass er einen schnellen Abgang hinlegen musste, um den unausweichlichen Fragen zu entgehen.

In dem Moment, als sie entlassen wurden, verabschiedete sich Harry von dem Einhorn und beeilte sich, um Hermine einzuholen, die mit einem empörten Gesichtsausdruck bei Malfoy stand. Das war nie eine gute Sache. „Du mieses, verabscheuenswertes, unausstehliches, kleines Frettchen!", schrie Hermine, während sie ihren Zauberstab zog und ihn auf Malfoy richtete. „Wie kannst du es wagen so etwas zu sagen!"

Harry legte schnell einen Arm um Hermine und hielt sie zurück. „Ich schlage vor du läufst, Malfoy.", sagte er ausgeglichen. Das musste Malfoy nicht zweimal gesagt werden und er eilte mit den übrigen Slytherins davon. Sobald sie weit genug weg waren, ließ Harry Hermine los und drehte sie herum, sodass sich die beiden ansahen. „Hermine, was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Hermine überreichte ihm eine Ausgabe des ‚Tagespropheten'. Harry faltete sie auseinander und sah die große Überschrift ‚DUMBLEDORES RIESEN FEHLER' mit einem Bild von Hagrid darunter. Es war ein Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn, in dem sie Hagrid schlecht machte, seine Geschichte und seine Unterrichtsmethoden. Sie behauptete sogar, Hagrid sei Halbriese, gefolgt von einer schrecklichen Beschreibung, wie Riesen waren. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er das Ende des Artikels erreichte und seinen Namen las.

_Diese Reporterin fragt sich, was Albus Dumbledore versucht zu erreichen, indem er einen gefährlichen, unberechenbaren Halbblüter Kinder unterrichten lässt, zu denen auch der-Junge-der-lebt zählt. Quellen haben offenbart, dass Dumbledore, nach dieser schlimmen Nacht, vor so vielen Jahren der verantwortliche Zauberer für Harry Potters Schiksal war. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte den jungen Harry bei seiner misshandelnden Tante und Onkel gelassen, nur um ihn fortzuholen und ihm einem Ex-Sträfling und einem Werwolf zu übergeben. Wenn die Geschichte ein Anzeichen für die Entscheidungen von Albus Dumbledore ist, dann hat diese Reporterin keinen Zweifel daran, dass Harry Potter aus dem gefährlichen Haushalt geholt wird, ehe etwas Schlimmes geschieht._

Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er konnte nicht mal atmen. Geholt? Nein, das war unmöglich. Sirius und Remus waren seine Vormünder. Sie behandelten ihn besser, als es je jemand getan hatte. Sie waren mehr seine Familie, als es die Dursleys je gewesen waren. Die beiden hatten so viel für ihn aufgegeben und noch mehr riskiert. Sirius hatte den Kuss des Dementors riskiert, weil er aus Askaban ausgebrochen war und Remus hatte seine eigene Freiheit riskiert, weil er Harry letztes Jahr geholfen hatte, die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine sanft. „Geht es dir gut?"

Ihren Blick zu treffen war alles, was Harry tun musste, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er weit entfernt von gut war. Er konnte das nicht glauben. Hagrid war zum Teil Riese. Na und? Hagrid war nicht im Entferntesten gefährlich. Der einzige Teil, den man für gefährlich erachten konnte, war seine Liebe für gefährliche Kreaturen. Es war genau wie bei Remus. „Jeder, der einen dieser Männer kannte, wusste, ohne zu zweifeln, dass sie nicht gefährlich waren.".

„Wir müssen heute Abend nach dem Unterricht nach Hagrid sehen.", sagte Harry leise, während er begann zum Schloss zu gehen. „Ich würde gern wissen, wie Rita Kimmkorn es herausgefunden hat. Wir kennen Hagrid seit Jahren und er hat uns nichts gesagt."

„Vielleicht ist es Hagrid rausgerutscht.", bot Hermine an, „Das ist ihm schon öfter passiert."

„Nicht so etwas.", sagte Harry. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mich da rein gezogen hat. Es ist nicht so, dass mich jemand gezwungen hat Hagrids Unterricht zu wählen oder mit Remus und Sirius leben zu wollen. Immer, wenn ich denke es kann nicht schlimmer werden, passiert so etwas."

Hermine sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Harry.", sagte sie sanft. „Es wird in ein paar Tagen vorbei gehen."

Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass Hermine so passiv bei der Sache war. „Hermine, es wir nie vorbei gehen.", sagte er im Flüsterton. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie Halbblüter in der magischen Welt behandelt werden? Weißt du wie kurz ich letztes Jahr davor stand zurück zu den Dursleys zu gehen, weil Remus mich nicht adoptieren konnte, wegen der dummen Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf ist? Werwölfe und Riesen werden als Dunkel angesehen. Sie haben keine Rechte. Der einzige Grund, warum das Ministerium Remus in meinem Leben erlaubt, ist, um mich und Sirius zu verstummen. Wir hatten Glück, dass Sirius für unschuldig befunden wurde und ihm erlaubt wurde mein Vormund zu werden."

Hermine starrte Harry schockiert an, als sie die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinaufstiegen. „A-aber das ist nicht fair!", rief sie und erntete einige Blicke für ihren Ausruf. Sie sah sich nervös um. Dann lehnte sie sich näher zu Harry. „Remus ist harmlos.", flüsterte Hermine. „Er würde dir nie wehtun, Harry. Alle können sehen, wie sehr er sich um dich sorgt."

„Ich weiß das.", sagte Harry, während er seinen Nacken rieb, „Hagrid würde auch niemandem wehtun … zumindest nicht mit Absicht. Wir müssen Hagrid nur glauben lassen, dass es uns nicht kümmert, aus was sein Blut besteht. Er war der erste Freund, den ich hatte und ich werde ihm nicht den Rücken zuwenden."

„Ich auch nicht.", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

Es war kurz nach dem Abendessen, als Harry und Hermine zu Hagrids Hütte eilten. Harry klopfte ein paar Mal, erhielt aber keine Antwort, außer Fangs Gebell. Besorgt, dass etwas geschehen war, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und entriegelte die Tür. Er klopfte ein weiteres Mal, als er die Tür öffnete. Fangs Gebell wurde in dem Moment lauter, als Harry seinen Kopf hinein steckte. Wenigstens einer war froh ihn zu sehen.

Die Hütte war schwach beleuchtet, aber es war leicht Hagrid zu erkennen, der vorn übergebeugt, mit einer Flasche in der Hand, am Tisch saß. Harrys Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick. Das war nicht gut. Harry erinnerte sich, wie Onkel Vernon war, wenn er getrunken hatte und hoffte, dass Hagrid kein wütender Trinker war. „Hagrid?", fragte Harry nervös, „Hagrid, geht es dir gut?"

Hagrid sah zu Harry auf und sah sofort wieder weg. Harry betrat die Hütte und tätschelte sofort Fang, um ihn zu beruhigen. Hermine folgte Harry und schloss die Tür gleich hinter sich. Langsam machte Harry sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin. Fang ließ sich direkt neben Harry nieder und Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl zwischen Hagrid und Harry. Er konnte Tränen in Hagrids Augen sehen und zog vorsichtig die Flasche aus seiner Hand. Das letzte, was Hagrid brauchte, war noch mehr Alkohol.

„Was machste hier, Harry?", fragte Hagrid, während mehr Tränen fielen. „Haste nicht die Artikel gesehen?"

Harry zog den Artikel aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Du meinst diesen Müll?", fragte Harry, während er begann Fang zu streicheln. „Hagrid, ich lebe bei einem Werwolf. Warum denkst du, dass es mich jemals kümmert, wer deine Eltern sein könnten? Du bist mein Freund. Hast du eine Ahnung, was du für mich getan hast? Du hast mich dieser Welt vorgestellt. Du hast mich von all den Lügen, die mir die Dursleys all die Jahre erzählt haben, gerettet. Du und Remus sind zwei der besten Menschen, die ich kenne. Ich hätte lieber deine Gesellschaft, als die eines Reinblüters, wie Malfoy."

Hagrid sah zu Harry auf und lächelte. „Das meinste wirklich?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Harry lächelte zurück. „Ich sage nicht, was ich nicht meine.", sagte er. „Es ist ein Fehler meiner Persönlichkeit. Sirius sagt, dass es der Grund ist, warum ich so ein schlechter Lügner bin.", Hagrid grunzte bei dem Kommentar. „Ehrlich gesagt, Hagrid, kümmert es mich nicht, was jemand sagt oder irgendein Reporter schreibt, um die Zeitung zu verkaufen. Du wirst immer mein Freund sein. Ich vertraue dir mein Leben an. Remus hat mir eine Menge erzählt, wie die magische Welt Werwölfe behandelt. Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich werden wird, aber wir werden alles tun, was wir können, um dir zu helfen."

„Harry hat Recht, Hagrid.", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Du musst es nur sagen und wir tun, was wir können, um die schreckliche Kimmkorn Frau –"

„ – nein!", unterbrach Hagrid. „Ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, dass ihr zwei deswegen in Ärger geratet. Ich weiß net, wie sie es herausgefunden hat. Ich hab's nur Madam Maxime, am Abend des Weihnachtsballs, erzählt. Rita Kimmkorn war net mal aufem Gelände. Ich hätt' sie geseh'n. Ihr zwei meint's gut, aber ihr kennt Rita Kimmkorn net. Sie denkt sich irgendwat über euch aus. Dat braucht ihr net. Vor allem du net, Harry. Ich hab geseh'n, was sie über dich in dem Artikel geschrieben hat. Sie versucht Unruhe zu stiften, so wie se Sirius und Remus in Frage stellt. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Dein Pate is wahrscheinlich schon beim ‚Tagespropheten' und beschwert sich über den Artikel. Guter Mann, Sirius. Er liebt dich mehr als das Leben selbst."

Harry musste einfach lächeln. Das klang wie etwas, was Sirius tun würde. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht mehr Probleme bereitete. „Hör zu Hagrid, wir zwingen dich nicht hier raus zu kommen.", sagte er, „Wenn du nicht bereit bist der Menge gegenüber zu treten, dann bist du nicht bereit. Wir können dich besuchen, aber du solltest dich nicht von jedem Kontakt abgrenzen und du solltest deine Sorgen nicht in einer Flasche –", er blickte auf das Etikett der Flasche, „- Feuerwhiskey ertränken."

Hagrid wischte die Tränen weg und nahm die Flasche von Harry. „Haste Recht.", gab er zu. „Es tut mir Leid, dat ihr zwei mich so seh'n musstet. Ihr habt wichtigeres zu tun, als hier rauszukommen. Arbeiteste noch an dem Rätsel, Harry?"

Harry nickte. „Ich hab's fast.", sagte er. „Ich muss nur noch ein paar Einzelheiten klären." Im Großen und Ganzen, war das die Wahrheit. Er hatte das Ei gelöst, aber nicht, wie er erreichen sollte, was das Ei von ihm wollte. Hagrid musste die Einzelheiten nicht wissen, vor allem nicht jetzt.

Hagrid lächelte. „Das ist großartig!", sagte er glücklich, seine Depressionen sofort vergessend. „Du warst unglaublich gegen den Drachen. Ich weß dat du es schaffst. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Harry. Ich weiß, dass deine Eltern es auch wären."

Harry und Hermine verabschiedeten sich. Sie versprachen jeden Abend zu Besuch zu kommen, ehe sie zurück zum Schloss eilten. Hagrids Freude häufte sich nur zu dem Druck den Harry spürte. Vor der ersten Aufgabe war er der Außenseiter. Jetzt erwarteten alle, dass er seinem ersten Platz gerecht wurde. Er wusste, dass er noch Zeit hatte und hoffte, dass er Antworten in Hogsmeade fand. Der nächste Besuch war für Mitte Januar geplant. Statt zu Zonkos und dem Honigtopf zu gehen, plante Harry in das Zaubertrankgeschäft und den Buchladen zu gehen. Hoffentlich hatte einer etwas, um ihm zu helfen.

Professor Raue-Pritsche unterrichtete Harrys Klasse für den Rest der Woche. Harry und Hermine hielten ihr Wort und besuchten ihn. Für gewöhnlich brachten sie ihrem Freund essen. Die meiste Zeit saßen Harry und Hermine an Hagrids Tisch und machten Hausaufgaben, während Hagrid aß. Laut Hagrid waren während der Woche einige Lehrer zu Besuch da, sogar Professor Dumbledore. Ihm schien es besser zu gehen, aber er zögerte noch der Schule ins Auge zu treten. Wenigstens trank er nicht mehr.

Als das Hogsmeade-Wochenende kam, hatten Harrys Nachforschungen nicht viel ergeben. Harry und Hermine gingen früh an dem Morgen, um den Massen auszuweichen und besuchten die Läden, die nur selten Schüler betraten. Um ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen, hatte Harry Hermine vom Tipp aus dem Ei erzählt und wie weit er mit möglichen Wegen war, um die Aufgabe zu lösen. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen, wie eifrig Hermine war, um zu helfen, da nichts davon im Unterricht behandelt worden war.

Der Zaubertrankladen war ihr erster Halt an dem kalten und nassen Morgen. Harry und Hermine saßen auf dem Boden und durchforsteten Bücher nach allem, was helfen könnte. Nach dem dritten Buch war Harry sicher, dass er keine Lösung finden würde. Vielleicht gab es keinen Trank zu finden, was nur den Kopfblasenzauber übrig ließ. Harry blickte zu Hermine rüber und sah, dass auch sie bereit war aufzugeben.

Eine leise Stimme hinter ihnen ließ sie auffahren. „Gibt es etwas, womit ich euch helfen kann?", fragte eine Frau mittleren Alters. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar war in einem Zopf, welcher ihre hohen Wangenknochen und nussbraunen Augen betonte. Sie trug einen skeptischen Ausdruck. Sie sah so aus, als wäre sie bereit sie rauszuschmeißen, nur weil sie dort waren.

„Wir haben gehofft einen Trank zu finden, der einen für längere Zeit unter Wasser atmen lässt.", sagte Harry nervös. „Keines der Bücher in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek war hilfreich –."

„- das ist, weil es ein schwierig zu brauender Trank ist.", unterbrach die Angestellte. „Ich bin sicher, wenn ihr euren Zaubertranklehrer fragt –."

„- das darf ich nicht, Ma'am.", unterbrach Harry. Er wusste, dass er es bereuen würde, in dem Moment, indem die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, aber es war der einzige Weg, um die Verkäuferin dazu zu bringen, ihm zu glauben. „Ich darf keinen Lehrer um Hilfe für das Turnier bitten."

Die Augen der Verkäuferin starrten sofort auf Harrys Stirn und sie keuchte schockiert. „Harry Potter!", rief sie. „Es tut mir so leid! Wir haben so selten Jugendliche hier. Noch seltener den Jungen-der-lebt!", sie half Harry und Hermine schnell auf die Beine. „Ich weiß genau das richtige für sie, Mr. Potter!"

Die zwei Teenager beobachteten, in überraschter Stille, wie die Verkäuferin zu den Zaubertrankzutaten rüber eilte. Wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass sie _diese_ Reaktion bekamen, hätten sie viel früher um Hilfe gefragt. „Nun.", sagte Hermine, als sie zu Harry blickte, „Am nächsten Ort verkünden wir gleich, wer du bist, wenn wir eintreten. Das macht die Sache viel einfacher."

Harry sah Hermine wütend an. „Denk nicht mal daran.", warnte er. „Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, um sie loszuwerden."

Die Verkäuferin kam mit einer, mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit gefüllten, Flasche, die etwas wie schleimige, grau-grüne Rattenschwänze zu konservieren schien, zurück geeilt. „Dies ist Diantuskraut, Mr. Potter.", sagte die Verkäuferin mit einem Lächeln. „Sie müssen es essen und können dann unter Wasser atmen. Es ist verlässlicher, als jeder Zauber oder Trank und außerdem viel einfacher."

Harry konnte nicht anders, als den Ball in der Flasche hoffnungsvoll anzusehen. Er hatte nicht mal daran gedacht, dass es eine Substanz gab, die genau das tat, was er wollte. „Ernsthaft?", fragte Harry. „Alles was ich tun muss, ist es zu essen?", er lächelte, als die Verkäuferin nickte. „Ich nehme es!"

Mit dem neu erworbenen Diantuskraut folgte Harry Hermine aus dem Geschäft. Er fühlte, dass ein großes Gewicht von seinen Schultern abfiel. Nun musste er nur noch schwimmen lernen. Er kannte die Theorie, aber das war alles. Die Dursleys hatten ihm keinen Unterricht gegönnt und das Letzte, was er tun wollte, war es, Mitte Januar im See zu üben.

Nun, da sie viel Zeit zu vergeuden hatten, nahmen sich Harry und Hermine Zeit, um durch Hogsmeade zu streifen. Sie entschieden eine Rast in den Drei Besen zu machen, bestellten sich Butterbier und entspannten. Um ehrlich zu sein, waren Harry und Hermine erschöpft. Sie hatten ihr Bestes gegeben, um ihre Hausaufgaben fertigzustellen und Hagrid Gesellschaft zu leisten. Harry war ein wenig verbittert, dass sie die einzigen beiden Schüler waren, die Hagrid unterstützten. Nicht einmal Ron war zu Besuch gekommen.

Das war wahrscheinlich der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Seit Ron seine Eifersucht ausgesprochen hatte, hatte er sich total verwandelt. Er sprach nicht mehr mit seinen Geschwistern, er ignorierte Hermine und sah Harry noch nicht einmal an. Wie konnten die Dinge so schief laufen? „Hermine, hast du was von Ron gehört?", fragte Harry leise.

Hermine war plötzlich angespannt. „Genau genommen habe ich das.", gab sie zu. „Ich habe letztens mit Parvati und Lavender gesprochen, als das Gespräch auf Ron kam. Ich schätze Ron will mit uns reden, hat aber Angst, dass wir noch sauer sind wegen dem, was er gesagt hat. Ich habe mit Ron darüber gesprochen, als du in der Bibliothek warst und er streitet ab so etwas jemals gesagt zu haben. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir nicht mehr wütend sind und dass wir ihn vermissen, aber er müsste aufhören ein Trottel zu sein und sich bei dir entschuldigen."

Harry schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. „Ich hatte nie vorgehabt dich da mit rein zu ziehen, Hermine.", sagte er leise, „Ich hasse es, dass sich Rons Geschwister gegen ihn gewendet haben. Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, wüsste ich nicht, was ich täte."

„Äh – guck nicht hin, aber Rita Kimmkorn ist gerade mit ihrem Fotografen gekommen.", sagte Hermine, als sie lässig versuchte ihr Gesicht hinter ihrer rechten Hand zu verstecken. „Wir sollten gehen, bevor ich etwas tue, das ich später bereue."

Harry blickte über seine Schulter und sah, wie Rita Kimmkorn in gelben Roben zur Bar ging, um Getränke zu bestellen, gefolgt von ihrem Fotografen. In dem Moment, in dem sie den Tresen erreichte, nahm Harry das als Signal und deutete Hermine an, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen. So leise wie möglich manövrierten Harry und Hermine um die Tische zur Tür. Sie waren jedoch nicht schnell genug.

„Harry!", rief Rita Kimmkorn aufgeregt, als Harry die Tür öffnete, um zu gehen.

„Geh weiter.", murmelte Hermine hinter ihm und Harry tat genau das. Er öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus. Dicht gefolgt von Hermine. Plötzlich war Hogsmeade der letzte Ort, an dem Harry sein wollte. Seine gute Laune der zweiten Aufgabe näher gekommen zu sein, war verschwunden. Es war erstaunlich, wie eine Person so einen Wechsel bewerkstelligen konnte und Rita Kimmkorn war auf jeden Fall dazu fähig.

„Harry!", rief Rita Kimmkorn nochmal, als sie Harry und Hermine hinterhereilte. Federkiel und Pergament bereits in der Hand. „Wie steht's mit einen Interview? Nur ein schnelles. Die Öffentlichkeit möchte nur wissen, wie es ist, mit Sirius Black und einem Werwolf zu leben. Behandeln sie dich gut? Warst du jemals dabei, wenn Mr. Lupin sich verwandelt hat?"

„Kein Kommentar.", sagte Harry angespannt, während er weiter ging. Harry wollte nichts tun, was Rita Kimmkorn Munition für einen weiteren Artikel gab. Er hatte es nicht nötig, dass sie Remus und Sirius als unfähige Vormünder darstellte, was es war, worauf sie wahrscheinlich aus war. Wie konnte sie nur glauben, dass Harry etwas sagte, nachdem was sie Hagrid angetan hatte.

Harry ging mit Hermine weiter, entschlossen kein weiteres Wort zu sagen. In dem Moment, als sie das Tor zu Hogwarts erreichten, hörte Rita auf ihnen zu folgen. Sie hörten nicht auf zu gehen, bis sie die Stufen zum Schloss erreichten. Erst dann seufzten Harry und Hermine erleichtert auf. Für den Moment waren sie Rita Kimmkorn entkommen, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie es nicht wieder versuchte. Harry wusste, dass Rita Kimmkorn nicht aufhören würde, bis sie ihren Artikel hatte. Egal, was sie dafür tun musste. Sie schien ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen zu können.


	15. Akzeptanz

Es war früh am Sonntagmorgen, als Harry seinen Schlafsaal, mit einem kleinen Spiegel in der Hand, verließ. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Sirius ihm von einem Raum erzählt hatte, der versteckt war und der einem das gab, was man brauchte, wenn man ihn auf die richtige Weise öffnete. Er wünschte nun bei den Geschichten, in denen der Raum und die Streiche der Rumtreiber eine Rolle gespielt hatten, besser aufgepasst zu haben. Es hatte einfach zu unmöglich geklungen, um wahr zu sein. Aber er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Sirius log nie über etwas. Wenn er Harry etwas nicht sagen konnte, dann gab er das zu.

Harry setzte sich vor das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum, sah auf den Spiegel und rief nach Sirius. Er wartete für einige Momente, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Es war noch zu früh, also dachte Harry sich, dass Sirius noch schlief. Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er seinen Paten früh geweckt hatte und überlegte ernsthaft bis Mittag zu warten, um es noch einmal zu probieren. Sirius liebte es auszuschlafen, bekam aber nur selten Gelegenheit dazu. Etwas, wofür er Remus verantwortlich machte, da dieser ein Frühaufsteher war.

„Harry?"

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, sah Harry auf den Spiegel und sah nicht Sirius, sondern Remus. Es war nicht so, dass er enttäuscht war Remus zu sehen, nur überrascht. Sirius hatte gesagt, dass er den Spiegel immer zur Hand hätte. Für den Fall, das Harry etwas brauchte. „Moony, geht es Sirius gut?", fragte er sofort.

Remus lächelte. „Ihm geht's gut.", sagte er, „Du weißt, wie Tatze am Morgen ist. Er schläft tief und fest. Da ich bei Tagesanbruch aufstehe, habe ich den Spiegel am Morgen und Sirius hat ihn für den restlichen Tag an der Hüfte kleben. Willst du, dass ich ihn wecke?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass Sirius überreagieren würde, wenn Remus den Hunde-Animagus weckte. „Ich wollte ihn nur nach etwas fragen, was er in den Geschichten über die Rumtreiber erwähnt hat.", sagte Harry. „Sirius hat von einem Raum hier erzählt, der einem alles bietet, was man braucht. Ich erinnere mich nur nicht mehr, wie er heißt oder wo er ist."

„Raum der Wünsche.", antwortete Remus mit einem Grinsen. „Wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trügt, glaube ich, dass er im siebten Stock gegenüber von Barabas dem Irren ist. Du musst dreimal auf- und ablaufen und dich darauf konzentrieren, was du brauchst. Eine Tür wird erscheinen. Öffne sie und tritt ein.". Er gab Harry einen Moment, um alles aufzunehmen, ehe er fortfuhr. „Also, was brauchst du, das nur der Raum der Wünsche bieten kann."

„Äh – nun – ich muss irgendwie vor der zweiten Aufgabe schwimmen lernen.", sagte Harry unbehaglich.

Remus seufzte, dann schlug er sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Natürlich.", sagte er leise. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Es ist mir nie eingefallen, dass du es nicht kannst, aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin. Ich nehme an die Dursleys haben es nicht für nötig befunden dir Unterricht zukommen zu lassen."

Harry lachte beinahe bei dem Kommentar. Der Gedanke, dass die Dursleys freiwillig Geld für ihn ausgaben, war lächerlich. „Remus, erinnerst du dich an die Klamotten, die sie mir gegeben haben?", fragte er. „Das waren Dudleys. Ich war ihnen die Zeit und das Geld nicht wert.". Als sich Remus' Gesicht verhärtete, bereute Harry, etwas gesagt zu haben. Obwohl Vernon Dursley im Gefängnis saß, überlegten Remus und Sirius jedes Mal, wenn Harry etwas über sein Leben mit ihnen entfuhr, ihn zu verfluchen. „Tu ich das richtige?", fragte Harry und wechselte das Thema.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Sollte ich überhaupt versuchen zu gewinnen?", machte Harry deutlicher. Diese Gedanken plagten ihn, seit er der vierte Champion geworden war und sie waren wieder hochgekommen, nachdem der Artikel über Hagrid erschienen war. Irgendwie bekam Harry immer Aufmerksamkeit, die andere mehr verdienten. „Ich sollte nicht im Turnier sein und bin auf dem ersten Platz. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich etwas von denen wegnehmen die ihren Platz verdient haben. Cedric sollte gewinnen … nicht ich."

Remus starrte Harry mitfühlend an. „Das versteh ich Junges, tue ich wirklich.", sagte er. „Sag mal … vor, während und nach der ersten Aufgabe, ist dir da der Gedanke gekommen das Turnier jemals zu gewinnen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war mehr damit beschäftigt zu überleben.", gab er zu, „Was hat das mit allem zu tun?"

„Es hat eine Menge damit zu tun", sagte Remus. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass du im Turnier führst, Harry. Du hast es nur geschafft an die beste Lösung für die Aufgabe zu denken. Es sind noch zwei Aufgaben zu bewältigen. Es gibt viele Gelegenheiten für einen deiner Mitstreiter an dir vorbeizuziehen. Insbesondere, wenn du nicht schwimmen kannst."

„Ich kenne die Grundlagen.", sagte Harry verteidigend. „Du bewegst deine Arme und trittst mit den Beinen. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich das effizient tun kann."

Remus versuchte ein Lachen zurück zu halten, schaffte es aber nicht. „Es ist ein wenig komplizierter als das.", sagte er offen heraus. „Keine Sorge. Ich bin mir sicher du findest jemanden, der dir helfen kann. Sei nur vorsichtig, wem du den Raum der Wünsche zeigst. Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Lehrer weitere Störenfriede brauchen, die so viel Trubel wie Tatze und dein Vater bereiten, vor Allem, wenn zwei Schulen zu Besuch sind."

Harry musste zugeben, dass Remus Recht hatte. Wenn der Raum der Wünsche das bot, was auch immer die Person wollte, könnten Fred und George Weasley einen unendlichen Vorrat für ihre Streiche haben. Obwohl sie in letzter Zeit wenig Streiche gespielt hatten, wusste Harry, dass Professor Dumbledore über den Beginn eines Streichkrieges nicht erfreut wäre.

„Keine Sorge, Moony.", sagte Harry ehrlich, „Ich werde ihnen nichts sagen. Versprochen."

„Und ich mach dich für das Versprechen verantwortlich. Egal, was Tatze dir sagt.", sagte Remus mit einem Lächeln. Dann wurde er ernst. „Also, wie geht es dir, Junges? Fass das nicht falsch auf, aber du siehst erschöpft aus. Schläfst du überhaupt?"

„Ich habe versucht das Rätsel zu lösen.", sagte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. „Sobald ich herausgefunden habe, wie ich die Stimme im Ei verstehe und was sie sagen. Ich wollte alle Gebiete abdecken um zu versuchen unter Wasser zu atmen. Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke … ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich die einfachste Lösung übersehe. Ich hab nicht daran gedacht in Kräuterkunde zu suchen."

„Ah.", sagte Remus nachdenklich. „Du hast Diantuskraut gefunden. Glückwunsch, Harry. Wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

Harry erklärte Remus, was im Zaubertränkgeschäft geschehen war. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an seine Begegnung mit Rita Kimmkorn und hörte auf zu reden. Er erinnerte sich daran, was im Artikel des ‚Tagespropheten' erwähnt wurde und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, Sirius und Remus nicht früher informiert zu haben. Der Artikel war für sie vernichtender, als für ihn. Wie konnte er nur so selbstsüchtig sein?

„Harry?", fragte Remus vorsichtig. „Geht es dir gut?"

Aus den Gedanken gerissen, sah Harry im Spiegel Remus' besorgtes Gesicht. „Etwas ist gestern geschehen.", sagte er und senkte den Blick. „Rita Kimmkorn hat Hermine und mich bedrängt. Sie hat mich gefragt, wie es ist mit einem Werwolf zu leben. Ich hab ihr nichts gesagt, aber es hat mich so wütend gemacht. Wie können Leute so gemein sein? Glauben sie wirklich, dass Sirius und Professor Dumbledore mich in deine Nähe lassen würden, wenn du gefährlich wärst? Du würdest mir nie wehtun … ich weiß einfach, dass du es nicht würdest."

„Harry, hör mir zu.", sagte Remus leise. „Du kannst dir nicht alles, was Rita Kimmkorn schreibt, zu Herzen nehmen. Es kümmert sie nicht, dass wir Vorsorge getroffen haben, damit ich beim Vollmond harmlos bin. Sie versucht nur Probleme zu bereiten. Ich habe außerdem das Gefühl, dass sie versucht dich wütend zu machen, damit dir was entfährt, was sie im nächsten Artikel verdrehen kann. Du hast gestern das richtige gemacht. Gib ihr nicht die Befriedigung, dass sie dir zu nahe getreten ist. Es wird immer Leute geben, die Angst vor mir haben, Junges. Ich weiß das. Ich habe es akzeptiert. Rita Kimmkorn spielt diese Angst an. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Niemand wird dich uns wegnehmen."

Harry seufzte müde. Remus hatte natürlich recht. Trotz allem, was Rita Kimmkorn oder irgendjemand sagte. Harry war rechtlich Sirius' Pflegekind, was Sirius das Recht gab wem er wollte den Zugang zu Harry zu gewähren oder zu verbieten. „Ich weiß.", sagte Harry leise. „Es ist nur … mein ganzes Leben wollte ich eine Familie und jetzt habe ich eine. Ich kann es nicht erklären –"

„- du hast das Gefühl, dass es nur eine Sache von Zeit ist, bis dir jemand die Familie wieder wegnimmt.", schlussfolgerte Remus. „Ich wünschte ich wüsste, was ich sagen soll, um dich zu überzeugen, dass Tatze und ich nirgendwo hingehen, Junges. Wenn wir wieder in das Rumtreiber-Quartier ziehen müssen um es dir zu beweisen, tun wir es. Du bist endlich bei uns, wo du hingehörst ... wo du immer hingehört hast."

Harry musste bei dem Kommentar lächeln. Er musste zugeben, dass es sich richtig anfühlte mit Sirius und Remus als Vormündern zu leben. Er wusste nicht warum, er hatte nur das Gefühl, dass sie einen Teil von ihm kannten und verstanden, den nur wenige sahen. Es gab keine einfache Möglichkeit das in Worte zu fassen. „Danke, Moony.", sagte Harry dankbar. „Für alles. Kannst du Sirius grüßen, wenn er aufwacht?"

„Mach ich.", sagte Remus mit einem Nicken. „Es klingt, als hättest du alles für die zweite Aufgabe vorbereitet. Du hast noch ein paar Wochen, um schwimmen zu lernen. Versuch etwas Ruhe zu bekommen. Versuch Spaß zu haben."

„Ich werde es versuchen.", sagte Harry, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass er es schaffen würde, bei den ganzen Hausaufgaben, die ihnen die Lehrer gaben. Er kannte nicht einen Viertklässler, der nicht gestresst war. Nachdem er sich von Remus verabschiedet hatte, entspannte Harry vor dem Feuer. Er genoss die Ruhe und Stille. Es kam dieser Tage selten vor. Es war merkwürdig, dass etwas, was ihn im Sommer so gestört hatte, nun so beruhigend war.

Harry lehnte sich gegen einen Sessel und starrte ins Feuer, wobei er nicht wirklich etwas wahrnahm. War es wirklich so offensichtlich, dass er nicht schlief? War es so offensichtlich, dass er so viele Gedanken hatte, dass er das Gefühl hatte zu explodieren? Remus war schon immer sehr aufmerksam gewesen, aber nur selten so direkt, wie er es eben gewesen war. Das war eher Sirius' Stärke.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Harry nicht, dass er nicht allein war und fuhr erschrocken auf, als ihn jemand an der Schulter griff. Er drehte sich um und sah Ron, der besorgt auf ihn herabsah. Harry seufzte sofort erleichtert und entspannte sich. Er wusste nicht, warum er so schreckhaft war. Niemand im Gryffindorturm würde ihm je wehtun.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?", fragte Ron. „Ich habe in den letzten fünf Minuten versucht deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen."

Harry rieb sich unter der Brille die Augen. „Was?", fragte er verwirrt. Warum sollte Ron versuchen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen? War Ron nicht immer noch sauer auf ihn? „M – mir geht's gut.", sagte er leise, „tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe."

Ron seufzte, während er sich neben Harry auf den Boden sinken ließ. „Ich weiß ich bin ein richtiger Dummkopf gewesen.", gab er zu. „Ich hatte kein Recht eifersüchtig zu sein. Ich weiß es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann, um es zu richten, aber ich will es versuchen."

Harry sah Ron für einen langen Moment an, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf das Feuer richtete. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, nichts zu haben? Nicht einmal jemanden, der sich um dich kümmert?", fragte er. „Vor Hogwarts hab ich wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre ein Freak. Ich habe geglaubt die Dursleys – die ihren Hass auf mich deutlich gemacht haben – wären die einzige Familie, die ich jemals haben würde. Ich habe geglaubt, dass ich von niemandem die Liebe wert war."

„Aber das ist –"

„Lass mich ausreden.", unterbrach Harry Ron. „Als Hagrid mich gerettet und mir die Wahrheit gesagt hat, konnte ich es nicht glauben. Es gab einen Ort, an den ich gehörte, wo ich mit anderen, wie mir, sein konnte.", Harry hielt inne, während er die Beine an die Brust zog. „Aber das stellte sich schnell als Lüge raus. Selbst hier war ich anders. Selbst hier war ich ein Freak, aber es war nicht so schlimm, weil ich Freunde hatte, die mich nicht so sahen, wie die anderen. Meine Freunde kümmerte es nicht, was mir die Narbe auf meiner Stirn gab, aber fühlten mit dem, was sie mir nahm."

Harry schloss die Augen und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Es würde nicht helfen sich schon wieder anzuschreien. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich an die Dinge erinnern muss, die geschehen sind, bevor das letzte Schuljahr begann.", fuhr Harry fort. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, ständig Angst zu haben, nie zu wissen wann der Mann, der dich eigentlich schützen soll, seine Wut an dir auslässt. Ich kann ihn immer noch schreien hören, wie er mir sagt, dass ich mit meinen wertlosen Eltern hätte sterben sollen."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry sehen, dass Ron ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Anscheinend hatte Ron sich nicht die Mühe gemacht darüber nachzudenken, was Vernon Dursley getan hatte, außer dem, was Harry berichtet hatte.

„Dann habe ich Moony getroffen, der bereit war mir all das zu geben, was ich immer wollte … aber das konnte nicht klappen, wegen den Vorurteilen, die die magische Welt Werwölfen gegenüber hat.", sagte Harry ausgeglichen. „Ich habe alles getan woran ich denken konnte, um uns zu einer Familie zu machen. Ich wollte die eine Sache so sehr haben, die du seit dem Tag deiner Geburt hast: Eine wirkliche Familie, die dich beschützt und dich liebt, egal was passiert. Als Sirius und Remus meine Vormünder wurden, konnte ich es kaum glauben. Manchmal muss ich mich daran erinnern, dass Zuhause kein Ort mehr zum fürchten ist. Ich dachte all meine Probleme würden verschwinden, aber das taten sie nicht. Ich kann nirgendwo hingehen, ohne dass Leute alles über mein Leben wissen wollen, die wissen wollen, wie es ist mit einem Ex-Häftling und einem Werwolf zu leben.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte Ron leise.

„Was hättest du tun können?", entgegnete Harry. „_Dies_ ist der Preis von dem Ruhm, den ich nie wollte. Ich habe keine Privatsphäre. Ich steh ständig unter Beobachtung. Ich muss perfekt sein, weil es alle vom Jungen-der-lebt erwarten. Es hilft auch nicht, dass die ganze Schule weiß, was wir in der Vergangenheit getan haben. Sie erwarten das unmögliche von mir, wenn alles was ich versuche es ist, zu überleben. Ist es das, was du wirklich willst?"

Ron ließ die Schultern hängen und senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Was willst du von mir hören?", fragte er, „Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich hätte besser wissen müssen, dass du nicht in dem Trubel um das Turnier gefangen werden willst. Ich hatte Angst. Ich dachte, sobald du mit Krum und Diggory befreundet wärst, würdest du keine Zeit mehr mit mir verbringen wollen."

Harry starrte Ron ungläubig an. Hermine hatte ihn gewarnt aber es war dennoch ein Schock es Ron zugeben zu hören. „Ist es das, was du geglaubt hast?", fragte Harry. „Ron, das ist kein Wettkampf. Ich bin freundlich zu Viktor, weil ich verstehe, was er durchmacht. Cedric hat mir mit Rita Kimmkorn bei der Eichung der Zauberstäbe aus der Klemme geholfen. Sie kennen mich nicht so wie du und werden es wohl auch nie. Du warst der erste Freund, in meinem Alter, den ich hatte. Du hast dich für mich in einem riesigen Schachspiel geopfert Ron. Ich dreh Menschen nicht den Rücken zu, nur weil neue in mein Leben treten."

Ron ließ ein erleichtertes Lächeln erscheinen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Harry.", sagte er. „Was kann ich tun, um es dir zu beweisen?"

Harry dachte für einen Moment nach, dann lächelte er. Ehrlich gesagt, vermisste er Ron so sehr, dass er bereit war die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass Ron immer auf die Berühmtheit des Jungen-der-lebt eifersüchtig sein könnte, genau wie die Mehrheit von Hogwarts. Er stimmte dem zwar nicht zu, aber er wusste, dass es nichts gab, was er dagegen unternehmen konnte. „Weißt du wie man schwimmt?", fragte Harry seinen Freund neugierig.

Während der nächsten paar Tage erzählte Harry Ron, was er über die zweite Aufgabe herausgefunden hatte. Hermine war erfreut, dass sich Ron und Harry versöhnt hatten und ergriff die Gelegenheit, zusammen mit Ron, Harry das Schwimmen beizubringen. Die drei vereinbarten, jeden zweiten Abend, nachdem sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten, zum Raum der Wünsche zu schleichen, bis Harry gut genug für die Aufgabe schwimmen konnte.

Sie folgten Remus' Anweisungen und fanden den Raum der Wünsche. Sie konnten kaum glauben was sie sahen, als sie ihn betraten. Der Raum war groß. In der Mitte befand sich ein Schwimmbecken, größer, als das im Bad der Vetrauensschüler. Ein Haufen zusammengelegter Handtücher lag an einem Ende des Beckens und wartete darauf benutzt zu werden. An den Wänden waren muggel und magische aufblasbare Dinge, die man im Wasser benutzen konnte. Am anderen Ende des Raums befanden sich drei Türen die mit ‚Harry', ‚Ron' und ‚Hermine' beschriftet waren. Wenn man diese Türen öffnete, fand man eine Umkleidekabine, in der das Badezeug darauf wartete angezogen zu werden.

Während der Zeit im Wasser fiel Ron und Hermine die schwarze Kette auf, die Harry seit Halloween trug. Da er sie schon so lange trug, hatte Harry sie total vergessen. Da er ihnen nicht von seiner außer Kontrolle geratenen Magie erzählen wollte, war Harry gezwungen zu lügen und sagte es wäre ein Geschenk von Remus und Sirius. Er hasste es zu lügen, aber hatte sich gerade erst mit Ron vertragen. Er würde nichts tun, was ihn oder Hermine verängstigen würde.

Die meiste Zeit im Raum der Wünsche wurde genutzt, um Harry zu helfen, aber bei weitem nicht die ganze Zeit. Rons und Hermines Gezanke artete in Wasserschlachten aus, aus denen sich Harry geflissentlich raushielt. Egal an welchem Ende sie sich mit Wasser bespritzen, hielt Harry sich von dem Ende fern. Harry fand heraus, dass wenn Ron und Hermine einen Streit hatten, er reingezogen wurde, um ihn zu schlichten und er sich für eine Seite entscheiden musste … etwas, was Harry hasste zu tun. Dabei blieb immer eine Person sauer auf ihn.

Als die zweite Aufgabe näher rückte, summte die Schule wieder vor Aufregung. Endlose Theorien, was die Aufgabe beinhalten könnte, waren Hauptthema der Gespräche. Unzählige Schüler sprachen Harry auf einen Hinweis an, was seine nächste Aufgabe sein würde und fragten sich, ob es so wie die erste Aufgabe sein würde. Harry lehnte einen Kommentar ab und sagte, wenn die Schüler es wissen sollten, hätte man es ihnen mitgeteilt. Ron und Hermine machten es sich zur Aufgabe über alles andere, als das Turnier zu sprechen, wenn sie in Harrys Nähe waren, um den Druck von ihm zu nehmen.

Die Nacht vor der zweiten Aufgabe schien in der Zeit gefangen zu sein. Obwohl Harry vorbereitet war, war er nervös. Er ging immer wieder alles in seinem Kopf durch, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er vorbereitet war. Er konnte genauso gut schwimmen, wie Ron und Hermine und er hatte Diantuskraut parat. Das einzige Problem was ihm einfiel war, dass er nicht wusste, wo im See sich die Meermenschen aufhielten. Der Gedanke machte Harry noch nervöser. Wie sollte er sie finden? Er brauchte dringend etwas zu tun, also blätterte er sein Zauberkunstbuch durch. Er musste eine Pause machen, als Ron ihn nach einer Stunde zu einem bereitstehenden Schachspiel am Nachbartisch zog. Nach einem langen Spiel, das er gegen Ron verlor, war Harry bereit zu seinem Buch zurückzukehren. Dann bemerkte er Professor McGonagall, die im Eingangsporträt stand und die drei beobachtete.

„Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley bitte kommen sie mit mir.", sagte Professor McGonagall streng.

Harry, Ron und Hermine wurden sofort nervös. Was konnten sie getan haben? Ron und Hermine hatten in den letzten Wochen nur selten seine Seite verlassen. Das einzige, was sie getan hatten, waren die Schwimmstunden im Raum der Wünsche, aber Harry war dort bei ihnen gewesen, wäre er also nicht mit in der Patsche?

Professor McGonagall sah den Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern und versuchte eine andere Herangehensweise. „Ihr steckt nicht in der KIemme.", versicherte McGonagall ihnen. „Ich versprech ihnen, dass Mr. Potter eine Weile ohne sie zwei zurechtkommt."

Hermine berührte Harrys Arm und wartete darauf, dass ihr Freund ihr in die Augen sah. „Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen, Harry.", sagte sie sanft. „Du arbeitest seit Monaten an der Aufgabe. Ich denke nicht, dass du vorbereiteter sein kannst, als du es jetzt bist."

„Sie hat Recht, Harry.", fügte Ron hinzu. „Wir können nicht zulassen, dass du mitten in der Aufgabe einschläfst."

„Ich versuch's.", sagte Harry, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte heute Nacht nicht in der Lage zu sein schlafen zu können. Er war zu nervös, um es im Moment in Betracht zu ziehen. Nachdem Ron und Hermine mit Professor McGonagall gegangen waren, setzte sich Harry vors Feuer und blätterte wieder durch sein Buch. Er dachte sich, dass seine Freunde nicht lange wegbleiben würden und wusste, sie würden alles erklären, wenn sie zurückkamen.

Das Problem war, sie kamen nicht zurück.

Als der Tag anbrach, war Harry extrem nervös, aber aus ganz anderen Gründen. Ron und Hermine hätten vor Stunden zurück kommen müssen. Professor McGonagall sagte, sie wären nicht in der Klemme, also was hielt sie so lange auf. Er war die ganze Nacht auf gewesen und wusste daher, dass sie nicht reingekommen waren, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

Harry hatte Angst, dass ihnen etwas geschehen war und eilte in seinen Schlafsaal, wo er die Karte der Rumtreiber aus seinem Koffer zog. Nachdem er sie aktiviert hatte, scannte Harry die Karte und fand Ron, Hermine, Cho Chang und jemanden namens Gabrielle Delacour in Professor Dumbledores Büro. Dort waren auch Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Ludo Bagman und Percy Weasley. Harry wollte nicht mehr, als in Professor Dumbledores Büro zu stürmen und rauszufinden, was los war. Warum waren so viele Leute dort? Was war los?

Nachdem er die Karte weggelegt hatte, setzte sich Harry auf sein Bett und rieb die Müdigkeit aus seinen Augen. Er wusste, dass er später dafür zahlen würde die Nacht aufgeblieben zu sein. Sein Magen zog sich vor Nervosität zusammen und erinnerte ihn, was in wenigen Stunden geschehen würde. Harry wollte nicht rumsitzen und darüber nachdenken, also zog er sich um, griff seinen Zauberstab und ging in den Raum der Wünsche. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er heute Morgen was aß, also war es unnötig, in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Er verbrachte eine Stunde im Raum der Wünsche und versuchte den _Lumos_ Zauber ohne Worte zu wirken, da er unter Wasser nicht sprechen konnte. Er hatte ein kleines Licht in der Größe eines Tennisballs geschafft, aber wenigstens war es etwas. Er hatte auch den Wärmezauber, den er letztes Jahr benutzt hatte, geübt und wiederholte die Stunden, die er von Professor McGonagall im Verwandeln von Kleidung im Sommer vor seinem 3. Jahr bekommen hatte. Er glaubte nicht, dass es schlau war den See mit Hose und Pullover zu betreten.

Obwohl Harry im Moment niemanden sehen wollte, waren eineinhalb Stunden Einsamkeit noch weniger ansprechend. Das letzte, was er brauchte, war darüber nachzudenken, auf welche Weise er die Aufgabe vermasseln konnte. Harry wanderte durch die Flure und versuchte sich auf etwas außer der zweiten Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, empfand es aber als unmöglich. Wo waren Ron und Hermine, wenn man sie brauchte?

Der Gedanke ließ Harry abrupt inne halten. Wo waren Ron und Hermine? Warum waren sie die ganze Nacht weg gewesen? Hatten sie nach ihm gesucht? Sicher würde Professor Dumbledore sie nicht aufhalten, damit sie die zweite Aufgabe verpassten, oder?

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry an das, was das Ei gesagt hatte: _‚Wir nahmen, wonach du dich schmerzlichst sehnest'_. Was, wenn es nicht auf einen Gegenstand, sondern eine Person bezogen war? Da waren drei Schüler in Dumbledores Büro gewesen und eine Person, die er nicht kannte, das waren vier Namen … einen für jeden Champion. Sofort überkam Harry Angst. War Professor Dumbledore total verrückt? _Wahrscheinlich_.

Entschlossen seinen Gedankengang zu widerlegen, rannte Harry zu Professor Dumbledores Büro. Er rannte an Schülern vorbei, die auf dem Weg in die Große Halle waren. Er ignorierte die Rufe derer, die ihm Glück wünschen wollten. Er hatte akzeptiert, dass er am Turnier teilnehmen musste, aber das hieß nicht, dass Ron und Hermine es mussten. Der Gedanke, dass einer wegen ihm Schaden erleiden könnte, war etwas, das Harry nicht aushalten konnte.

Harry umrundete eine Ecke und rannte fast in Professor McGonagall. „Har – Mr. Potter!", rief sie. Sie fing sich, ehe sie jemand hören konnte, wie sie Harry beim Vornamen nannte. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Wo sind Ron und Hermine?", fragte Harry sofort. „Sie sind gestern Abend nicht zurück gekommen."

Professor McGonagalls strenger Gesichtsausdruck schmolz, als sie seufzte. „Folgen sie mir.", sagte sie leise. Dann drehte sie um und ging in einen nahe gelegenen Klassenraum. Sobald Harry eingetreten war, schloss sie die Tür und wandte sich ihm zu. „Harry, ich sollte nichts sagen, aber ich weiß, wenn ich es nicht tue, kannst du dich nicht auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren. Deine Freunde werden an der Aufgabe heute teilnehmen.", Harry wollte protestieren. „Sie sind absolut sicher.", versicherte ihm McGonagall. „Professor Dumbledore würde nie zulassen, dass den Teilnehmern etwas zustößt. Er hat Maßnahmen ergriffen, um das zu versichern."

Harry konnte nicht anders, als Professor McGonagall mit gehobener Augenbraue anzusehen. Vom Klang ihrer Stimmer her klang es so, als wollte sie ihm etwas sagen, ohne die eigentlichen Worte zu verwenden. Da Harry wusste, dass nichts, was er sagen würde, die Lehrerin umstimmen würde mit Dumbledore zu reden, verabschiedete er sich und eilte zum Gryffindorturm zurück. Er hielt nicht an, ehe er seinen Koffer in seinem Schlafsaal erreichte, ihn öffnete und das Taschenmesser, was er zu Weihnachten von Sirius bekommen hatte herausholte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nützlich sein würde. Harry holte auch das Diantuskraut aus dem Glas und steckte es in die Tasche. Er wollte es auf keinen Fall vergessen.

Als die Zeit für die zweite Aufgabe näher rückte, wechselte sich Harrys Nervosität zwischen der Sorge um die Aufgabe und dem Part, den Ron und Hermine in der Aufgabe übernehmen würden, ab. Er ging früh zum See hinunter, setzte sich auf die Hacken, beugte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Die Nachricht hatte gesagte etwas nicht eine Sache. Hieß das, er musste zwischen Ron und Hermine entscheiden? _Nein, das würde Dumbledore nicht tun._

Da waren vier Leute in Dumbledores Büro gewesen. Es war deutlich, dass Cedric Cho Chang retten musste. Wenn Harry sich richtig erinnerte, hatte Gabrielle Delacour den gleichen Nachnamen wie Fleur. Er nahm also an, dass sie Fleurs Schwester war. Viktor Krum hingegen wurde selten in Gesellschaft anderer gesehen, mit Ausnahme des Weihnachtsballs, und die Male, bei denen er mit den drei Gryffindors in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte. Die Verabredung des Bulgaren war Hermine gewesen. Sie musste es sein, die Viktor retten musste. Das hieß, Harry musste Ron retten.

Die sanfte, kalte Brise brachte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Harry öffnete die Augen und sprang fast erschreckt zurück, weil Cedric Diggory vor ihm stand. Er hatte nichts gehört, geschweige denn, dass sich jemand näherte. „Äh – morgen Cedric.", sagte Harry unsicher, was er sonst sagen sollte, als er aufstand. „Bist du bereit hierfür?"

Cedric trug seinen Mantel, zitterte aber immer noch. Harry konnte nur annehmen, dass, was Cedric darunter trug, nicht für Februar Wette geeignet war. „So bereit, wie ich es sein kann.", sagte Cedric ehrlich. „Was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht so etwas im Februar stattfinden zu lassen?"

Harry konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, da er sich das Gleiche fragte. _Professor Dumbledore wollte das Turnier wahrscheinlich mit einem großen Knall starten_, überlegt er. Nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, dass sie niemand belauschte, trat Harry einen Schritt näher, sodass niemand etwas hören konnte. „Danke übrigens für den Tipp.", sagte er dankbar, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so dumm war nicht daran zu denken es unter Wasser zu halten, um mermisch zu verstehen."

Cedric tat es ab. „Ich hab dir eh einen geschuldet.", sagte er. „Also, was hast du für die Aufgabe geplant?"

Harry griff in seine Tasche, zog das Diantuskraut heraus und zeigte es Cedric. „Ich dachte mir, das ist verlässlicher, als ein Kopfblasenzauber oder Selbstverwandlung.", sagte er. „Ich hab nur ewig gebraucht, es zu finden."

„Was ist es?", fragte Cedric zögernd, er versuchte nicht mal seine Abneigung gegen die kleine Sache in Harrys Hand zu verbergen.

Es war extrem schwierig für Harry nicht loszulachen, so wie Cedric sich verhielt. Für einen Beobachter schien es fast so, als hätte Cedric Angst vor dem, was in Harrys Hand war. „Es ist Diantuskraut.", sagte Harry, als er es zurück in seine Tasche steckte. „Du isst es und kannst unter Wasser atmen. Ich habe es während des letzten Hogsmeade Besuchs besorgt."

Cedric stöhnte frustriert, als er sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlug. „Das habe ich total vergessen.", sagte er. „Wir haben letztes Jahr in Kräuterkunde über Diantuskraut gesprochen. Und hier dachte ich du hättest Probleme dich durch das Turnier zu schlagen.", Cedric fuhr Harry durchs Haar, was ihm einen bösen Blick des vierzehnjährigen einbrachte. „Viel Glück heute, Harry, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass du es brauchst."

Harry versuchte sein Haar zu glätten aber wusste, dass es eine Schlacht war, die er nicht gewinnen würde. Warum hielten es alle für nötig sein bereits wuscheliges Haar noch weiter durchzuwuscheln? „Dir auch viel Glück.", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Benutzt du den Kopfblasenzauber?"

Cedric nickte, wurde aber daran gehindert mehr zu sagen, als andere sich näherten. Harry sah über seine Schulter, sah Viktor Krum in Blick kommen, nickte zum Gruß und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort. Als nächstes kamen die Juroren an und nahmen ihre Plätze am Jurorentisch ein. Harry entging Percy Weasleys Teilnahme und Mr. Crouchs Abwesenheit nicht. Das war das zweite Ereignis des Trimagischen Turniers, bei dem Mr. Crouch fehlte. Das Erste war der Weihnachtsball gewesen.

Fleur kam kurz nach den Juroren an, gefolgt von den Schülern, die die Sitze füllten, die während der ersten Aufgabe benutzt wurden, und nun am gegenüberliegenden Ufer waren. Harry gab sein Bestes, um das Echo der Stimmen zu ignorieren. Seine Nervosität war mit voller Kraft zurück. Sie war kurz zurückgegangen, während seines Gesprächs mit Cedric. Er machte sich nicht zu viele Sorgen darum, wie er abschnitt. Nur darum, Ron rechtzeitig zu finden. _Professor Dumbledore würde nie zulassen, dass den Teilnehmern etwas zustößt. Er hat Maßnahmen ergriffen, um das zu versichern_.

Professor McGonagalls Worte wiederholten sich immer wieder in seinem Kopf und verstummte somit das Getöse der Menge. Die Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Windstoß. McGonagall hatte ihm versucht zu versichern, dass die, die gerettet werden mussten, es auch unter allen Umständen wurden. Ron würde sicher sein. Wenn einer der Champions es nicht schaffte, wäre die Geisel trotzdem sicher. Hermine wäre sicher.

Harry bemerkte, dass Cedric seinen Umhang auszog und zog seine Schuhe und Socken aus, ehe er seine Kleidung in Badehosen und ein langärmliges Shirt für Schwimmer verwandelte. Dann wirkte er einen Wärmezauber, ehe er den Zauberstab zurück in den Halter steckte. Sofort umhüllte in Wärme. Sie drückte jede Kälte weg, die die Luft abgeben könnte.

Ludo Bagmans laute Stimme drang in seine Gedanken. „Willkommen zur zweiten Aufgabe.", verkündete er. „Sobald die Pfeife ertönt, haben die Champions eine Stunde Zeit, um das zu holen, was ihnen genommen wurde. Bereit Champions? Drei … zwei … eins …"

Der laute Pfiff ertönte. Harry zog schnell das Diantuskraut aus seiner Tasche und nahm es in den Mund, während er in den See ging. Das Wasser fühlte sich ein wenig kühl an, was Harry andeutete, dass es in Wirklichkeit eiskalt war, da sein Wärmezauber arbeitete. Er ging weiter in den See hinein und begann das Diantuskraut zu kauen. Um es geradeheraus zu sagen, es schmeckte widerlich und fühlte sich schlimmer an, als es seinen Hals hinab glitt.

Mit einem Hoffnungssprung tauchte Harry in den See und hoffte, das Diantuskraut würde arbeiten. Als er zu schwimmen begann, fühlte Harry plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz an den Seiten seines Hals, was von Erleichterung gefolgt war. Er konnte atmen. Er hatte nun Kiemen unter seinen Ohren. Harry wusste, dass er wenig Zeit hatte und schwamm weiter, überrascht, wie viel leichter es im Vergleich zu den Malen im Raum der Wünsche ging. Er dachte sich, dass das Diantuskraut etwas damit zu tun hatte und schwamm weiter.

Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Instinktiv bewegte Harry sein Handgelenk während er weiter schwamm und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Harry konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft auf den _Lumos_ Zauber und lächelte, als ein kleines Licht am Ende seines Zauberstabs erschien, was ihm erlaubte zu sehen was vor ihm lag. Er sah langes, schwarzes Seegras, Schlamm und glänzende Steine. Die Fische bemerkten das Licht und schwammen schnell weg.

Er betrat ein Gebiet, wo Gras, von hellgrüner Farbe, alles unter ihm bedeckte. Er begann sich zu bewegen, als etwas in seinem Kopf schrie. Schnell drehte sich Harry um und hielt seine linke Hand hoch um das wegzudrängen, was auch immer angreifen würde. Ein Lichtblitz erschien dort, wo seine Hand war, traf einen Grindeloh, einen Wasserdämon mit Hörnern, über die er etwas gelernt hatte, als Remus der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer war. Harrys Augen weiteten sich alarmiert. Wie hatte er das gemacht?

_Konzentrier dich auf deine Aufgabe!_

Harry wollte nicht noch andere Kreaturen treffen, drehte daher um und folgte weiter seinem Weg. Er bemerkte, dass seine Lichtquelle fort war und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den richtigen Zauber. Ein anderes Licht erschien an der Spitze des Zauberstabs. Harry sah sich um, bemerkte ein schwaches Licht zu seiner Rechten und entschied ihm zu folgen. Er schwamm so schnell er konnte für den Fall, dass er falsch lag. Seine Muskeln schrien vor Schmerzen, aber Harry ignorierte es. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit von der vorgegebenen Zeit übrig war, wusste aber, dass mindestens die Hälfte vorüber war.

Das grüne Seegras unter ihm wurde durch schwarzen Schlamm ersetzt. Das schwache Licht wurde langsam heller, während unheimliche Stimmen seine Ohren füllten. Harry kannte diese Stimmen. Es waren die gleichen Stimmen, wie in seinem Ei. Er fuhr fort seine Körper zu pushen und steckte den Zauberstab wieder in den Halter. Plötzlich tauchte ein großer Fels, aus dem finsteren Wasser vor ihm, auf. Überall waren Malereien der Meermenschen darauf.

Harry schwamm daran vorbei. Er folgte den Stimmen und dem Licht, bis er sich von Steinskulpturen mit grünen Flecken umgeben fand. Dann bemerkte Harry bewegte Körper, die keine Ähnlichkeit mit den, in Mythen abgebildeten, Meermenschen hatten. Ihre Haut war grau, ihre Haare waren lang und grün, ihre Augen und Zähne waren gelb und ihre Schwänze waren Silberfarben. Er schwamm weiter und ignorierte die zeigenden Finger der Meermenschen. Harry umrundete eine Ecke und sah eine große Gruppe Meermenschen, die vor Häusern schwebten, am Rande dessen, was nur ihr ‚Dorf' sein konnte. Eine kleinere Gruppe sang im Zentrum vom Ganzen. Sie sagten den Champions, wohin sie gehen sollten … direkt hinter ihnen, an einer großen Statue eines Meermenschen, waren vier Menschen an den Schwanz der Steinfigur gebunden worden.

Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, wäre Harry bei dem Anblick der Atem im Hals stecken geblieben. Hermine, Ron, Cho und ein Mädchen, das erst acht Jahre alt sein musste und genauso aussah wie Fleur, schienen tief zu schlafen. Blasen stiegen aus ihren Mündern, was Harry versicherte, dass sie noch lebten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie atmen konnten aber entschied keine Zeit damit zu verschwenden darüber nachzudenken.

Harry pushte seinen müden Körper noch weiter und eilte zu den Geiseln. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog das Messer, das Sirius ihm gegeben hatte, heraus und öffnete die Klinge. So schnell und vorsichtig wie möglich schnitt Harry Ron frei. Er griff seinen schlafenden Freund mit dem freien Arm, schloss das Messer und steckte es mit der anderen zurück. Er blickte zu Hermine, atmete resigniert aus, ehe er nach oben schwamm. Er hielt Ron unterm Arm, während er mit den Beinen trat, er zwang sie schneller und stärker zu arbeiten. Es fühlte sich an, als bewegte er sich so langsam und Ron war so schwer.

Eine plötzliche Wärme erfüllte seinen Körper, gefolgt von einem Energiepuls, der alle Müdigkeit oder Schmerzen, die er eventuell verspürte, verdrängte. Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um zu wissen was geschah. Harry wusste, dass er einen weiteren Anfall hatte. Er konnte spüren, wie etwas Unkontrollierbares in ihm aufstieg. Aber es wurde genauso schnell wieder von der Kette absorbiert. _Nicht jetzt! Bitte nicht jetzt!_

Das dunkle Wasser, über Harry, wurde heller. Er trat weiter, während er Ron fest hielt, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Er war fast da. Er wusste es. Er konnte es fühlen. Er konnte es hören. _Warte mal eben … es hören?_

Plötzlich füllten Stimmen seine Ohren, die Sprachen sprachen, (wenn man es so nennen konnte) die Harry nie zuvor gehört hatte. Trotzdem wusste er, was sie wollten. Sie wollten nicht, dass er die Oberfläche durchbrach. Er konnte es spüren. Sie folgten ihm, sie warteten auf den richtigen Moment, um das zu tun, was sie wollten, was nicht gut sein konnte.

Das war der Ansporn, den Harry brauchte, um fester zu treten, als je zuvor. In kurzer Zeit erreichte er die Oberfläche. Ron erschien einen Moment später aus dem Wasser. Jubelrufe erfüllten seine Ohren, aber das war das letzte in seinen Gedanken. Das Atmen wurde schwierig, bis Harry sich erinnerte, dass er noch Kiemen vom Diantuskraut hatte. Harry legte sich auf den Rücken, sodass die Kiemen unter Wasser waren und schwamm ans Ufer, während er Ron noch mit einem Arm festhielt. Er kam nicht weit, bis er Ron stöhnen hörte.

„Harry?", fragte Ron taumelig, während er sich umsah und feststellte, wo sie waren. Nach einem Moment wand sich Ron aus Harrys Arm und deutete an, dass er den restlichen Weg allein schwimmen konnte. „Worauf wartest du?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen. „Lass uns gehen!"

Harry hätte gelacht wenn ihn nicht etwas am rechten Fußgelenk gepackt hätte. Angst erfüllte ihn, als ihn auch etwas am linken Fuß packte. „Ron!", rief er, als er mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit unter Wasser gezogen wurde. Etwas heftete sich auch an seine Handgelenke, was ihn noch schneller nach unten zog. Harry bewegte seine Handgelenke und griff seinen Zauberstab. Er musste sich befreien. Er musste sich konzentrieren.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber empfand es, wegen der beißenden Schmerzen an den Fußgelenken, als schwierig. Harry versuchte sie, so gut wie möglich, zu ignorieren und sich auf alles andere, als die Schmerzen zu konzentrieren. Wieder spürte Harry eine Energiewelle in sich aufsteigen und begann in Panik zu geraten. Er konnte jetzt nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Nicht, wenn die anderen Champions und ihre Geiseln noch im Wasser waren. Er konnte es nicht riskieren jemanden zu verletzten, aber nichts tun konnte er auch nicht.

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sein rechtes Fußgelenk und konzentrierte sich auf einen Schockzauber. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, als er die Kraft, die er spürte, durch seinen Zauberstab zwang. Einen Moment später verschwand der griff von seinem rechten Fuß und Harry verschwendete keine Zeit das Gleiche mit seinem linken Fuß und seiner linken Hand zu tun. Sobald diese Extremitäten frei waren, wechselte Harry die Hand. Dann tat er das Gleiche der mysteriösen Kreatur, die ihn immer noch an der rechten Hand runter zog, an. Nun, komplett frei, steckte Harry seinen Zauberstab ein und schwamm an die Oberfläche. Das Atmen wurde schwierig, als ein bekannter Schmerz durch seinen Nacken schoss. Harry wusste, dass das Diantuskraut auslief. Er war plötzlich müde, was das Schwimmen immer schwieriger machte, aber er fuhr fort, sich an die Oberfläche zu zwingen. Er brauchte Luft. Seine Muskeln mussten aufhören zu schmerzen. Er musste in Ohnmacht fallen.

Harry durchbrach die Oberfläche, atmete tief ein und hatte die Luft nie erleichterter gefühlt, als in diesem Moment. Seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich an, als würden sie abfallen, aber Harry wollte unbedingt das Ufer erreichen und, so schnell wie möglich, das Wasser verlassen. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis er das Ufer erreichte, wo er schnell von Professor Dumbledore und Professor Karkaroff rausgezogen wurde. Harry zuckte vor Schmerz, als sein rechter Fuß gegen einen Stein traf. Er sah runter und stellte fest, dass beide Füße bluteten.

Professor Dumbledore schien das ebenfalls zu bemerken. Er hob schnell den vierzehnjährigen auf und trug ihn dahin, wo Madam Pomfrey ihr Zelt in der Nähe des Ufers aufgestellte hatte. Zu müde, um irgendetwas zu tun, spürte Harry, wie sein Kopf gegen Professor Dumbledores Brust fiel und sich seine Augen schlossen. Eine Stimme sagte ihm, alles würde gut, als er auf etwas Weiches gebettet wurde. Der Schmerz von seinen Füßen verschwand, ehe er mit einer warmen Decke bedeckt wurde. Er fühlte, wie sein Mund geöffnet wurde und etwas Kühles und bitteres seine Speiseröhre hinab rann.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah Ron, der in eine Decke gehüllt, nervös auf ihn hinabblickte. „Bist du okay, Harry?", fragte er. „Ich hab versucht dir nachzukommen, aber ich konnte dich nicht finden und dann hat mich Dumbledore rausgezogen, ehe ich tiefer gehen konnte. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß, während er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Aber seine Arme wollten nicht funktionieren. Ron bemerkte das und half. „Danke.", sage Harry, während er ein wenig schwankte. „Ich habe nicht gesehen, was es war, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es Grindelohs waren. Einer hatte versucht mich anzugreifen, bevor ich dich gefunden hatte…" Die Erinnerung daran, wie er mit dem Grindeloh umgegangen war, ließ Harry in seiner Erklärung inne halten. Harry sah auf den See hinaus und fragte sich, was da draußen geschehen war. Die Kette hatte beim ersten Anfall geholfen, aber nicht beim zweiten. Harry musste sich fragen, ob es falsch gewesen war, seine Hoffnung in ein Stück Schmuck zu stecken. Es war nicht so, dass Harry enttäuscht war, dass die Kette nicht funktioniert hatte. Er hatte deswegen das abgewimmelt, was ihn runterziehen wollte. Er mochte nur die Tatsache nicht, dass er nicht wusste, was geschehen konnte.

Harry wurde von der Ankunft von Cedric und Cho, die sofort in Decken gewickelt wurden, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. In dem Moment, indem sie das Zelt betraten, sahen beide sofort Harry, der mit stark verbundenen Füßen auf einem Bett saß. Madam Pomfrey folgte ihnen und bemerkte Harry ebenfalls. „Mr. Potter.", schimpfte sie, „Legen sie sich sofort wieder hin. Ihre Reaktion auf den Aufpäppel-Trank war genug, um zu wissen, dass sie Ruhe brauchen."

„Wann haben sie mir Aufpäppel-Trank gegeben?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Genau mein Standpunkt.", sagte Madam Pomfrey, als sie an Harrys Bett trat und ihn darauf nieder drückte. „Sie haben einiges an Blut verloren und mit der Kondition fangen sie sich sicher was ein. Nun bleiben sie eine Woche im Krankenflügel."

Das war alles, was Harry tun brauchte. Das zu machen, was Madam Pomfrey sagte. Das letzte was er tun wollte, war eine Woche im Krankenflügel zu verbringen. Seine Decke wurde wieder bis zum Kinn hochgezogen. Er spürte, wie eine weitere Decke über seine Füße gelegt wurde, bevor er sah, wie Madam Pomfrey Cedric und Cho untersuchte. Ron zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich an Harrys Bett. Er war unfähig seine Sorge zu verbergen.

„Madam Pomfrey, geht es Harry gut?", fragte Cedric leise, aber Harry hörte es dennoch.

„Sobald seine Füße verheilt sind und er geruht hat, wird es Mr. Potter gut gehen, Mr. Diggory.", versicherte Pomfrey dem Hufflepuff-Schüler. „Ich denke es war mehr der Anblick, als alles andere, was uns erschreckt hat. Professor Dumbledore will sicher gehen, dass es keine weiteren Verletzungen gib."

„Anblick?", fragte Cho verwirrt.

„Wir begannen zum Ufer zu schwimmen, als Harry von etwas unter Wasser gezogen wurde.", antwortete Ron mit einer Spur Ärger in der Stimme. Es war deutlich, dass er es nicht mochte, dass Cedric und Cho mit Madam Pomfrey sprachen, wenn Harry dabei war. „Er war für zehn Minuten verschwunden. Die Juroren wollten die Aufgabe abblasen, als Harry wiederkam, nach Luft schnappte und tiefe Schnitte an den Füßen und blaue Flecken an den Händen hatte."

Cedric ging zu Harrys Bett und setzte sich zu Harrys Füßen. „Wie _fühlst_ du dich, Harry?", fragte er.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Muskeln fühlten sich immer noch an, als würden sie brennen, aber er würde sich nicht darüber beschweren. „Ich kann meine Arme und Beine nicht bewegen, aber das ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache, da Madam Pomfrey nicht will, dass ich mich bewege.", sagte er offen heraus.

Madam Pomfrey, die mit zwei Decken in den Armen davon eilte, ergriff von allen die Aufmerksamkeit. Einen Moment später hörten sie, wie Madam Pomfrey einen durchweichten Viktor und Hermine ins Zelt führte. Hermine betrachtete einen Moment die Szene, ehe sie an Harrys Seite eilte. Ron erklärte Hermine schnell, warum Harry im Bett war. Trotzdessen Harry ihr versicherte, dass es ihm gut ging und alle nur überreagierten, hielt sie es für nötig, ihn in eine enge Umarmung zu ziehen, wo Ron und Cedric eingreifen mussten, um sie wieder zu trennen.

Viktor entschied einzuschreiten und Hermine von Harrys Bett fernzuhalten, während Ron und Cedric Harry wieder zudeckten. Sie wurden alle davor gerettet eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen, als sie Fleur wüten hörten. Cedric und Cho traten aus dem Zelt, um herauszufinden, was der Lärm sollte, nur um zurück zu kommen und allen zu erzählen, dass Fleur ihre Geisel nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hatte und wieder hinein gehen wollte, um ihre Schwester zu suchen. Einige Minuten später hatte Fleur ihre Wuttirade beendet und betrat das Zelt. Sie hielt ihre Schwester fest im Arm. Alle ließen die Schwestern in Ruhe und blieben bei Harry. Es schien seltsam, dass sich 3 Champions angefreundet hatten und einer nicht. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, sich leicht schuldig zu fühlen, da er sich die Mühe mit Cedric und Viktor gemacht hatte. _Vielleicht sollte ich mir die Mühe mit Fleur machen. _

Ludo Bagmans verstärkte Stimme zog Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Meine Damen und Herren. Unsere Champions sind zurückgekehrt und erhalten nun ihre Punkte von maximal 50.", rief er, „Miss Fleur Delacour hat den Kopfblasenzauber benutzt und wurde von Grindelohs angegriffen, was sie daran hinderte ihre Geisel zu retten. Ihr werden fünfundzwanzig Punkte zugesprochen.", Applaus brach aus. Als er weniger wurde, fuhr Bagman fort. „Mr. Potter hat Diantuskraut benutzt und war der Erste, der mit seiner Geisel zurück war. Obwohl Mr. Potter ebenfalls von Grindelohs angegriffen wurde, kehrte er innerhalb der Stunde zurück. Mr. Potter werden siebenundvierzig Punkte zugesprochen.", lauter Jubel und Applaus klangen aus der Menge. Wieder wartete Bagman, bis die Lautstärke abnahm. „Mr. Cedric Diggory hat den Kopfblasenzauber eingesetzt. Er war der zweite, der mit seiner Geisel zurückkehrte, aber fünf Minuten über dem gesetzten Zeitlimit. Mr. Diggory bekommt fünfundvierzig Punkte.", wieder brachen laute Jubelrufe aus. „Mr. Krum versuchte Selbstverwandlung, die nicht komplett war, aber dennoch effektiv. Er kehrte ebenfalls mit seiner Geisel zurück hat aber auch die Zeit überschritten. Er bekommt vierzig Punkte."

Es gab eine weitere Runde Applaus für Viktor, aber die Freude war inzwischen vorbei. Harry schloss nur seine Augen und ließ die Erschöpfung ihn übermannen. Wieder einmal hatte er es geschafft erster zu werden, obwohl er nur versucht hatte zu überleben. Er war immer auf dem ersten Platz. Der letzte Platz, auf dem er sein wollte.


	16. Die Wahrheit über Mr Crouch

Das Gefühl von jemandem, der ihm mit den Fingern durchs krause Haar fuhr, brachte Harry aus seinem Schlummer. Die Berührung war beruhigend und merkwürdig bekannt. Harry stöhnte und lehnte sich in die Berührung. Seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich schwach an, was ihn verwirrte. Er versuchte seine Extremitäten zu bewegen, aber sie wollten nicht gehorchen. Warum konnte er sich nicht bewegen? Harry stöhnte noch einmal genervt. Er mochte es nicht … kein Stück. Nach einem Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl, als würde Etwas fehlen. Er brauchte nicht lange um festzustellen, dass man ihm die Kette abgenommen hatte.

„_Ich denke er wacht endlich auf."_

Harry stöhnte nochmal und öffnete langsam die Augen. Das schwache Licht und seine schlechten Augen machten es ihm unmöglich heraus zu finden, wessen Gesicht er ansah. Er blinzelte einige Male und sah ein zweites verschwommenes Gesicht in sein Blickfeld kommen. Eine kühle Hand berührte seine Stirn, was Harry einen Kälteschauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Das Bett, in dem er lag, war fest und gehörte unmissverständlich in den Krankenflügel. Harry versuchte seinen Arm zu heben, um nach seiner Brille zu greifen, aber Der weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen. Wer auch immer ihn ansah schien sein Problem zu bemerken. Denn das nächste, was Harry bemerkte, war, wie ihm jemand die Brille auf die Nase schob und alles in Fokus brachte. Inklusive der Gesichter von Sirius und Remus.

„Hallo Bambi", sagte Sirius mit einem Lächeln, während er weiter mit seinen Fingern durch Harrys Haar fuhr. „Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt … wieder einmal. Wir waren bereit dir hinterher zu springen. Willst du, dass ich so grau werde wie Moony hier?"

„Hey!" rief Remus beleidigt. „Ich bin nicht so grau! Nimm das zurück!"

Sirius sah zu Remus und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich sagen?" fragte er unschuldig. Dann sah er zu Harry und zwinkerte. „Die Wahrheit schmerzt."

Harry schloss die Augen und seufzte. Er wusste, dass seine Vormünder nur die Stimmung heben wollten, aber im Moment wollte er nichts anderes als zu schlafen. „Wenn ihr zwei darauf besteht wie Teenager-Mädchen zu kämpfen, dann muss ich euch bitten zu gehen", sagte Harry leise, „ich bin wirklich müde."

Die Stimmung wandelte sich sofort von verspielt zu ernst. Remus drückte Harry versichernd die Schulter. „Wir wissen, dass du müde bist, Harry", sagte er ehrlich. „Wir wissen, dass das Letzte, an das du denken willst das ist, was heute geschehen ist, aber diese Art Erschöpfung, magisch und körperlich, ist unmöglich zu erreichen. Hattest du unter Wasser einen weiteren Anfall?"

Harry nickte. „Ich hatte zwei", gab er zu. „Der erste wurde von der Kette absorbiert aber der andere wollte nicht gehen. Ich habe ihn irgendwie genutzt diese Dinger zu bekämpfen. Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah in die schockierten Gesichter von Remus und Sirius und plötzlich war er sehr besorgt. „Was geschieht mit mir? Das sollte eigentlich unter Kontrolle sein, aber es wird schlimmer."

Sirius zog Harry in eine Umarmung und hielt ihn fest. „Versuch dich nicht darum zu sorgen", sagte er ehrlich. „Wir werden mit Dumbledore sprechen. Vielleicht kann er eine stärkere Kette für dich machen. Sobald das Turnier vorbei ist, werden wir alles tun, um dir zu helfen es besser zu kontrollieren, das versprechen wir dir."

Harry versuchte sich zu befreien, konnte sich aber nur leicht in Sirius Umarmung winden. „Aber was, wenn es wieder geschieht?", fragte er frustriert. „Was ist, wenn jemand in der Nähe ist, wenn es wieder passiert? Versteht ihr es nicht? Ich bin für alle hier eine Gefahr! Ich habe den Anfall gestern genutzt um mir zu helfen. Ich hatte einen unfairen Vorteil! Ich sollte nicht im Turnier sein! Es ist den anderen gegenüber nicht fair!"

Sirius rieb sanft Harrys Rücken, im Versuch Harry zu beruhigen, während er sich aufs Bett setzte. Er sah hilfesuchend zu Remus aber sah nur einen hilflosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was sie tun sollten um ihrem Schützling zu helfen. „Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, Harry", sagte Sirius schließlich. „Diese Anfälle ängstigen mich auch, aber nicht wegen der entfernten Möglichkeit, dass jemand anderes verletzt wird, sondern was es dir alles antut. Poppy hat dir Tränke gegeben seit du hier hoch gebracht wurdest. Du solltest inzwischen von den Wänden springen. Remus und ich werden alles tun, was wir können, um dir dadurch zu helfen."

„Tatze hat Recht … für dieses Mal", fügte Remus hinzu, als Sirius Harry aufs Bett legte. „Versuch dich auszuruhen, Harry. Wir sprechen mit Dumbledore und versuchen das bis morgen früh zu klären. Hoffentlich kannst du dich bis dahin bewegen." Er griff nach Harrys Arm und drückte ihn sanft. „Versuch nicht so hart mit dir selbst zu sein. Wir alle wissen, dass du diese Anfälle bislang nicht kontrollieren kannst."

Harry nickte und beobachtete wie seine Erziehungsberechtigten gingen. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatten, aber er hatte das Gefühl den Anfall im See benutzt zu haben nicht nur während seines Kampfes mit den Unterwasser Kreaturen. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft seinen Körper über sein Limit hinaus zu pushen und spürte es jetzt. Harry seufzte und schloss die Augen. Ja, er konnte die Ausbrüche nicht kontrollieren als sie kamen, dennoch hatte er den zweiten Ausbruch kontrolliert als er kam. Vielleicht war es falsch von Professor Dumbledore gewesen die Ausbrüche mit Hilfe der Kette zu unterdrücken. Vielleicht brauchte er einige Zeit ohne Kette um zu lernen damit umzusehen.

_Das wird Professor Dumbledore nie erlauben._

Würden Sirius und Remus es? Sie waren von Beginn an nicht mit der Kette einverstanden. _Konzentrier dich zuerst darauf durch das Turnier zu kommen_. Sirius hatte erwähnt, dass er und Remus ihm helfen würde, sobald das Turnier vorüber war. Nun musste er nur noch bis Juni durchhalten und alles würde gut.

Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.

oOoOoOoOo

Am folgenden Morgen wachte Harry davon auf dass sich Professor Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus leise an seinem Bett unterhielten. Er spürte sofort wieder die Kette um seinen Hals und seufzte. Er konnte jetzt seine Arme bewegen und griff danach. Sie war kalt und glatt aber etwas größer als zuvor. Harry öffnete die Augen und sah drei verschwommene Gesichter, die ihn von ihren Stühlen zu seiner Rechten ansahen. Sonnenlicht flutete den Raum, was Harry informierte, dass es wirklich Morgen war. Vorsichtig bewegte er ein wenig die Beine, erleichtert, dass er sie tatsächlich bewegen konnte. Es schien, dass alles, was sein Körper gebraucht hatte, eine gute Nachtruhe war.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte Professor Dumbledore freundlich. „Ich glaube, dass es dir besser geht." Harry nickte zur Antwort. „Remus und Sirius haben deine Bedenken über deine Anfälle geäußert. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht erwartet habe, dass du Zwei, so kurz nacheinander, haben würdest. Die Kette, die du gestern getragen hast, war auf so eine Menge Magie nicht vorbereitet und wurde überladen. Die Kette, die du jetzt trägst, kann mehr Magie aushalten und ist auch so verzaubert, dass sie mich alarmiert, wenn sie dir Magie abzieht, natürlich nur, wenn du einverstanden bist."

Harry blinzelte einige Male um all das zu begreifen, was Professor Dumbledore gesagt hatte. „Äh – okay", sagte er zögerlich. „wie ist es damit, dass ich es kontrollieren lerne? Ich weiß, dass ich bis nach dem Turnier warten muss, aber muss ich bis September warten, da ich nicht Zuhause daran arbeiten kann?"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und konnte einen gedankenverlorenen Blick auf Professor Dumbledores Gesicht ausmachen. „Da hast du Recht, Harry", gab er zu. „Es wäre das Beste, wenn du im Sommer daran arbeitest, wenn du nicht von Klassenkameraden umgeben bist. Lass mich sehen, was ich wegen des Gesetzes minderjähriger Magie unternehmen kann. Wenn man schließlich bedenkt, was du die letzten beiden Sommer getan hast, würde sich ein Sommer ohne Magie sicher seltsam anfühlen."

Professor Dumbledore stand auf, kam näher und lehnte sich über den Jugendlichen. „Du hast Madam Pomfrey ganz schön erschreckt, nur damit du es weißt.", sagte er freundlich. „Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum du Hitze ausstrahlst bis Fred Weasley einen Wärmezauber erwähnte, den du letztes Jahr bei einem Quidditchspiel benutzt hast. Ziemlich genial von dir wir glauben der Zauber war der Grund, warum dich die Grindelohs angegriffen haben. Sie konnten die Wärme spüren, die du ausgestrahlt hast."

„Typisch", murmelte Harry.

„Wirklich", sagte Professor Dumbledore amüsiert. „Ich sollte dich warnen Harry. Madam Pomfrey besteht darauf, dass du noch einen Tag hier verbringst und sie wird kein Nein akzeptieren. Sie glaubt, dass du nicht richtig auf dich aufpasst und jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen könntest, wenn du den Krankenflügel verlässt. Hast du eine Idee wie das kommen könnte, Harry?"

„Weil sie bei allem überreagiert?", bot Harry an. „Wirklich, Sir, mir geht's gut. Das ist nichts, worum man sich sorgen müsste."

„Ich stimme nicht zu, Harry.", entgegnete Professor Dumbledore. „Ich fürchte ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass du damit fortfährst. Ich weiß, dass du ziemlich viel hast, um das du dich sorgst, aber du kannst deshalb nicht die Bedürfnisse deines Körpers ignorieren. Du musst essen und ruhen, Harry. Du musst besser für dich sorgen. Deine Freunde haben erwähnt, dass du der Letzte bist, der ins Bett geht und der erste der morgens aufsteht. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du gelegentlich Mahlzeiten auslässt. Ich verstehe, dass das Turnier stressig ist und ich entschuldige mich, dass ich deine Teilnahme nicht verhindern konnte, aber du kannst dich deswegen nicht in Erschöpfung arbeiten. Um zu verhindern, dass es wieder aus dem Ruder läuft, haben wir – deine Vormünder und ich – beschlossen, dass du einmal in der Woche herkommen musst, um dich von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen zu lassen. Wenn sie glaubt, dass du dich nicht ausreichend um dich kümmerst, wird sie es für dich tun."

Harry starrte Professor Dumbledore total entsetzt an. Warum bekam er ein Ultimatum? Na und, wenn er nicht so viel schlief, wie alle anderen, oder so oft aß wie Ron! Welches Recht hatte Dumbledore dazu? Er war derjenige, der ihn in das Turnier gezwungen hatte! Harry setzte sich langsam auf und starrte Dumbledore wütend an. „Wenn ich das richtig verstehe", sagte er durch die Zähne. „erwarten sie von mir an diesem scheiß Turnier teilzunehmen, aber nicht das zu tun, um es zu überleben? Ich bin _drei Jahre_ jünger als die anderen! Ich habe _drei Jahre_ weniger Erfahrung. Ich wollte nie teilnehmen!" Harry bemerkte nicht, dass die Objekte um sie herum zu wackeln begannen. Er war zu wütend auf Dumbledore um etwas zu bemerken. „_Sie_ haben es getan! _Sie_ haben sich entschieden gegen meine Teilnahme zu kämpfen! Nun erfahren sie die Konsequenzen!"

Die Fenster klirrten als Harry sich umdrehte und sein Gesicht im Kissen vergrub. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte unkontrollierbar. Remus und Sirius sprangen sofort auf und waren an Harrys Seite, sie schoben Dumbledore aus dem Weg. Remus rieb sanft Harrys Rücken während Sirius Worte in Harrys Ohr murmelte. Keiner von ihnen achtete auf Dumbledore, der schnell die zerbrochenen Fenster reparierte.

Remus sah Professor Dumbledore mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. Er war wütend und das aus gutem Grund. „Ich denke sie haben genug getan, _Schulleiter_", knurrte er. „Wir würden es schätzen, wenn sie jetzt gingen."

Dumbledore seufzte und ging aus dem Krankenflügel. Remus zog seinen Zauberstab und vergrößerte das Bett in dem Harry lag. Er setzte sich darauf und fuhr fort, Harry den Rücken zu reiben. Sirius eilte um das Bett herum und setzte sich so, dass er mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil lehnte und begann seine Finger durch Harrys Haar zu streichen. Die beiden sahen auf und einander an, ehe sich ihre Blicke wieder auf den mitgenommenen Teenager richteten.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Harry" sagte Sirius sanft. „Dumbledore ist jetzt weg. Wir sind unter uns."

Harry zog langsam seinen Kopf aus dem Kissen und drehte ihn Sirius zu. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme, „ich wollte das nicht tun. Ich konnte es nur nicht mehr aushalten. Ich kann nicht die Person sein, die er haben will. Ich kann nicht perfekt sein."

Sirius rutschte aufs Bett und schlang die Arme um Harry, so dass der Kopf des Teens auf Sirius Brust ruhte. „Niemand erwartet von dir perfekt zu sein, Kitz" sagte er ehrlich. „Dumbledore sorgt sich nur um dich, wir alle tun es. Ich geb zu ich war nicht sehr erfreut darüber, wie Dumbledore es dir gesagt hat. Wir wollen nur, dass du besser auf dich Acht gibst. Bitte tu es für uns, in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte langsam, während er die Augen schloss. Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber er würde wöchentlichen Checkups zustimmen, damit sich Remus und Sirius besser fühlten. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch geängstigt habe", sagte er leise. „Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass es wieder passiert."

„Wieder?" fragte Remus sofort. „Das ist schon mal geschehen?"

Harry nickte wieder hielt die Augen aber geschlossen. Er spürte die Erschöpfung zurück kommen. Er konnte nur annehmen, dass es damit zusammenhing, was mit den Fenstern geschehen war. „In Zaubertränke" gab Harry zu. „Colin Creevey ist aufgetaucht, um mich für die Eichung der Zauberstäbe aus dem Unterricht zu ziehen. Ich war von allem so frustriert, dass die Kessel zu wackeln begannen. Seitdem habe ich versucht meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber …"

Sirius festigte seinen Griff um Harry. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, darum Kiddi", sagte er leise. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du Angst hast, dass es wieder passiert, aber alles rein zu fressen ist auch keine Lösung. Ich glaube darum ist es _trotz_ der Kette heute geschehen. Das war kein normaler Anfall, Harry. Das waren die angestauten Emotionen, die du dich gezwungen hast nicht zu spüren."

„Es scheint einfacher, mit den Dingen umzugehen, Harry, aber längerfristig wird dich die Unterdrückung der Gefühle nur mehr verletzen, wenn sie an die Oberfläche brechen", fügte Remus hinzu. „Gibt es etwas, worüber du mit uns reden willst? Es wäre wohl besser, wenn du es dir jetzt von der Seele sprichst."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht es gut", sagte er und meinte es. Er war jetzt entspannter, als er es in langer Zeit gespürt hatte. Harry wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass er endlich einem Teil seiner Wut Luft gemacht hatte, oder weil er sich gerade sicher fühlte. Alles was er wusste war, dass er das Gefühl mochte. „Ich bin nur müde", fügte er schläfrig hinzu.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Sirius mit einem Lächeln. „Ich sollte dir sagen, dass Percy Weasley eine Weile hier war, nachdem du hergebracht wurdest. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht, aber er musste zurück zur Arbeit. Anscheinend ist sein Chef in letzter Zeit ziemlich krank. Genau. Der Mann hat in seinem Leben noch nie einen Tag wegen Krankheit frei genommen. Barty Crouch hat etwas vor."

„Nun Sirius" warnte Remus, „ich gebe zu, dass Crouchs Methoden damals harsch waren, aber es ist möglich, dass er sich geändert hat. Schließlich hat er Frau und Sohn deswegen verloren."

Harry öffnete seine Augen teilweise und sah Remus an. „Was ist mit ihnen geschehen?", fragte er und klang halb wach.

„Crouchs eigener Sohn, Barty Crouch jr. Wurde mit einer Gruppe Todesser gefasst.", antwortete Sirius für Remus. „Er hat seinem Sohn eine Gerichtsverhandlung verschafft, aber die war mehr Show als alles andere. Er hat den Jungen praktisch enterbt und dann nach Askaban geschickt." Harry zitterte bei dem Gedanken an das Zauberergefängnis. „Der Junge ist ein Jahr später im Gefängnis gestorben. Crouch und seine Frau durften ihn besuchen bevor er starb, dann ist sie, kurze Zeit später, aus Trauer gestorben. Crouch hat alles verloren. Er sollte vor dem Skandal der nächste Zaubereiminister werden. Die Leute vertrauten ihm nicht mehr, da er seinen eigenen Sohn nicht auf den richtigen Weg führen konnte. Dass ich für unschuldig befunden wurde, hat auch nicht geholfen. Der einzige Grund, warum Crouch noch angestellt ist, ist, dass es im Ministerium jemanden gibt, der ihn um das bedauert, was er verloren hat."

Harry verdeckte den Mund um ein Gähnen zu verstecken. „Wie es sich anhört, hat er für das gezahlt, was er dir angetan hat, Midnight.", sagte er und rieb sich müde die Augen. „Er hat seine Familie verloren. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun würde, wenn ich euch verloren hätte."

Remus zog sanft mit einer Hand Harrys Hand von den Augen und mit der anderen strich er den Pony zur Seite. „Zurück zu dir, Junges.", sagte er leise. „Geh schlafen. Poppy köpft uns, wenn wir dich länger wach halten. Wir bleiben, bis du dich ein wenig stärker fühlst, okay?"

Harry nickte, als er seine Augen schloss und das Gesicht in der Brust seines Paten vergrub. Er konnte hören, wie ihn Sirius' beruhigender Herzschlag in den Schlaf lullte. Alle seine Sorgen vom Vortag schienen zu verschwinden. Er wusste, dass seine Vormünder alles tun würden, was nötig war, um ihm zu helfen alles zu verarbeiten. Und das war alles, was Harry an Bestätigung brauchte, um zu wissen, dass er genau da war, wo er sein wollte.

Wie sie gesagt hatten, waren Sirius und Remus an seinem Bett, als Harry am späten Nachmittag aufwachte. Während er sich aufsetzte, rief Remus Madam Pomfrey für ein Checkup. Sirius gab Harry seine Brille, so dass der Teen alles scharf sehen konnte. Er beobachtete, wie Madam Pomfrey ihren Zauberstab schwang, ehe sie ihm befahl zwei schrecklich schmeckende Tränke zu schlucken. Er krümmte sich, als sie seinen Hals herabrannen. Warum mussten Tränke so schrecklich schmecken?

Madam Pomfrey erklärte, dass Harry sich schnell erholte, aber noch eine Nacht bleiben müsste, um morgen am Unterricht teilnehmen zu können. Harry versuchte zu protestieren, aber Madam Pomfrey hörte nicht. Er fühlte sich besser und wusste es war unnötig im Krankenflügel zu bleiben, aber mit Pomfrey zu diskutieren war sinnlos. Die Frau war unglaublich stur.

Sirius und Remus blieben bei Harry und unterhielten sich mit ihm bis Ron und Hermine, nach dem Unterricht, kamen. Hermine brachte natürlich all die Hausaufgaben, aus dem Unterricht den Harry verpasst hatte, mit. Sehr zu seinem Missfallen. Ron und Hermine aßen mit ihm zusammen im Krankenflügel Abendbrot und berichteten ihm, was seit der zweiten Aufgabe geschehen war, was nicht viel war, außer Gerüchte darüber, was geschehen war, nachdem er nach unten gezogen wurde. Sie gingen von Harry, der vom großen Kraken angegriffen wurde, bis hin zu Kämpfen mit Kreaturen, die nur Hagrid lieben konnte.

Es war alles so albern, dass Harry lachen musste. Es war erstaunlich, wie ein einfacher Grindeloh-Angriff innerhalb weniger Tage so außer Kontrolle geraten konnte. Als Harry schließlich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, mussten viele Lehrer einschreiten und die nervigen Schüler wegschicken. Harry war gesund genug, um am Unterricht teilzunehmen, aber seine Knöchel waren noch wund, was das Gehen langer Strecken für die nächsten Tage schwer machte. Er ging absichtlich früh nach den Mahlzeiten, um rechtzeitig beim Unterricht anzukommen.

Als es Freitagnachmittag wurde, konnte Harry das Wochenende nicht mehr erwarten. Alle Lehrer waren ziemlich nachsichtig damit gewesen, dass er pünktlich zum Unterricht kam und ihm Hausaufgaben aufzugeben, sodass Harry das Gefühl hatte, dass Dumbledore etwas damit zu schaffen hatte. Harry wusste, dass es falsch gewesen war seine Wut an Dumbledore auszulassen. Es war nicht die Schuld des alten Mannes, dass jemand seine Sicherheitsbarriere überwunden und Harry ins Turnier gebracht hatte. Die Anfälle waren auch nicht Dumbledores Schuld. Er wusste, dass er sich entschuldigen musste, aber der Schulleiter tat alles Mögliche, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Harry wusste nicht, ob er dankbar oder ängstlich darüber sein sollte. Dumbledore könnte ihm Zeit geben, um sich zu beruhigen oder er könnte tatsächlich glauben, dass Harry ihm für alles die Schuld gab.

Es war nur noch ein Fach für die Woche übrig und Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen rechtzeitig los, um pünktlich für eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke zu sein. Sie gingen im gewohnt langsamen Tempo. Als sie den Klassenraum erreichten, stellten sie fest, dass eine große Menge bei der Tür zusammen stand und flüsterte. Als sie vorbei gingen sah Harry wie Malfoy Pansy Parkinson eine Zeitschrift gab. Was auch immer sie lasen, es war nicht gut.

„Geschieht dem alten Trottel recht.", sagte Malfoy gedehnt. „Mein Vater hat schon immer gesagt, dass Dumbledore ein Idiot ist. Niemand schien ihm je zu glauben."

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge und betrat den Klassenraum, wo er sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz ganz hinten im Raum setzte. Er konnte nur annehmen, dass Rita Kimmkorn einen weiteren Artikel veröffentlicht hatte, in dem sie Professor Dumbledore kritisierte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es Rita Kimmkorn auf den Schulleiter von Hogwarts abgesehen zu haben, was Harry noch elender fühlen ließ. Dumbledore musste sich um mehr sorgen, als das verkorkste Leben eines Vierzehnjährigen. Dort, tief in Gedanken versunken, sitzend, stellte Harry schließlich fest, dass er von Professor Dumbledore nicht als Schulleiter dachte. Er dachte von dem Mann, wie ein Großvater, den er nie gehabt hatte. Der Großvater, der alle Antworten hatte und alle Probleme löste.

Der Rest der Klasse kam herein, als Professor Snape begann die Zutaten für den heutigen Trank an die Tafel zu schreiben. Harry begann Diese für den Gripsschärfungstrank, den sie heute brauen würden, herauszuholen. Nachdem er sicher war, dass er alles hatte, fing er an alles vorzubereiten. Einige der Slytherins flüsterten und kicherten immer noch. Professor Snape ignorierte das natürlich und begann hinter den Gryffindors zu stehen und Punkte abzuziehen, wann immer er konnte.

„Potter, gehen sie zu dem Tisch vor meinem Schreibtisch.", zischte Snape, als er an Harry und Ron vorbeikam und weiter nach vorne ging. „Merlin verbiete es, dass sie ihre Mitschüler in ihrer ‚fragilen Kondition' gefährden."

Einige Slytherins kicherten bei dem Kommentar, während Harry seine Sachen packte und langsam zu dem zugewiesenen Tisch ging, wo Snape auf ihn wartete. Er kehrte an seine Arbeit zurück und versuchte das Geflüster zu ignorieren, von dem er wusste, dass es an ihn gerichtet war. Warum musste Professor Snape ihn immer aussondern? Was hatte er jemals getan, um das zu verdienen?

„Sie mögen zwar von allen die Sympathien haben, Potter, aber wenn ich sie noch einmal erwische, wie sie in mein Büro einbrechen –"

Harry sah Snape schnell voller Verwirrung an. Worüber sprach der Mann? „Ich bin nie in ihr Büro eingebrochen, Sir.", sagte er leise. „Ich würde das nie tun."

Professor Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Lügen sie mich nicht an, Potter.", zischte er. „Woher würden sie Diantuskraut und die anderen Zutaten bekommen, wenn nicht aus meinem privaten Vorrat."

Harry versuchte verzweifelt seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle zu halten. _Das ist alles nur ein Missverständnis. Das muss es einfach sein_. „Ich habe es in Hogsmeade gekauft, Sir.", sagte Harry, so ruhig er konnte. „Ich habe zwölf Sickel dafür bezahlt. Ich habe noch die Quittung. Ich kann sie ihnen zeigen, wenn sie wollen."

Snape sah Harry für einen Moment an, aber seine Augen schienen anders. Sie waren nicht mit Hass gefüllt, sondern etwas Anderem. Harry konnte nicht erkennen, was es war. „Nun gut.", sagte Snape schließlich. „Ich halte eine Bestrafung zurück, bis sie mir die Quittung zeigen. Merken sie sich meine Worte, Potter, wenn sie lügen, werde ich es wissen."

„Ja, Sir.", sagte Harry und kehrte dazu zurück seine Skarabäus-Käfer zu zerstampfen. Er hörte plötzlich auf, als er sich an Snapes ganze Anschuldigung erinnerte. „Sir, was waren die anderen Zutaten, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Professor Snape starrte Harry für einen Moment an, ehe er sich vorlehnte, sodass sie niemand hörte. „Pulver eines Horns vom Zweihorn und Baumschlangenhaut", sagte er leise, „nicht häufig gebrauchte Zutaten."

Harry kannte diese Zutaten. Er erinnerte sich, als Hermine sie im 2. Jahr gestohlen hatte. „Wenn man Florfliegen, Blutegel, Flussgras und Knöterich zufügt, ergibt es Vielsafttrank.", sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Professor Snape. Plötzlich machte alles Sinn. Voldemort würde niemanden herschicken, wenn sie keine Möglichkeit hatte, um sich selbst zu verkleiden. Welchen besseren Weg als Vielsafttrank gab es? „Der Spion.", flüsterte er schockiert. „Er ist hier. Er ist wirklich hier."

Snape griff Harry am Arm und zog ihn zu seinem Büro. „Potter, mein Büro, jetzt.", zischte er und schubste Harry zur Tür. „Wenn sich einer bewegt, hat er für einen Monat Strafarbeit."

Harry betrat das schwach beleuchtete Büro und brach auf dem nächsten Stuhl zusammen. Seine Knöchel pochten schmerzhaft. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er nicht früher an so etwas gedacht hatte. Er wusste, was Vielsafttrank bewirken konnte. Alles was man brauchte, waren ein paar Haarsträhnen und man konnte sich in jeden verwandeln. Der Spion konnte jeder sein und Harry war nicht schlauer.

Der Zaubertrankmeister bemerkte, dass Harry benommen war und neigte den Kopf des Teens, sodass sie sich in die Augen sahen. „Rede!" forderte er. „Von welchem ‚Spion' sprechen sie? Wer ist hier?"

Langsam blinzelte Harry seine angsterfüllten Augen. „Diesen Sommer hatte ich einen Traum über Voldemort und Pettigrew.", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme. „Voldemort erzählte Pettigrew was von einem treuen Diener in Hogwarts, damit er mich kriegen kann. Er braucht mich für etwas, glaube ich. Das ist wirklich alles, an das ich mich erinnere. Als ich aufgewacht bin, tat meine Narbe weh, wie im ersten Jahr, als er wegen des Steins hier war."

Professor Snape sah den Teen höhnisch an. „Ist es ihnen in den Sinn gekommen jemandem davon zu berichten?" spie er.

„Habe ich.", sagte Harry, verwirrt davon, dass Professor Snape es nicht wusste. „Ich habe es Professor Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus erzählt, nachdem ich aufgewacht war. Darum waren Sirius und Remus auch so aufgeregt, dass ich im Turnier bin. Sie dachten es hätte etwas mit meinem Traum zu tun."

Snape ließ Harrys Kinn los und ging zum Kamin. Harry sah auf, als Snape eine Handvoll glitzerndes Pulver in die Flammen warf. „Direktor!", rief Snape in die Flammen. „Ein Gespräch ist nötig … jetzt!"

Harry senkte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er mochte den Ton nicht, den Professor Snape benutzte und hatte das Gefühl, dass Professor Dumbledore gleich ein paar Dinge auf sich zukommen hatte, die er wahrscheinlich hören sollte. Snape zeigte keine Gefühle, aber so steif wie er sich hielt, wusste Harry, dass er aufgewühlt war. Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich schuldig zu fühlen. Es war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass Professor Dumbledore nicht Allen von seinem Traum erzählt hatte.

Dumbledore stieg aus dem Kamin und strich die Asche von seiner Robe. Er blickte auf die Situation und seufzte. „Severus, ich dachte ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Hauch Warnung in der Stimme.

„Das haben sie, Direktor.", sagte Snape kalt. „Was sie zu erwähnen vergessen haben, war die Anwesenheit eines Spions des Dunklen Lords hier in Hogwarts. Potter musste es zusammenfügen, dass der Spion Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank geklaut hat. Wie sollen wir den Jungen beschützen, wenn sie uns nicht sagen, was wir wissen müssen?"

Professor Dumbledore blickte zu Harry rüber, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf Snape richtete. „Und zulassen, dass sich meine Mitarbeiter gegenseitig beschuldigen der Spion zu sein?", fragte er ebenmäßig. „Voldemort weiß nicht, dass Harry gesehen hat, wie er seine Pläne mit Peter diskutiert hat und ich würde es gern dabei belassen. Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste, Severus. Wir können das später weiter diskutieren. Ich glaube sie haben im Moment eine Klasse der die Aufsicht fehlt. Ich würde mich gern mit Harry unterhalten, wenn es sie nicht stört."

Professor Snape stürmte, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, aus dem Raum. Seine Roben wehten hinter ihm her. Sobald die Tür wieder geschlossen war, füllte eine angespannte Stille den Raum. Harry kaute auf der Lippe und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her. Er wusste, dass er Ärger bekam. Er wusste, dass er es gerade schwieriger für den Schulleiter gemacht hatte. Harry starrte auf den Boden und wartete auf die unausweichliche Predigt. Das Einzige war nur, sie kam nie.

Dumbledore zog einen Stuhl hervor und setzte sich neben Harry. Für einen langen Moment wurde nichts gesagt, obwohl beide das Bedürfnis hatten etwas irgendetwas zu sagen, um die Stille zu brechen. Professor Dumbledore legte Harry schließlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Dies ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry.", sagte er einfach. „Du konntest nicht wissen was ich – oder genauer – was ich nicht zu den Mitarbeitern gesagt habe."

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Harry. Seine Stimme kaum lauter, als ein Flüstern. „Ich bereite immer nur Probleme."

„Das könnte nicht entfernter von der Wahrheit sein, Harry.", sagte Professor Dumbledore, während er Harrys Schulter drückte. „Ich muss wiederholen, dass nichts davon deine Schuld ist. Ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht mitfühlen kann, was du gerade durchmachst. Und da das so ist, könnte es sein, dass ich manche/die Dinge nicht richtig handhabe. Ich weiß, dass es so erscheint, als hätte ich nichts getan, um dich aus dem Turnier zu bekommen und ich weiß, dass du das Gefühl hast, als würde ich den ganzen Druck auf dich ausüben. Aber ich erwarte nicht von dir perfekt zu sein, Harry. Kein Mensch kann es sein. Wir alle machen Fehler, sogar ich."

„Sie haben mit ihnen gesprochen?" fragte Harry nervös.

„Es war eher, dass _sie_ zu _mir_ gesprochen haben.", verbesserte Dumbledore. „Hast du jemals einen Werwolf gesehen der glaubt, dass ein Mitglied seines Rudels bedroht wird?", Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es kann ziemlich Angsteinflößend sein.", gab der Schulleiter mit einem Lächeln zu. „Sowohl Sirius, als auch Remus, denken von dir als Sohn und werden tun, was sie für nötig befinden, um dich zu beschützen, auch vor mir."

Harry sah Dumbledore alarmiert an. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Sirius und Remus so weit gehen würden und tatsächlich den Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu bedrohen. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir.", sagte er sofort. „Ich hätte ihnen nichts sagen sollen –"

„ – Unsinn Harry." unterbrach ihn Professor Dumbledore ruhig. „Du kannst nicht ignorieren, wie du dich fühlst. Wenn du nicht mit deinen Vormündern sprechen kannst, mit wem dann? Ich weiß, dass du dich genauso um sie sorgst, wie sie sich um dich. Ich weiß auch, dass du das Gleich tun würdest, wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären."

Harry musste dem wissenden Blick des Schulleiters ausweichen. Er musste zugeben, dass er alles tun würde, wenn Sirius und Remus in Gefahr wären. Es schien merkwürdig so für Menschen zu fühlen, die er erst so kurze Zeit kannte. Er hatte seit Jahren von Leuten geträumt, die sich um ihn sorgen und jetzt, wo es wahr war, konnte Harry sich sein Leben nicht anders vorstellen.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du dich so sehr pushst, Harry. Obwohl ich es hätte wissen müssen.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Du warst immer entschlossen ein Geheimnis zu lösen. Ich kann mich nur weiter entschuldigen für die Fehler, die ich gemacht habe und hoffen, dass du mir eines Tages vergibst."

Harry rieb seine Augen unter der Brille, während er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Professor, ich gebe ihnen nicht die Schuld.", sagte er ehrlich. „Ich wollte mich für mein Benehmen entschuldigen. Ich hätte meine Frustration nicht an ihnen auslassen dürfen. Sie hatten Recht. Ich habe nicht auf mich Acht gegeben. Ich war so mit dem Turnier, meinen Schulaufgaben und schwimmen lernen beschäftigt, dass ich mich um nichts anderes mehr sorgen konnte."

Dumbledore stieß einen müden Seufzer aus. Wie es aussah war Remus nicht der Einzige, der vergessen hatte, mit wem Harry aufgewachsen war. „Es tut mir so leid mein Junge.", sagte er und klang plötzlich viel älter. Manchmal scheint es unmöglich, dass du diese Vergangenheit hast, die du hast, wenn man sieht, was für ein toller Junge du wirst. Du trittst den Herausforderungen entgegen, du reagierst selten wie jemand es in deinem Alter tun würde sondern wie jemand viel älteres. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass es ein Resultat der Jahre ist, die du mit den Dursleys verbracht hast."

Harry nickte. Mit den ganzen Aufgaben, und so streng wie seine Verwandten waren, war es unmöglich seine Kindheit, auch nur im Geringsten, zu genießen. Er war besorgter darüber die nächste Mahlzeit zu bekommen, als über Spielzeit nachzudenken. „Wenn man wie ein Hauself behandelt wird, gibt es kaum Zeit die Annehmlichkeiten, die Kinder gewöhnlich haben, zu genießen.", murmelte er bitter, während sich sein Blick zu Boden senkte.

„Was kann ich tun, um dir zu helfen, Harry?", fragte Professor Dumbledore. Es war deutlich, dass er verzweifelt versuchte ihre einst enge Beziehung zu reparieren.

„Nichts.", sagte Harry, „Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich sie nicht als Schulleiter sehe und es schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr tue. Seit letztem Sommer behandelt mich die Mehrheit des Kollegiums anders als alle anderen, weil sie schließlich etwas erfahren haben, was ich als normal akzeptiert hatte: der Hass meiner Familie auf mich. Glauben sie, dass die Dursleys ihren Hass verborgen haben? Die ganze Nachbarschaft wusste es. Einige der Nachbarn haben es sogar bestärkt, weil ich ja so ein ‚straffälliger Junge' war. Dies ist wahrscheinlich in den anderen Familien geschehen und geschieht anderen Schülern dieser Schule." Er sah zu Dumbledore rüber. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen war abwesend. Harrys Gesicht zeigte keine Emotionen, aber es war viel Schmerz in seinen Augen von den Erinnerungen an alles, was im Ligusterweg 4 geschehen war. „Sirius hat mich aus meinem Gefängnis befreit.", sagte ungerührt, „Wer wird sie retten? Kümmert es jemanden? Hätte es jemanden gekümmert, wenn ich nicht der Junge-der-lebt wäre?"

Dumbledore zuckte bei der Aussage zusammen. „Harry –"

„- vergessen sie's.", sagte Harry, stand auf und trat aus Dumbledores Reichweite. Er ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz in seinen Knöcheln. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, während er angestrengt versuchte die Frustration, die in ihm aufstieg, niederzudrücken. Er konnte jetzt nicht emotional werden. Er konnte es nicht wieder geschehen lassen. „Das muss aufhören, Sir. Ich kann nicht weiter von ihnen als Großvater denken, der alle Antworten hat. Ich leugne es, wenn jemand behauptet ich würde besonders behandelt, aber ich weiß, das ist nicht wahr. Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick und sie behandeln mich anders. Es ist allen anderen nicht fair gegenüber."

„Ist etwas in deinem Leben fair, Harry?", fragte Professor Dumbledore geduldig. „Worum geht es wirklich?"

Harry sah über seine Schulter zum Schulleiter. Worum _ging_ es wirklich? „Die Dinge müssen wieder so werden, wie sie waren.", gab er zu. „Sie haben gesehen, was ich im Krankenflügel getan habe. Ich kann es mir nicht mehr leisten wütend zu werden. Ich kann … ich kann mir nicht erlauben zu fühlen …"

Dumbledore war sofort auf den Beinen und mit zwei Schritten an Harrys Seite, er zog den Teen in eine Umarmung. „Wage nicht auch nur für einen Moment daran zu denken.", sagte er fest. „Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, Harry, aber du kannst nicht zulassen, dass deine Angst dich von denen wegdrängt, die sich um dich sorgen. Wir _werden_ dir da durch helfen. Ich gebe dir mein Wort."

Harry erwiderte die Umarmung nicht. Er wusste, dass er sich zurückziehen musste und Abstand halten, aber sein Körper schien sich zu weigern sich zu bewegen. Dumbledore musste für ihn wieder zum Schulleiter werden. Es war so viel einfacher gewesen, wenn er nur sich selbst die Schuld geben konnte. Dazu musste er, zur Sicherheit aller, zurückkehren. Warum konnte Professor Dumbledore das nicht sehen?

Der nächste Tag war ein Besuchstag in Hogsmeade, aber Harry entschied zurück zu bleiben. Er war nicht einmal aufgestanden, als Ron und Hermine zögernd ohne ihn gingen, da Harry sie überzeugt hatte, dass er wahrscheinlich eh den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben würde. Dobby ploppte einige Male mit kalten Kompressen für seine Knöchel rein. Zwischen den kalten Umschlägen musste Harry eine Pause einlegen und versuchte in dieser Zeit seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, . Es war unheimlich langweilig, aber er dachte sich, je schneller seine Knöchel ganz geheilt waren, umso besser.

Dobby hatte Harry auch genug Essen für eine kleine Armee oder vielleicht auch nur Ron gebracht. Harry aß was er konnte, da er wusste, dass er sein erstes Check-up in ein paar Tagen hatte. Am Nachmittag hatte Harry die Mehrheit seiner Hausaufgaben geschafft und krabbelte wieder unter die Decke. Seine Füße waren hochgelagert und mit kalten Kompressen umschlungen, was es ihm unmöglich machte anders, als auf dem Rücken, zu liegen. Er war fast wieder eingeschlafen, als er ein _plopp_ hörte und fühlte, wie jemand die kalten Kompressen prüfte, ehe er zugedeckt wurde. Er wusste, dass es Dobby war.

Das Geräusch von der Tür, die geöffnet wurde, und zwei Leuten, die eintraten, wollte Harry genervt aufstöhnen lassen. Gerade als er am einschlafen war, mussten Ron und Hermine zurück kommen. „Wer bist du?" fragte Ron neugierig.

„Dobby, Sir.", sagte Dobby leise. „Dobby geht sicher, dass Mr. Harry Potters Füße am Heilen sind. Dobby hat Mr. Harry Potter ganzen Tag geholfen. Mr. Harry Potter ist netter Zauberer, viel besser als alte Familie. Viele Elfen wollen Mr. Harry Potter helfen, aber Mr. Harry Potter ruft nach Dobby, also ist Dobby hier."

„Du scheinst dich sehr um Harry zu sorgen.", sagte Hermine leise, „Wie gut kennst du ihn?"

„Mr. Harry Potter befreien Dobby von alter Familie.", sagte Dobby fröhlich. „Mr. Harry Potter besucht Dobby und die anderen Elfen oft, als er hier ist mit seinem Wolf und Hund. Mr. Harry Potter ist glücklich mit Mr. Harry Potters Hund und Wolf. Mr. Harry Potter ist nicht mehr glücklich."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Dobby kann es nicht sagen.", sagte Dobby nervös. „Schulleiter Dumbledore sagt Dobby er soll Mr. Harry Potter Sir helfen, wenn er Hilfe benötigt. Dobby ist Mr. Harry Potters Elf. Dobby kann nicht schlecht von Mr. Harry Potter sprechen. Dobby würde sich für Stunden bestrafen, wenn er schlecht über Mr. Harry Potter sprechen würde."

„Harry würde nicht wollen, dass du es tust.", sagte Hermine unbehaglich.

„Das weiß Dobby.", sagte Dobby unbehaglich. „Mr. Harry Potter ist nett und vergebend zu allen Hauselfen. Es ist eine Ehre für Dobby Mr. Harry Potter zu helfen und Dobby muss sich bestrafen, wenn er schlecht ist. Mr. Harry Potter mag es nicht wenn Dobby sich bestraft. Mr. Harry Potter hat Dobby sogar befohlen es nicht zu tun.", Dobby ging zum Kopf des Bettes und strich das Bettzeug glatt. Mr. Harry Potter braucht seine Ruhe. Mr. Harry Potter arbeiten schwer den ganzen Tag nachdem ihn seine Freunde verlassen haben."

Es klang fast so als würde Dobby Ron und Hermine anklagen Harry verlassen zu haben, aber er verschwand mit einem _plopp,_ ehe Ron oder Hermine etwas sagen konnten. „Komm schon Ron.", sagte Hermine leise, „Dobby hat Recht. Harry braucht seine Ruhe. Er verdient ein wenig Frieden und Ruhe."

Sie verließen den Raum, was Harry endlich ermöglichte die Augen zu öffnen. Er wusste er würde mit Dobby über seine Schutzhaltung reden müssen. Er hatte versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Freunde waren, aber er wollte nicht hören. Er war von der Vorstellung, als Harry es angesprochen hatte, so entsetzt gewesen, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass er es angesprochen hatte. Harry dacht von Dobby immer noch als Freund und das war, was zählte.

Harry schaffte es wieder einzuschlafen, nur um von Dobby, Ron und Hermine zum Abendessen wieder geweckt zu werden. Sie aßen zu ihrem Vergnügen im Schlafsaal. Dobby brachte ihnen was immer sie wollten, was mehr zu Rons Vorteil war als alles andere. Ron konnte fast jeden Gryffindor an jedem Tag der Woche unter den Tisch essen. Als Harry und Hermine fertig waren, saßen sie einfach auf dem Bett und versuchten sich auf etwas Anderes zu konzentrieren, als Ron beim Essen zuzusehen. Es konnte nach einer Weile ziemlich unappetitlich sein.

Das Hauptgesprächsthema an diesem Abend war der Artikel, den die Slytherins vor Zaubertränke gelesen hatten. Anscheinend hatte Rita Kimmkorn ihre Mission, Professor Dumbledore zu diskreditieren, fortgesetzt. Sie hatte alles was im Turnier danebengegangen war (insbesondere die Teilnahme eines Vierzehnjährigen und die Verletzungen, die er sich bei der zweiten Aufgabe zugezogen hatte) auf Dumbledores ‚Inkompetenz' geschoben. Harry musste vor Reue zusammenzucken nachdem er das hörte, da es quasi das Gleiche war, was er vor einer Woche getan hatte. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz ein weiteres Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore zu halten. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen, was der Schulleiter durchmachte.

Für das übrige Wochenende blieb Harry im Schlafsaal und verließ ihn nur, wenn er wirklich musste. Dean, Seamus und Neville erlitten einen ziemlichen Schreck, als sie Dobby das erste Mal sahen, gewöhnten sich aber schnell daran den Hauself alle paar Stunden herein ploppen zu sehen, um nach Harry zu schauen. Nachdem Harry seine Schularbeiten erledigt hatte, begann er weiter in seinen Büchern voraus zu lesen, da es nichts anderes zu tun gab, außer sich von Ron im Schach schlagen zu lassen. Als Montag kam, war es für Harry leichter zu laufen. Er spürte nur einen leichten Schmerz, wenn er lange auf den Beinen war.

Madam Pomfrey war überrascht, Harry während seines Check-ups in besserem Zustand zu sehen, zögerte aber nicht ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er mehr Gewicht zulegen musste. Harry rollte genervt mit den Augen. Madam Pomfrey erzählte ihm das seit Jahren. Die wöchentlichen Check-ups gingen bis Ostern weiter bis Madam Pomfrey einlenkte und sie nur noch alle zwei Wochen abhielt. Es war nicht ganz, was Harry gewollt hatte, aber es war ein Anfang.

Da Harry keine Ahnung hatte, was die dritte Aufgabe sein würde, blieben ihm nur seine Schulaufgaben. Die Viertklässler bekamen immer noch einiges auf, aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu den Weihnachtsferien, als Harry Schulaufgaben und den Hinweis für die zweite Aufgabe hatte. Die fehlenden Sorgen waren ein angenehmes Gefühl für Harry, aber leider hielt es nicht an. In der letzten Maiwoche wurde er von Professor McGonagall bedrängt, die ihn informierte, dass er um neun Uhr auf dem Quidditchfeld sein sollte, um über die dritte Aufgabe informiert zu werden.

An dem Abend traf sich Harry mit Cedric und sie gingen zum Feld. Sie sprachen über nichts Besonderes, bis sie das Stadion erreichten und in ihren Schritten anhielten und das Feld geschockt anstarrten. Ihr einst sauber gemähtes Feld war nun voller Hüfthoher Wände, voller Grün, die in verschiedene Richtungen gingen. Es sah fast wie ein Irrgarten aus.

Harry und Cedric trafen sich mit Fleur und Viktor, die bereits im Zentrum des ‚Irrgartens' mit Ludo Bagman waren. „Guten Abend.", sagte Bagman fröhlich. „Kommen wir zum geschäftlichen. Die dritte Aufgabe ist ziemlich einfach zu erklären. Im Zentrum des Irrgartens, sobald er vollständig gewachsen ist, wird der Tri-Wizard Pokal sein. Der erste Champion, der ihn erreicht, bekommt die vollen Punkte. Es wird Hindernisse geben, die Hagrid und einige der anderen Lehrer zur Verfügung stellen. Diese müsst ihr überwinden. Es ist aber nichts zu gefährliches. Der Champion, der mit Punkten führt –" Bagman wandte sich zu Harry, „- wird ihn als erstes betreten. Gefolgt von Mr. Diggory, dann Mr. Krum und schließlich Miss Delacour. Ihr alle werdet von unterschiedlichen Punkten den Irrgarten betreten, um zu versichern, dass ihr alle eine Chance habt. Es sollte Spaß machen, denkt ihr nicht?"

Die drei männlichen Champions sahen sich an, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ludo Bagman richteten. Harry und Cedric wussten aus persönlichen Erfahrungen von Hagrids Liebe für gefährliche Kreaturen und Viktor hatte genug von Harry gehört. _Nun, wenigstens muss ich keinen Basilisken bekämpfen_. Außerdem war die dritte Aufgabe nicht vor Juni, was Harry Zeit gab, so viel er konnte zu lernen, um sich zu verteidigen.

„Wenn es keine Fragen gibt, schlage ich vor wir kehren zum Schloss zurück.", sagte Bagman fröhlich.

Harry bewegte sich, um Bagman zu folgen, aber spürte eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Harry sah auf und erblickte Viktor Krum mit einem nervösen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Offensichtlich hatte der Bulgare etwas auf dem Gewissen. „Ist etwas los, Viktor?", frage Harry neugierig.

„Ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte Viktor leise.

„Harry?", rief Cedric, als er bemerkte, dass er ihm nicht folgte. „Kommst du?"

„Ich brauch nur eine Minute.", sagte Harry. Dann wandte er sich zu Viktor, „Was ist los?"

„Sollen wir gehen?", fragte Viktor. Dann lächelte er, als Harry nickte. Sie verließen das Stadion und gingen in Stille auf den Wald zu. Es war deutlich, dass Viktor nicht wollte, dass sie belauscht wurden. Was Harry ein wenig Unbehagen bereitete. Was in aller Welt wollte Viktor mit ihm besprechen? „Ich bin neugierig.", sagte Viktor schließlich. „Läuft da etwas zwischen dir und Her'mi'ne?"

Das war das Letzte, was Harry erwartet hatte zu hören. „Entschuldige bitte?", fragte er verwirrt. Anscheinend war Viktor mehr an Hermine interessiert, als er angenommen hatte. _Ich schätze ich bin nicht der Einzige, der dieses Jahr Geheimnisse hat_.

„Her'mi'ne spricht viel von dir, also habe ich mich gefragt, ob das zwischen euch beiden ernst ist.", klärte Viktor weiter auf.

Harry hielt ein Grinsen zurück. Wenn Sirius ihn jetzt sehen könnte. „Viktor, ich liebe Hermine.", sagte er und bemerkte wie Viktors Gesicht sich verfinsterte. „Sie ist meine beste Freundin –" Viktors Gesichtsausdruck wurde verwirrt. „- sie war einer meiner ersten Freunde und ist wie ein Mitglied meiner Familie. Ich würde alles für sie tun." Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Viktor mit verengten Augen an. „Ich würde auch alles in meiner Macht tun, um sie zu verteidigen. Insbesondere gegen jemanden, der ihr wehtun würde." Sie starrten sich einen Augenblick an, bevor Harry den Bulgaren angrinste. „Viktor, ich will nur, dass Hermine glücklich ist", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Wenn sie mit dir glücklich ist, dann freue ich mich für euch beide."

Viktor lächelte, er erschien erleichtert. „Ich bin froh.", sagte er, „Ich vürde es hassen –"

Harry bemerkte etwas, das sich hinter Viktor im Wald bewegte und zog ihn schnell mit der linken Hand herum, während er seine rechte bewegte, um den Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Zieh dich langsam zurück.", sagte er leise zu Viktor, während er einen Schritt zurückging. Eine Kreatur aus dem Wald zu bekämpfen war nicht das, was Harry sich vorgestellt hatte heute Abend zu tun.

Alles was Sirius und Remus ihm beigebracht hatten zuckte mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit durch seine Gedanken. Er wusste, dass er sich von der Gefahr entfernen musste, aber er musste es kontinuierlich tun. Viele Kreaturen würden angreifen, wenn er rannte. Harry wusste auch, dass er die Augen nicht abwenden durfte, für den Fall, dass es angreifen würde. _Kehre nie einem Gegner den Rücken zu. Gib ihnen niemals die Chance anzugreifen_.

Das einzige Problem war, dass die Geräusche, die das Wesen machte, nicht von einem brutalen Tier stammten sondern von einem Mann, der betrunken schien. Harry sah Viktor verwirrt an ehe er zurück zu dem Mann blickte und feststellte, dass es Mr. Crouch war. Er sah schlimm aus. Er sah aus, als wäre er seit Tagen im Wald. Seine Roben waren zerrissen und mit Blut beschmiert. Er hatte Kratzer im Gesicht und sein gewohnt ordentliches Haar brauchte definitiv eine Wäsche. Vorsichtig trat Harry einen Schritt vor und konnte hören, wie Mr. Crouch etwas von Weatherby, Dumbledore und Durmstrang murmelte. Er klang, als hätte er seinen Verstand verloren.

„Harry, vas machst du?", flüsterte Viktor.

„Mr. Crouch?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, als er einen weiteren Schritt auf den faselnden Mann zumachte. „Mr. Crouch, geht es ihnen gut?"

„… senden sie Eulen zu Karkaroff und Madame Maxime, Weatherby.", fuhr Mr. Crouch fort zu sagen und ignorierte dabei Harrys Fragen. „Wir müssen von allen Schulen die gleiche Anzahl von Schülern haben … werden sie das tun, Weatherby?" Plötzlich fiel Crouch auf die Knie.

Harry eilte an seine Seite. „Mr. Crouch!", rief er. „Was ist los? Was ist mit ihnen geschehen?" Es gab keine Antwort. Harry bemerkte, dass Mr. Crouchs Augen komisch reagierten. Es war fast so, als ob der Mann kurz vorm ohnmächtig werden war, es aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht konnte. Harry wusste, dass der Mann Hilfe brauchte und wandte sich zu dem bulgarischen Champion. „Viktor, lauf zum Schloss, so schnell du kannst. Finde einen Lehrer, irgendeinen Lehrer. Mr. Crouch braucht einen Heiler. Sag ihnen, dass ich hier draußen bin. Das sollte genug für sie sein."

Viktor sah skeptisch aus. „Harry bist du sicher?", fragte er.

„Dumbledore!", rief Mr. Crouch und griff Harrys Arm. „Ich … muss … Dumbledore sehen…"

„LAUF!", schrie Harry zu Viktor und beobachtete für einen Moment, wie der achtzehnjährige zum Schloss rannte, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Mr. Crouch richtete. „Hilfe ist auf dem Weg, Mr. Crouch. Dumbledore kommt."

„ … dumm … ich war … so dumm.", sagte Mr. Crouch schwach. „Ich … tat es für … sie … aber … ich konnte … ihn nicht kontrollieren."

Harry wusste wirklich nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wusste er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Mr. Crouch sich aufregte, egal was passierte. Er musste den Mann ruhig halten. Hoffentlich brauchte Viktor nicht zu lange. Draußen beim Wald mit einem Mann der den Verstand verloren hatte festzusitzen war ein wenig unheimlich. Mr. Crouch war nun eine Belastung. Er würde sowohl sich, als auch den Mann, schützen müssen, wenn sie eine Kreatur entdeckte.

„.. meine Schuld.", murmelte Crouch weiterhin hilflos. „Es ist alles … meine Schuld … ich muss … Dumbledore warnen … Bertha tot … mein Sohn … meine Schuld … Harry Potter … der Dunkle Lord … muss es … Dumbledore sagen …"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich Alarm. Voldemort? _Beeil dich Viktor_! Er wollte Mr. Crouch an der Schulter berühren, als ihn sein Kopf warnte. Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken warf Harry Mr. Crouch zu Boden, als ein Lichtblitz über sie hinweg flog. Sie wurden angegriffen. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Crouch und murmelte ein ‚_Stupor_', ehe er auf die Füße sprang. Er ließ eine Hand auf Crouchs Brust, als Versicherung, dass der Mann immer noch da war.

Ein roter Lichtblitz flog aus dem Wald direkt auf Harry zu. Die Reflexe übernahmen und Harry wirkte einen starken Verteidigungsschild, der den Zauber absorbierte. Er wusste, dass er im Nachteil war, sah sich um und entdeckte Hagrids Hütte. Er schoss schnell rote Funken in dessen Richtung um nach Hilfe zu rufen. _Bitte sei da Hagrid_, bat Harry im Stillen. _Ich brauch Hilfe_.

Zum Glück war Hagrid in seiner Hütte und kam herausgerannt, als ein weiterer Zauber aus dem Wald auf Harry und Mr. Crouch zugeflogen kam. Harry fiel erneut zu Boden, als der Zauber ein weiteres Mal über sie flog. „Harry!", rief Hagrid, als er auf die zwei zu rannte.

Harry sah auf, als Hagrid ihn erreichte und den Teenager mit einer Bewegung auf die Beine zog. Hagrid sah Harry schnell an, ehe er ihn hinter seinen großen Körper schob und so den Jungen vor jeglicher Gefahr schützte. „Mr. Crouch braucht Hilfe.", sagte Harry schnell, „Ich weiß nicht wer da draußen ist –"

Hagrid sah sofort in den Wald, als er Mr. Crouch an der Robe packte. „Weich zurück, Harry.", sagte er fest, als er aufstand und zurückwich und Mr. Crouch mit sich zog. „Bleib hinter mir, egal was passiert. Verstanden?"

„Ja.", sagte Harry nervös, als er begann zurückzuweichen. Er sah um Hagrids großen Körper und bemerkte einen weiteren roten Lichtblitz, der ihn um Hagrid herumlaufen und einen weiteren Verteidigungsschild, mit so viel Kraft wie er konnte, wirken ließ. „Hagrid beweg dich!" Er hörte, wie Hagrid schneller lief, als er wieder begann rückwärts zu laufen und versuchte den Schild aufrecht zu erhalten. Sein Atem wurde schneller, während er zu schwitzen begann. Er konnte spüren, wie ihn seine Kraft verließ, als er stolperte und fast über seine eigenen Füße fiel.

Ein roter Lichtblitz flog über seinen Kopf in Richtung Wald. Harry blickte über seine Schulter und sah Professor Dumbledore, der auf ihn zu rannte, mit Professor Snape und Viktor hinter sich. Er konnte nicht anders, als erleichtert aufzuatmen. Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Wald und wartete, bis er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, ehe er seinen Zauberstab senkte und fast gegen den Körper hinter ihm zusammenbrach.

„Hagrid, bring Barty in den Krankenflügel.", ordnete Professor Dumbledore an, als er auf die Knie sank und einen Arm um Harry schlang. Hagrid ging und los und trug einen ohnmächtigen Mr. Crouch mit sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. „Viktor, kehre bitte, zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit, ins Schloss zurück.", fuhr Dumbledore fort, als er mit Harry in den Armen aufstand. „Severus, ich muss sie bitten die Lehrer zusammen zu trommeln. Wir müssen den Wald, so schnell wie möglich, durchsuchen."

Harry stöhnte erschöpft. Er hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand, während sein Kopf auf etwas festem ruhte. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde ihn jemand tragen und sich schnell bewegen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich so verschwommen an. Geräusche schienen sich zu vermischen. Jemand sprach, aber Harry verstand nicht, was gesprochen wurde. Er versuchte sich aus dem See der Verwirrung zu ziehen, in dem er Momentan war, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Er nahm kaum merklich wahr, wie etwas seinen Hals hinunter rann, ehe er wieder komplett bei Sinnen war. Seine Augen öffneten sich komplett, er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er im Krankenflügel war und von Professor Dumbledore auf ein Bett gelegt wurde. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um die restliche Dunkelheit abzuschütteln. Er sah sich um und entdeckte Mr. Crouch auf einem Bett in der Nähe, er schien tief zu schlafen.

„Geht es ihm gut?", fragte Harry nervös, als er sich auf dem Bett aufsetzte. „Ich musste ihn schocken, damit er nicht weglief oder so."

„Madam Pomfrey tut alles was sie kann, Harry.", sagte Dumbledore gleichmäßig. „ Darf ich fragen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast Viktor zu schicken, anstatt selbst zu kommen. Du kennst Hogwarts besser als er. Du hättest schneller jemanden finden können."

Harry senkte seinen Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dumbledores Ton war genug, um Harry wissen zu lassen, dass er in der Klemme saß. „Ich dachte es wäre nicht fair ihn mit jemanden zu lassen, der nicht ganz da ist.", sagte Harry leise. „Viktor kennt Mr. Crouch überhaupt nicht. Sirius und Remus haben mir genug über ihn erzählt, dass ich dachte ich könnte versuchen ihm zu helfen."

Dumbledore ließ eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter ruhen. „Du bist heute Abend ein großes Risiko eingegangen, Harry.", sagte er, „Und ich bin stolz auf dich. Als du festgestellt hast, dass du in Gefahr bist, hast du Hagrid wissen lassen, dass du ihn brauchst. Das schnelle Denken hat dich und Mr. Crouch vor dem beschützt, was auch immer euch angegriffen hat. Allerdings muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du die Nacht zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit in meinem Gästequartier verbringst, bis das Gelände und das Schloss komplett durchsucht wurden. Es ist der letzte Ort, an dem jemand nach dir suchen würde."

„Aber was ist mit Mr. Crouch?", fragte Harry, als er zum Schulleiter aufsah. „Was, wenn sie dieses Mal nicht hinter mir her sind? Mr. Crouch sprach darüber, dass es seine Schuld sei, Voldemort und mir. Er könnte etwas wissen, was jemand nicht will, dass er wiederholt."

Professor Dumbledore sah Harry für eine langen Moment in die Augen, ehe er zu Mr. Crouch rüber blickte. „Das könnte wahr sein.", gab er zu und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Harry. „Ich werde den Krankenflügel für heute Nacht sichern, um Mr. Crouch zu schützen, aber ich will dich immer noch in meinem Gästequartier. Es ist schließlich der letzte Ort, an dem man nach dir suchen würde."

Harry musste zugegen, dass Professor Dumbledore Recht hatte. Niemand würde dort nach ihm suchen. Denn außer den Lehrern wusste niemand, wo sie waren. Harry sah sich erneut um und stellte fest, dass niemand sonst im Krankenflügel war. „Geht es Viktor gut?", fragte er.

Dumbledore nickte. „Viktor geht es gut.", sagte er freundlich. „Professor Karkaroff hat ihn vor kurzem abgeholt. Nun, wenn du dich bereit fühlst, bringe ich dich in dein Quartier für die Nacht, ehe ich dem übrigen Personal bei der Suche helfe."

Harry folge Professor Dumbledore aus dem Krankenflügel und wartete, während Dumbledore einige Schutzzauber auf den Krankenflügel wirkte. Sobald das erledigt war, ging Harry mit dem Schulleiter zum Eingang seines Büros, durch das Büro hindurch zu seinen Schlafkammern. Harry war nicht überrascht einen Schlafanzug auf dem Bett auf ihn warten zu sehen. Er wünschte Dumbledore eine gute Nacht. Dann zog er sich um und krabbelte ins Bett. Er starrte an die Decke und ging in Gedanken noch einmal alles durch, was geschehen war. Was war mit Mr. Crouch geschehen? Jemand der angeblich krank war? Dieses ganze Schuljahr war ein Mysterium nach dem Anderen. _Wenigstens eines ändert sich nie_.


	17. Geheimnisse

A/N: Hallo ihr fleißigen Leser, hier ist das nächste Kapitel und es hat keine halbes Jahr gedauert bis ich es poste, sondern nur vier Wochen, ich hoffe dass ds nächste auch so schnell kommt, aber das liegt nicht an mir sondern an meinem Beta :P Ich habe auch schon begonnen den nächsten Teil zu übersetzen, aber das wird noch ein wenig dauern bis der gepostet wird.

* * *

Der Raum war kaum beleuchtet, aber es gab eh kaum etwas zu sehen. Der Raum war schmutzig und herunter gekommen. Der Raum kam ihm bekannt vor, fast wie aus einem vergessenen Traum oder einer Erinnerung. Er war schon mal hier gewesen, da war sich Harry sicher. Ein Mann, der einen Mantel trug, der sein Gesicht verdeckte, betrat den Raum. Er zuckte nervös, während er auf und ab rannte und vor sich hin murmelte. Als Harry auf seine Hände sah, stellte er fest, dass es insgesamt nur neun Finger waren. Es war Peter Pettigrew!

Dort war ein Kamin Sessel, der zum Kamin zeigte. Eine große Schlange hatte sich daneben eingerollt, sie zischte leise. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er musste sich von dem Sessel und der Schlange fern halten. Etwas an ihnen ließ ihm einen kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Harry Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Pettigrew und stellte fest, dass der Mann sein Bestes gab, um sich vom Stuhl und der Schlange fern zu halten.

„Hör mit dem verdammten hin und her Gerenne auf, Wurmschwanz.", zischte eine kalte, hohe Stimme. „Ich hab dir gesagt, ich werde dich nicht töten … noch nicht."

Pettigrew wimmerte vor Angst. Das war eindeutig nicht dass, was er erhofft hatte zu hören, . aber Aber er hörte auf, auf- und abzugehen und stellte sich neben die Tür, aber zuckte aber immer noch nervös. Der plumpe Mann war immer übernervös, aber dies war anders. Etwas Schlimmes war für Pettigrew geschehen, das ihn so nervös und seinen Kameraden so genervt machte. Die Frage war, was konnte es möglicherweise sein?

Die Antwort kam, als die Vordertür geöffnet wurde. dicht Dicht gefolgt von der am wenigsten erwarteten Person. _Professor Moody! Was macht er hier?_ Moody sah Pettigrew böse an, ehe er zum Stuhl ging und sich niederkniete, er senkte dabei den Kopf. „Mein Lord, ich habe versucht Pettigrews Fehler zu beheben.", grummelte Moody. „Ich habe versucht meinen Vater wieder einzufangen, aber Potter hat es verhindert."

_Vater? Mein Lord_? Harrys Augen weiteten sich alarmiert. Moody sprach mit Voldemort!

„Und wie konnte dich ein einfaches Kind dich an der Ausübung deiner Aufgaben hindern?", zischte Voldemort. „Harry Potter sollte kein Problem für dich sein, Barty Crouch jr., vor allem nicht mit dem Auge, dass du hast."

Moody blickte hasserfüllt zu Pettigrew, ehe er seinen Blick wieder zu Boden richtete. „Potter fand meinen Vater und schickte einen der anderen Champions, um Hilfe zu holen.", grummelte er. „Ich habe versucht ihn zu schocken, aber er hat einen mächtigen Schild gewirkt, der den Zauber absorbierte. Ich habe so etwas nie zuvor gesehen. Potter alarmierte dann Hagrid. Der Trottel nutze seinen Körper um den Jungen zu schützen, bis der Muggel -– Liebhaber Dumbledore eintraf. Es gab nichts, was ich tun konnte. Ich musste verschwinden."

„Du hast mich enttäuscht Crouch.", sprach Voldemort. „Du bist zu lange aus der Übung, um von einem vierzehnjährigen Jungen besiegt zu werden, _Crucio_!"

Moody schrie vor Schmerz, als er sich auf dem Boden wand. Harry wollte seine Ohren bedecken. aber Aber der glühende Schmerz aus seiner Narbe hielt ihn davon ab sich zu bewegen. Schmerzen erfüllten seinen Körper, als er gemeinsam mit Moody schreie. Harry wusste, dass Voldemort ihn hören würde und wüsste, dass er dort war, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Es war zu schmerzhaft.

So schnell wie der Schmerz gekommen war, verschwand er wieder. Harry fiel auf die Knie. als Als er langsam aufblickte und, sah er, wie der Zauberstab von Moody zu Pettigrew Bewegung des Zauberstabs sah dass er von Moody zu Pettigrew wanderte. _Oh nein! Nicht noch einmal!_ Voldemort rief erneut „_Crucio_!" und diesmal ging Pettigrew vor Schmerz zu Boden und wieder brach der Schmerz in Harrys Stirn aus. Sowohl Harry, als auch Pettigrew schrien, wie es schien, für eine Ewigkeit vor Schmerz.

Als es schließlich vorbei war, konnten sich weder Harry noch Pettigrew sich bewegen. „Deine Inkompetenz riskiert, dass der Muggel – -Liebhaber meine Pläne herausfindet, Wurmschwanz.", zischte Voldemort. „Wenn dein Missgeschick mich Harry Potter gekostet hat, ist ein Cruciatus deine geringste Sorge. Es scheint, dass wir jemand anderes kontaktieren müssen. Dies ist deine letzte Chance Wurmschwanz. Du versaust es besser nicht."

„_Harry! Harry, wach auf! Bitte wach auf!"_

Harry öffnete die Augen, . er Er lag auf einem Bett und mehrere verschwommene Gesichter blickten auf ihn herab. Seine Narbe brannte noch vor Schmerz und sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Jemand hob seinen Oberkörper vom Bett, als sie sich neben ihn setzten. Sein Kopf ruhte gegen eine Brust, als eine Hand begann beruhigende Kreise auf seinem Rücken zu ziehen. Harry konnte nur Stöhnen, während sich seine Augen sich schlossen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich in nächster Zukunft von allein bewegen könntekonnte.

„Was war das?", fragte eine Stimme die sehr nach Professor McGonagall klang.

„Es muss eine weitere Vision gewesen sein.", antwortete eine Stimme, die wie Remus' klang. „Er hatte eine diesen Sommer Eine, aber die war nicht so schlimm."

Harry stöhnte, als er versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen. Eine Vision? Es war nur ein Traum gewesen? Harry wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte oder eher panisch. Es fühlte sich so real an. Also war Remus da? War Was machte er in Hogwarts? War Sirius auch da? „Moony?", fragte Harry mit kratziger Stimme.

Remus setzte sich an den Rand von Harrys Bett und drückte sanft seinen Arm. „Genau hier, Junges.", sagte er sanft. „Tatze ist auch hier. Madam Pomfrey sollte bald hier sein. Hast du noch starke Schmerzen?"

Harry öffnete teilweise die Augen und sah in Remus' verschwommenes Gesicht. „Nur meine Narbe.", sagte er müde. Er erinnertes sich plötzlich an seinen Traum und versuchte sich zu bewegen, nur um Arme um sich schlingen zu spüren, die ihn festhielten. Nach einer Minute gab er seinen Widerstand auf und blieb dort, wo er war. „Moody.", sagte er, als er kämpfte wach zu bleiben. „Der Spion ist Professor Moody."

Professor McGonagall keuchte, während sich die Arme sich enger um Harry enger schlangen. „Harry, das ist nicht möglich.", sagte Remus vorsichtig. „Alastor Moody würde sich niemals Voldemort anschließen. Bist du sicher, dass er es war, den du gesehen hast?"

Obwohl sein Körper endlich aufhörte zu zittern, hatte Harry immer noch Schwierigkeiten sich zu bewegen, was anfing zu nerven. „Ich hab ihn gesehen, aber … Voldemort nannte ihn Barty Crouch jr.", sagte Harry, unfähig die Verwirrung aus seiner Stimme zu halten. „Ich dachte er wäre gestorben."

„Ausgenommen, jemand hat seinen Platz in Askaban eingenommen, d. Dann ist dieser gestorben.", sagte Sirius offen heraus. Stille erfüllte den Raum, was Sirius eine spöttische Bemerkung machen ließ. „Das war ein Witz! Wer, bei allen guten Geistern, würde so etwas machen?"

Harry musste nicht über die Frage nachdenken. „Ich würde es.", sagte er schläfrig. „Wenn jemand dich oder Moony dorthin schicken würde, würde ich deinen Platz einnehmen, Midnight."

„Ich hasse es das zuzugeben, a. Aber Harry hat Recht.", sagte Remus leise, als er Harrys Haare aus den Augen des Jugendlichen strich. „Jedes Elternteil würde den Platz des Kindes einnehmen. Würdest du nicht Harrys Platz einnehmen, Tatze?"

Sirius seufzte. „In einem Herzschlag.", stimmte er zu.

Madam Pomfrey kam einen Moment später herein gerannt und zwang alle, außer Harry, zu gehen. Harry stöhnte prostierend, als sein Pate ihn wieder auf das Bett legte und mit den anderen ging. Er bekam kaum etwas von dem Test mit, den Madam Pomfrey durchführte, ehe sie ihm half einige Zaubertränke zu schlucken. Seine Kopfschmerzen ließen nach und er war in der Lage seine Extremitäten zu bewegen, war aber auch extrem müde. Zufrieden, dass sie alles getan hatte, was sie konnte, ließ Madam Pomfrey die Erwachsenen wieder in den Raum.

Sirius und Remus eilten wieder an Harrys Seite, während Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall in der Tür stehen blieben und die Szene vor sich aufnahmen. Die beiden Rumtreiber setzten sich auf gegenüberliegendedie gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Bettes. Sirius strich eine Hand durch Harrys Haar, eine Tätigkeit die den Teenager beruhigte, während Remus sich darum kümmerte, dass Harry es bequem hatte. Es schien kriminell zu sein so einen Familienmoment zu zerstören, aber es musste getan werden.

„Fühlst du dich bereit für ein paar Fragen, Harry?", fragte Professor Dumbledore.

Sirius sah über seine Schulter zum Schulleiter. er Er schien bereit zu sein, Einspruch zu erheben, aber seufzte nur und sah zu Harry. „Du musst es nur sagen, Kitz, und wir schmeißen sie hier raus.", sagte er leise. „wir Wir können es am Morgen machen."

Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. Er wusste, dass er es hinter sich bringen musste, also hatte es keinen Sinn es hinauszuzögern. „Es geht mir gut.", sagte er, aber konnte aber sehen, dass ihm keiner der Männer glaubte. „Ich bin nur müde und wund. Ich glaube zwei Cruciatus Flüche ist mein Limit." Es war ein schlechter Witz und von den plötzlichen Atemzügen zu urteilen, war es das letzte, was er hätte sagen sollen.

„Warum fangen wir nicht von vorne an, Harry?", schlug Professor Dumbledore vor und betrat den Raum. „Was immer du uns sagen kannst, hilft uns."

Harry schloss die Augen und gab seinen Traum wieder. Er war so weit gekommen, alsdass Voldemort den zweiten Cruciatus wirkte, dass als er ins Stocken geriet. Er konnte sich immer noch den Schmerz erinnern, den er gespürt hatte. Mit zittriger Stimme sprach er weiter, er und ignorierte die fester werdenden Griffe seiner Vormünder. Als er geendet hatte, zog Sirius Harry ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Harry war zuerst überrascht aber, entspannte sich aber in den Armen seines Paten. Er war erschöpft und wollte nichts mehr als schlafen.

Und der Schlaf kam.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen und fand seine Vormünder in Sesseln, schlafend, neben seinem Bett vor. Harry Er setzte sich auf, fand seine Brille auf dem Nachttisch und sah wieder deutlich. Er kroch, so leise wie möglich, aus dem Bett, griff den Stapel Kleider, die dort für ihn lagen, und betrat das angrenzende Bad.

Nachdem er sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte, ging Harry wieder in das Schlafzimmer und sah, dass seine Vormünder sich nicht bewegt hatten. Er war unsicher, was er tun sollte. Sollte er warten, bis seine Vormünder sie aufwachten oder sollte er gehen? Er hatte heute Unterricht und wusste, dass Ron und Hermine sich fragten wo er war.

_Aber wenn ich gehe, sorgen sich Sirius und Remus._

Die Entscheidung wurde Harry abgenommen, als sich langsam die Tür langsam öffnete und Professor Dumbledore seinen Kopf hinein steckte. Er sah, dass Harry angezogen war und deutete dem Teen an ihm zu folgen und wies den Weg zu seinem Büro. Als er eintrat war Harry plötzlich nervös, als er Professor McGonagall und, Professor Snape vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch sitzen sah. Er erinnerte sich an die ‚Strafpredigt', die er letzte Nacht von Professor Dumbledore bekommen hatte und fürchtete nun, dass das nur der Anfang war.

Dumbledore beschwor einen Stuhl zwischen Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall, während er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und sich setzte. „Bitte setz dich, Harry.", sagte er freundlich. „Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die wir besprechen müssen." Harry gehorchte still, und setzte sich, und senkte seinen Blick zu Boden. „Du bist nicht in der Klemme, Harry.", sagte Dumbledore sanft. „Ich wollte dir erzählen, dass unsere Suche nach deinem Angreifer letzte Nacht erfolglos war, aber du wusstest bereits, dass es so sein würde. Wir haben Professor Moodys Räume/Quartier durchsucht und haben eine verblüffende Entdeckung gemacht. Es scheint, als hätte der Betrüger den echten Alastor Moody in seinen Koffer eingesperrt gehalten, um sein Haar für Vielsaft Trank zu nutzen. Alastor erholt sich von der Tortur im Krankenflügel. aber Aber wir wissen nicht, wie lange seine Genesung dauern wird."

Harry sah zu Professor Dumbledore auf, ü. Überrascht, dass er ihm so viel erzählte. Er bezweifelte, dass der Rest der Schule je etwas davon hören würde. Es würde extrem schwierig das meiste der Wahrheit zu erklären ohne Harrys Vision zu offenbaren. etwas Etwas, das Harry nicht wollte, dass es jemand in nächster Zukunft erfuhr. Wenn die Reaktion auf seine Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu sprechen ein Indikator war, wusste Harry die Leute würden glauben, er würde seinen Verstand verlieren.

„Bis Alastor wieder fähig ist zu unterrichten, brauchen wir eine vorläufige Vertretung.", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „ich Ich habe Remus gefragt, ob der die Stelle in Betracht ziehen würde, a. Aber er war unsicher, wie du es aufnehmen würdest, da er dein Vormund ist."

Zu sagen, dass Harry verwirrt war, war eine Untertreibung. „Er war letztes Jahr mein Vormund, als er mich unterrichtet hat.", wies er hin.

„Aber damals war es nicht der ganzen magischen Welt war es damals nicht bewusst, Harry.", verdeutlichte Dumbledore und lehnte sich vor. „Einige Schüler und Eltern könnten behaupten, dass wir dich bevorzugen, wenn wir einen deiner Vormünder als Lehrer engagieren. Wir wissen, dass du unter Stress stehst und wir wollen ihn nicht noch mehren, d. Deine Vormünder wollen ihn nicht vermehren."

„Ich kann damit umgehen was auch immer mir die Schüler vorwerfen, Professor.", sagte Harry fest. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Professor Dumbledore mehr um sein ‚Stresslevel' besorgt, war als um das, was Remus durchmachen würde. „Ich wäre mehr um Remus besorgt, da nicht alle seinen Zustand befürworten. Das ist der Grund, warum er letztes Jahr gekündigt hat. Egal was Remus sagt. ich Ich weiß, dass es ihn stört, wenn die Leute eher den Wolf, sehen als den Mann, sehen."

„Du wirst keinen Vorteil aus der Beziehung mit Mr. Lupin im Unterricht ziehen?", fragte Professor McGonagall streng.

Harry sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an. Wie konnte Professor McGonagall nur so etwas von ihm denken? „Ich habe es letztes Jahr nicht getan und werde es auf keinen Fall in diesesm Jahr tun.", sSagte er und klang leicht beleidigt. „Ich respektiere meine Vormünder zu sehr, um so etwas Kindisches zu tun."

„Professor McGonagall hat nichts damit gemeint, Harry.", sagte Professor Dumbledore ruhig. „Die meisten Jugendlichen würden einen Vorteil aus einer Situation wie dieser schlagen. Es tut mir leid für das Missverständnis du könntest genauso handeln. Manchmal ist es schwer zu begreifen, dass du Sirius und Remus erst so kurze Zeit kennst, wenn man bedenkt, wie nah ihr drei euch seid."

Harry war immer noch verwirrt. Warum würde jemand einen Vorteil daraus ziehen, wenn ein Vormund sie unterrichtete? „Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht.", sagte er, „warum Warum sollte ein Kind sich so seinen Eltern oder seinem Vormund gegenüber verhalten? Sich so zu verhalten schreit nur nach Ärger mit anderen Schülern."

Professor Dumbledore blickte kurz zu Professor ´McGonagall und dann zu Professor Snape, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf Harry richtete. „Das stimmt.", gab er zu, „ich Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich an Draco Malfoy erinnern muss. Er nutzt die Position seines Vaters, als Mitglied des Schulbeirats, um das zu kriegen, was er will. Es ist nicht so ungewöhnlich.", Harry sah schockiert aus mit Draco Malfoy verglichen zu werden, etwas, dwas Dumbledore bemerkte. „Ich sage nicht, dass du das gleiche Gleiche machen würdest. Wir wollten nur sicher gehen, dass die Vereinbarungen keine Probleme verursachen. Wenn du glaubst du kannst damit umgehen, dann werde ich Remus informieren, dass er noch heute Morgen zu unterrichten beginnt."

Harry schloss seine Augen und kämpfte, um seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er war vorbereitet, dass Draco Malfoy ihm Probleme bereitete, genauso wie viele der anderen Slytherins. Er hoffte nur, dass nicht viel von den anderen drei Häusern kam. Harry Er öffnete wieder die Augen und sah Professor Dumbledore mit einem passivenm Gesichtsausdruck an. „Professor, meine Position in der Sache hat sich nicht geändert.", sagte er ausgeglichen. „Remus ist das größere Ziel für Spott, als ich. Er nimmt all die Beschimpfungen, die Werwölfe bekommen, auf sich ohne klar zu zeigen, wie sehr es ihn wirklich verletzt. Ich weiß, dass es ihn verletzt Halb-Kreatur genannt zu werden. Die Tatsache, dass die Zaubererwelt ihn weniger als menschlich ansieht, schmerzt ihn."

Dumbledore entwand seine langen Finger, während sich langsam ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ich werde das mit Remus diskutieren und sehen, was getan werden kann, um seinen Aufenthalt so angenehm, wie möglich zu gestalten.", sagte er mit funkelnden Augen. „Eine weitere Sache, die wir besprechen müssen ist, was gestern Abend geschehen ist. Es würde nicht gut laufen, wenn die Schüler herausfänden, dass sie für fast ein Jahr von einem Anhänger Voldemorts unterrichtet wurden. vor Vor allem mit dem Turnier noch in Gange. Um eine Panik zu vermeiden, muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du nicht über das, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist, sprichst. mit Mit Ausnahme derer, die es bereits wissen."

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Wie konnte man das, was letzte Nacht geschehen war vor allen geheim halten? Geheimnisse blieben in Hogwarts nicht lange geheim. Harry hatte das auf die harte Weise erfahren. „Was ist mit Viktor?", fragte er, „er Er weiß, dass ich angegriffen wurde –"

„- aber das ist alles was er weiß.", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass du gestern Abend angegriffen wurdest. aber Aber niemand außer der Lehrerschaft und deinen Vormündern weiß, wer es war. Wir werden den Angriff anerkennen und zugeben, dass der Angreifer geflohen ist. aber Aber jede Information, die Barty Crouch jrs.'s Anwesenheit hier betrifft, wird zurück gehalten. Das ist zu deiner Sicherheit, wie alles andere auch, Harry. Wenn die magische Welt von deinen Visionen erfährt, würde dich das in ernste Gefahr bringen. Das Ministerium könnte dich gebrauchen, um Informationen über Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu erlangen."

Ein Kälteschauer lief Harrys Rücken entlang und ließ ihn erschaudern. Mehr Visionen? Die eine letzte Nacht war genug, um ein Leben lang zu halten. Professor McGonagall bemerkte, dass Harry aufgehört hatte aufzupassen, s. Sie griff nach Harrys Hand und hielt sie fest. Harry bemerkte es nicht einmal. Er war so in seiner Angst gefangen. Er wollte nicht sehen, was Voldemort plante. Es tat so weh.

„Harry?", fragte Professor Dumbledore sanft, „Harry, geht es dir gut?"

Harry schnappte aus seinen Gedanken, sah auf zu Professor Dumbledore und nickte, obwohl er sich im Moment nicht gut fühlte. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir.", sagte er leise, e. Er hoffte, dass Dumbledore nicht weiter nachfragte. „Äh – was haben sie gesagt?"

Dumbledore hielt Harrys Blick für einen Moment stand, ehe er antwortete. „Ich war dabei dich daran zu erinnern, dass wir alles in unserer Macht tun, um zu versichern, dass Hogwarts sicher ist, Harry.", sagte er freundlich. „Sirius hat zugestimmt für die Zeit in Hogwarts zu bleiben, um auszuhelfen. aber Aber wir wollen nicht, dass die ganze Schule schon von seiner Anwesenheit weiß. Wenn die Schüler wissen, dass wir jemanden wie Sirius hier zur Sicherheit brauchen, könnten sie überreagieren. Verstehst du das?"

Harry verstand nicht ganz, was das Problem war, wollte es aber nicht sagen. insbesondere Insbesondere, wenn Professor Snape neben ihm saß. Es kam Harry merkwürdig vor, wie ruhig der Zaubertrank Lehrer war, a. Aber wieder einmal wollte er seine Gedanken nicht äußern. Snape sprach schlecht über ihn oder seinen Vater, also stocherte man am besten nicht im Wespennest. „Ja, Sir.", sagte Harry gehorsam.

„Nun denn, wenn du keine ‚Fragen mehr hast. Ich glaube das Frühstück beginnt gerade.", sagte Professor Dumbledore freundlich.

Harry nahm das als sein Stichwort, verabschiedete sich und ging zur Tür hinaus. Als er nach dem Türknauf griff, spürte Harry einen weiteren Schauer durch sich laufen. Etwas fühlte sich bei der ganzen Sache nicht richtig an. „Sir, ich weiß, dass es mir nicht zusteht. aber Aber die Geschichte hat gezeigt, dass Geheimnisse die Angewohnheit haben aufgedeckt zu werden.", Ssagte Harry und blickte über seine Schulter zum Schulleiter. „Ich hoffe sie sind auf die Auswirkungen vorbereitet, die das mit sich bringt."

Die drei Lehrer sahen ihn erstaunt an, als der Teen durch die Tür schritt. Niemand sagte etwas, für eine ganze Weile. „Der Junge ist zu intelligent für sein eigenes Wohl.", sagte Professor McGonagall schließlich. „es Es war fast so, als würde er für einen Moment seine Mutter kanalisieren."

Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape mussten zustimmen.

Am Ende des Tages brauchte Harry dringend einen Rückzugsort. Überall wo er hinging, fragte ihn jemand nach dem Angriff am Vorabend und wollte jedes einzelne Detail wissen. Cedric Diggory hatte Viktor Krum vor dem Frühstück bedrängt und wollte wissen, was letzte Nacht so wichtig gewesen war und war ziemlich schockiert, worden als Viktor Cedric ihm alles, was er über den Angriff wusste, erzählte inklusive Harrys Zusammenbruch. Panisch eilte Cedric in die Große Halle, dicht gefolgt von Viktor, nur um Harry zu sehen, der gedankenverloren mit seinem Essen spielte. Es waren einige Schüler aus jedem Haus an ihren jeweiligen Tischen aber ihre Unterhaltungen brachen abrupt ab, als Cedric zu Harry marschierte und ihn aufforderte zu wissen erzählen, was geschehen war.

Harry versuchte den Angriff als etwas, um das man sich nicht sorgen brauchte abzutun, was Cedric und Viktor schockiert inne halten ließ. Die älteren Champions griffen Harry bei den Armen und zogen ihn aus der Großen Halle. in In einenm leeren Klassenraum woverlangten sie eine Erklärung verlangten. Harry erzählte ihnen was er konnte, was nicht mehr war als das, was Viktor Cedric berichtet hatte. Obwohl Cedric beeindruckt war, dass Harry sich verteidigt hatte, verschwendete er keine Zeit Harry und Viktor eine Strafpredigt zu halten so etwas dummes getan zu haben. Das überraschte Harry und Viktor scheinbar ebenso. Cedric beendete seine Predigt, indem er Harry versprechen ließ, dass er so etwas nie wieder tun würde. Harry stimmte schnell zu und seufzte erleichtert als Cedric sich zu entspannen schien.

Natürlich hatte Cedric seinen Mund nicht gehalten. also Also wusste die ganze Schule zum Ende der ersten Stunde des Tages, dass Harry letzte Nacht angegriffen wurde und versucht hatte Mr. Crouch zu beschützen, während der Angreifer davon gekommen war. Hermine schimpfte Harry aus, dass er Viktor zum Hilfe suchen holen geschickt hatte, da der Bulgare älter war und mehr wissen Wissen über Verteidigungszauber hatte. Harry musste die Frage zurückdrängen, wie sie das wissen konnte.

Als das Mittagessen vorbei war, war die Gerüchteküche am brodeln. Harrys Angriff war in aller Munde, ebenso die Rückkehr von Professor Lupin und die Abwesenheit von Professor Moody, . soweit Soweit die Schüler es wussten, war Professor Moody krank geworden und daher war Professor Lupin sein vorläufiger Ersatz. Harry sah zu seinem Vormund am Lehrertisch und bemerkte, wie Remus die Worte ‚Rumtreiber Quartier' formte und nickte zur Antwort. Nach allem was letzte Nacht geschehen war, hatte bislang keiner seiner Vormünder die Chance gehabt Harry zu Recht zu weisen, etwas, dem er nicht gern entgegen sah.

An dem Abend nNach dem Abendessen ging Harry zum Rumtreiber Quartier und war dankbar, dass das Passwort nicht geändert wurde. Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, bemerkte er Sirius und Remus, die vor dem Kamin saßen und sich leise unterhielten. Für einen Augenblick überlegte Harry zu gehen damit er sie nicht störte, aber Sirius bemerkte seine Anwesenheit und ihre Unterhaltung wurde schnell abgebrochen.

Sehr zu Harrys Erleichterung schimpften Sirius und Remus ihn nicht für das, was geschehen war aus. Sirius war sogar stolz, wie Harry das gGanze gemeistert hatte, aber ließ Harry ihn aber auch versprechen so etwas nie wieder zu tun. Remus andererseits drückte seine Sorge aus, dass Harry so einen kraftraubenden Schild verwendet hatte, der ihn verteidigungslos ließ. Harry musste zustimmen, dass Remus Recht hatte. Der Schild war einer der mächtigeren gewesen, die er gelernt hatte, aber er wusste nicht, wie mächtig die Zauber waren, die auf ihn zukamen. Wenn er den Zauber unterschätzt hätte, wäre er durch den Schild gegangen und hätte ihn getroffen.

Als Strafe musste Harry die nächste Woche für zwei Stunden täglich unter Remus' oder Sirius' wachsamen Augen Schilde und andere Verteidigungszauber studieren. Harry wusste, dass es keine große Strafe war, da er das Thema sowieso wahrscheinlich für die dritte Aufgabe studiert hätte. Außerdem war da noch die Sache, dass Sirius die zwei Stunden spaßiger gestaltete, indem er praktische Stunden gab, wann immer er, die Bestrafung überwachte.

Innerhalb weniger Rage Tage hatte das Wort die Nachricht über Mr. Crouch's Anwesenheit in Hogwarts das Ministerium erreicht. Cornelius Fudge war, gemeinsam mit Percy Weasley und einer Medi-Hexe von St. Mungo, erschienen, um Mr. Crouch's ‚Geisteszustand' zu überprüfen. Die Diagnose war nicht gut. Die Medi-Hexe folgerte das gleiche wie Madam Pomfrey: Mr. Crouch hatte einen Hirnschaden durch heftige Vergessenszauber erlitten. Er wurde ruhig gestellt und für unbestimmte Zeit nach St. Mungo gebracht. Fudge war weiß geworden, als Crouch über den Dunklen Lord der mächtiger wurde zu sprechen begann und rannte beinahe aus dem Krankenflügel (wie Sirius beschrieb, da Harry und Remus im Unterricht gewesen waren, als Fudge gekommen war.)

Da Fudge im Krankenflügel war, hatte er Professor Moody gesehen, der sich noch erholte und erfuhr daher, dass Remus sein Ersatz war. Er war nicht glücklich über den vorübergehenden Ersatz und verlangte eine Unterrichtsstunde zu begleiten, welche zufällig die war, in der Harry im Moment war. Als sie eintraten sahen sie die Schüler in dreier DreiergGruppen, die welche leise miteinander sprachen, während einer aus jeder Gruppe Aufzeichnungen auf einem Stück Pergament machte. während Professor Lupin herum ging herum und beobachtete. Nach etwa fünf Minuten wies Remus an alle die Federkiele hinzulegen und bat einen aus jeder Gruppe ihre Ergebnisse an die Tafel zu schreiben.

Als alle fertig waren, blickte Professor Lupin auf die Liste der Zauber, und Flüche, ehe er zur Klasse sprach. „Nur eine Gruppe hat an den _Protego_ Zauber gedacht.", sagte er nachdenklich. „Die meisten von euch haben offensive Zauber aufgeschrieben. aber Aber was ist mit defensivenDefensiven? Was, wenn jemand einen Bein-Klammer Fluch auf euch wirkt. wie Wie wollt ihr euch befreien?" Einige Hände erhoben sich in die Luft. „Dean?"

„_Finite Incantatem_", schlug Dean vor.

„Das ist eine Möglichkeit, aber nicht die einzigeEinzige.", sagte Professor Lupin mit einem Lächeln. „Eure Hausaufgabe: eine Eine Rolle Pergament über die defensive Seite des Duellierens. wählt Wählt drei Zauber oder Flüche und findet mindestens drei Möglichkeiten um ihnen entgegen zu wirken. Wir werden eure Entdeckungen beim nächsten Mal besprechen. Ihr könnt gehen."

Die Schüler begannen sofort darüber zu reden, welches ihre drei Möglichkeiten sein würden, während sie ihre Sachen packten und das Klassenzimmer verließen. Harry deutete Ron und Hermine an ohne ihn vor zu gehen, . er Er blieb zurück und als alle gegangen waren, näherte er sich seinem Vormund. nicht Nicht bewusst, dass Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Fudge und Percy Weasley hinten im Raum standen.

„Also, habe ich mein Gefühl verloren?", fragte Remus Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Nicht im geringsten, Sir.", sagte Harry und erwiderte das Grinsen. Remus' Rückkehr als formeller Lehrer fühlte sich für beide merkwürdig an. „Du hast Recht. Niemand denkt an die defensive Seite des Duellierens. Im zweiten Jahr war es nur greif zuerst an, greif hart an."

Remus seufzte. „Ich weiß.", gab er zu, als er einpackte. „Das ist für gewöhnlich, wie alle denken." Er sah Harry mit gehobener Augenbraue an. „Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich von dir Material erwarte, das du noch nicht bearbeitet hast. Lass die anderen Schüler die einfachen Zauber und Flüche bearbeiten. Sieh das als Übung für die dritte Aufgabe an. Du musst dich verteidigen, Harry. Ich werde nicht mehr zu dem Thema sagen."

Harry nickte. „Mr. Bagman hat uns bereits mitgeteilt, was wir gegenüber treten werden.", Ssagte er fest. „Vertrau mir. Ich werde nicht die leichte Lösung aus dieser Aufgabe suchen. Ich hatte sowieso vor das Thema zu vertiefen."

„Das ist gut zu hören.", sagte Remus, während er um seinen Schreibtisch ging. „Obwohl ich würde es deinen Paten nicht wissen lassen würde. Er denkt bereits dass ich deine Gedanken gegen ihn vergiftet habe –"

Das Geräusch von jemandem der sich räusperte ließ Harry hochfahren und er drehte sich um, wobei er ihre Beobachter entdeckte. Harry mochte es nicht, dass Cornelius Fudge (der gleiche Mann, der Sirius den Dementoren kKuss ohne Verhandlung geben wollte) mit Percy Weasley dort war und trat einen Schritt zurück. und Er spürte beschützende Hände auf den Schultern. Vom festen Griff her konnte Harry schließen, dass Remus die gleiche Besorgnis spürte.

„Gibt es etwas, was ich für sie tun kann, Minister?" fragte Remus freundlich.

„Nicht im geringsten", sagte Fudge steif. „Ich habe erfahren, dass sie zurückgekehrt sind und unterrichten und wollte selbst sehen –"

„– ob ich eine Gefahr für meine Schüler bin.", bot Remus an. „Ich versichere ihnen, Minister, dass diese Position nur temporär ist, bis sich Professor Moody erholt hat. Ich war der eEinzige, der so kurzfristig zur Verfügung stand."

„Und Mr. Potter hat durch ihre neue Position keine Privilegien?", fragte Fudge mit gehobener Augenbraue.

Harrys Augen verengten sich bei dem Vorwurf. Warum glaubten alle er würde einen Vorteil daraus ziehen, dass Remus sein Lehrer war? „Ich nehme Harry härter ran als die anderen Schüler.", sagte Remus ruhig. „Ich lasse keinen Schüler – egal wer er ist – in meinem Unterricht faulenzen."

„Wie sie sehen Cornelius", sagte Professor Dumbledore freundlich. „Iist Remus mehr als in der Lage für Alastor zu übernehmen … es sei denn sie bevorzugen es, wenn Sirius Black stattdessen die Stelle übernimmt."

Fudge sah Professor Dumbledore schnell alarmiert an. Das schien alle Einwände, die Fudge gehabt hatte, zu beenden. „N-nein das ist in Ordnung.", sagte er schnell. „Ich bin sicher, dass Professor Lupin keine Schwierigkeiten haben wird, da die Stelle nur vorübergehend ist. Wir sollten wirklich gehen … jede Menge Papierkram und wir müssen jemanden für Barty finden."

Zur Erleichterung aller gingen Fudge und Percy kurz danach. Harry fragte sich, warum Fudge so dagegen war, dass Sirius unterrichtete. Sirius hatte ihn den ganzen Sommer unterrichtet und war ziemlich gut darin. Er hatte seinen Glauben und Groll, vor allem gegen einen Zaubertrank Meister, aber nicht was ihn unfähig zum unterrichten machte. Natürlich war Fudge ziemlich fahrig, wenn das Gespräch auf Sirius Black kam seitdem die Verhandlung seine Unschuld bewiesen hatte. Harry fragte sich, ob Fudge einfach Sirius fürchtete und was der Animagus denjenigen sagen konnte, die bereit waren ihm zuzuhören.


End file.
